Safe In His Arms
by Auron's Moira
Summary: A lonely woman longing to escape her world finds her way into Spira. Strongly centered around her budding relationship with Auron. Enjoy and please please please review! Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Safe in my arms

The song on the radio played on, it was a sad one about loss and letting go of someone you loved and Moira always felt a tug at her broken heart whenever she heard it. She had, for many years, been alone, longing for the other half of her soul that all her friends said was just around the corner. She'd been turning corners for 30 years and still there was no one. She was in a dead end job that she didn't altogether hate, but couldn't find fulfillment in. She was living with her sister because she couldn't afford a place of her own. Everywhere she turned there were reminders of her failures and lost dreams. Overall, she wanted to escape her life, escape her world. She looked to books, movies and even video games for her escape, but it was temporary and in the end disappointing.

She was, once again, working alone one Sunday when she inadvertently turned the strangest corner of all. As usual, no one was coming into her shop so she settled in for another long day. Her mind wandered immediately to a dream she had the night before. In it, she pursued a man, a dark haired man she saw walking along a hedgerow. He was spying through the hedge looking for "her" and calling out 'where is she?'. She called out over and over "I'm here!" but he couldn't hear her. She woke up still calling out and the emptiness filled her and haunted her through the day.

As she was mulling over the dream, she noticed a flash of light on the wall across from her. She assumed it was a reflection from a car passing but then as she was staring at the wall, it happened again. She could swear she saw something inside the flash. It almost looked like a tree. She shook her head, but then it happened again. Her vision seemed to waver. She tried to focus on the wall but it only seemed to blur more. She got out from behind the desk and approached the wall. As she got closer she could swear she heard voices coming from the wall. She heard a man's voice cry out "Enough!" followed by the clang of a sword. Strange animal cries and snarls seemed to emanate from the space on the wall. Looking around, she saw nothing but again heard the same voice call out, softer this time, "Farewell". She reached out her hand as if to touch the wall, but unbelievably, it slipped right through! Shocked, she pulled it back out, feeling a cool sensation on her skin as she did. She stood, transfixed staring at the space in the wall.

"I must be going mad," she muttered to herself. She was alone at work, staring at an empty wall. To anyone walking by the shop, she would look mad. Looking around she put her hand up to the wall, convinced that it would hit a hard surface and nothing amazing was going to happen. She moved her hand towards the wall as though to slap it, but her hand went right through again throwing her off balance. She was about to pull it back but this time she felt someone or something grab it and start to pull. Panicking, she braced herself and pulled back with all her might, but it was no use. The unseen force that held her arm was too strong and before she could say 'what!' she was pulled right through!

She landed in a heap on the ground and looking up; she saw a man was standing over her. He was oddly dressed to say the least. He was wearing something that was a cross between a long robe and a greatcoat, red in colour with many buckles. One arm was bare, the empty sleeve hanging uselessly, flapping in the breeze. The arm was muscular, she noted and moving her gaze a little she noticed he was also wearing a leather breastplate, which added to his appealing look. Moving up to his face, she let out a short gasp as she noticed a large scar that ran vertically down his right eye. The other eye, a sensual brown colour, regarded her shrewdly over a pair of silver sunglasses. Tearing herself away from his eye, she noted that his dark hair was streaked here and there with silver. This man had all the makings of the perfect lone wolf character that she had grown to love.

"If you are finished staring, perhaps you could get up and tell us who you are," the voice was rough but Moira imagined that under the right circumstances it could be incredibly sensual.

"Us?" she asked. She suddenly realized there were six other people standing around her. She scrambled to her feet and looked at each in turn. The first was a sweet, shy looking girl with dark brown hair dressed in a kimono-like outfit. She was carrying a large decorated staff.

"Yuna," she said with a smile, pointing to herself. Moira smiled back, unable to stop herself.

"I'm Rikku!" a bouncy blonde girl called out. As Moira turned to face this new speaker, she was astonished by the girl's eyes. They were a remarkable shade of brilliant green, but instead of pupils, she had spirals in the center of her eyes. "Must be contact lenses," Moira thought to herself.

She turned her gaze to the next person in the group. Another woman, but this one was altogether more regal in bearing than the other two. She had raven black hair that she kept in long sections and she was wearing the most amazing dress. It was a floor length black gown, trimmed with lace and fur. In the center there was an open panel that Moira thought reminded her of a Tudor gown, but instead of a contrasting piece of material, the gap in the dress was closed off by leather belts, criss-crossing in every direction. She looked up to see this amazing woman was holding a small stuffed doll in her hands. Moira decided to ignore that fact. The woman spoke in a soft but strong voice, "Lulu," was all she said. Moira could only assume that was her name.

She shifted her gaze further down the line, where she saw three other men, well two men and a, well, he was definitely male, but of what species she couldn't even begin to guess. To start with, he was covered in blue fur; and things got stranger from there. He was feline in appearance, almost like an upright blue lion, except in the center of his forehead he had a large horn, somewhat like a unicorn's horn. Well, he had what was left of a large horn – it was broken off halfway down.

"That's Kimahri," Yuna informed her.

"Kimahri. Umm, Ok," she said uncertainly. Kimahri said nothing, just stood staring at her. She noted his muscular appearance and decided it was better he made no reaction to her. She quickly averted her gaze and looked at the next person. He was a cheery looking athletically built guy, who looked like a talker. After the cold gaze from Kimahri, she could use some friendly talk.

"I'm Wakka, ya?" he said with a big grin, pointing to his well muscled bare torso.

"Hello Wakka," she said grinning back.

"You gave us a big shock, ya? Your hand appearing out of nowhere like that. I told Auron to push it back, but he insisted on pulling you through like he did, ya?" he paused for a breath, which she knew didn't happen often. "I thought you were a fiend, ya?"

"A fiend?"

"An evil spirit. Well, let's just say a monster."

"Oh! Nope, no monsters here!" she replied.

"Good. We run into enough around here."

"Really? This doesn't look like the type of place that would have monsters," she remarked looking around at her surroundings for the first time. They were standing in a forest, but one unlike anything she had even seen before. The trees and plants seemed to be made of crystal and they twinkled and shimmered in the sunlight that filtered through. She could hear the soft chiming of the leaves as the breeze flowed by. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she wiped away a silent tear at the thought that she would never see anything this beautiful in her real life. She was still operating under the assumption that it was all a dream; that she had tripped and hit her head and everything around her would crumble when she came to. She let out a soft sigh and turned back to the group.

"Don't let this place fool you," Wakka said, "We run into all kinds of fiends here! All the time!"

"Wakka, I think she understands," Lulu said chidingly.

"Oh, right," he said, shuffling his feet, somewhat embarrassed.

"But thank you for filling me in, Wakka!" Moira said, smiling.

"No problem!" Wakka replied, all his embarrassment forgotten.

"Ok," Moira said, turning to the last man. "That must make you Auron. Right?"

"No, I'm Tidus. That," he said pointing to the first stranger, "That is Auron."

Auron looked up at the sound of his name and fixed Moira with a look that was somewhere between an appraisal and a glare. She didn't know which it was but all she knew was her stomach did a somersault every time this man looked at her. She tore herself away from his gaze and turned back to Tidus.

"So, Tidus right?"

"Yep, that's me. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

"Star player? What sport?"

"The Zanarkand Abes! Blitzball!"

"Blitzball?"

"Yeah! It's the only sport around here! It's the best!"

"At the moment, that all means nothing to me. Hopefully, I'll be around long enough so you can fill me in."

"You're not from around here, are you? Fiends, Blitzball, Zanarkand. It all really doesn't ring a bell?" Tidus asked. He reacted as if she told him she didn't know what bread was.

"No, I am definitely not from around here," she looked around again at the forest and for the first time became overwhelmed at the thought of how far she was from home. She sat down on a rock and put her face in her hands. Yuna and Rikku rushed over to her side and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright. We'll help you."

"Thank you, but I don't know if you can. I have no idea where I am, or how to get back home," she was close to wailing.

"You are in Spira," came a rough reply. She looked up to see Auron was now standing over her. "I don't know or care where you are from, but you are here now and I suggest that you make the best of it."

"Spira? Where in the hell is Spira?!"

"Spira is the name of the world you are on. This is the Macalania Forest," Yuna said quietly.

"I see," Moira said rising up. "And where are you headed?"

"We are going to Zanarkand," Rikku said. "But we've a long way to go."

"Isn't that where you're from, Tidus? Are you going home?"

"In a manner of speaking, it's complicated," Tidus looked at the ground.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do," Moira said after a moment's thought.

"And what might that be?" Auron asked, turning to face her, that same somersault inducing stare on his face.

"To go with you."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"You cannot go where we're going." Auron turned to walk away.

"What?! Why not?"

"Because for one thing, we have no idea who you are."

"Moira."

"What was that?"

"Moira, that's me."

"Humph. Moira," Auron said her name softly to himself, as if testing it out. His gaze softened a little, but then he turned to walk away again. "Farewell, Moira," he called over his shoulder. The rest of the group had not moved.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? Are you just planning on leaving me here?"

"That's the idea."

"I have no idea where I am! Or how to get back home for that matter! So now what do I do?" she screamed after Auron.

"I don't care," was the soft reply.

"It's your fault I'm here! You pulled me through the wall! You can't just leave me here! It's all your fault!" She was so close to tears but somehow fought them back. Auron kept on walking which only served to make her angry. "Auron! Auron don't you walk away from me! This is all your fault!" No reply came. "Auron!! Answer me!" The party gasped. Apparently she had crossed a line. Auron stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and stormed up to her, meeting her nose to nose.

"I don't know where in Spira you are from, but this is not your story. There is no part in it for you," he paused, glaring at her and he rested his enormous sword against a nearby tree. She couldn't bear to hold his gaze, he was incredibly intimidating. She knew he was angry, that much was clear. So the reason why the only thought running through her mind was what it would be like to kiss this man was odd to say the least. She looked away from him and he continued to tell her gruffly why she couldn't travel with them. A flash of movement over his shoulder caught her attention.

"What about the fiends? I need someone to protect me against them," she said pitifully.

"Not our problem."

"I'm not sure if I could recognize one if I did see..." her voice trailed off as she realized that the movement she saw over Auron's shoulder was a fiend. It could only be described as an oversized bug, silver in colour and about the size of a large dog. It was flying closer to Auron's back and with a gasp she realized it was about to attack him. She screamed, "Look out!" and pushing Auron aside, which took some effort thanks to his impressive physique, she grabbed his sword. Thanks to the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she was able to lift and even swing the huge weapon. With two slightly clumsy slashes, she succeeded in slicing the insect in half. Auron stood transfixed, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"What have you done?" Auron asked, looking incredulously from the dead bug to Moira, still holding his sword in a defensive stance.

"Is it dead?"

"Yes, quite dead."

"I'm sorry I shoved you, it was about to sting you. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright," he said coming over to her. "I guess I owe you my thanks." He tried to take back his sword at this point, but Moira still held it in a death grip. He placed his hands over her own shaking hands. "Moira," he said softly. If she had been aware, she would have realized that his voice had taken on that soft sensuality she guessed it could. But in her shock, she heard him as if from miles away. "Moira, please let go of my sword. The fiend is gone. We're all safe now." Still no reply. He tried another tactic. Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear, "Moira, if you let go of my sword, you can travel with us. Please." She finally snapped out of her shock, and blushed furiously as she realized that he still held both her hands and his breath was still tickling her throat. She looked into his eyes, well eye, and saw a glimpse of softness there. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on the sword and he took it from her. Apparently, in her shock, the sword was the only thing keeping her standing and as soon as it was gone, she fell to the ground. Auron rushed to her side, but as though he himself had just come to his senses, he backed off and let Rikku, Lulu and Yuna look after the strange girl. He walked a little way apart from the rest of the group and leaned against a tree. The girl seemed fine and he could not remember the last time he saw such courage. He admired the girl's strength, but nothing further would he allow himself. He closed his mind to such thoughts and instead thought of where they would take this girl. Surely she could not travel to the end of their pilgrimage. That was madness. There were enough people to look after as it was. They were all accomplished fighters, that was true, but there was still a great need for his guidance. And he needed to go with them if he was to exact his revenge on Yunalesca.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu and Rikku managed to get the girl to her feet but when they let go, she wavered and looked as though she was going to faint.

"Yuna, I think she is weakened by her battle," Lulu called out. "You know what to do."

"Leave it to me!" Yuna called back, raising her staff. For the umpteenth time that day, Moira thought she was losing her mind. A strange green light surrounded Yuna as she waved her staff rhythmically and muttered a few unintelligible words. The light followed her staff and when Yuna pointed the staff at Moira, the light flowed outwards and before she could even flinch, the light struck her full in the chest. There was a warm sensation the spread throughout her body, and Moira felt all her muscles relax. A sense of well being filled her and she sighed. What she thought was an attack was in fact a healing spell. Moira found her strength return to her almost immediately and she found she was able to stand on her own again. She found it hard in fact not to jump for joy. She had never in her life felt so good, so rested, so strong.

"What was that?"

"A cure spell. I've restored your health to its maximum," Yuna explained.

"Wow! You are good!" Moira said and the whole party, with the two obvious exceptions of Kimahri and Auron laughed.

Leaving Moira sitting on a rock, gazing around her, the rest of the party held a quick conference across the clearing. It was a foregone conclusion to Yuna, Rikku, Wakka and Tidus that the stranger should go with them.

"I can't even use your sword, Auron," Tidus remarked. "She looked as though she'd been fighting fiends all her life. She is absolutely a strong fighter."

"She got lucky. What if it was something larger? What if she had put us all in danger?"

"But she didn't, Sir Auron," Yuna said quietly. "I think she should come with us. We could help her get home and one more guardian wouldn't hurt."

"Guardian? You want to make this stranger a guardian on the basis that she could kill one weak feind? Yuna be serious. There can be no question of her travelling with us."

"I thought it was the summoner's right to choose their guardians. I've chosen all of you for different reasons. I choose Moira for the courage she has shown."

"She did save you, Auron," Lulu said.

"Yes, that she did. But I've been stung before, I was in no great danger."

"We are out of antidotes," Rikku added. Auron just stared at her. Rikku looked at the ground and whispered, "Well we are..."

"I think that she should travel with us as well," Lulu replied.

"Me too!" said Tidus, Wakka and Rikku together.

"Kimahri? What say you?" Auron turned to Kimahri who had been standing with his arms folded listening to all the arguments.

"Kimahri thinks girl shows strength. Kimahri admire strength. Kimahri think girl should come."

"It's six against one!" Tidus cried out. "That settles it! She comes!"

"Not quite," Yuna said. "Sir Auron, why do you object to her coming?"

"It's not that...I just think that we have enough people already...I...I" Auron broke off. How could he explain what he feared might happen if he spent more time with this girl. Already, she had broken him and he, unbeknownst to the rest made his promise to her that she could come. He just couldn't bear to admit that he wanted the girl along almost more than the rest of them did.

"Auron? Have you decided?"

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "She may come with us. But Yuna, think further before you officially make her your guardian. Wait until she has seen some of the trials."

"Very well. Moira travels with us, but not as a guardian," she looked up at Auron. "At least, not yet."

The group seemed to break off their meeting and all came towards Moira. Yuna addressed her.

"We have come to a decision. If you would like, we want you to travel with us. It's a long way to Zanarkand and perhaps along the way you could find your way home."

"Perhaps, or maybe I can find myself a new home," Moira replied, trying to hold back the flood of emotions.

"Then it's settled."

"Yes, on to the Calm Lands," Auron said.

"The Calm Lands?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, it's the closest vendors. You don't think I'm going to let her use my sword all the time do you?" It was the closest to a smile Moira had seem him come. The party turned and headed to a pathway that seemed to be made entirely of light. She hesitated until she saw that it held firm. Amazed, she followed the rest of the party. She was walking along with Wakka and Rikku; inwardly a little sad she wasn't nearer to Auron. The conversation was very informative if not a little bit confusing. There was so much she wanted to know and so much that was foreign to her. Before long she heard Auron cry out "Look out!" and she found herself pushed to one side as the rest of the party faced off against a crowd of monsters. There seemed to be six or seven, all different shapes and sizes and all looking extremely menacing. Auron was battling two at the same time, his huge sword flashing through the air with amazing speed. Tidus had just finished off the creature he was battling, his final swing taken from a great leap as the creature had tried to gain the upper hand. Kimahri and Wakka had almost taken care of their creatures and Moira winced as he saw Kimahri being bitten in the arm by the wolf-like creature he was fighting. Immediately though he was surrounded by a flash of green light, and Moira quickly realized that he had been healed by the same type of spell that Yuna had cast on herself earlier. With a roar of rage, Kimahri rushed forward and impaled the beast on the end of his halberd staff. Two down, she thought. Lulu was fighting in an entirely different style. She used the small stuffed toy as a weapon it seemed, although Moira could not see it doing much damage, but she watched Lulu send it off again and again after the fiends and they were hit pretty hard. But midway through her fight, she changed tactics. She held both her arms up and cried out in another language a few sharp words. A purple light rose up around her and Moira realized that this must be another form of magic. Suddenly, the light pooled itself above the fiend's head and just as Moira thought the beast was going to attack Lulu, a huge shard of ice inexplicably formed in midair and with another wave of her arms, she brought it crashing down on the head of the animal. It lay on its side, stunned. For a moment, Moira thought it was all over, but then, unbelievably, the creature rose up on its feet, shook its head and made ready to charge again.  
"Lulu! It's electrical!" Yuna shouted, casting her healing spells whenever needed.

"Hmmm, how shall we end this then?" Lulu muttered. Raising her arms again, she created a ball of water out of thin air in much the same way as the ice. Bringing her arms down swiftly, the huge bubble of water engulfed the creature and crushed it to the ground. This time, Moira could see there was not going to be a third attack.

Suddenly, she realized that there was silence again in the grove.

"Everyone alright?" Auron called. He received an affirmative from everyone, including Moira. He was inwardly relieved when he saw the girl had stayed where she was put. "Let's go!" he called. The party stepped over the carnage they had created and continued to walk along the light path until they reached the end. Turning towards a wider path, Auron led them out of the woods and into a huge clearing.

"Is this the Calm Lands?" Moira asked Wakka.

"Yeah, this is where the final battle with Sin will take place," he looked grim at the prospect.

"Dare I ask who or what is Sin?" Moira asked, hoping the explanation was simple. Wakka looked at her in disbelief but given all the other basic information she was ignorant of his surprise was short lived. He sighed and began to tell the story of Spira's fate to be attacked every ten years by a leviathan that was the result of all their misdeeds and mistakes. Someone called Yevon sent Sin to plague the land every ten years and it would only be once the entire world atoned for their misdeeds that it would be defeated forever. He stopped in his tracks and made an elaborate bow. It seemed to be some sort of prayer. They were travelling along the pilgrim's trail visiting and praying in every temple they passed in the hopes of gaining Aeons, which seemed to be guardian spirits who could aid Yuna, the summoner, in battle and once they claimed the final Aeon, they would be granted the power to defeat Sin.

"But won't this Sin just come back in ten year's time?" Moira asked.

"Maybe, but each time it is defeated, there is the hope that the Calm that follows will be eternal. I think that this will be the last pilgrimage."

"How many have there been?"

"Every ten years there are several groups of summoners and guardians that travel this road. It has been going on for years and years. Some say almost 1000 years!" Wakka looked at Moira who was overwhelmed by this development.

"1000 years? Really? That's incredible."

They had moved further into the plains and Moira was shocked to see how far behind them the forest had become. She realized that they were almost at their next destination which was a small tent in the middle of the clearing. Surrounding the tent was a variety of items, cures, magics and weapons. It was the weapons they had come to see and after a short conversation between the shop keep and Auron, during which he gestured to Moira several times, he moved off to investigate the weapons. He picked up a set of small daggers and turned to her.

"These would do well to defend you," he said passing the small blades to her. Their hands brushed and they both moved apart.

"They are very small."

"Yes, lightweight. Perfect for a lady."

"Am I expected to throw them?"

"You can. Or they can be used to stab," Auron said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And if I throw them, am I expected to run into the fray and retrieve them?"

Auron chuckled, "I forgot how much you have to learn. No, they would return to you. You need only throw them. They work much the same as Wakka's weapon. You noticed during the last battle how Wakka always had his weapon return to him." It was true, she did notice how the large, heavy spiked ball that Wakka used always seemed to hit the target, then return to Wakka so he could throw it again. She hadn't put much thought into it.

"Would you like to try them?" the shop keeper asked.

"I guess," she said reluctantly. She moved towards the target range and squared herself off facing the nearest bull's-eye. She raised the blades, one in each hand and threw them with all her might. They bounced off the target, apparently lacking the power to penetrate. Then just before they clattered to the ground, Moira watched stunned as both blades turned their handles towards her and floated back to her. She grabbed them out of midair, mostly out of instinct and looked to Auron. He seemed to be hiding a smile from her. It seemed she was not destined to fight with daggers.

"Perhaps another type of weapon," the shop keeper suggested smoothly.

"Yes, but what?" Auron said moving along the line. He considered staffs like Yuna's, weapon balls like Wakka carried and even small familiars like Lulu battled with. One jumped up and down trying to gain Auron's attention. It was a small cat creature with red fur, a flame for a tail and a shock of orange fur for a mane. He passed them by saying "I don't suppose you can cast magic?"

"No, I never have. Magic's not really real where I'm from," she looked around a little sheepishly as the others stared at her. "Perhaps, someone could show me?"

"We shall see," Lulu said.

Moira nodded and moved along the wall of weapons passing by all the ones that Auron had rejected. She paused though in front of a large selection of swords. They were in all shapes, sizes and colours. She looked closer at a blue/silver item with a finely carved figurehead for a handle. She grabbed the handle, and was shocked to feel how cold it was to the touch, but the sensation passed and she raised the sword so it shone in the light.

"What about this one?" she asked, giving the sword a wave.

"A sword, I had not thought that you could handle one," Auron said.

"I handled yours pretty well," Moira said with a challenging stare.

"That was different," he said darkly. The shop keeper looked at Auron's huge sword and then looked to the girl. He was impressed at the girl's strength, the sword in question was not one many people could handle.

"How was it different?" Moira asked stubbornly.

"It just was."

"Well, what about this sword for me? It seems to be perfect."

Auron had to admit that it was the right weapon for Moira. The cold blade matched the cold stare in her eyes she had in the heat of battle. "It is imbued with the power of ice. You can use it to freeze fiends as well as cut," he explained.

"That would explain why it's so cold to the touch," Moira said.

"Exactly, but you won't feel the chill after using it for a while."

"I think we'll take it. How much is it?" she asked, knowing full well that the five dollar bill in her pocket would be of no use.

"The ice brand is 450 gil. I won't take a penny less!" the shopkeeper replied.

"450 gil? I'll give you 300," Auron said.

"350."

"325. Do we have a deal?" The shopkeeper took the look in Auron's eye as confirmation of a deal and said yes. Auron pulled the funds out of his pocket and handed the sword to Moira. "You need a shield. Something with strong protective magics in it," he turned again to the shop keep. "What have you got?"

"Here, give her this," he said handing over a round buckler type shield. "It has the right mix of physical and magical protection. She'll be safe with this." Moira moved to take the shield from Auron but he held up his hand to stop her. Then he moved closer, grabbed her arm and fastened the shield to it, letting his hands linger a little on her skin as he did. She looked up at him in shock and he moved immediately back to survey his work. He seemed satisfied and turned and paid for the shield. The party purchased the other items they needed, one being a large quantity of something called a remedy. They then moved off towards the other side of the field. Moira positioned herself closer to Auron this time, hoping to engage him in conversation. He turned to look at her and then ordered, "Stay close to me." She wasn't going to argue and moved in step with him. He didn't say much, just pointed out a few of the sights along the way. There was a huge gorge to the left of them and Auron explained that this was the result of the last battle with Sin. The beast had split the land just before he perished. Moira finally began to understand the enormity of this monster they were in pursuit of.

"Do you think that Sin will come back again?" she asked.

"Yes, if we follow the same path of all the previous summoners. I've seen Sin beaten with my own eyes," he glanced at her sideways. "I had both of them ten years ago," he grinned.

"Ten years ago, you mean you beat Sin the last time?"

"Yes, with Yuna's father and another man named Jetch. "

Moira looked at the mob she was moving with and was a little surprised that this beast was beaten with only three men.

"Yuna's father? Where is he now?" she asked.

"He is in the Farplane. He fought with the final Aeon and gave his life so that Sin could be beaten. It is the way of the pilgrimage," he said with sadness as he looked back at Yuna. "She won't follow in his footsteps if I have anything to say about it."

Moira admired this man even more. It was more than an electrical sexual attraction, although only a fool would not be able to see it. It was already commented on by the others. They thought it was high time that Auron had met his match. They had already formed their own bonds. Lulu and Wakka had grown up together and although she was promised to his late brother, they had privately agreed to wed as soon as the pilgrimage was over. Yuna had fallen in love with Tidus. He had protected her furiously from the beginning and was her constant source of encouragement and affection. They had not acknowledged their feelings to each other out loud, but both felt they would soon. Only Kimahri and Rikku were without partners in this journey, although Rikku had shortly entertained trying to gain Auron's attentions but quickly realized it would be a mistake. The differences in their ages, he was 35 and she only 15 made it impossible. Besides she thought, he looks much happier with Moira. Moira and Auron had no idea that their futures were being planned out for them.

Darkness fell quickly on the plain and they made camp for the night, setting up their huge tents. Around a fire, Wakka and Yuna told more of Spira's history and situation but nothing more was said about Sin. They had a comfortable night and when it was time to go to sleep, Moira noticed with a pang of envy the way that Wakka and Tidus bid their respective ladies goodnight. She found it hard not to expect the same type of attention from Auron. It was the same as always, she always wanted everything right at the beginning. She never had the patience to build up a relationship. She waited though, until everyone else had turned in and just sat staring at the stars. She had never seen so many, living in a big city all her life. She sighed and again wondered if it was all a dream. She hoped it wasn't with all her heart.

"They are beautiful are they not?" she heard a voice say. She looked up, shocked because she thought she was alone. The speaker was Auron. He moved out from the shadows where he had been watching her and sat down beside her. He had removed his greatcoat and only wearing the sleeveless breastplate she had noticed earlier and she secretly admired his upper body strength. She was so shocked that he had been standing there that her heart had leapt into her throat and she had not the power to speak for a few moments. She covered her momentary lack of speech with a lame cough.

"Yes, they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she sighed. She glanced over at Auron, who was staring off into the heavens. "Spira really is fantastic. Much better than where I come from," she said.

"Where is that?"

"Salisbury, England. Don't get me wrong, I do love it there, it's just, there's nothing there, not even the Henge to compare with all this. I feel like this is where I belong. I feel safe here, fiends and all."

"Humph," was the only reply she got. She looked at Auron and saw that he was getting up. "We should get some sleep, it's a long road ahead, and you have sword practice first thing."

"Sword practice? Umm when did I agree to that?"

"Do you know how to use that new sword?" was his simple reply.

"Good point. Who will teach me?" she asked, fearing the answer as she realized that Tidus was pretty handy with a sword.

"I will. After we raise your skills I'll turn you over to Lulu for some instruction in magic. Yuna as well for that matter. You might as well learn a little of black and white magic. You never know when you'll need it. Goodnight, Moira," he gave a short bow of sorts and walked away towards his tent. She sat, watching him leave and thought over the change in him in one short day. He was not the only one who was changed though. It was hard for her to believe how much her life had changed since that morning. She felt she was taking it rather well. Not fully convinced it wasn't all some dream or hallucination, she reluctantly got up, took a last look at the stars and moved into the women's tent. She was immediately accosted by Rikku who had noticed that Auron stayed up to speak to her.

"Oooh! What did Auron have to say? He barely took his eyes off of you!" she gushed as only a teenage girl can.

"He told me he would start training me in the morning."

"What kind of training?" Rikku asked.

"Sword. Then he suggested that I try to learn some magic spells, just in case."

"Good idea, you never know when you'll need a good defence."

"You're going to need a good defence if you don't be quiet and go to sleep Rikku," said Lulu in a mock-angry tone.

Rikku giggled, "Goodnight Moira."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful and Moira, despite sleeping on a pile of furs on the ground had never slept better in her life. Although she did have the same dream she was musing over when she found her way into Spira. She walked along the same hedgerow, following the dark haired man. She heard him say, "Where is she" and she tried calling out to him. When that failed, she tried to get closer to him, but when she got close, he moved off farther down the path and she became rooted to the spot. She looked at him again, called out "Here I am!" and this time he turned and looked at her. She gasped to see the vertical scar over the right eye and the other eye gazing at her over the same sunglasses. "Auron!" she cried and was startled awake. Thankfully, she was alone in the tent and no one had heard call out to the man she had so quickly begun to admire. She had slept in just her cami and she immediately reached for her shirt and slipped it over her head. Before she could complete dressing Auron stuck his head into the tent and spoke to the temporarily headless Moira.

"Sword practice started 5 minutes ago."

Once again, his sudden appearance caused Moira to become temporarily unglued and the prospect of pulling her shirt over her head became a challenge. Auron, realizing she couldn't see him, took the opportunity to take a close look at Moira's body. It was pleasing and he noted her soft curves and pale skin and he was suddenly was overcome with the urge to run his hand down her side. He quickly shifted his thoughts to the task in hand and coughed and said, "I'll see you there, if you think you can get out of bed sometime soon." Before she could respond, he left the tent. With his departure, her shirt suddenly decided to co-operate and fell into place. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled it back into its customary pony tail. She left the tent, blushing furiously at the scene she had just shown him, and became very determined to get him back.

She greeted everyone else in the party who either had not noticed the altercation between Auron and herself or had the decency not to mention it. After a quick breakfast she gathered her sword and buckler and moved over to the part of the field that Auron was standing in. As she approached, she once again blushed at what he must have thought of her, half dressed like that, unable to even pull a shirt down in his presence.

Sword practice was a revealing ordeal. Moira quickly realized that she had some natural flare, and although Auron didn't say as much, she knew he saw it to. He was a very patient and thorough teacher going over several methods and techniques of both attack and defence. Before long, he announced that it was time to test her skills against a fiend. Telling the rest that they wouldn't be long, Auron led her into a small grove to search for weak fiends. It wasn't long before they spotted some; small dog-like creatures that Auron called Coyotes.

"They're quick, but their bite isn't that bad. You should be able to handle them. Take out the one on the right."

"Ok," Moira said, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. She moved closer and closer to the creature, her sword gripped firmly in her hand. She looked back to make sure that Auron had not deserted her. He was there, watching and ready to save her if need be. One of the fiends moved off into the bushes so there was only the one left to deal with. Once she was within range, she planted her feet like Auron had shown her, raised her sword and attacked. The coyote was no match for Moira's surprise attack. It quickly succumbed. Moira jumped for joy and looked for Auron's approval. He was impressed but remained a little reserved. Just as he was about to walk over to her, he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"It must be the other one, coming for the same treatment! Don't worry I can handle it!" Moira called. She was amazed at how quickly she had changed from a whimsical dreamer into a battle hardened warrior and secretly she hoped she was impressing Auron with her skills. The rustling grew louder and Moira once again got into her first fighting position. She was looking towards the bottom of the bushes, because in truth, the coyotes were rather small. She expectantly waited for the creature to appear. The bushes parted and a foot appeared. This would have been exactly what they expected except the single foot was larger than the coyote that she had just defeated. Looking up from the huge clawed foot, she realized with horror that it was attached to a huge three headed monster. All three heads were of different species; an eagle, a lion and a goat. As Moira stood transfixed she heard a hissing sound and realized that the creature had a snake for a tail as well. She instinctively gripped her sword tighter and moved her shield a little closer to her chest. She heard Auron behind her gasp, "A chimera! Damn!" and was suddenly aware he had run up bedside her. It was too late to run; the creature was faster than both of them. It advanced on them and although all she wanted to do was run, she stood her ground and waited for Auron to tell her what to do. Suddenly, the creature raised one of its arms and a menacing red glow surrounded its paw. As magic, in any form, was still completely fascinating for Moira, she didn't hear Auron at first when he told her to dodge. He was forced to bowl her over and the ball of flame the creature threw just barely missed them. Moira came to her senses with the realization the she was lying on the ground with Auron pressed on top of her! She momentarily forgot all about the fiend, finding herself lost in Auron's scent; but the chimera hadn't forgotten about them. It roared so loudly it shook the trees and Auron leapt off her and wheeled about to face it. Moira watched as his huge sword glinted in the sun as the battle raged. Remembering she had a sword of her own, she leapt to her feet and rejoined him. The fight seemed to last an eternity and following Auron's commands she was able to strike quite a few blows. But the creature got quite a few in as well. One landed high up on Moira's thigh opening four rather deep gashes, but in the heat of battle, she didn't notice. Auron, with a loud cry landed the killing blow and the monster fell over dead. Moira gave a shout of victory that was cut short as the pain in her wounds registered in her brain. She looked down to find her pants were torn and she was bleeding profusely from four large claw marks. She gasped at the sight and her legs gave out on her. She fell in a heap on the ground and stared at the wounds. The pain was burning and the cuts looked deep. She looked at Auron, who had been standing transfixed. He suddenly fell to his knees and bent down to inspect the wound. He gingerly placed a hand on her leg to steady it.

"I'll need to cure you," he said, looking at her with deep concern, reaching into the folds of his greatcoat. "Damn!" he cried, coming up empty handed.

"What are you looking for?" Moira asked, a little concerned that he wasn't helping her.

"A potion," he replied, remaining amazingly calm considering the scared bleeding girl in front of him. "Damn," he muttered coming up empty handed. "I'll have to try a spell," he said more to himself than to Moira.

"Auron, help me!" she cried.

"I will try," he said, once again studying the wound. He threw off his coat and Moira used the sight of his well muscled body as a distraction from the pain. Auron closed his eye and began to utter a few unintelligible words. A weak green light shone around him, but even Moira knew it was not enough. He sent the light to her leg, but she only felt the barest tickle against her skin and none of the healing warmth she felt with Yuna's spell. Auron shook his head and spoke the same words, this time much louder. The green light was slightly brighter this time and Moira felt the faintest warmth when it hit her.

"Damn! This isn't working!"

"I feel a little better though," Moira said weakly, hoping he wouldn't notice she was having a hard time staying conscious.

"I'll have to try a different approach." Without warning, he grabbed her torn pant leg and ripped it off. Had the situation been less serious he would have appreciated her shapely leg, but as it was he hardly noticed it. The wounds were now exposed completely. He gently placed his hands on either side of the gouges and rubbed. More blood spilled out and Moira gasped at both the sight and Auron's gentle touch. His hands felt like the gentlest fire but she couldn't tell if it was the failed spells or desire. Auron looked deep into her eyes and began to speak the incantation softly, almost like a lover's whisper. He leaned closer, still staring into her eyes. She found it difficult to return his gaze but somehow instinctively knew it was necessary for the spell to work. She shuddered as her leg suddenly began to feel warm, then hot. She looked down at her leg and was astonished to witness the wounds closing of their own accord. She could actually see and feel the torn flesh and muscle stitching itself back together! After only a few moments, her leg was completely healed! There wasn't even a scar of a trace of blood left. Auron kept his hands on her leg for a few moments more, then with a sigh he let go and fell back on his haunches. Moira continued to stare at her leg, utterly speechless.

"That was...amazing!"

"It was nothing. If I was better at white magic I would have been able to do that mid-battle. But white magic was never my strength," he said quietly. "I was always better at black magic."

"Why? Why would you be better at one type over another? Isn't all magic the same?"

"No. Black magic and white magic require different elements to work well."

"Like what? What elements?"

"Black magic is simple for me because all it requires is the right incantation and anger enough to do harm."

"I see. So what is different about white magic?" Moira asked.

"Well, the incantation to be sure. That's the easy part," Auron said distractedly.

"Yes," she prompted.

"We should get back to the others. We'll have some explaining to do."

"What else does white magic require?" she asked again. He was saved from answering by the arrival of Rikku.

"There you are! We were beginning to worry. Did you find any fiends?"

"Oh yeah! Did we ever!"

"Really? What was it?"

"Don't you recognize it?" Moira asked pointing to where the beast had fallen.

"Umm. There's nothing there."

"Are you blind? Are you telling me that you can't see that giant, three-headed monster lying right over..." her voice trailed off as she looked to where she was pointing and saw that the body was gone. There was nothing left. The coyote she had killed was gone too. "Where did they go?" she asked looking at Auron. He didn't get a chance to reply.

"All the fiends that die get absorbed by the ground. Their bodies disappear after only a few minutes. You can watch the pyreflies escaping," Rikku explained.

"Pyreflies?"

"Those shining lights that rise from a fallen fiend. You must have noticed them."

"No not today. But I thought I saw something after one of the battles yesterday, but I thought it was something to do with the forest. What are they anyway?"

"The remnants of the spirit that made the fiend. Sometimes when someone dies, they cannot make their way to the Farplane. They remain close to the living and in their jealousy they sometimes become fiends. By killing a fiend, you release that spirit."

"Oh...I see," Moira said.

"What was it anyway?"

"It was a...what did you call it, Auron?"

"A chimera." Auron growled.

"A chimera? Really? That's amazing! They are so rare! Did you save anything from it?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"No. Moira was injured in the fight. I had to tend to her wounds," Auron explained. For the first time Rikku noticed that Moira had one bare leg. She was concerned at first but seeing the leg was completely and neatly healed, she smiled a little and said,

"Well, this calls for a shopping trip!"

"Shopping?" Moira asked. She was a fan of retail therapy but she hardly felt it was the time. She looked to Auron but he just closed his eye and ran his gloved hand through his thick dark hair. For a moment, Moira got lost in the thought of what it would be like to run her own hands through his hair; to hold him close, breathe his scent in, and then... Auron made a noise somewhere between a growl and a grunt and Moira snapped out of her reverie and realized she had been staring at him. He stared back with his now famous stomach flipping stare and Moira quickly looked away.

"We can't have you roaming Spira looking like that!" Rikku cried. "Come with me and we'll get you some new clothes!" Moira just stared at her and began to protest, but she stopped, seeing how useless it would be. She glanced over at Auron again, but seeing he had turned away she sighed and began to get up. She wobbled a little and cried out in pain. Her leg gave out but before she could fall, Auron had caught her up in his arms.

"You shouldn't walk for a few hours. Just to make sure it stays healed." Given that Moira was thrilled beyond words with his attention she didn't protest. She rested her hand on his bicep as they made their way back. The movement of the hard muscle beneath her hand gave her a small thrill. When Yuna saw Auron carrying Moira like an invalid, she panicked. She rushed up to them, calling to the others to help. But once they got closer, she noticed the calm look on Auron's face. If there was something wrong, he would show it in his face. She stopped in her tracks and stared. Moira's pants were torn leaving one leg exposed. He couldn't form the words to ask what had happened. Rikku filled everyone in.

"Moira was injured in a battle with a chimera!"

"Injured?!" Wakka cried. "How? Badly? Moira, you ok, ya?"

"I'm fine," Moira said feeling a little awkward. Auron had yet to set her down.

"I don't know how badly she was hurt. Auron healed her before I arrived," Rikku said.

"Auron? Is this true? I didn't know you knew any white magic," Yuna exclaimed.

"I know a little. But I am by no means an expert," Auron said with finality.

"I guess this is a good opportunity to begin your magic lessons," Lulu said as she signalled to Auron to put Moira down.

"But what about your clothes?" Rikku asked pouting a little. "What about shopping?"

"Well," Moira began, "You could go for me, right?"

"Yes! I can so do that! Don't worry Moira! I'll find something perfect!" With that she ran off. Auron put Moira gently on the ground and ran his hand over the spot that was wounded. The touch was fleeting yet had the same warming effect as before. Moira drew a sharp breath at his touch and gazed at him.

"I think it will heal well. It shouldn't trouble you now."

"Thank you Auron. You really saved me back there," Moira said gently.

"Think nothing of it," was the only reply he made, then turned and walked away. He spoke to Tidus for a moment who nodded and ran off in the same direction as Rikku. He then walked to the other side of the camp and leaned against a tree. His plan was to take a short nap but each time her closed his eyes all he could see was Moira. His mind raced. He couldn't possibly be feeling what he was feeling for this girl. He barely knew her! Hadn't he closed his heart to love all those years ago? True, he was no longer one of the warrior monks of Bevelle and that did make him free to love, but could he have formed an attachment so quickly with someone he hardly knew? Thinking back, he remembered how the master of his order in Bevelle had been so impressed with him that he even offered Auron his own daughter's hand if he ever wanted to leave the order. He refused, with respect. He had neither love nor even respect for the girl. He wanted to leave the warrior monks and travel the world, but not with a simple, vapid airhead at his side. The girl's father did not take it so well. Auron was forced out of the order. It was then that he met up with Braska and agreed to become his guardian on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand. He spent some time with Braska and his wife and daughter Yuna. Over the months that he spent there, he grew to love little Yuna and promised to watch over her after Braska had defeated Sin and gave Spira their longed for calm. It had always been that way. Over the centuries, countless summoners travelled the dangerous road to ancient Zanarkand in the hopes of defeating Sin and bringing about the Calm. Each hoped that by sacrificing themselves to the beast, their calm would last forever. Ten years ago, Auron held out this hope as well. But now he knew better. He knew what Yunalesca asked of summoners; that terrible choice she forced them all to make. She required one of the guardians to give themselves to her, to merge with the final Aeon and become the weapon that would defeat Sin. What no one else knew was that the person chosen to become the final Aeon's fayth was doomed to become Sin in the next evolution. Auron now saw that lives were being thrown away. He had pleaded with Braska not to choose the final Aeon, that they were capable of defeating Sin without it, but Braska only thought of the calm that his little daughter would enjoy. There was no convincing him. Then Jecht, offered himself up as the fayth, sealing the deal. Jecht was Tidus' father, who had gone missing from the Zanarkand of the past 10 years ago. Somehow, although Auron never discovered the truth, he had made his way into Spira. Perhaps he rode Sin just like his son did; Auron would never know. All he knew was that when Jecht made his choice, he charged Auron with the task of watching over Tidus. Auron agreed; and for years after Braska's calm began, he moved between worlds watching over both Tidus in the past and Yuna in the present.

His thoughts drifted inevitably back to Moira. He had done so much with his life; yet loving someone else or being loved in return was not one of them. He had been aware over the years that he excited some women and they even offered themselves to him but he always refused. As a young man, he was not without lovers. But there wasn't a single woman in Spira who he considered himself good enough for while he was alive. And now that he was unsent, it changed everything; there was no possible way, even if he was good enough for the woman in question, that he would out her through the pain of his final departure. But Moira was different. She had no idea who he was. She did not look at him and see only the legendary guardian, she saw the man. He found that the thought of Moira was very calming. He settled himself a little more comfortably and turned to watch the girl as he lounged. They were about to start her mage lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu was the first to show Moira some simple elemental spells.

"The basic four elements are the easiest to learn. The first thing you need to learn is how to focus your energy into your hands. Choose the spell you want to cast, say the words, let your anger out and project it. Other spells are a little more difficult, but we'll tackle those later.""

"The words and the anger, that's what Auron told me," Moira said finally feeling a little more in control of her situation.

"When did he tell you that?" Lulu asked.

"When he healed my leg."

"How did he manage to do that?" Lulu asked. Yuna perked up a little, waiting for the explanation.

"He tried to do it from afar, like you did Yuna, but it wasn't strong enough. It turned out he needed to make physical contact for it to work. Once he laid his hands on me, the spell worked wonders," Moira said blushing a little at the memory of Auron's touch.

"He needed to touch you to make the spell work?" Lulu asked looking a little concerned.

"Yes. Isn't that normal?"

"No. Healing magic is very easily projected. Touch is only required in very grave situations, like full-life or if the caster is inexperienced."

"Well he did say that he was much better at black magic," Moira said quietly.

"I'm not surprised," Lulu said.

"Why is that?"

"Because black magic requires only the right words and the anger," Lulu explained. Moira asked the same question that she put to Auron earlier.

"What then does white magic require?"

"The incantation is the easy part," Yuna began.

"Yes, that part I know. That's what he told me. That was all he would tell me."

"Well, the hard part is that the caster needs to possess the proper emotions. Emotions like empathy."

"Empathy, well there's no doubt that he would have that! The cuts were very deep," Moira said, hoping that would explain things. She was a little afraid that there had to be more involved.

"There needs to be one more element; the most important element," Yuna said looking at her.

"What?" Moira asked although she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Affection."

"Affection? You mean for the one being healed?" Moira's mind reeled. Could it be true? Could Auron really feel something for her? Or was empathy really enough?

"Wouldn't empathy be enough? It was a very deep wound," she asked, her voice trailing off.

Lulu spoke, "In Auron's case, no. He is not a strong enough mage to heal someone, anyone based on empathy alone. He would require a much more intense emotion."

"Like affection?" Moira whispered.

"Exactly. Affection or even love. It does seem strange, doesn't it Yuna?"

"Yes, I've never known him to act like this. To show such emotion, and after only one day."

"I don't understand," Moira muttered. All her life Moira had trained herself not to get her hopes up, not to set her sights too high. How could she possibly believe that this stranger was so quickly attracted to her? As much as it was everything she could hope for, she still could not allow herself to believe it. "I cannot think on this any further," she muttered. She hadn't realized she had spoken that particular thought aloud. She looked up to see Yuna and Lulu staring at her. "Can we try some spells now?"

"Ok," Lulu said, content to let Moira think about all they had told her. She turned to the small fire pit they had been using. Earlier, she had collected some brush and small kindling. "Let's start with a simple fire spell. Begin by picturing the flames in your mind. Center all your thoughts on those flames, hear them, smell the smoke. Then link those thoughts with someone or something that makes you angry, very angry; you'll need a lot of emotion for your first spell," Lulu explained.

"That will not be a problem!" Moira said with a wry grin. The appropriate image sprang to mind; it was her most recent ex boyfriend. She was still unable to forgive him for cheating on her. They had been together for months and just when she decided it was time to move in together, she discovered him with another woman. When she confronted him about it, he calmly replied that he hadn't been disloyal to her, he had instead been cheating on this other woman with her! As far as angry images went, he was number one on her list. "Fire's too good for him," she muttered to herself. She pictured a small flame that quickly grew in her mind. As the flames grew bigger in her mind's eye, she allowed some of the anger she felt towards her ex flow through her. For extra effect, she pictured him standing in the center of the flames. Without realizing what she was doing, she raised her arms, her fists clenched tightly. Lulu's voice was heard in her mind, telling her the proper words to utter. She opened her eyes to see that Yuna and Lulu were staring at her; her hands were surrounded by a red glow. Concentrating on the images of her ex surrounded by flames, she uttered the incantation and pointed both hands to the firepit. He anger was still coursing through her, almost a violent sensation and Moira felt incredibly powerful. Suddenly, with a loud cry she allowed the flames to leave her body and ignited the brush in front of them with a six foot tall flame. All three women jumped back with cries of alarm. Auron, hearing them call out leapt to his feet, sword drawn. He looked around for the threat, but found nothing. He immediately looked for Moira. Seeing her jumping around triumphantly a huge bonfire, he allowed himself a small smile. He had a feeling that she would turn out to be a natural mage. Following the success of her black spell, Lulu showed her spells for the other three elements; ice, water and lightning. She also explained about elemental fiends and the best way to defeat them. Praising her natural talents, she left Moira in Yuna's care and made her way over towards the others. Passing Auron she smiled and said, "She's a natural. She has a lot of power."

"Humph."

"We'll see," she said, leaving the warrior to his thoughts. "Remember Auron, no man wants to live a scarless life."

Auron just stared after her, trying to fathom the meaning of her words. At the beginning of the pilgrimage had had dropped his guard and allowed Lulu to see into his world. She had seen first hand how he had closed off his heart and mind to any type of affection. She accused him of hiding from life and he could only agree with her. It wasn't the first time she had used that phrase on him; but at least this time, she was fully clothed when she said it. Their tryst had been brief and doomed from the beginning. Lulu had not yet come to an understanding with Wakka and late one night after all the others had gone to sleep, she slipped out of her tent to sit in the moonlight. She didn't know that Auron was still sitting by the fire. She sighed as she sat down and was shocked when a deep voice rumbled behind her, "What's wrong?" Spinning around she saw a shadowy figure. For a moment she thought it was a fiend, but as he walked forward into the silvery moonlight she saw it was Auron.

"It's nothing," she lied. In truth she had been watching the swordsman throughout their journey and her desire for him was beginning to become a problem for her. In the last battle she was distracted by the sight of him rushing forward and slashing through the wall of sinspawn, muscles tensing and flexing. She had never seen anything that stirred her desire more. She was so distracted that she forgot to cast a thunder spell on the water fiends and Tidus was half drowned before she came to her senses. This was the type of distraction that she didn't need as a guardian. She had already lost one summoner and she was determined that Yuna would survive the journey.

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing'," Auron said, moving closer to her. She felt one of her braids being lifted off her shoulders. He knelt down beside her and she turned to look at him. He said nothing, just stared into her scarlet eyes, waiting. They both knew what they wanted but neither had the strength to carry it out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and made her move. She turned herself towards him, almost as if she was presenting herself to him, and leaned in for a kiss. He backed away and she immediately began to apoligize, but he stopped her mouth with a leather encased finger. He was simply lowering the high collar of his great coat. When he was finished, he sat still and quiet, hands clenching at his sides. She waited another few moments before moving in again. This time her lips were rewarded with the soft touch of his. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and slowly traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. The slightest pressure was all Lulu felt and she shuddered at the exquisite sensation, groaning softly. She worked her hands around the back of his head and let them become lost in his thick hair. Grabbing a handful she broke the kiss, a sensual fire coursing through her veins. He grunted his confusion but she made everything clear when she released him and with swift, practiced assurity she had unlaced her corset and thrown it off. Auron stared only at her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, his voice a sultry growl.

"Yes," Lulu breathed reaching out her hand to stroke his cheek.

"As you wish," he replied lunging forward to kiss and caress her throat, lips and breasts. He lingered at each breast, slowly teasing each nipple to attention. 'This cannot be a man who was raised to be a monk" Lulu thought. His explorations moved down to her complicated skirt where he quickly made a path for himself by unbuckling just a few straps. She leaned herself back on the ground and he positioned himself over top of her. His eye stared into her face which was contorted with her desire, but his hands continued their relentless exploration, slowly travelling down her body until he reached into the hole in her skirt. He gently stroked the inside of each thigh, purposely avoiding her most secret and sensitive spots. Running his hand upwards inside her skirt he tickled her flesh with the tips of his nails. His battle hardened palm caressed her and she moaned her desire. He smiled at her wantonness but continued to make her wait. He stopped his teasing just long enough to remove his greatcoat and undo the buckles on his breastplate. She raised her head and he met with her with another hungry kiss. It was clear she couldn't wait much longer and he was surprised to feel ice and fire trace its way down his back from her fingertips. Arousal affected her control of the elements it seemed. He growled into her lips and gave her what she was waiting for, allowing his fingers to delve into her slick folds. He felt her shudder and heard her whimper at the first touch. He tortured her with his fingers, rubbing, pinching and stroking her sex until she raised her hips silently begging him to enter her. He obliged and thrust three fingers inside her while he continued to rub his thumb across the hard nub of her sex. She called his name in her desire and he groaned once again, this time into her breasts. He stopped his ministrations once again and simply looked at her. She was lying on her back covered in moonlight, her full breasts exposed to the air and her skirt wide open. He suddenly realized what they were about to do, and he was no longer sure he could go through with it.

"Lulu," he began.

"Auron my love," she sighed in response. It was more than he could take.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do this."

She stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is not. I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with you, nothing at all. You are an incredibly desireable woman, it's just, I cannot."

"Auron," Lulu said, close to tears. "You are a monk no longer. You are allowed to do this, and," here she dropped her voice a little, "You are more than welcome to do so."

"Lulu, I'm sorry," he said. "I cannot risk this."

"What's the risk? Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I have enough scars to deal with."

"No man wants to live a scarless life, Auron," she said gathering her corset to her, putting it back on. She rose and went back into her tent, pausing to look back at him sadly. The next morning they rose and continued the journey, and neither one spoke of their encounter, ever.

Yuna taught Moira the basics of healing and other support magic.

"As you know, black magic requires anger. Well as you would expect, white magic requires the opposite."

"Affection," Moira said quietly, stealing a look at Auron.

"Exactly," Yuna said following the other woman's gaze. "Moira, I hope you understand how much Auron did for you. It is truely strange and wonderful that he was able to work a spell like that. He must have very intense feelings for you."

"But how can he? After so short an acquaintance; it just doesn't make sense!" Moira protested.

"I've known him all my life it seems, and he's never acted this way. The way he carried you into camp, such gentleness," Yuna's voice drifted off.

"But yesterday, I was shouting at him like a common fishwife! He cannot possibly have feelings for me. Not like I have..." Moira stopped herself before she uttered the words she feared to admit.

"He is a good man, Moira," Yuna said gently.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"He is also a very fine catch."

"I don't know about my ability to catch any man, let alone one someone like Auron. And you've got to admit he isn't exactly throwing himself!" Moira replied.

"Perhaps you are right."

"And besides all that, it's simply too soon."

"He may be unaware of what his actions are saying, but that does not change their meaning," Yuna said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"By healing your wound, he showed his feelings to the world," Yuna said.

"So you don't think there's any chance he was able to do it because he felt sorry for me?"

"None at all," Yuna said, watching Moira flinch a little. She didn't understand why this woman was so determined not to see what was right in front of her. Growing up she admired Auron, even now she found her thoughts drift to him from time to time, she even fancied herself in love with him at one point in her life, but now, with Tidus by her side, she wanted for nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait it out. Let some time pass," Moira said.

"Good idea. Shall we try a healing spell?"

"Ok," Moira said with a smile.

"Good! The easiest way to learn is to try and heal yourself. Concentrate all your energy within. Focus on your own well being and think of how you would feel if you or someone you loved was injured. Take those feelings of care and concern and link it to the incantation. Use your injury this morning as a focus point. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Moira said. She closed her eyes and thought back to her injuries earlier in the day, but the thought of Auron's silken brown eye boring into her face got in the way. The memory of his touch was too much. She tried to shake these thoughts off but her mind wandered. Suddenly, his touch was no longer to heal, she imagined his black gloved hand on her thigh, but there was no wound. The hand began to travel upwards as she gasped her surprise. That same eye that was looking at her with concern was now clouded with lust. A slow smile spread over his rugged face and she imagined herself reaching out a hand to stroke the side of his face.

"Moira," Yuna said with slight concern. "Cast the spell." Moira opened her eyes and realized that her hands were surrounded by the same green glow she had seen in both Yuna and Auron's spells. She watched with amazement when she projected it towards her thigh and the light spread across her whole body. She felt the warming heat of the spell along with a feeling of well being. Her mind went back to her previous fantasy and the feeling escalated. It was pure euphoria. She sighed audibly and let her head fall back, her eyes rolling back in her head. She had never in all her life felt so satisfied. Yuna began to grow concerned when Moira began to sway from side to side. She caught the girl just as she crumpled in a heap. The sensation was too much. Moira surrendered completely to it. In her mind Auron was kissing her and the soft touch of his lips was exquisite. He gently touched his tongue to hers and she fainted dead away.

Seeing Moira possessed by the spell, still glowing green Auron grew concerned. He came over to the firepit to see if his help was needed. When Moira fell to the ground he was torn by emotion. He wanted to scoop the girl up in his arms and take her away from prying eyes, but he needed to wait and see if she needed further healing. He knew he might not able to help her. When Yuna told them she had fainted, that was a different story. He moved in and swept her up in his arms. "She needs to rest," he said by way of explanation. He didn't know it at first but the spell was still coursing through her body and he was becoming contaminated by it. The others gave him room as he took Moira into her tent and gently laid her down. Before covering her with a blanket, he quickly checked her wounded leg to see if she had caused further damage when she fell. She had not, but he left his gloved hand on her thigh for a moment. He was losing himself in the residual power of her spell. She sighed a little and Auron thinking she was coming around called her name. Moira looked at him, and then at his hand resting on her thigh, rolled her eyes back in her head and fainted again. Auron sat for a moment longer, staring at her. Her hair, a rich brown was mussed and covering part of her face. He gently swept it back and traced one finger down the side of her face. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, he had never acted this way in his life. The old Auron would have stepped over a woman who had fainted, not felt his heart lurch into his throat and feel like he could tear the world asunder to save her. He didn't know that Lulu was standing behind him, and that she had seen his tenderness toward to girl. Feeling that Moira was as comfortable as he could make her, he adjusted the blanket a little more then turned to leave. He spun around face to face with Lulu.

"Will she scar you?" was all that Lulu said.

"I...she's fine, now," he managed to say before striding out of his tent. He stalked across the camp and disappeared into the grove where he and Moira had fought fiends. Lulu watched after him and smiled. It was true. Even though neither wanted to admit it, Auron and Moira were completely in love. Yes it was sudden, but Lulu felt that was the best way. She had felt a love like that once, when she first set eyes on Chappu back in Besaid. She fell instantly in love and recognized the same symptoms in Auron and Moira. She sighed and looked at Moira. She was coming around again and Lulu knelt down beside her and called her name.

"What, what happened?" Moira asked, her voice a little husky.

"You fainted. I think that spell you were trying got out of hand," Lulu explained.

"Auron..."

"Auron brought you into the tent," Lulu replied

"Is that all? I felt..." here she broke off, images flooding her mind. She couldn't determine what was real and what was just part of a fevered dream. All she knew was the mere mention of Auron's name caused her to shiver. Images of his touching her, his kissing her softly coursed through her. She closed her eyes again and Lulu thought for a moment she was about to faint again.

"Take it easy for a while. I'll come get you when the evening meal is prepared."

"Thank you, Lulu," Moira said, lying back down.

A few hours later, Moira rose from her bed feeling refreshed and a little embarrassed. The intensity of the spell must have looked orgasmic to the others, and they all looked at her as if they knew what she was thinking about when she fainted. She shyly took her meal and sat a little apart from the rest. Auron had not returned from the grove yet, but during her nap, Rikku and Tidus had come back. Rikku squealed when she described the clothes that she had bought for Moira. Moira smiled and thanked her for running the errand for her. She was still a little apprehensive about what the girl had bought. After they had all finished their meal, Rikku ushered Moira into their tent to reveal what she had purchased. Moira needn't have worried; Rikku came through with flying colours. She had chosen a long, royal blue dress that fit like a glove. The dress was of a soft lightweight material and Moira noticed there were long slits running up either side.

"Those are perfect for battles. You don't have to worry about getting tangled up in your skirts!" Rikku explained.

The bodice was trimmed with a lighter blue colour that brought out the colour in her eyes and once the dress was on she noticed that it gave her a very pleasing silhouette. Rikku had also found tall brown leather boots that fit so well Moira could have sworn they were made from a mould of her own feet.

She hugged Rikku and made a few twirls around the tent.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Rikku said giggling.

"Who's face?"

"Auron's of course!" Rikku said with a look of mock seriousness. She didn't notice how Moira shivered at the sound of his name.

"What does this have to do with Auron?" Moira asked trying to quell the leaping feeling in her stomach.

"Are you serious? You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed the fact that for the last two days he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you! You must be blind!" Actually Moira hadn't noticed.

"You must be mistaken Rikku," she said quietly.

"Well, everyone else noticed and we couldn't be happier for you two! You are going to make the best pairing in Spira!"

"Happy for us? Pairing? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile as she began to dress Moira's hair. "We won't talk about it if you don't want to."

"Rikku, be serious! There's nothing to talk about, I've known the man for two days. I don't know how things are done here in Spira but where I come from 'pairings' as you put it take much longer to form."

"Well, all I know is I've travelled for months with the man, long enough to fall in and out of love with him and I've never seen him act this way."

"What do you mean? You loved him?" Moira asked.

"Yes, for a very short time. Very short! But that's another story. Let me put it this way, how many people do you think Auron has healed on this journey?"

"Lots I imagine."

"Zero."

"What? He must have cured someone in all this time!"

"No. Not a single person. He's never even tried."

"But that's impossible!"

"It's true. You are the only person he's even attempted to heal in all this time," Rikku said in a matter of fact voice.

"I don't get it. But, nevertheless, today was an emergency situation. You didn't see how deep the cuts were," she said absently stroking her thigh remembering the warmth of his touch. A flash of her fantasy came back to her and she shuddered noticeably. Rikku continued her hair styling.

"Well perhaps it was just instinct. We'll keep a close eye on him from now on. That shouldn't be too painful, should it?"

"No. I don't think so," it was the closest to an admission of attraction that Moira had made. Rikku smiled.

"OK! You are ready to meet Spira!" she announced, handing Moira the mirror. Moira gasped when she saw her reflection. Rikku had managed to turn her dull brown ponytail into a whimsical creation of braids and twists. The effect was breathtaking. A wicked voice in her head wondered aloud what Auron would think, but she quelled it. The two women left the tent and joined the others. At that moment, Auron had entered the camp from the opposite side and caught a glimpse of Moira, lit by firelight. He stopped in his tracks and stared. Inwardly he was a storm of chaos; feelings for the girl and the memory of his stolen caresses flooded him. He didn't know whether to continue forward or retreat back into the forest. The rest of the party were very complimentary of Moira's transformation. Even Kimahri growled "pretty". Auron looked at his friend with amazement. Kimahri was a ronso of few words.


	5. Chapter 5

Around the fire that night, Wakka and Lulu told Moira more about Spira and the people of it. They mentioned Yevon, which from what Moira could gather was the main religion of this world. But it was the different races of people that fascinated her the most.

"I've already met one, Kimahri, right?" she said.

"Yes, Kimahri is ronso."

"And you live on Mt. Gagzet?" she asked.

"No longer. Kimahri no longer welcome on sacred mountain."

"Why not?"

"Many years ago Kimahri challenged to a fight. Kimahri fight Biran ronso. Kimahri win, but Biran break Kimahri horn after battle. No horn makes Kimahri an outcast. Kimahri leave sacred mountain. Find Auron." His yellow eye glinted in the firelight.

"I'm sorry, Kimahri," Moira said softly.

"Auron," Tidus broke in, "what were you doing up in the mountains?"

"Nothing of consequence," was all Auron would say.

"I guess we all have secrets," Tidus muttered. Auron said nothing else, just moved his dark glasses higher up so they hid the rage in his eye. Not against Tidus, but his question brought back memories of his solitary journey up Mt. Gagazet and back into Zanarkand. He had left after Braska and Jecht had sacrificed themselves so needlessly. He did not know where to go. He had promised both of his friends that he would look after their children, but he was still so incensed with rage over their deaths that he made up his mind to return to Zanarkand and take his revenge on Yunalesca. He made his way into the chamber of the fayth and the ghostly lady came up to him.

"The calm has begun Guardian. You may return to your home. Sin is vanquished." She spoke with a silvery voice.

"Sin will return! Braska and Jecht died in vain!"

"Sin is eternal."

"Then why do you demand such sacrifice? Why do you not rid the world of Sin once and for all?"

"It is not in my story."

"Well, it's in my story! And do you know what else is in my story?"

"Tell me, Guardian," the spectre replied.

"Ridding the world of you!" he cried unsheathing his sword and running across the platform towards her. With a mighty roar, Auron leapt at Yunalesca with the intent of cutting her in two. Rage poured out of him and he saw the scene in slow motion. As he fell back to earth he noticed one of Yunalesca's hands move to one side, almost lazily. Suddenly, he felt his limbs freeze and he stopped falling. Suspended in midair, he tried to call out, but his voice didn't work. Yunalesca walked forward and ran a hand down Auron's face in a manner that terrified the swordsman. She smiled at him and with one quick slash of her clawed hand she robbed Auron of his eye.

"It's a pity, Guardian. You were a very handsome man," she said. She stepped back and with another wave of her hand she sent him careening across the platform, where he landed in a broken heap. He was bleeding from his eye and he was pretty sure one of his shoulders had dislocated. He somehow found the strength to stand and he looked over to see Yunalesca staring at him.

"You have great strength, Guardian. Just be a little more selective of your target next time."

"I will choose you again, make no mistake about that! I will return here one day, and that day will be your last!" he cried out. Bending down with a mighty struggle he retrieved his sword and staggered out of the chamber. He walked out of Zanarkand and made his way slowly and painfully down the mountain. The loss of the eye was devastating to him, but it was his shoulder that pained him the most. He knew there was no continuing the way it was, he would have to reset it. Bracing himself against a rock he reached around and located the dislocated joint. Gripping it tightly he forced it back into place. The pain was tremendous and Auron screamed. He could hear the echo for quite some time afterwards. He leaned against the rock for a few moments more as he regained some of his strength. His vision seemed to blur and he realized he was about to faint. Perhaps his injuries were more severe than he had first thought. He felt like the world was slipping away. He never saw the blue paws that caught him when he could stand no more.

Kimahri had noticed the guardian when he first asked permission to climb the mountain with the summoner and was surprised to see him again a few weeks later. He was once again given permission, but this time, Kimahri followed him. He did not see his encounter with Yunalesca but did see Auron come back out of the chamber, bloodied and bruised. Kimahri followed him out and back down the mountain. He stopped short upon hearing the guardian scream. Slowly he continued to follow but caught up with Auron abruptly. He was about to announce himself when the guardian passed out. He carried the man down the mountain, back to the ronso village. He was not aware however that the young man died on the way. Kimahri placed Auron on a pallet of soft furs and left to find the village healer. Sometime later, instead of leaving his body, Auron's essence clung on to his rage and in a flash of pyreflies became an unsent. He was awake when Kimahri and healer returned. For three weeks Auron remained in the ronso village slowly regaining his strength. He grew to respect the ronso for their honour. The day he was to leave them was the same day that Kimahri lost his horn and was cast out of the ronso village. Auron and Kimahri travelled together from that day on. They travelled to Bevelle and retrieved Yuna and brought her to Besaid Island. There they left her in the care of Lulu and Wakka, although they were not much older. They stayed long enough to ensure that Yuna was comfortable and then made to leave. But Yuna begged them to stay and Kimahri was the one that did stay. Auron left the village and found a way to travel through time to watch over Tidus. That was where he stayed for the next ten years.

The fire that Moira had started that afternoon was still burning strongly and she asked Wakka to continue telling her about the people of Spira. He spoke of the Guado who guarded the Farplane.

"What's the Farplane?" she asked.

"It's where spirits that are sent go to rest. You can go there and speak to people who have died," Wakka said.

"It's only an image that the pyreflies make based on your thoughts. If you think of a loved one who is gone, they will create an image of them," Lulu explained.

"That sounds comforting," was all that Moira said.

"It can be," Wakka replied.

"What other people are there?"

"That's about all. There are lots of humans, spread in different lands around Spira," Wakka explained.

"You forgot one race," said Yuna.

"Which one?"

"The Al Behd."

"The Al Behd! I don't think of them at all! They are heretics! They use the forbidden machina!"

"Machina?"

"Machinery," Yuna explained. "Yevon forbids the use of artificial intelligence."

"I hope I never run into one of those interloping heretics!" Wakka exclaimed. Moira could not help but notice Rikku staring at the ground. She lifted her head a little and smiled weakly at Moira. That might explain the spirals in her eyes Moira thought. Seeing that Wakka had no problem continuing his inflammatory speech, she thought it was a good time to change the subject.

"Tell me about Blitzball," she commanded.

"Ah, Blitz, there's nothing like it, ya?" Wakka said, his previously angered feature returning to their good nature calmness. He told Moira about the game of games which seemed to Moira to be a combination of football and rugby, played underwater.

"But how can you possibly play it underwater? Don't you need to continually surface for air?"

"Nah! Blitzers have a huge lung capacity. We can go without breathing for close to an hour!" Wakka exclaimed proudly.

"An hour? That's impossible!" Moira scoffed.

"No it's true, ya? Watch," Wakka took a huge gulping breath and held it.

"Wakka, we don't have time to wait out the hour," Lulu chided. "It is true Moira. We'll stop in Luca and see if there is a tournament to play in." She turned back to Wakka, whose cheeks were comically puffed out with air. "Breathe Wakka!" she cried. Wakka let out his breath in a sputter. He grinned sheepishly.

"I think it's time to go to bed. We need to set out early tomorrow," Lulu said.

"Where are we headed?" Moira asked.

"Over the Calm Lands towards Mt. Gagazet," Auron said. Moira jumped a little at the sound of his gruff voice. Moira gazed at him as everyone else rose to go to bed. She caught his stare through the throng of people but just as quickly she watched him turn and enter his tent. There would not be a repeat of the previous night's tete-a-tete. She frowned in her disappointment, but entered her tent and settled down to sleep.

Try as she might, Moira could not get to sleep. She tossed and turned, thoughts, memories and desires danced through her head. She couldn't stop thinking and hoping about everything Yuna and Rikku had told her about Auron and the meanings behind his actions. Had he been watching her as Rikku said? Did he tell the world how much he cared by healing her? Could it be possible that she had turned the solitary warrior's head and more importantly, was she enough for him?

Unbeknownst to Moira, Auron was having just as much trouble getting to sleep. Try as he might, he couldn't get Moira out of his mind. Her laugh, her smile and just the way she looked at him haunted him as he tried to sleep. Each time he closed his eye his mind conjured up images of her, and worse still, flashes of what he wanted to do to her. His raw passion was difficult to keep under wraps, and his rising hardness was proof enough for him. He gave in, just for a moment and let his usually disciplined mind wander at will. Before long he had a torturous vision of pushing Moira up against a tree and taking his pleasure. It was true he had never loved a woman, but he could be a ruthless, forceful lover. He imagined Moira softly sighing as he ran his tongue across her throat and biting down on her neck. He wanted to hear her scream in the heat of the moment and he wanted above all to be the one to make her scream. He shook his head to clear the less than honourable thoughts and once again tried to sleep. He fell into a fitful, dream filled sleep. His dream opened with Moira exiting the tent to show off her new Spiran look. He remembered the gasp that he barely disguised as his usual grunt when he first saw her. As he watched, Moira walked right by him and when he turned to follow her, she disappeared. He found himself walking through a large garden, peering through the hedges looking for her. "Where is she?" he would mutter from time to time. From far off he thought he could hear a woman's voice call out, "I'm here." He followed the voice, but only succeeded in getting more and more lost. The hedges of the garden closed in around him, blocking him on all sides.

"Moira!" he cried out. There was no reply. He shouted again and again, each time feeling a sense of desperation when there came no reply. He started thrashing around, kicking his blankets off. Pale moonlight washed over his bare chest and stomach.

Moira, unable to succumb to even the most fitful sleeps rose out of her bed and stole her way out of the tent. There was still a small fire flickering and after she built it up a little more, it gave off a pleasing warmth. She sat down to gather her thoughts. She hadn't been sitting for very long when a sudden movement across the camp caught her eye. Thinking it might be a fiend, she grabbed a burning branch from the fire and held it up, trying to see into the darkness. When nothing attacked her, she rose and quietly crossed the camp until she stood in front of a tent, whose flap was wide open. She could not see inside, but knew it must be either Tidus and Wakka's tent or it was Auron's. She could have sworn she heard a man's voice call her name softly. She looked around and gasped when the same voice cried out, "Where is she?" It was the same as her dream! Whoever was in that tent was having the exact same dream she had been thinking about when she stumbled into Spira! She took a couple steps closer and the part of her fevered brain that hoped it was Auron's was rewarded with a breathtaking view of the half naked swordsman. The moonlight sparkled on his pale skin and Moira caught her breath at the sight of his muscled torso. She let her eyes settle on his face which was a little tense, naturally, given the nature of the dream he was having, then she let her gaze drift to the rest of his body. Her eyes appreciated the firmness of his chest and abs as well as his well muscled biceps. He seemed to exude strength and masculinity. As she was admiring the view, Auron suddenly shifted his position, causing the thin blanket to retreat further south. It was clear that he was not half naked Moira realized with a soft squeak; he was completely naked. She was shocked at the lustful thoughts that ran through her mind and before she was completely carried away by them, she began to back away from the tent. It was at that moment that Auron reached the end of his dreaming and suddenly shouted out her name! He woke himself and found himself sitting upright in his bed. As his vision cleared, he saw there was someone standing over him. For a fleeting moment he thought it was Lulu, hoping to finish what they started all those months ago, but as a cloud passed over the moon and the moonlight shone down he saw it was not. It was Moira. She stared at him for a moment, then turned and fled back to her tent. Auron sat where he was for a moment, trying to understand what he had seen; was Moira really watching him sleep? She had been. The thought filled him with a small hope; but on looking down at himself, he saw everything she must have seen. He groaned softly at the thought of her admiring his naked body. Then flashes of his dream came back to him and he groaned even louder at the realization that he had called out her name right in front of her! He tried to quell the embarrassment by thinking of sword techniques, fiends, anything, but it was no use. The only thought that came to mind as the memory of Moira standing in front of him in a pool of moonlight, her hair unbound and flowing in soft chestnut waves. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted. How he wanted to run his fingers through that hair, look deep into those eyes and...he stopped his thoughts. It was no good. He decided to think no more on it. It would not help him to sleep, nor would it help him to concentrate on the journey. With a sigh, he rolled over and eventually fell asleep. There were no dreams this time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning dark threatening clouds were everywhere in the sky. The group ate their morning meal and together decided they would stay where they were for another day. Tidus and Wakka decided they wanted to explore the plains, perhaps fight some fiends and find some useful items. As they gathered their weapons and armour, Tidus called out to Auron,

"Hey, old man! Don't forget about her sword!"

"Who's sword?" Rikku asked.

"Moira's," Tidus called as he slapped Wakka on the back and set off.

"What about it? What happened to it? Hey!" Rikku called out after the retreating forms of the two men. "Wait for me! You both know I'm better at stealing that you!" She quickly caught up them and the three friends disappeared over a ridge. Moira looked at Auron. She was apprehensive to speak directly to him, half hoping he had forgotten her moonlit walk the night before. He betrayed nothing in his glance.

"What about my sword, Auron? Did I damage it?" Moira asked suddenly remembering a very hard slash she meted out to a defenceless rock while training.

"It's nothing. It's fine, you've done nothing to it. I had it customized for you."

"Customized? How?"

"I had the strength and magic increased. You can now do more damage with each swing," he said simply. "Especially to rocks," he whispered so only she could hear as he brought the weapon over to her. Moira, half shocked half embarrassed only raised an eyebrow at the swordsman. Their fingers touched for the briefest moment when he passed the sword to her. Neither one guessed the other one felt the same electrical charge they did themselves.

"Thank you," she said quietly and removed the weapon from its scabbard. She felt a small thrill at the renewed power she felt coming from the blade. She looked again at Auron but he immediately looked away and wandered to the other side of the camp. A barely audible, "You're welcome," was his only response. Inwardly quaking with emotion but outwardly strong, Moira returned the sword to its sheath and returned it to the tent. Once hidden by the folds of thick cloth, she fell to her knees, her face in her hands, sobbing. She heard someone enter behind her and she turned her tear stained face to find it was Yuna. All she could say was,

"What have I done?"

"What do you think you've done that's so terrible?" Yuna asked placing her arms around Moira.

"Oh Yuna! I've been such a bloody fool! What must he think of me? It's all happening too fast!" Moira cried.

"Moira, tell me what's happened. Who are you worried about?" Yuna asked.

"Auron!"

"Auron? What have you done to Auron? Or has he done something to you?" Yuna tightened her grip on her distraught friend and waiting while fresh sobs shook Moira's body. Moira told Yuna about the previous night; about not being able to sleep, sitting by the fire, hearing the voice call out her name and standing over the sleeping form of Auron. In her grief she didn't hold any details back, even Auron's complete nudity. Yuna didn't say anything at first; she simply let Moira cry a little more.

"So there I am, standing over him like a complete idiot, just staring at him, and all he did was stare back. It was like he was seeing me for the first time. When I realized what had happened I ran back here.

"Moira, it's not as bad as you think it is," Yuna said trying to sound cheerful. Moira stared at the young girl and wondered if something got lost in translation.

"Yuna! The man woke up to find he staring at him like some kind of sex crazed maniac!"

"I'm sure that's not how he saw it," Yuna said. Moira opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted by shouts from outside the tent. The two women rushed out to find that Rikku, Tidus and Wakka had returned and were very excited about something. The rest of the group gathered around them and Moira was immediately aware that Auron was close to her, just by his scent. She was amazed how quickly she had become tuned into this man; she could recognize the sound of his walk, the particular rustle of his clothes and his scent. She loved his scent; it was comprised of leather, musk and pure masculinity. She knew she was being overdramatic, but she couldn't help herself. The man who broke her heart also had a particular scent but his was composed of spearmint, cigarettes, sex and sin. She felt safer with Auron's scent and as she was now standing downwind of him, she was awash with it. It made it difficult to concentrate on what Tidus and Wakka were saying. From what she could gather once she had given her head a shake to free her from Auron's heady scent, was that they had found a traveller that told them the location of a secret temple. They also said there was a woman there who offered them an Aeon if someone could defeat her in battle.

"An Aeon?" Yuna asked. "What type of battle does she challenge us with?"

"Not us, you," Tidus said. "She has challenged you, as our summoner to a battle between Aeons."

"Which Aeons does she have?"

"All of them. But she'll only use ones that you have, ya?" Wakka said.

Yuna considered the challenge.

"Which Aeon does she offer?"

"The Magus Sisters. I've never even heard of them, ya," Wakka said. Yuna turned to face her oldest guardian.

"Sir Auron, what do you think? Have you heard of these sisters?"

"I have," came the steady reply. "Your father was able to summon them. They are incredibly powerful but a little obstinant."

"How do you mean?"

"They think nothing of taking a break in the middle of battle, ignoring all commands until they feel like fighting again."

"I see. Do you think it worth it?" Yuna asked.

"I do. Any ally against Sin is worth it."

"It's settled. We travel to this hidden temple and we gain the power of the Sisters." Yuna nodded her head as she said this. She had already made up her mind as soon as she heard her father summoned them. She trusted in her heart that Braska had made all the right choices in his pilgrimage and she wanted nothing more than to become exactly like him. Her father was praised and prayed to as a saint all through Spira and to Yuna, there was nothing as admirable as striving to become like him. She also trusted Auron, in every respect. After breaking camp, she asked Tidus and Wakka to lead the way, and so it was the entire party crossed the plain to Requiem Temple.

There were fiends along the way, naturally, but there was nothing that caused anyone any great concern. Between the eight of them everything they came across was easily dispatched and a great number of useful items were recovered. It wasn't until they were just on the edge of the plain that they ran into real trouble. They found themselves suddenly faced with two huge black snakes! All weapons were drawn and the party spread out to join the battle. Moira unsheathed her sword and took her usual position between Auron and Tidus; but before she could plant her feet, Auron pushed her gently backwards.

"Stay back, this one's not for you. Not yet," he said. Moira began to protest but one look in Auron's liquid brown eye and seeing the genuine concern there was enough to stifle her. She nodded and retreated some way from the beasts. The battle was joined in a fury and Moira was once again mesmerized by Auron as a warrior. He threw his arm out of his greatcoat and drew his huge sword. Then without warning he shouted a battle cry and launched himself into the fray. She momentarily lost sight of him, but she always heard him; his grunts and shouts were as clear as a bell. Suddenly Moira saw one of the snakes raise its head menacingly. In the middle of its forehead was a huge ruby and she gasped to see it begin to glow. The snake looked for an easy target and settling on Rikku it turned towards her. Auron shouted,

"Watch out for its stare!" and without warning an energy beam coursed out of the ruby, headed straight for Rikku! She cried out in surprise and dodged just in time. Moira was stunned to watch the grass and dirt where Rikku was just standing turn to stone! She looked back at the battle just in time to see Auron sever the head of one of the snakes. The headless body fell to the ground and writhed for a few moments, before bursting into a cloud of pyreflies. Auron, momentarily distracted by the sight of the dying snake forgot to guard against the second one. The creature, seeing its mate lying dead let out a scream of rage that shook Moira to the core. She watched in horror as the beast lashed out at Auron with its immense tail, knocking the warrior over and opening a huge gash on his upper arm. Auron laid on the ground, momentarily stunned. Moira screamed out his name and heedless of the thrashing basilisk ran headlong over to where he was laying. It was her intention to get him to safety but upon seeing the extent of his wounds, she decided to try to heal him there. She knew she should have let Yuna do the job, but fear of losing him prevented her from taking the sensible route. She closed her eyes for a moment and recalled the words of the spell and before she knew it, her hands were glowing with the now familiar green healing glow. But something was wrong. Whenever she tried to project the spell, it fizzled and died out.

"Auron!" she cried as the swordsman's good eye rolled back in his head.

Thinking again of calling for help, Moira suddenly remembered being the injured one and what Auron had done for her. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on her desire to help him. The green glow came back to her hands and before it could dissipate, she placed both hands firmly on his bicep and screamed out the words of the incantation. The power of the spell, fuelled by her desperation, rumbled the ground beneath them and Auron once again regained consciousness. He grimaced at her and whispered hoarsely,

"It burns!"

The spell reached its maximum intensity and Moira was relieved to see his torn flesh knitting itself back together but she was so emotionally wrapped up in the spell that she found she was unable to break contact. Auron screamed as Moira's healing magic burned its way through his body. Yuna and Lulu rushed forward, realizing things had gone very wrong. Auron was still writhing in pain and although he was surrounded by pyreflies no one noticed, or if they did, they assumed they were from the snake. Each taking an arm the two women pulled with all their might and finally with a spark and an electrical crackling noise they managed to pull Moira off of Auron. He screamed out again, the separation was more painful than the contact. Moira cried out as well when the connection was broken, clutching her burning hands to her chest. Upon seeing Auron thrashing in pain she instinctively reached out to touch him again, but Lulu grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No, Moira! The connection is still too strong! You'll kill him!" Somewhere in the back of Auron's mind, behind all the pain, he laughed. 'If they only knew,' he thought to himself. He was barely conscious and burning with her spell, so he lay where he was for a few moments. He then gingerly raised himself up to see Moira being supported by Yuna and Lulu. She looked only moments from fainting, tears streaming down her face, crying out "I only wanted to help!" Tidus and Wakka had long since finished off the other snake and were staring at the strange scene before them. Wincing, expecting pain that never came, Auron stood up. His vision reeled and his mind was crowded with new thoughts, feelings and memories that weren't his. Flashes of Moira's life overtook his vision and in utter confusion, he watched each sad snippet of her life go by. This transfer of memories was not the only side effect of the failed spell though. Moira had closed her eyes, miles away from the complete euphoria she felt with her first healing attempt. She was trying to keep from fainting, but a strange image formed itself in her mind.

The entire group was standing at the edge of a ruined city and she could see everyone watching Auron as he walked away from the group, sword slung carelessly over his shoulder. He paused and spoke to Tidus saying,

"It's been, long enough," and before anyone could say anything, he disappeared, leaving behind only a cloud of pyreflies. Moira screamed in terror at the sight and the vision faded before her eyes. She screamed again and began to sob. Yuna and Lulu looked helplessly at each other and then at Auron. Moira opened her eyes again and sought Auron from the crowd. He instinctively moved in front of her, but her blatant terrified stare was too much for him and after only a moment, he turned and stalked away. Tidus watched him walk away thinking to himself that it was just like Auron to leave when people needed him the most, but he had no inkling of the torment that raged through Auron's soul. Walking away was the last thing he wanted to do; he wanted to take the girl in his arms and hold her until she felt safe, and never let go. But he knew he couldn't; as an unsent he knew it was his fate to leave them all in the end. That was the reason he fought against his attraction for the girl so much. He couldn't risk having her fall in love with him only to lose him forever. Moira was from a different world and Auron knew as surely as he must leave Spira, so must she, and they would never see each other again. His only hope was that she, once she returned to her own world, she would remember him fondly. His torment was increased tenfold after receiving her cure; he had seen into her mind. He had seen part of the vision she watched and he heard her scream for him. He had seen firsthand what he knew must come and it scared him beyond all reason. But beyond the vision that Moira had, Auron had also seen Moira in her everyday life, sitting at a desk in an empty shop watching the world go by. He had felt her crushing loneliness and her pain. He realized how strong she really was; there was little in her life to make her happy or content; she was surrounded by doubt and racked by fear and yet, to the world she presented such a brave face; a weaker person would have been destroyed by the weight of it all. He had seen a little of it when she faced a fiend, but now, understanding the torment she felt on a day to day basis, he could do nothing but admire her strength. The one image that bothered him the most was her memory of her latest ex-boyfriend on the night she discovered he was cheating on her. He remembered seeing her standing at the door, he felt her excitement at another night of love with the man she was willing to do anything for. He remembered the tearing, crushing feeling in Moira's heart when she opened that door and found him sleeping with another woman. He felt Moira's confusion and rage keenly and it helped him to understand her all the more.

Moira, after a few more moments was able to stand and walk. The colour returned to her cheeks, a full flush as a matter of fact. She was once again completely humiliated by her lack of magical ability. She also remembered Yuna's words about how Auron had declared himself to the world by healing her wounds; hadn't she just done the same thing? But why could she not control it? She made a mental note to speak with Yuna about healing spells again. She had seen Yuna heal Tidus quite a few times and nothing out of the ordinary happened; she knew the strength of Yuna's feelings as well; they were as strong as her own for Auron. She was also VERY sure that hallucinations were not a normal side effect of spells. She couldn't in her heart call what she had seen a prophecy – it was just too painful and frightening. She knew that she had watched Auron's death, and she needed to be able to hope it would not come to pass.

The group met up with Auron and they travelled in an awkward silence towards Requiem Temple. Along the way, Moira kept an eye on Auron, and although he seemed to be fine she could see a certain new preoccupation in his face. He seemed to be miles away from where he walked, but Moira would never guess it was because he had seen all her thoughts and memories. They walked for hours it seemed, but Moira was too preoccupied to notice anything around her. Auron was just as concerned and he watched her covertly; she wandered along behind Rikku and Wakka with no gleam in her eye, no purpose. On any other day, she would be looking all around her, waiting and hoping for fiends to appear or for anything else interesting to come upon them. She was always full of questions, always wanting to learn about the land around her but since Yuna and Lulu had broken the spell she cast over him, it seemed that she became an empty shell of herself. He decided that it would be a good time to camp for the night and the others, exhausted, agreed. Camp was set up quickly and the meal prepared. There was little talk around the fire that night; the others seemed to pick up on Moira's melancholy. They all collapsed into their beds and slept the long, frightening and confusing day away. In their tent, Rikku tried to get Moira to open up about what was bothering her but she didn't get much out of her. All Moira would say was, "I could have killed him." Rikku tried to reassure her but Moira would have none of it and turned over and fell asleep. Rikku watched the strange girl lying beside her and made up her mind. Silently as any thief in the night, she slipped out of the tent and made a quick dash over to Auron's. He was still up, sitting bare-chested on his camp bed, with his head in his hands. The images of Moira's life threatened to drive him mad. He heard Rikku approach and looked up at the young girl.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"It's Moira."

"Moira! What's wrong?" he said rising up. Rikku took a good look at the swordsman and understood why so many women, even her, were attracted to him. His lithe physique was very enticing and for a moment she forgot why she had come.

"She's upset," Rikku began.

"That I know. But there's nothing I can do about it," Auron said sitting back down, defeated.

"There is something you can do."

"Really?" he sneered. "And what might that be?" He knew he was being rude but at the moment it seemed to be the only thing helping.

"Tell her you're alright."

"She can see that for herself."

"No. She thinks she almost killed you. She's convinced that she's dangerous," Rikku said. "Auron, please talk to her."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"She'll feel better. Trust me!"

Auron thought for a moment. He decided to oblige the young Al Behd girl, if only to get her out of his tent so he could slip into the nightmares that he called sleep. Besides, he didn't like the brazen way she was looking at him. He knew she understood his position on any romantic or sexual contact between them, and yet the way she was looking at him now unnerved him.

"Fine. I'll speak to her in the morning. Send her to me when she wakes up," it sounded like an order and in a sense it was.

"Thank you, Auron. But you should really go to her. I think she's afraid of you," Rikku said taking a few steps back as Auron stood up again and stood over her. "I know I am," she squeaked before running out of the tent and back to the relative safety of her own. Auron sighed and raked his hands through his hair. He threw himself on his bed and fell asleep.

Just as predicted, his nightmares came back. He was Yunalesca's prisoner once more, frozen in midair waiting for her to approach. She did walk closer to him but with her head down. When she reached out her long nailed hand to stroke his face like she had done a thousand times before in this dream, Auron screamed to see that it was not Yunalesca, but Moira that stood before him.

"It's a pity, Guardian," Moira said in a silvery voice. "I did think you were the one." After saying this, Moira raised her arms and Auron saw that a black light was coming from them and before he could scream she brought her hands down on his chest, causing Auron to scream and writhe in pain.

"There's no one to stop me now!" the dream Moira screamed. "This time, you die!" Auron's scream in the dream translated itself into the real world and he woke himself. The remnants of the dream stayed with him for a few moments and after checking to see if he was unhurt he laid back down. His sleep was troubled the rest of the night by other dreams, mostly where he was once again seeing Moira's memories but he couldn't move, couldn't comfort her, and couldn't even speak to her. He had to watch as over and over, Moira's dreams were crushed and her heart was broken. He finally woke just as dawn was breaking. Leaving his tent and his horrible night's sleep behind him, he went out into the camp and down to a small body of water where he could bathe. He was still bare-chested and looking around to see if anyone else was awake, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and jumped into the icy water. He shivered violently at first but found the physical discomfort was the perfect way to drive his troubled thoughts and memories from his mind. He didn't notice that someone else was awake and Moira didn't notice him either. She walked down to the water, further up the bank from where Auron was and without looking around she removed her dress and stepped into the water. The small splash she made as she entered alerted Auron to her presence. He gasped as he watched her swimming, mindlessly, in his direction. There was nowhere for him to go. If he left the water he would make too much noise, not to mention giving her a full view of his nakedness for the second time. He couldn't let her just bump into him and let her think he was watching her. He let out a loud cough that woke her from her mindless thoughts. Seeing Auron treading water in front of her elicited a loud scream from her. The two just stared at each other, until Moira realized they were both naked. With a glare that could boil water she turned back and swam up to the spot she entered the water. Conveniently, there were bushes to shield her from his eyes as she quickly threw her dress over her head. He only caught a glimpse of her as she exited the water but honourably turned away. She didn't notice his chivalry, just chalked up another humiliation for this adventure. She re-entered her tent, finding it thankfully empty and started to dry her hair, furiously rubbing and muttering obscenities to herself. She knew Auron wasn't a pervert and it wasn't his fault that they found themselves in that situation, but that just added to her anger. Moira the disaster strikes again she thought as she continued her attack on her hair. She barely noticed Rikku's hands trying to throw hers off. Once she finally caught hold of Moira, Rikku wordlessly began to dress her hair, slowly and gently untangling the mess that she had made of it.

"So here I am thinking, a morning swim would make me feel better," Moira began as though she and Rikku had already been speaking. Rikku just murmured an affirmative noise to let Moira know she was listening.

"So there I am, naked! Swimming along, trying desperately to forget that I almost killed Auron yesterday when there he is! Right in front of me!"

"In the water?"

"Yes! Naked!"

"Really..." Rikku let her mind wander for a moment.

"Yes really!" Moira shouted. "I couldn't believe it. And he just stared at me, didn't turn around, didn't offer to leave, nothing. Just that same damn openly appraising stare!"

"He really didn't say anything to you? What did you do?" Rikku asked, her work on Moira's hair finished. She sat down on the bed beside her distraught friend.

"I glared at him, now he probably thinks I'm a total bitch! Then what else could I do? I swam back to where I got in and ran here. He's probably still in the water."

"Still in shock," Rikku giggled.

"What are you on about?" Moira asked.

"Well, did he get a good view? Because I can tell he wants one!"

"Don't be crass, Rikku."

"Oh admit it! That makes you smile just a bit, knowing he wants you!" Rikku cried.

"No he doesn't," Moira said with a touch of sadness. "He thinks I'm dangerous."

"Well, you can ask him yourself," Rikku said rising to leave. "Because here he comes." She giggled a little and ran out of the tent. Before the flap could shut completely, Moira saw Auron's hand pull it open.

"I need to speak to you," he said abruptly.

"About what?" Moira asked.

"About yesterday. May I come in?" Moira muttered that he could, staring down at the ground the whole time. Auron stood uncomfortably in front of her, wondering what he could say to her. He didn't know if he should mention their embarrassing meeting that morning or if he should just wait until she did. It was one of many issues that needed to be discussed.

"I want to thank you," he began.

"For what, almost killing you?" Moira asked bitterly. Auron sighed.

"You saved me."

"Yuna could have done it without causing you any pain. I'm useless," Moira sighed putting her hands to her face. She fought back the racking sobs that she could feel coming. She had cried enough in front of this man. "I'm dangerous."

"No, you are untrained. If you really were dangerous, I would be dead. You simply need to learn to control your spells. It will take time, but with practice I can see you becoming one of the most powerful mages in Spira."

"You're just saying that," Moira said, looking up at him for the first time. The look of concern she saw there was almost enough to rise her to her feet and wrap her arms around him, but she stayed rooted to her bed. She saw everything she needed to in his eye; he didn't think she was dangerous; he didn't blame her for her failed spells. She was momentarily confused by the rush of emotion she felt but before she could articulate it he spoke again.

"I'm not sure what you think of me, but know that I had no idea you were in the water this morning. I beg your forgiveness," he bowed slightly as he said this. Moira was shocked. She had placed him in yet another humiliating and confusing position and here he was apologizing to her!

"Auron, please..." she began. "I was acting like a complete bitch. There's no need for you to apologize." She rose off her bed and walked toward him, her motive unclear to her. He took a barely perceptible step backwards, but she noticed. She was used to that, men often reacted that way to her. She sighed loudly and said

"I owe you an apology. I've been nothing but a thorn in your side since I arrived. Perhaps you'll think twice about pulling on random hands you see in the forest," she tried to make it a joke, but one of the tears in her eyes escaped and trailed its way down her face. Auron reached out a hand to her, then pulled it back. She wiped the tear away and turned away from him, waiting for him to leave before she started to sob. He reached out and grabbed her hand and before she could fathom his meaning he placed a very chaste kiss on her wrist and said,

"Apology accepted." Then without another word, he turned and left the tent. She stood, staring off into space, trying to understand what had happened. After a few moments, she shrugged off the kiss as a strange form of chivalry and left the tent to help pack up the camp.


	7. Chapter 7

The group travelled a bit lighter that day, relieved to see Auron and Moira back to themselves. There were several battles that presented themselves and Moira took out her leftover frustration on anything that came close. Tidus commented that her skills had grown and soon she would be as great as Auron. She blushed but denied any claim to that particular title.

"There's only one Auron," she said without thinking. Tidus read her meaning as much more than she intended and laughing looked at the swordsman, saying

"I guess that makes you, the one!" Auron glared at the boy and walked away. Moira blushed to her feet. She had only meant that she would never gain the same skills as he had.

"That's not what I meant," she said to Tidus, but it was too late; the statement was taken as a confirmation of what each felt for the other.

After almost a full day of walking, the temple loomed ahead suddenly. It was a huge imposing structure connected the mainland by an impossibly long suspension bridge. Rikku, with a quick look back at the others ran across the bridge, giggling as only an invincible teenager can when faced with a challenge. The rest, with the exception of Auron and Moira made their way across in a more mature, sedate manner. Auron took a few steps towards the bridge, now focused on the task at hand but before he could set one foot on the path, he heard a small noise behind him. He turned around to see Moira staring over the edge of the chasm. She turned her now terrified eyes to Auron then took a few large steps back from the bridge. Auron sighed and fastened his sword to his back. He removed his bare arm from the makeshift sling that his greatcoat afforded and took the empty sleeve in his hand. He walked slowly towards Moira and taking her hand, he thrust the empty sleeve in her hand to serve as a lifeline. He looked into her eyes and said calmly yet firmly,

"Let's go."

He then turned to walk across the bridge but it only took a moment to realize that Moira still had not moved. He looked back at the terrified girl who was standing staring at the material in her hand. He let out another large sigh and ran his hands through his hair, at a total loss as to what to do about the girl.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, trying to hold his temper. Despite his feelings for the girl, he still was not a patient man when it came to weakness.

"I can't do it," she squeaked.

"Yes, you can do it, Moira," Auron said in his firmest, I'm the boss voice. "Just put one foot in front of the other and move!"

"I...I can't...Auron..."she whispered looking at his face, pleading. There were dangerous clouds forming in his eye and she knew the solution she had in mind would place her on very thin ice. "What happens if it tears?"

"It won't."

"It might!" she said with a little of her normal fire. "Look how old it is!"

"It. Won't. Tear," Auron said through clenched teeth. He looked across the bridge and saw that the others had already reached the other side and had settled themselves to rest and wait for them. He turned back to Moira, his insight into her mind giving him a little more patience than normal and asked,

"What will allow you to cross this bridge?"

"Carry me?" Moira asked meekly.

"No."

Moira flared up again, "What do you mean, no?!"

"There isn't enough room. The bridge is too narrow, your feet would get tangled in the ropes and we'd both fall over."

"You could put me over your shoulder," Moira offered.

"You want to look down the whole way?"

"Good point. Umm well, would you hold my hand at least?" Moira inwardly cringed at her own weakness. She waited in silence for his refusal, but Auron sighed and grabbed her hand and started to walk across. Moira lost herself for a moment in the sensual softness of the leather glove and used it as a distraction until they reached the other side. He mind went back to her mid spell fantasy and she could almost feel the soft leather brush against her bare thigh. She sighed audibly and for a moment Auron stopped and looked at her. She was a picture, her eyes closed, long lashes brushing her cheeks which had a slight flush which only served to bring a glow to her pale skin. Her lips, which he realized were of a very pleasing fullness were parted, begging to be kissed. He did consider it for a brief moment but thought better of it. Somehow shocking Moira over a bottomless pit was not the best idea he'd ever had. He'd have to postpone that pleasure; he just didn't know for how long. They were only halfway across and Moira upon opening her eyes saw where they were, and gasped, gripping his hand tighter. Auron had to admit that the pressure of the girl's hand felt good, felt right. He continued along the bridge not stopping again. The group that was waiting was a ways off from the end of the bridge so Auron was able to get Moira off the bridge and release her without any of them guessing at the intimate contact it took to get her there. She thanked him quietly and he stared into her eyes for a moment before turning towards the temple. She sighed and followed him, wondering if there would ever come the day when his gaze would not cause her to lose her breath; she hoped not.

The doors to the temple were huge, impossibly large and Moira wondered how, even with eight people they would ever gain entrance. But that it would turn out would be the easy part. Yuna simply walked up to the door and tapped on it with her staff. The door glowed blue for a moment, then swung open by itself. The party entered the temple which was the most impressive structure Moira had ever seen. Everyone except Kimahri, Auron and Moira made an elaborate bow in front of a large statue of a man. Moira looked at Auron for some explanation.

"Lord Braska," he said quietly. "There's one in every temple in Spira." She nodded and was a little sad for Yuna having to share the memory of her father with all of Spira.

The rest of the room was filled with other statues, arranged in a circle. At the top of the circle there was a red door, closed. It looked as if it had never been opened. Suddenly the figure of a woman appeared in the center of the room. Moira was sure of it, she had simply appeared out of thin air. More magic, she thought. The woman surveyed the group, her eyes stopping at Auron, seeming to study him closely for a moment as if she recognized him from somewhere, then she turned her gaze to Yuna.

"I am not surprised to see you here, daughter of Braska," she said with a silken voice that echoed softly in the chamber.

"I am here for the Magus Sisters. I seek their assistance in defeating Sin," Yuna replied, trying not to allow her fear enter her voice.

"The Sisters are difficult to handle."

"I will take care of that when the time comes," Yuna said.

"Will you battle me for them?" the strange woman asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Here are my conditions. I have within my power all the Aeons in Spira but I will only call upon those you have in your possession. I will decide when the battle is over. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Very well, then let us begin." The woman raised her arms high and called out one word, "Valefor!" Moira watched in amazement as the stranger was surrounded by a rainbow of lights that emanated from the ground around her. The lights rose up into a single beam that penetrated the ceiling. Suddenly a screaming roar was heard and a huge flying creature came shooting down from the high ceiling. Its wingspan was twenty feet across she was sure of it and it was covered in sharp plumage of red and blue. Its beak was covered with a piece of armour that glinted in the light. It had razor sharp claws and a fire in its eyes. Moira gulped and reached out blindly for some support, she found it in Auron's left arm. He turned to look at her and chuckled softly.

"This is a battle between Aeons. We are in no danger," he whispered. Moira loosened her grip and released him, thinking she had made him uncomfortable but was shocked when he reached out and grabbed her hand. As they watched the battle unfold he absently rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. No one saw this new intimate contact.

As the stranger's Aeon became still, Yuna called out a name,

"Shiva!" and immediately her staff began to glow with icy crystals and Moira shivered as the temple's temperature chilled noticeably. As Yuna raised her arms and staff, three huge chunks of ice formed behind her and crashed to the ground, forming a strange frozen triscal. Moira gasped as a ghostly silhouette floated down from the ceiling and settled behind the huge shards of ice. The figure gained substance and Moira could see it was a beautiful woman, blue in colour with a silver cloak around her shoulders. The woman, Shiva, reached across and threw her cloak off with a flourish, smashing the ice blocks in the process. Moira instinctively ducked as a huge shard came right towards her and Auron, but it disappeared long before it could hit them. Shiva was now standing beside Yuna and at a glance from the summoner took a step forward and into a defensive position. Without warning, Valefor took flight and brought his claws down on Shiva's shoulders. She didn't seem to be damaged and with a simple wave of her hands, she sent large shards of ice flying back at the beast. They penetrated its tough hide and Moira saw it falter in its flight for a moment. It regained the air and once again came diving down at Shiva, claws out. But this time, Shiva dodged the attack easily and returned fire with another barrage of ice. This was the flow of the battle for several minutes, an almost polite back and forth show of skills. One of Valefor's attacks did cause Shiva some severe damage but Yuna said softly 'blizzaga' and the Aeon surrounded herself with a powerful ice spell. But rather than harm her, it made her stronger. She stood tall again and glanced over at Yuna again. Yuna nodded and whispered, "Diamond dust." Moira could have sworn the Aeon smiled as she floated above the ground and began to twirl around, her blue hair flying out behind her in her dervish. She then stopped turning and faced Valefor, stretching her hands out in front of her, sending wave after wave of ice crystals at the flying monster. It didn't seem to Moira that it was having much effect but then as she watched she noticed Valefor was having more and more difficulty flapping his wings and eventually they stopped all together. Valefor was suspended in mid air, frozen like a block of ice, but Moira could see the fire in its eye still. Shiva stopped the wave of crystals and paused for a moment, seemingly surveying her success, then, raising one hand she simply snapped her fingers. The sharp sound echoed throughout the chamber and suddenly the ice surrounding Valefor cracked and exploded. The creature was hit hundreds of time by the flying shards, in every direction. Moira gasped as she watched the creature torn to shreds by the ice and Auron hearing her cry gently squeezed her hand. She looked over at him but he was almost unaware of her presence, he was fixated on the battle. There was nothing Valefor could do to respond to this attack, it was too damaged and with a sad look at its mistress, it collapsed on the ground and disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"Stop. That is enough," the woman said quietly. "I concede defeat, Daughter of Braska. You have certainly bonded well with that Aeon."

"Thank you," Yuna said quietly. To tell the truth she was amazed at Shiva's performance and with a grateful smile at the Aeon she quietly said, "Thank you my friend. I will call on you again soon." Shiva nodded and disappeared.

"The Sisters are yours to control. The chamber of the fayth is open for you. But before you go, please perform one more task for me."

"What is it you wish?" Yuna asked.

"Send me."

"Send you? Are you an unsent?" Yuna asked with concern.

"Yes I am, and I have stayed behind long enough," the woman said calmly. "You will be the last summoner to gain the power of the Sisters. You will be the last summoner who will need them, High Summoner Yuna."

"I have not earned that title yet," Yuna said dignified.

"It won't be long. Please Daughter of Braska, perform the sending. I grow weary of this world."

"Very well," Yuna said taking a few steps forward. Auron grunted and dropped Moira's hand like it was fire and left the chamber, his footsteps echoing throughout the room. Moira was torn, she wanted to run after him, to find out what had happened but she was also fascinated by the scene in front of her. Yuna, well there was no other word for it, Yuna began to dance. Twirling and raising her staff in rhythm with a strange lilting song. The song started out of nowhere and Moira was fascinated by its sadness and hope. As she watched Yuna working her magic she was horrified to see the strange woman surrounded by pyreflies that seemed to come from within her. The cloud grew more dense and with a whispered 'thank you' the strange woman disappeared into the cloud of pyreflies never to be seen again. Moira screamed and ran out of the temple and ran headlong into Auron. She was sobbing in her terror, she had seen something like that before, in her vision of Auron disappearing, but she still didn't make the connection between what she had seen and what Auron was. He tried to hold her, to calm her down. Watching the tears stream down her face, Auron's heart broke knowing there was nothing he could do to save her from the inevitable. She broke free of his grip and ran headlong across the bridge, her desperate footfalls thundering across the planks. Auron ran after her, praying with all his might to Yevon that the bridge would hold up to her attack. Moira reached the other side and kept running, back into the plains. Auron was close behind her and caught up with her just as she was about to enter a grove of trees. He steered her into the grove to shield her from the eyes of the others should they be following. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed.

"What happened to her?"

"She was Sent," Auron replied.

"Sent? Sent where?" Moira asked turning her tear filled eyes to the swordsman.

"To the Farplane. The place where all people go once they have died."

"But she didn't die! How is that even possible?"

"She had died years ago."

"What? Auron, you aren't making any sense! How could she have died years ago? We were talking to her just a few moments ago!"

"Moira," Auron said, feeling a small thrill at speaking her name aloud, "sometimes in Spira if someone dies and they still have tasks to perform, they can retain their physical form. They can remain among the living for years and years."

"I don't understand," Moira said wiping away fresh tears.

"They still have work to do. When the time comes and that work is finished they choose to travel to the Farplane."

"But I thought...Rikku said that spirits that don't get "sent" become fiends," Moira said.

"Sometimes that happens," Auron said kneeling down beside her. "But other times the spirit is so strong and their sense of duty is so powerful that they become an Unsent. That woman we saw was an Unsent."

"Unsent? Are they dangerous?"

"Not all of them, it depends on the motivation behind their remaining among the living," he said gently wiping away a tear. She shuddered at his touch and closed her eyes for a moment. He gazed at her again, the same look was on her face that she had on the bridge. He couldn't stop himself this time, and slowly leaned towards her and with the gentlest pressure her brushed her parted lips with his own. Her eyes flew open and a gasp escaped her lips. Auron backed off just as slowly as he moved it and looked into Moira's eyes. She stared back at him, unsure what to do. He had kissed her with such gentle passion that she felt quite unglued. Her breathing became a little ragged and before she had thought it through she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his chest. She began to cry again, but this time from joy. He wanted her! He actually desired her, it wasn't in her head! She looked back up at him, and witnessed him trying to wrestle with his feelings. He wanted to be as gentle as possible with her in this fragile state but when she wrapped her arms around him a part of his mind screamed out to throw her to the ground and take his pleasure off her. Moira watched this battle of wills cross his face and made her boldest move to date. Rising up on her knees, she softly kissed his forehead, his scarred eye, and his cheeks and then after what seemed like an eternity she softly kissed his lips. His hunger for her took over and he kissed her back, a little forcefully. She sighed his name against his lips, making it more difficult for him to control himself, and she then snaked one of her hands around his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. She breathed his scent in and gazed off behind him, her hands stroking their way through his thick dark hair and across the broad expanse of his strong back. She marvelled at the feel of his muscles tensing and relaxing as he continued his explorations. She was surprised that he had not immediately pounced on her breasts as so many others had done, giving her only one or two mandatory kisses before devouring her ample flesh and going further, all too quickly. But Auron seemed content to explore her body slowly, taking time to ensure she was comfortable and enjoying herself. He stopped his touch with a final swipe of his tongue along her earlobe and looked at her. She had stopped crying and she was quite out of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Auron...I...yes...please," she whispered unable to put into words what she wanted. He didn't respond, just wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few moments, every now and then placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. She felt safe in his arms, for the first time since coming into Spira she felt completely safe. He didn't make any other amorous advances on her because he felt himself losing control of the situation. His decision to stop their encounter was sealed when the bushes across from them parted and Rikku's smiling face peered through. The scene seemed innocent enough, she had missed the couple's brief display of passion, but she still widened her spiral eyes at the sight of the gruff swordsman rocking the frightened girl in his arms. She coughed a little by way of introduction and said,

"There you are! Come on you two, Yunie's gonna call forth the Sisters!" With a last look at Auron, a mixed look of jealousy and understanding, she left them and disappeared again. Auron looked down at Moira and ran his surprisingly gentle hands down her arms.

"Are you alright now?" he whispered.

"I think so, Auron," she sighed. Then realizing what position she had put him in she gasped and began to apologize. "Oh god! What have I done? I am so sorry Auron, I don't know what came over me!" tears began to gather in her eyes again. Auron only sighed softly and brushed back a stray strand of her hair.

"You have done nothing wrong, and you have nothing to apologize for. What just happened was natural and I hope you are not ashamed," he said looking a little scared of her reply.

"No, I'm not ashamed. I just thought that...well what Rikku must have seen would cause you embarrassment." Auron laughed softly and kissed her forehead in a very comforting way.

"Never," was all he said. Taking her hand, he raised her up and the two silently left the grove.

Moira could feel the eyes of the group on them as they emerged from their hiding spot and for a moment she felt a hot streak of shame, but it soon disappeared as she realized their looks were concern alone, nothing wicked in them. She joined the group and they all gathered in a semi circle around Yuna who raised her arms into the air and called out, "Magus Sisters, come to me!" Suddenly overhead, three sparks of light were seen flying towards the summoner; one blue, one red and one yellow. They circled around Yuna and transformed into glowing seeds which settled themselves into the ground and with a wave of Yuna's staff over each one, they transformed into three large flowers. From each flower an Aeon sprang forth and Moira was surprised to see they once again took a more human like form. Each woman seemed to be part bug and part human, the tallest was a red mantis, the middle a rather rotund ladybug and the youngest who was much smaller than her sisters, yet still larger than any of the party, was a hornet. They stood around Yuna who smiled at each and asked for their protection. Each Sister nodded in return and upon seeing no immediate danger disappeared.

"I guess that's what you meant by obstinate, Sir Auron," Yuna said laughing.

"Something like it," Auron said.

As it was growing late, the party decided that it was a good time to make camp and after setting up the tents they all collapsed in a heap around a fire that Moira had successfully started. It wasn't as easy to conjure up anger this time, considering she couldn't get Auron out of her mind, but she used her small anger at being interrupted to create a pleasing flame. Just in case, she noticed with a wry smile, everyone gave her a wide berth when she began to cast the spell. They praised her efforts and settled down for their meal. They all ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. A sending was a sad occasion, even if the person sent had been dead for years, and then there was the effect of Moira running from the temple screaming. Rikku had quietly told Yuna and Lulu the scene she had interrupted and the two women had only nodded and remarked how it was about time. As everyone drifted off to bed Yuna and Lulu sought the comfort of their men and quietly moved into their tents, leaving Rikku and Moira alone in their tent. Rikku didn't say much, she didn't know how to express what she was feeling. She finally decided that a blunt approach was the best.

"He will break your heart, Moira."

"What are you talking about?" Moira asked, confused.

"Auron. He will break your heart in the end. He broke mine, he broke Lulu's and he'll break yours."

"Lulu? I thought she was with Wakka," Moira said, a little scandalized at this new piece of gossip. She already knew that Rikku had fancied herself in love with Auron at one time, but to hear about Lulu was very strange.

"She wasn't always with Wakka. At the very beginning of the journey she found herself in Auron's embrace one night. Don't tell her I told you though!"

"I won't. What happened?" Moira asked, leaning forward.

"They were in the moonlight; doing what came natural and just as things got really interesting he stopped and said he couldn't go through with it. He just left her there, half naked, lying on the ground longing for his touch."

"Really? What did she do?" Moira asked, remembering a similar situation she had gone through in her "real" life. She sympathized with Lulu and hoped she was better at handling the rejection than she was.

"She just got up, got dressed and walked away. She told me she said something to him but she never mentioned what it was exactly. I only hope it was what he deserved. Imagine, doing something like that to a poor defenceless girl," Rikku said, punching the ground in her anger. Moira could tell they were no longer speaking of Lulu, given that the word defenceless was no description for the black mage in question.

"Rikku, what happened with you?"

"I told him I loved him; big mistake there! I walked around for days on a cloud of infatuation and he tossed me back to earth with a simple phrase."

"What?"

"After I told him how I felt, he stared at me and then walked away. When I went to follow him he called out over his shoulder, 'I'm not for you, kid. It's not the way the story goes.' Just like that, calling me kid like I was 13 or something. When I yelled after him he didn't respond, just kept walking. It took me a long time to get over that, but eventually I did; it was just, seeing the two of you today brought it all back."

"I'm sorry, Rikku," Moira said, looking at the sad girl.

"It's ok, I'll get over it. Now, what are you still doing in here? Obviously you don't mind your heart getting broken, so why haven't you gone to him?"

"Gone to him? Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Moira gasped.

"Why not? He wants you, you know, there can't be any doubt about that!" Rikku said giggling.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think you're seeing things that aren't there," Moira said shyly.

"Ok...no tent to myself tonight then. And here I was thinking that I could finally get me some Kimahri," Rikku said nonchalantly. Moira gasped and looked at the girl. He shock was immediately alleviated when Rikku burst into a fit of laughter and rolled over on her bed. Moira laughed but wasn't entirely sure if it really was a joke; Rikku could be pretty unpredictable.

"Can you imagine?" she laughed. "He'd crush me! Then there are his claws! I can't see it being a gentle experience!" Rikku's voice drifted off.

Moira just laughed some more and turned over on her bed. She didn't fall asleep right away but she didn't dare move for fear she would walk out of her tent and into Auron's. Although she wanted nothing more in the world, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was awake when she heard Rikku rise out of her bed and slip quietly out of the tent. A little while later, she could hear strange growls followed by the Al Behd girl's sighs. Somewhere near the camp Rikku had presented herself to the Ronso for a night of passion and from what Moira could hear he was only too happy to oblige. Moira guessed it wasn't the first time this had happened. She tossed and turned a little more in her bunk, extremely uncomfortable and hot. She loosened the strings on her corset allowing her to breathe more easily but it still wasn't enough. Rikku's words haunted her and several times she went to leave the tent in search of Auron, but she still could not. She sat up and pulled her dress off over her head and sat for a few moments naked in the moonlight. Soft cries and moans were heard all over the camp that night – it seemed that Rikku was not the only one in need of comfort that night. She sighed to herself and covered up with her blanket against the breeze and lay down to try to sleep. Sleep still evaded her and she thought about Auron over and over. The memory of his kiss was thrilling and she shivered at the scenes in her mind, her body remembering every touch and caress. Sleep eventually found her and her dream of the searching man returned. This time she found she could speak to him, but he just looked right through her. 'Auron, I'm here' she called but the Auron in her dream just looked past her and kept walking. She chased after him, yelling his name but he couldn't hear her. She picked up an apple that was lying on the ground beside her and threw it at him, desperate to get his attention. Her shot was true and the fruit hit him in the back of the head. He spun around and glared at her. 'You aren't who I'm looking for!' he yelled. He made to go back to his searching but Moira shouted out that she was the one he was looking for. The dream Auron stopped and this time walked over to her. She thought he had finally seen the light but he just whispered 'enough!' and drew his sword, raising it high over his shoulders. He brought it down with a sneer that said he was going to enjoy killing her. Moira screamed and woke up before the sword fell. She sat up and gazed out into the darkness, her breathing ragged and her heart racing.

**Author: **_Ok so there's chapter 7...feeling a little sad no one's reviewed this yet...*sigh* oh well...more to come!_


	8. Chapter 8

The entire group slept late that morning, each exhausted in their own way. The first person to rise was Auron. He walked over to the edge of the camp and looked out over the plain. He smiled to himself at the memory of the previous day; as he closed his eyes he could still hear Moira softly sigh his name. He was, for one brief moment, completely happy. But his contentment was short lived when he remembered that he would have to leave her, much sooner than they realized. He toyed with the idea of telling her right away, confessing his dark secret to her and seeing how she reacted; but he was afraid. He, Auron, legendary guardian and vanquisher of Sin was afraid of telling the woman he loved his greatest secret. He hung his head for a moment, sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He was determined to distance himself from her. Yesterday's stolen moments could not be repeated, no matter how his heart screamed out for her. He would have to learn to live with the disappointment, and so would she.

A sudden noise behind him broke his train of thought and he turned around to see a young Guado male standing in the center of their camp. He walked over to the man and asked what he wanted. The Guado explained he had come seeking the Lady Yuna and that he had an important message from Lord Jyscal.

"But Lord Jyscal is dead," Auron said. He had heard that the leader of the Guado had died suddenly a few weeks ago leaving his people without guidance. Lord Jyscal's son, Lord Seymour, was unofficially the new leader of his people, but as he was half human, some of the Guado had refused to accept him. Auron left the messenger and went to wake the others. He hid a wry smile as he shocked Yuna and Tidus awake, each jumping out of the other's embrace like guilty teenagers. Lulu and Wakka had just emerged from their tent and stared blankly at the messenger. Kimahri appeared out of the trees, looking a little rough and Auron chuckled to himself when he noticed his friend's golden eyes settle on Rikku's form as she emerged from the tent. Moira followed and gasped at the sight of the young Guado man. No one had told her what the Guado actually looked like. They were a tall race, with incredibly long fingers and wondrous, gravity defying hair styles. Once all were assembled, the young Guado made an elaborate bow to Yuna saying,

"My Lady Yuna, greetings from the Guado people. We are in great need of your assistance."

"What do you need?" Yuna asked.

"Lord Jyscal has made contact from the Farplane. He asked to see you, my Lady."

"But how is that possible? Lord Jyscal died and was Sent. He cannot have asked for me," Yuna said.

"But he has my Lady. I must beg you all to come to Guadosalam as soon as may be. The future of the Guado may rely on it."

"What says Lord Seymour about all this," Auron asked.

"Lord Seymour has not been heard from for some time. He left Guadosalam after his father's death. No one knows where he is," the messenger said sadly.

"Yuna," Tidus said softly. "What do you want to do?"

"We should try to help," Yuna said calmly and turning to the messenger she said, "We will travel to Guadosalam at once. You may return there and tell the city I am coming to help you." The messenger nodded and once again made an elaborate bow before the young summoner, and then turned and ran across the plain.

Moira watched as the messenger disappeared and looked to Auron.

"What does it mean? Who was Lord Jyscal?"

"The leader of the Guado. He is Lord Seymour's father. Seymour is also a maester of Yevon."

"A Maester? What does that mean?"

"He is a priest of Yevon; he is now both political and spiritual leader of the Guado. A very dangerous combination," Auron said, his eye hidden behind his sunglasses; Moira would not like the cold glare in his eye Auron firmly believed that the church of Yevon was a hot bed of deceit and corruption. He could only hope this final pilgrimage would prove that to the people of Spira. The temples hid the truth about Sin and instead of enlightening the people, they promised freedom and an eternal calm if the people gave up enough prayers and gil. Auron knew first hand that money and prayers would never be enough to rid the world of Sin; he wasn't sure what would work, but he knew it didn't come from a temple. He hoped he was right in his quest for revenge. He felt it in his being that destroying Yunalesca was the first step to a Sin-free Spira. Lost in his musing, he felt a small but insistent tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Moira staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"You look...well, you look pissed off," Moira said quietly.

"I always look like this," Auron said gruffly.

"You don't always look like that," Moira said raising an eyebrow. His glare at her statement took her by surprise. He was fighting himself; he needed to keep a far distance from this woman, otherwise he would only hurt her more. She had been hurt enough.

"Yes, well...that was very different. You were frightened," he said bluntly. Moira stared at him and was about to remind him that he was the one that started the intimacy but she bit her tongue. She looked up at him, with what she hoped was an air of nonchalance and said,

"I see. What is it that has you so upset then?"

"I am upset at the events that are happening in Spira," he said with such conviction that Moira forgot about her own worries.

"What's happening? Besides the huge monster that is threatening to destroy this world," Moira said, thinking for the first time how strange it was that the people of Spira accepted such a fate. In her own world, this creature would have been struck down in any way possible. "Why do you all accept this so easily? You act as though you deserve this fate."

"I don't," Auron said, turning to glare at her.

"Ok, so that makes one. But look around Auron. People here think that simple prayers and good living will make Sin go away. I've only been here a few days and even I can see how ludicrous that is!"

"People believe what they are told to. The temples are to blame!" he spat. Moira could see him beginning to tremble with rage. "The temples are nothing but corrupt and the people will never see that until we rid the world of Sin."

"But that will only be for another ten years, right?" Moira asked a little meekly.

"Not this time. It's time to destroy Sin and all those who support it."

"How?" she asked but Auron just walked away. Moira stared after him, chilled a little by his sudden coldness. She sighed and tried not to worry about it. She caught up with the rest of the group, purposely placing herself near the back close to Rikku and Kimahri. Rikku looked at her and worried about the look on her face asked,

"Did you two fight?"

"No. There's nothing to fight about. He wants nothing to do with me and he's made that abundantly clear. His only focus is to destroy Sin," Moira said in a defeated tone. She mentally chastised herself, thinking that she should be used to this type of treatment by now; but her mind kept torturing her with the thoughts of their encounter in the woods.

"You know that's not true, right?"

"What's not true?"

"That he wants nothing to do with you. You know it's just an act, right?" Rikku reached out and placed her hand on Moira's arm.

"How do you know that?"

"Just call it a little Al Behd intuition," Rikku said with her familiar smile. "As for Sin, I feel sorry for it."

"Why do you say that?" Moira asked.

"Because, if Auron continues to torture himself like this, he'll be so pent up he'll annihilate it in one shot!" Rikku replied laughing. Moira managed a weak smile but no more. From behind them they heard Kimahri utter a low growl that might have been a laugh. The two women turned to look at the Ronso but he avoided their gaze, especially Rikku's.

The crossing of the plains was quite uneventful with the exception of one particularly long battle against a large group of fire flans. Flans were very difficult to damage except by magic and this kept Lulu busy, casting spell after spell in all directions. Everyone else was struggling to damage the creatures but their gel-like bodies absorbed any physical attacks. Moira was not fighting as Auron had pushed her to one side; as she took up a spot on the fringes she noticed Tidus looking at her and then at Auron. She couldn't fathom what the meaning behind the stare was though. She watched as Auron slashed his sword repeatedly into one rather resilient flan. She saw the frustration mar his usually calm features and thought that this creature would never succumb. Then suddenly Auron cried out "Enough!" and sliced the creature neatly in half. Reaching into the carcass he extracted a shining round red stone. Inspecting it for a moment he placed it into a pouch hanging from his belt and then looked around for any other fiends. He as faintly aware of a snarling off to one side, but passed it off as the weak wolves that often travelled with flans. He was watching the others fight when he suddenly heard Moira's voice cry out "Enough!" He snapped his head around he was just in time to see Moira deliver the final blow to a seven foot tall ogre! She withdrew her sword from the creature's chest and stood back to watch it fall. As it burst into pyreflies, he watched stunned as she reached out a hand to touch them, she was enchanted yet terrified. He ran to her side and unable to stop himself he grabbed her and checked her for wounds.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you? Where did it come from?" Auron asked in an unusually panicked voice.

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "I took care of it. It just appeared out of the bushes and it didn't take much to kill it."

"What are you talking about? Ogres are incredibly strong! You couldn't have defeated it by yourself!"

Moira bristled at his attack on her skills, "Well I did! It's dead, you saw it disappear yourself! What more proof do you need?"

"You could have been killed! That fiend could have torn you limb from limb! This isn't a game, Moira!" he shouted shaking her a little. She tore herself from his arms and let out all her anger and frustrations, turning her rage into a spell that glowed black from her hands. She glared at the man she wanted to love so much and screamed her frustrations to the skies. Throwing her hands in the air, she cast the black spell onto a nearby defenceless tree. The tree withered and died right before their eyes. She turned from the tree to stare down Auron but was horrified to see him staring wildly at her, a look as close to fear as she'd ever seen in his face. There were still tendrils of black smoke leaving her hands and she stared down at them, unable to face the look in Auron's eyes. She felt all her strength leave her body as the last wisp of smoke left her and Lulu came running over to her as she fell to her knees as soon as the magic left her body. Auron, recognizing the spell from his latest nightmare turned and walked away, desperately trying not to run; now altogether positive that he needed to stay away from Moira.

"Moira! Are you alright?" Lulu asked. Moira took a few moments before replying.

"I'm fine Lulu."

"What was that spell? I've never seen anything like it in my life!" she gasped. Moira fixed the mage with a stare that was worthy of Auron and asked with surprising calm,

"You're asking me? Three days ago magic didn't exist for me. It wasn't real! I have no idea what I cast, I was too angry. What spell is black?"

"I have no idea. Death?"

"Death," Moira whispered. "What have I become?"

"You have incredible power, Moira. I think you even scared Auron."

"Good," she replied bitterly.

"Good? Why is that good?"

"Because maybe now he'll stop treating me like a child!"

Lulu sighed and leaned in to whisper to the furious woman. "Think on this, Moira. His concern for your welfare is testament to how he feels about you. Is he really treating you like a child? If three days ago magic was unknown to you, what about fiends, swordplay and Spira?"

"What about them?"

"They weren't real for you too, were they?"

"Well, no, when you put it that way..." Moira's voice broke off as she realized the full message she was hearing. "But he's so...so...ahhhh!"

"I know," she said sadly, "I know all about Auron and the way he is. I know him better than you think. But he's Auron and you cannot and should not change that," Lulu said quietly. "I loved him once too."

"I don't love him!" Moira protested hotly.

"Your actions speak otherwise," was all that Lulu said before leaving her. Moira looked over at the tree she had destroyed with her spell. She still had no idea what had happened to her. She wasn't herself and it scared her. She looked over to where Auron was standing, but when their eyes met, he turned a cold shoulder to her. Moira felt another flash of anger but quelled it. She sat for a few moments longer waiting for the group to continue on their way which they did after the last of the treasures from the battle had been collected. She walked along, sullen in her leftover anger, wondering if she would ever get anything right. She wanted to go back to yesterday, back to his calm and safe embrace, but this latest act of hers may have ensured that it would never happen again. The look of sheer terror on his face when she held up her black glowing hands haunted her.

**Author: **_OK so another chapter bites the dust...I changed my direction a little – my first draft of this had Auron and Moira heading towards happily ever after all too quickly...so hopefully a little adventure and a little drama will keep you wanting more...read, review and enjoy! More to come_


	9. Chapter 9

They travelled back through Macalania Woods, passing by the same spot where Moira had made her less than impressive debut. She flashed back in her mind to that first moment she laid eyes on Auron. She had been instantly terrified and attracted; now she wondered if she was wrong. She walked up to the area she fell through and gingerly reached out her hands, searching for any hidden portal that would take her back to her own world. She was torn; part of her wanting to stay and make things right and the other part willing whatever forces that got her there to get her home. Finding no secret portal or trace of her world, she breathed a small sigh, one not entirely composed of relief.

The party had reached the edge of the Thunder Plains and it was Rikku's turn to be irrational. She begged and pleaded frantically to go around them. But she was systematically ignored. She began to cry and for a moment, Moira thought that they were about to give in to her, but they turned their backs on her and followed Auron's lead into the wide open area of non-stop thunder and lightning. Rikku even tried holding on to a tree, saying she wasn't going with them and finally with a frustrated growl Kimahri gathered her roughly in his massive arms and carried her. Rikku still looked scared but Kimahri's size and strength gave her comfort. Moira watched in wry amusement as they entered the plains, knowing that she was the only one who knew about the strange pairing of the Ronso and the Al Behd girl. She laughed to herself watching Rikku bury her head in Kimahri's chest at the first crack of thunder. She was shocked and a little put out when she saw Auron blocking her path. She stopped, still angry with swordsman but unable to hold his stare. She looked away disdainfully as he asked,

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

"Why? Are you going to carry me if I am?" she spat.

"No. Once was enough," he said with a glare.

"Well isn't it lucky for you, I love it," she replied shortly. She hated fighting with him, especially as their relationship was just getting good, but her pride wouldn't allow her to bend her will to his.

"Fine," he snapped and stalked off. She shook her head and followed behind, noticing that he stayed relatively close to her. She walked behind him watching the lithe way he moved, his sword resting on his shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all, his sure footed march forwards, never looking around. She wondered what he was like as a younger man, if the rough exterior had always been there or if it was a product of his life. She began to soften a little towards him, slowly beginning to see that his concern for her had been genuine and he meant no commentary on her skills as a fighter. She felt ashamed of the way she acted towards him and called out his name. Unfortunately, the moment the sound left her throat a crash of thunder came, completely masking the sound. He didn't hear her. She tried again, with the same result.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered. For a moment she thought of leaving things as they were but she felt too badly now to turn back. She ran up to him, passing the rest of the group in the process. She didn't notice Tidus glare at her as she passed by. As she caught up to Auron she called him again but he still did not hear. She reached out a hand and pulled him to one side of the path.

"What?"

"Auron...I..." she began but emotion overtook her and her voice wavered.

"Moira, what do you want?" Auron asked, frustrated with himself that all he wanted to do was sweep this girl up in his arms and carry her away.

"Auron, I need to say something to you."

"So speak," Auron said watching the group pass them; he noticed Tidus' cryptic glare as he passed and made a mental note to speak to him about it later.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"You're the one who's mad," he said with an irritating calmness. Moira wasn't sure if he meant angry or crazy at that moment.

"I was mad, yes. But I'm over that now."

"Good for you," Auron replied bitterly. It was beneath him and they both knew it. He started to walk away. "I assume our little chat is over," he called over his shoulder.

"No! It's not over!" Moira shouted. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He stopped and turned back to her. Moira gasped a little as she remembered her own dream; she half expected to hear him growl 'enough!' and come after her with his sword.

"What more could you possibly have to say?"

"I'm sorry. Auron, I am so so sorry!" She felt hot tears sliding down her face. "I don't know what came over me back there! I was just so hurt you thought I was foolish for taking on that fiend because I was so proud of myself. I just wanted you to be proud of me too!" She was crying profusely now. He sighed and took a step closer to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him pitifully and his heart melted. She might end up being the death of him, so to speak, but he could no longer deny how he felt for her. Before he could wrap her up in his arms they were interrupted by Tidus calling to them to hurry up.

"The agency's just up ahead. We're going to stop for the night!" he cried out and Auron noticed he gave Moira the same glare as before. Auron and Moira, after one more glance at each other, turned and moved onwards.

The Thunder Plains were massive and immensely intimidating. Moira didn't blame Rikku for being scared; there was nothing she loved more in nature than a good storm; she loved nothing more than to lie in bed at night and listen to the thunder rumbling across the countryside. But watching one from the inside was an altogether different and terrifying story. She jumped involuntarily at a particularly close bolt of lightning and Auron calmly reached out and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. The simple yet tender touch was very comforting and Moira vowed never to anger him again. They soon caught up with the rest of the group and Moira was relieved to see a large building in front of them.

"Is that where we're staying tonight?" she asked.

"Ya. That's the agency," Wakka said. "And not a moment too soon, ya? My feet are killing me!"

"Do you always have to complain?" Lulu asked teasingly.

"Well at least we'll have a bed tonight," Wakka said with a wink,

"The better to throw you out of," Lulu replied, walking into the front lobby. Wakka followed her. At another flash of lightning, Rikku buried her face into Kimahri's chest and Moira was amused to see him roll his golden eyes. It looked like exasperation but was actually a burning agony. Kimahri had been shocked the first time Rikku had made advances on him and told him quite plainly that she would like to sleep with him. He hesitated for a moment, thinking that she would not survive but she won him over and he was quite pleasantly surprised to find her a talented and adventurous lover. There were not many humans, male or female who could handle a Ronso sexually but Rikku rose to the challenge.

They entered the lobby and after a few words between the landlord and Tidus it came out that there were only four rooms to be had. After a short deliberation the sleeping arrangements were arranged: Tidus and Yuna would share as would Wakka and Lulu. Owing to the fact that the two remaining men had no intention of sharing a bed it was decided that Rikku and Moira should each take one of the two remaining rooms and Auron and the Ronso would sleep in the lobby. The two couples retired almost immediately but Moira and Rikku stayed downstairs having a few drinks. The cool liquor was like heaven to Moira, washing away all her anger and confusion. When she felt a familiar numbness come over her, she rose and bid them all goodnight. Seeing her stumble a little, Rikku jumped up to help her up the stairs and into bed. Helping her friend into her room and tucking her into bed, Rikku looked at Moira and asked,

"How do you think they'll decide who will sneak up first?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I know Kimahri's going to meet me later, and I'm positive Auron is trying to think of a way to come to you tonight."

"I don't know what makes you so positive. We're just barely on speaking terms. I think he hates me," Moira said, feeling a sadness wash over her.

"No man looks at a woman he hates the way Auron was watching you down there!" Rikku cried. "He was as intoxicated with you as you were with the booze!"

"Rikku, you are blind," Moira muttered into her pillow.

"One of us is blind, but it's not me! Have a great night, Moira. Oh! Here, take this," Rikku said tossing her a vial of blue potion.

"What is it?" Moira asked.

"It's an Al Behd potion. Good for healing certain types of marks, love bites, scratches. Take it just in case!" she said winking as she shut the door behind her. A short while later she heard the click of claws on the hard floor, a door creak open and Rikku's throaty laugh. A soft purr was the response and the two secret lovers settled in for another night. Moira wondered if Rikku was right; would Auron come to her? She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him quietly slipping in the room and watching her as she slept her hair a sea of dark brown waves. She imagined him walking softly over to the bed, placing a gentle hand on her neck, sweeping her hair asked to place a kiss on her....Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. She leapt out of bed, her heart in her throat, sure it was him. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror and was satisfied by her appearance. She opened the door with a gasp of anticipation but was stumped to find Tidus standing in front of her.

"Moira," he said simply as he pushed his way into the room. "We need to talk."

It was almost an hour later when Tidus left the room, leaving behind him a confused and devastated Moira. She flopped down on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she went over what Tidus had said to her, still not believing. He had explained that as guardians they were all responsible for Yuna's safety and could not afford any distractions. He told Moira that he was concerned that she was too much of a distraction to the whole party, especially Auron. She stared at him unblinking trying not to cry. Tidus went on to explain that the journey would only get more dangerous and Yuna needed to know that all her guardians were at her side. When she asked if Yuna had said anything about her Tidus informed her that she had not, but he could no longer allow Yuna to be in such danger. He suggested that Moira find her way home or barring that find someplace to stay in Spira but she was no longer welcome on the pilgrimage. Moira said nothing, just sadly nodded her head. She wanted to speak but she feared her anger would get the best of her and manifest itself into another uncontrollable, devastating spell. She couldn't afford to prove him right by burning the agency down. She swallowed some of her tears and choked out the words,

"Can you go now? I need to rest."

"Fine, but remember Moira, this is for Yuna's safety," Tidus said and left the room.

Auron couldn't bring himself to go any further. He had started up the stairs a dozen times but always turned back towards the lobby. He finally decided that he would go up to her, just to see if she needed anything and once he made his way to the top of the stairs, he froze in his tracks. Inexplicably he watched as her door opened quietly and Tidus walked out. He watched as the boy continued down the hallway, his face a mask of grim determination. After Tidus disappeared around the corner, Auron crept up to Moira's door, feeling every inch the fool for being afraid. The only sounds in the hall were the occasional giggle or purr from Rikku's room, which he ignored and the beating of his own heart. He was about to go downstairs again when he heard another sound; a sound that nearly broke his heart. The sound of Moira's crying sealed his resolve and with a quick knock on the carved door he entered without waiting for her leave. Inside the room he saw that Moira was curled up on her bed, lying in the foetal position, softly crying. The long slit up the side of her dress was gaping open and Auron could see the pale soft skin of Moira's leg. Auron stood where he was, still holding on to the doorknob, just staring at the picture of sad beauty in front of him. She looked over at him and realizing who it was she stifled another sob and covered her face. Seeing her frame racked once again by helpless sobs, Auron walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Feeling his presence, Moira sat up and before Auron could ask if she was alright, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" she asked, taking large gulps of air.

"Leave? No, I don't want you to go," Auron said with concern.

"Tidus told me I was too dangerous to have around Yuna and that I should go home!" Moira cried.

"What?!"

"He thinks that I am too much of a distraction. He feels that one of the guardians is forgetting his job."

"One of the guardians?"

"Yes, you to be exact," Moira said inhaling his scent. She knew she ran the risk of making him uncomfortable by embracing him the way she was but she needed to feel loved at that moment. "He said that you were too concerned about my well being to look after Yuna properly."

"What else did he say?" Auron asked, finding it hard to control his anger.

"That I should find my own way home or find somewhere to stay in Spira," Moira said with a sigh. "I so wanted to go with you to see the rest of Spira, to help to defeat Sin, to bring peace to this world."

"You will," Auron said in a firm tone.

"I have to go, I cannot see Yuna hurt by my hand," Moira said looking at the swordsman in her arms. "You've seen me, I'm out of control at times, what if I hurt someone? What then?"

"You are staying right here with..." Auron almost said 'me' but hid his outburst behind a cough, "with us, you're staying with us and travelling until the end of the journey. What happens after that is fated to happen as we must accept that. All of us."

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"No I don't." His reply was assured and immediate.

"Why would he say that to me?" Moira whispered, more to herself. Auron ran a hand over her head, stroking her hair.

"I don't know what brought this on," he said, "but I mean to find out!" Auron started to stand up but was prevented from leaving the bed by Moira's insistent hands. She pulled him back down to her saying,

"You can't go barging in on them in the middle of the night. Leave it until morning." Auron looked back at her seeing the sense in what she was saying. He nodded his head and stared down at her.

"Goodnight Moira," he said rising to go again.

"Don't go!" Moira said quietly.

"What?"

"Please don't leave me. I want you to stay with me," Moira pleaded. The beast within Auron reared up at the thought of staying the night with her, but the monk in him spoke louder.

"I can't, please understand, it's nothing to do with you, Moira. I just can't."

"Auron, please."

The beast and the monk held a quick conference and after looking into the girl's sad eyes they decided that staying was the best option. He sat back down, a little awkwardly and tried to keep a little space between them.

"Do you have anything to drink? I could use a little numbness right about now," Moira said. Auron reached down to his belt and unfastened the sake jug he always carried. Reaching over to the dresser he took a glass and poured a shot. He handed it to Moira who didn't drink it.

"I hate to drink alone," she said. He obeyed her unspoken command and poured a drink for himself, suddenly needing to feel numb himself. They toasted each other and drank their shots down, the cool fire burning its way down their throats. He poured another one without having to be asked. Moira smiled as she once again felt the comforting numbness sweep over her. She could now ignore Tidus' painful message and look to more pleasant endeavours. Auron took the glass away from her, brushing his fingers lightly across hers as he did. She sighed a little at the light touch and Auron was once again enchanted with the woman. He put the glasses back on the dresser and turned his attention back to her. She was sitting there, eyes closed, smiling softly. She slowly opened her eyes and reached her hand out to stroke his face.

"Goodnight, Auron," she said. She pulled the blankets down far enough to slip into and laid herself down.

"Sleep well," he replied softly.

"Are you going to sit on the edge of the bed all night?" she asked.

"I...no, I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

Feeling the bravado the alcohol gave her she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Like hell you will," she whispered. Auron obliged and settled himself beside her on the bed, a polite distance between them. She raised herself on one arm and watched him trying to sleep. He felt a soft touch on his forehead as she ran her fingers through his hair, tracing a soft line down the side of his face, delighting in the rough feel of his stubble. She sighed a little, extinguished the candle and dropped back onto her back. The two of them laid where they were, staring off into the darkness, each lost in their own thoughts. She wondered what was wrong with her that she could not successfully seduce the swordsman and he was left wondering why the monk in him was seemingly winning his internal battle. After a few moments he looked over at her, he could just make out her silhouette against the moonlit night. He watched her breasts rise and fall with her breaths and fought the urge to stroke them. Not the place to start he thought. He reached an arm across Moira and pulled her into him causing her to gasp. Once she was close enough to him, he leaned slowly down and kissed her gently, eliciting another gasp from her. She melted into his touch and without words let him know how welcome his touch was. She kissed him back gently at first but then with increasing intensity. He rolled over on his side so he could feel her pressed up against the length of his body; he felt every inch of her and revelled in it. She ran her hand back into his hair and down his neck, gently scratching her nails down his throat. The sensation made him shiver and she laughed a little at his response. He moved from her soft lips to her neck and throat, remembering her reaction from the other day. Tonight was no different; the slightest touch to this sensitive spot caused her to moan softly and Auron smiled as he explored further. He placed one gloved hand on the laces to her bodice and looking her in the eye, he gently tugged at the strings, loosening the top of her gown. The bodice was loose enough for him to run his gloved hand across both her breasts. She caught her breath at the gentle touch of the leather across her nipples, the flesh hardening immediately. She arched her back as he lazily rubbed and tugged on her flesh. Pulling the dress down lower Auron flicked his tongue across each one in turn before drawing one nipple into his mouth and suckling. She whispered his name when he lightly bit down on the hard nub. He stroked the other breast while he continued to torture the one he was suckling. He paused and looked at her; her lips were moist and waiting for his kiss. She pulled him back to her and kissed him with bruising force, her hands stroking him inside his greatcoat. She forced the garment from his shoulders tossing it on the ground before attacking his breastplate. She undid the buckles and he found himself naked from the waist up. Moira's hands could not be stopped as she stroked and rubbed her way across his chest and back. She kissed him again, this time greedily sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned aloud when she lightly bit it and buried his face in her neck again. He traced his hands along the curve of her neck before stroking her breasts again. Moira was surprised that he hadn't gone any further but he seemed perfectly content to slowly explore her body and let her explore his. She felt her fingers stroke over many scars on his body and wondered about this man's life; she would have to ask him another time, now was not the time for questions, just actions.

A loud growl from the next room interrupted the lovers. Auron looked up at the sound, recognizing it as Kimahri and slowly made the connection as to who was in there with him.

"Where's Rikku?"

"Next door," Moira replied placing small nibbling kisses across Auron's chest. "She's occupied, with Kimahri."

"Kimahri? Are you serious?"

"Completely. Listen," as she said this they heard a rumbling roar from the next room, followed by a young girl's cry of ecstasy.

"Well I never," Auron muttered more to himself than Moira. He traced a finger absently along Moira's side. "You know she told me she was in love with me."

"Yes, I know."

"I fear I hurt her feelings," Auron said with concern in his voice.

"I think she was hurt at first, but she got over it," Moira said, tracing a finger down his face and kissing him softly. "Every girl would be hurt if you said you didn't love them."

"I didn't hate her," Auron said a little defensively. "She was just a kid; she's still just a kid."

"She's had to grow up pretty fast I guess. You know the courage it took tell you how she felt?"

"I can imagine," Auron said, thinking of how long it took to work up the courage to come into her room.

"It took every scrap she had. I know, I once told an older man that I loved him, and do you know what he did?" Moira asked.

"He laughed at you," Auron replied without thinking. It was one of the more painful memories he had been shown when she almost killed him earlier.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Auron said weakly.

"No one could have guessed that! How did you know?"

"It is difficult to explain," Auron said kissing her forehead. Moira squirmed out from under him and turned to face him, seemingly unaware her dress had retreated further south and she was now exposed from the waist up.

"Auron! How did you know? I've never told a single soul in all these years!" she cried, a little scared at his knowledge of her past.

"When you were trying to heal me in that battle, just before Yuna and Lulu pulled you off of me, I was able to see into your memories. I saw many images and when you told me about telling that man you loved him, I remembered seeing it in my mind."

"You read my mind?" Moira gasped, scandalized.

"No, I didn't do it deliberately. The images just came to me."

Moira winced, "What else did you see?"

"I saw you sitting alone at a desk. I felt your loneliness and anger. I saw a different man betray you most foully," Auron kissed her gently again, as if to remove the painful memories. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I couldn't help what was shown to me."

"No, it's alright. I guess it was a side effect of the spell. I suppose it happens all the time," Moira said.

"No it doesn't. I've never heard of it happening before."

"Never?"

"Never. This is a completely new phenomenon."

"Did you see anything else?" Moira asked softly, afraid he was privy to her endless thoughts about him. "Anything about Spira? About you?" she whispered.

"No," he said with a small smile. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No," she said with a playful smile. "Not right now anyway."

"Really? Maybe you should try to heal me again, maybe I'll concentrate and find what you are hiding from me," he laughed, a low soft sound. Moira looked down at herself, aware for the first time she was exposing herself to him.

"Well, I'm certainly not hiding anything from you now," she said with a nervous laugh as she tried to raise the blanket over her exposed breasts. He stopped her hands.

"Does it look like I'm complaining?" he said in a sultry tone and before she could respond he gathered her up in his embrace and delivered another bruising kiss. She sighed and melted into the sensation, running her hands across his bare back and waist. He returned to kissing her neck and breasts and took her wanton sighs as invitation to proceed. She was still absently running her hands over any scrap of his body she could reach and eventually she found the evidence of his desire. She squeezed him gently through the fabric of his pants and felt a delicious anticipation as she sized him up.

"Oh, no," he muttered moving her hand away. She looked confused but he ran his finger along her cheek. "This time is just for you." She was stunned by this. He slowly removed her dress, softly stroking each new inch of skin as he did. He continued his way south, running the tip of his tongue along each nipple and down her stomach. She instinctively sucked it in a little and he chuckled at her response. He stroked his way down her thighs, bypassing the spots they both wanted him to get to. He loved making her wait; she was barely able to contain her desire and began to squirm beneath him. He held her down with one strong hand and as she watched through her drowsy passion, he placed his gloved finger on her lips.

"Take it off," he ordered roughly. She obliged, seizing the end of the fingertip between her teeth and pulled it off. She grabbed the glove from her lips and breathed in the scent of the warm leather. He turned his attention back to her body and with a swift movement he parted her thighs and settled himself between them. His first move was to just inhale her scent, breathing gently against her engorged flesh. It was a beautiful sight and Auron knew instinctively just how she would feel. He ran the edge of his nail down the center of her mound and smiled when she gasped and shuddered. She whispered his name and he took it as an invitation to move in further. He spread the full lips and slowly, very slowly ran his tongue along the length of her wet folds, relishing the taste of her. She sighed loudly and begged for more, raising her hips to meet his face. He was coming close to losing control and when she raised herself up even higher, he took a firm hold of each buttock and brought his mouth to her skin again. This time he didn't take his time, losing himself in her moans and her scent. He ran his tongue over and over her slick flesh pausing only to suck on the small hard nub at the tip. She screamed out when he ever so gently bit down on her clit and reaching down she grabbed his head to hold it there. He then gently inserted two fingers, almost losing control of himself when he felt her insides. He slowly started pumping his fingers inside her while she worked her hips in time with his thrusts. He continued this torment, still sucking on her flesh, until, calling out his name, Moira came, shuddering and quivering. Auron held onto her flesh until the spasms had passed. He looked up at with a hungry smile, but her face was hidden behind her hand. He watched her panting, trying to regain composure; but it wasn't until a single tear escaped that Auron asked what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered. "It's been far too long since, well, since," she said unable to find the right words. "I know," Auron said gazing lovingly at her. "It's been a while for me too." He kissed her softly and she once again got completely caught up in the passion, returning the kiss with a raw hunger. Auron raised himself up and moved to cover her completely, pressing his hardness against her flesh. They were still separated by his pants, but only for a moment. Moira's insistent hands pushed them downwards and Auron kicked them off. She sighed as she felt his firmness against her thigh and quickly darted a hand down to gage its size again. She sighed along with him as she slowly began to stroke him and with a sudden burst of inspiration she moved him over onto his back and straddled his legs.

"Now it's your turn," she hissed, and before he could protest, not that he was going to; she slid down his body, running her tongue down his flesh until she reached her target. Slowly she ran the tip of her tongue up and down each side of his member secretly thrilled at his sighs. She gently took him into her full mouth and began to suck. She took as much of him as she could and slowly ran her teeth back up its length, smiling to herself when he bucked his hips at her rougher touch. She was incredibly gentle in her torture and Auron moaned aloud at each touch. She tickled and tugged gently at his balls and gently suckled them as well. He cried out her name and with a hungry moan she took the length of him back into her mouth. She felt his body tense at this renewed torture and before it was too late, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you want to come this way?" she asked calmly as if she was asking what time it was.

"No, not this way, not yet," he managed to croak and before she could put the rest of her plan into action he rolled her over so she was on her back. He pressed himself down on her, concentrating on her body again, running his fingers through her folds again to test her readiness. When he had her squirming with desire again, he placed himself gently at her opening. He looked down at her, hair mussed up, lips swollen and bruised; she was beautiful.

"Are you sure?" She raised her hips in response and without another thought, he rammed himself home. He was selfish for a few moments, the beast was in control now; thrusting harder than her thought she would like, but was gratified when she gripped the back of his head, brought him down for a fiery kiss and whispered, "Harder. Make me feel it!" He increased the ferocity of his movements and she met each one with a loud moan. They continued like this until Moira saw that he was beginning to lose control. She squeezed him tight from the inside and nodded her head. She was ready and so was he. With a final surge of thrusts Auron came inside her and she met his climax with an earth shattering orgasm of her own. For a few moments neither one could think of anything but the exquisite pleasure they shared. Auron collapsed on top of her and murmured something in her ear. It sounded like "love you" but Moira did not question him. This wonderful moment of afterglow was not the time for an interrogation. She stroked his head and said nothing, just sighed in extreme satisfaction. Auron was unlike any lover she had ever had, gentle yet forceful. He knew her and understood exactly what a woman needed. Sleepy thoughts like these crowded her mind and in her exhaustion she settled herself a little more comfortably in the bed. Auron, feeling her move, rolled off to the side and gathered her in her arms, settling himself down to sleep for a while. He was exhausted and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a single pyrefly floating up from his chest and disappearing. She would be the death of him, he thought wryly, if only he wasn't already dead. The two lovers drifted off to sleep, safe in each other's arms, Moira preferring to bury her head in his chest than sleep with her back to him. Somewhere near dawn, she felt his hands caressing her back and bottom. She was awakened by an insistent finger that entered her from behind. She opened her eyes wide and smiled up at Auron, silently giving in to the need. They made slow drowsy love as the sun rose. Before it was completely light he quietly dressed, watching the aftershocks of her quiet orgasm, and left the room.

Moira awoke a short time later relaxed yet exhausted. She winced a little as she took her first steps that day, apparently Auron took her at her word when she said 'make me feel it'. She sighed and smiled at the memory of the previous night. Auron loved her, she was sure that's what he whispered just as he came; she loved him, that was for certain. She met Rikku in the hallway after washing and dressing herself. She had the same exhausted look in her eyes and smiled at Moira.

"Good night?"

"Oh yes," Moira sighed.

"Told you so!"

**Author:**_ Please review...I wanna know what you think!!! More to come..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Even evil ophthalmic optics exams can't keep me from writing! Wha-ha-ha! Ok seriously...thanks to those of you who took the time to review!!! Means a lot to me!! _

The two sated women entered the lobby to see the beginning of the worst fight the group had up to date. Auron, far from the gentle lover she held in her arms the night before, stood over Tidus, a murderous look in his eyes. Blind with rage, he had backed Tidus into a corner and was yelling at him at the top of his lungs. This loss of control was proof to Moira and the others how out of hand this situation could become.

"How dare you speak to her like that!? And how dare you make her think she's a danger to anyone!?" Auron thundered at the intimidated boy.

"I was only concerned for Yuna!" Tidus replied, his voice breaking with fear. Auron was not a man you messed with.

"Has Yuna gotten injured since Moira joined us?"

"Well, no..."Tidus began.

"Then what on Yevon's world would make you think that she would! What do you think would happen?"

"Well," Tidus said opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air, "you saw the tree." Auron paused, remembering the vicious look in Moira's eyes before she annihilated the small tree and thought back to the dream he had. It was true, at that moment she did look dangerous, but he knew in his heart that she was not. He glared at Tidus again and said with deadly force,

"You will forget this stupid idea of separating us from her. And you will apologize to her, right now!" He looked across the room seeing that she had entered, and walked over to her. He stood beside her and stared at Tidus. The young blonde did not hesitate, but walked over to Moira and in front of the whole group made an elaborate bow to her.

"Moira, I'm sorry. Please forgive me my arrogance." Moira looked at the top of Tidus' head as he had not dared to look at her, as if she was some kind of dread queen. She felt a short rush of power as she glanced down at him, then over at Auron who stood by her like he was her guardian, not Yuna's. She could see that Tidus was very embarrassed and wanted to end the encounter quickly. Placing a hand on his shoulder Moira said,

"Tidus, I know you only have Yuna's needs at heart and I admire that." Tidus looked up at her as she continued. "I hope you can understand my reasons for staying, and who knows, I might prove myself useful."

"Well, you are getting better with your fighting skills, and we can always use another good sword on this team," Tidus offered.

"Ya! Didn't you see her take out that ogre! She was amazing, ya!" Wakka called out.

"Thank you," she said blushing a little. "And one day I might even be able to heal someone without half killing them in the process!" Tidus gave a hearty laugh and said that he hoped that day would come soon. He led the rest of the party outside leaving Auron and Moira alone in the lobby. She turned to him, delighting in his closeness and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Not really."

"What would make you feel better?" Moira asked with a wink.

"Cutting him to pieces," Auron said simply.

"That won't help."

"It might," Auron countered weakly. She sighed and kissed him once more before walking outside to join the others.

The crossing of the second part of the Thunder Plains was much quicker. Rikku was too distracted by the argument to notice the storms. Just to be safe, Kimahri walked close behind her. Rikku interrogated Moira as to what the argument centered around, astonished about the reasons.

"You mean to say he ordered you to leave?"

"Well, not ordered, more like strongly suggested," Moira replied.

"But he said that you were distracting Auron," Rikku said in a conspirator's whisper as the swordsman in question was just a few feet in front of them.

"Yes he did. But now he's been set straight and everyone is fine," Moira said sounding cheerful but inwardly unsure. Tidus had apologized but she couldn't be sure if it was owing to the fact that he actually _was_ sorry or if he was just terrified of Auron. She needed to change the subject and looking down at the girl she couldn't help but notice a large, angry red scratch running down the girl's throat, disappearing into her top.

"I think you could use this," she whispered, pulling the blue vial of Al Bhed potion that Rikku had given her the night before. Moira pointed discreetly at the girl's throat.

"You didn't need it?" Rikku said taking the vial.

"No."

"No marks?"

"None that I want healed, but they are there – well earned and well hidden."

"Well done!" Rikku said as she spread the blue liquid on her own marks. Moira watched astonished as they disappeared almost instantly.

Before long, the group reached Guadosalam. Moira was speechless at the sight; it was a city carved out of the center of a dense forest. All the houses and shops seemed to be made of tree roots and there was a comforting earthy scent everywhere. She marvelled at the grace and strange beauty of the Guado people themselves. They seemed to glide wherever they went in a natural calm state. She was absolutely enchanted by the beauty and whimsy all around her and she turned to gage the rest of the group's reaction to the city but only met Auron's troubled stare. She smiled at him but noticed him give a wince of pain. She was about to ask him what troubled him when she was interrupted by the same young Guado who had bid them come. He informed them, after appropriate scraping and bowing to Yuna that Seymour had not yet returned to Guadosalam but was expected the next day. He saw to it that there were rooms arranged at the inn and offered to conduct a tour of their most popular attraction; the Farplane.

At the entrance to the Farplane, Auron stopped dead in his tracks and doubled over, with a groan of pain. Moira rushed to him to see if she could help him, but he held her off, saying he would return to the inn to rest. Rikku, who had made it clear she was never going to enter the Farplane, told Moira she would take care of him. The two left and Moira noticed that strangely enough Auron's strength seemed to return to him the further away from the gateway he got. By the time they turned the corner he was no longer leaning on the Al Bhed girl for support and was walking tall once more. She was puzzled by this but she was distracted by the young Guado man who was ready to lead them all inside. She watched as the rest of the group calmly walked through the shining curtain of light that served as the gateway between dimensions. She slowly walked up the stairs to the curtain of light and very gingerly reached out her hand to touch it. She felt the exact same cooling sensation on her skin as she did just before Auron pulled her into his world. She gasped, gulped and strode forward; wondering if she would land back in her own world or if she would stay in Spira but be separated from Auron and the rest forever. When she emerged on the other side she was relieved to see Wakka, Lulu and the others standing on a huge platform that seemingly had no support. The platform was suspended in mid air, surrounded by stars, comets and floating chunks of earth. Pyreflies were everywhere, darting here and there and Moira watched as Wakka stood near the edge of the platform and closed his eyes for a moment. She gasped as she watched the figure of a young man appear in the air before him surrounded by a large group of pyreflies. She quickly realized that the pyreflies were not just flying around the spectre, the spectre was made of pyreflies. She heard Wakka talking to the image, telling it about the pilgrimage and what he had been up to. She heard him call the image Chappu and suddenly realized he was speaking to his dead brother. Moira looked at the others who were all speaking to or looking at images of their own. Lulu was speaking to a young woman and telling her how much further she had to go. Tidus was regarding a woman who Moira assumed was his mother and Yuna was gazing at a happy couple. Moira recognized the man from the statue she had seen in Requiem Temple. She was speaking to her parents. She wasn't sure what would happen if she ventured further onto the platform but curiosity got the better of her. She walked as close to the edge as she dared and closed her eyes. She now understood that the pyreflies reacted to the memories of a lost loved one and created an image of them for you. But Moira couldn't settle on one person to speak to so she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the pyreflies create a very faint image of Auron in front of her, but before she could guess the reason behind it, they scrambled and reformed into the image of her best friend who had been senselessly killed in a car crash two years ago. She felt a tear escape as she looked at the smiling image of her friend.

"Shellie," she whispered. "I miss you so much! If you could only see what I'm doing now! You wouldn't believe it!" Memories of her friend came to the surface and she felt herself laughing at some of them and retelling the stories to the image in front of her. She turned around to see if the others were there, but they had all gone. She looked back to where the image of her friend had been but it had disappeared too. She ran to the gateway and breathed a sigh of relief when she passed through; she had been convinced that she wouldn't be able to get back. Wakka was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and she ran up to him, gushing all about what she had seen and felt while in the Farplane. He laughed and said it was like that for him the first time around.

"Now, let's get you to the inn before I get killed, ya?" he said.

"Who's going to kill you? Is it Lulu?"

"No way, Lu wouldn't kill me, just kick me outta bed! Auron on the other hand would kill me for keeping you from him, ya?" he said leading her down the path back into the city. Moira stopped and said,

"What do you mean?"

"Auron gets what Auron wants," Wakka said, tugging her along. Moira walked behind stunned. She knew how he felt about her but she had no idea that the others were privy to that knowledge too. They returned to the inn to find Auron and the rest waiting for them. They ate a hearty dinner and sat around talking far into the night and eventually they all said goodnight. In front of the group, Auron took Moira by the hand and led her to their room.

She wanted to ask him why the Farplane caused him so much pain but the first syllable of her question was stopped by a fervent kiss from the swordsman. She sighed against his mouth, relieved that their days of fighting were behind them. She let him lead her to the bed and quickly remove her dress without ceremony. She automatically returned the favour and for a few moments the lovers just held each other, skin to skin. She pushed the memory of Auron's image in the Farplane to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task in hand, literally. She had been absently running her hands over his body and as his fingers found her wetness, she had gripped his penis and began to stroke it. They both sighed their mutual pleasure and Auron led her to the bed, laying her down gently. He immediately took control of the situation, grabbing both her hands at the wrists and holding them above her head. This gave him free access to her breasts which he immediately began to suckle and caress. She sighed his name again and worked her hands free so she could hold his head to her. She needed to feel that he was real, not some ghost image she had conjured in her loneliness. His needs were further ahead of hers and without ceremony Auron entered her with an almost violent thrust. Moira was shaken out of her thoughts with a loud moan and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in further. Auron whispered her name over and over as he reached his climax and she shouted out his name as she came, shuddering and quaking. Looking down at her, glowing with satisfaction Auron felt completely happy for the first time in years and leaned in close to her ear. He whispered the words that she had longed to hear from a man, "I love you, my Moira." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let him go. The two simply held each other, absently stroking and kissing until drowsiness came over them. Moira slipped into a deep contented sleep. Shortly before dawn she rolled over to cuddle into Auron but found the bed was empty. She sat up, fearing it had all been a dream but was relieved to see him sitting in a chair across from her.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"Come here," she called holding her arms out to him. He took her up on her invitation, slipping back into the bed with her. They kissed slowly, a peaceful meeting of lips and tongues until Moira increased the intensity. She felt Auron grown hard again and smiled at him as she positioned herself between his thighs where she took matters into her own hands, and mouth for that matter. He sighed and groaned as she ran her wet tongue up and down his length, drawing him in for a quick suck before all too gently running the tip of her tongue around the head. A small drop of milky fluid appeared and Moira lapped this up savouring his flavour. With a wicked smile she straddled his thighs and paused, hovering just inches over his erection. He made and insistent thrust upwards with his hips but she dodged his attack. He grunted his frustration and she leaned in to place a teasing kiss on his lips. Quick as lightning he grabbed the back of her neck in a firm grip and pulled her back in for a deep satisfying kiss. She moaned his name and momentarily forgot her teasing, wanting only to make him happy. He allowed her to sit up and once again thrust upward with his hips, wrapping his large hands around her waist. Moira slowly raised herself over him and allowed just the tip of his member entrance. Auron stopped what he was doing to concentrate on this new torture. He tried to move further inside of her but she withdrew and made a long, slow production of re-positioning herself. She "missed" several times causing the head of his shaft to rub along her inner folds, causing them both to moan. He called her several names as she continued the torture and she smiled at each one. She had positioned herself just so again and gave him a short squeeze.

"I could stay like this for hours," she drawled, giving him another quick squeeze, relishing this new power she had over him. He gasped and grunted,

"I can't!"

"Oh, Auron, Auron, Auron," she sighed, contracting her entrance with each word.

"Moira!" he gasped.

"Say it!" she ordered, shocked at her new bravado. He hissed his response, so close to losing control.

"Moira, please!" He groaned the last word and she finally obliged sliding herself down his length until she had taken him right up to the hilt. He immediately started to thrust, hard, and she rode him like it would be the last time she ever saw him. They soon found a perfect rhythm and Auron called out her name as he came, shaking and quaking in his lust. Moira continued to ride him and reached out her hand to take his and placed it between her legs. With rough yet skilled fingers, Auron quickly brought her a profoundly intense orgasm and she collapsed upon him, gasping for breath. They fell asleep almost at once, both exhausted.

Lord Seymour summoned the party to his mansion early the next morning. While waiting for him in the front hall, Moira tried to tell Auron about what she had seen while in the Farplane.

"I saw something strange while I was in there," she began.

"It was merely the pyreflies reacting to your thoughts," Auron replied. "It's not real."

"I know that, but what if I saw someone who didn't belong there? Someone who I know isn't dead," she asked, her voice trembling.

"Like who? Someone from your world?" Auron asked, concern showing in his eye.

"No, not from my world," she said. She was prevented from finishing her statement by the arrival of Seymour. He was six feet tall dressed in elaborate robes and he had the same gravity defying hair that all the Guados seemed to possess. But Moira could see there was something different about him. He was more human looking than the other Guado people. His robe was open at the front showing part of his hard muscular chest and Moira could see there was none of the soft hair that the other Guados were covered in, but there were strange elaborate tattoos which reminded Moira of Celtic knot work. She also noticed his eyes were a cold metallic blue that pierced her to her soul when he looked at her. There was nothing human about them, more animal, almost feline. When he spoke his voice was surprisingly soft and smooth for someone of his size. He welcomed them warmly to his city and begged them to take refreshment in the next room until he could return. They followed him into a large hall where there was a huge meal laid out on a table in the center. Rikku, Wakka and Tidus tucked in right away and began eating with gusto. Lulu sighed watching Wakka stuff his face and Yuna just giggled. Moira was hungry too, but something in the Guado's eyes gave her a distinct mistrust. She and Auron stood off to the side not happy about being made to wait. To pass the time, Moira played around with a tiny fire spell and found that she could create a small ball of flame in the palm of her hand, change it to ice and to a drop of water that held its shape and did not flow away. She tried to create a small bolt of lightning but she became distracted by Auron's discomfort at waiting and the shock of it caused her to gasp sharply. She had succeeded in giving herself a small burn in the palm of her hand which she showed to Auron, pouting a little. He chuckled softly, a sound she loved to hear and held her hand. When he let it go she noticed that the burn was gone, he had healed her with a simple touch!

"You're getting better at that," Moira remarked.

"I figure with you around I need to be a good healer," Auron said with a smile.

"You'll pay for that!" Moira hissed. "Tonight!"

"I look forward to it," Auron replied calmly. At that moment, Seymour returned and sparing no courtesy for the rest of the group asked to speak to Yuna in private. Yuna agreed but only after seeking the reassurance of Tidus. She followed Seymour into another room and the rest fell back into waiting. Moira felt another prickle of distrust and whispered to Auron,

"I don't what he wants with Yuna but I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, Moira."

"What's taking them so long?" Rikku whined from across the room. "There's nothing to do!" She was prevented from whining further when she was hit in the face by a large water droplet. Moira had been playing around with magic again and launched the water bomb without thinking. Rikku squealed and looked around for the nearest thing to throw back at her, unfortunately the only thing she could find was an apple which missed its mark and hit the wall behind Moira. A large grinding noise was heard and they all gasped as a secret door appeared in the wall and swung open revealing a long dark tunnel. The curiosity about the hidden room made them all forget their impromptu food fight. Auron peered into the darkness then barked out an order for a torch. Wakka brought one on the double and the group ventured into the dark tunnel. Tidus stayed behind to wait for Yuna.

The tunnel ended in a large room, deep underground that was both bare and cold. There was a single table in the center and on it was a blue sphere surrounded by a gold ring. Auron touched the sphere and a small holographic Guado man was seen standing on the top of the sphere. It spoke,

"If you are watching this sphere then I have gone to the Farplane. But I fear that I have not reached my final rest by any cause that is natural. I fear my son, Seymour. I fear the look in his eyes and his thirst for power. It is he that has killed me, you can be sure of that; I have overheard his plans to poison me and take over the rule of the Guado."

"It's Lord Jyscal!" Wakka whispered.

"Yes, and it seems he had prior knowledge of his fate," Auron muttered darkly. He had respected Lord Jyscal as both a fair ruler and a strong leader. "Seymour!"

The sphere continued,

"My son will not stop at ruling the Guado nation. He wants control over all Spira, at any cost, however high or dangerous. Stop him. Do not let me have died in vain, I beg of you." The image made the same elaborate prayer/bow that Moira had seem performed all over Spira. Then, with a flash it disappeared.

"That sphere appeared at the edge of the Farplane," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see the young messenger standing behind them. "This is why you have been brought here. I needed to show this sphere to someone who could help. Lord Seymour's need to see Lady Yuna was the perfect coincidence."

"Who has seen this sphere?" Auron asked.

"No one outside this room, not even Lord Seymour."

"But what can we do?" Rikku asked. The group stood in stunned silence and contemplated the situation they were in, and then with a collective gasp they realized they had left Yuna in Seymour's clutches. They rushed back into the room they had been waiting in just in time to see Seymour and Yuna returning. Yuna looked pale and Seymour looked smug.

"You will think on what I have asked you?" Seymour practically purred at her.

"Yes," Yuna replied in a tiny voice. Moira could see the confusion that clouded her features. Seymour bowed to them all, begged them to take their time and make themselves comfortable in his city and left them.

"Yunie? What did he want?" Rikku asked concerned.

"He asked me an important question," Yuna whispered shivering a little. Tidus wrapped a strong arm around her and led her to a chair. Once she was seated, Yuna looked at everyone around her and said,

"He asked me to marry him." There was a collective gasp and a growl from Kimahri. Ronso and Guado were not on the best terms and Kimahri could sense some ulterior motive in this request.

"You said no, right?" Tidus asked.

"I gave him no answer," Yuna said. "I told him he needed to let me think about it."

"Marriage? What possible reason could he have for interrupting your pilgrimage for that?" Moira asked out loud. "Have you ever met him before?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is he thinking? It's not as if there is a great political alliance to be made here right? What reason could he have for wanting to marry you?"

"I'm not sure. He did say he wanted to be with me at the end of my pilgrimage. He wanted to see me gain the final Aeon."

"But Yunie, what are you going to tell him?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I can't say yes, but there's something preventing me from saying no."

"But you're gonna say no, right?" Tidus asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"I might. But I need to know why he asked and until I do, I cannot give him an answer." They were escorted out of the mansion by a servant and they returned to the inn. It was too late to travel onwards so they decided to stay one more night.

Moira walked behind the rest of the group trying to fathom why Seymour had brought them all there, far from the pilgrimage path to make such an unusual request. She tried to find an answer in her lose grip of Spiran politics but found she could not. All she knew was she didn't trust his motives and neither did Auron. Moira was just about to enter the inn's door when strong hands grabbed her and a long fingered hand clamped itself over her mouth before she could cry out. She had been far behind the rest and none of them saw her being abducted. A blindfold was wrapped around her eyes and she felt her arms being tied together. She struggled as much as she could and screamed for Auron from behind the gag that replaced the furry Guado hand. She felt her captors tighten their grip on her arms and legs and she felt it harder to struggle as the ropes were wound tighter and tighter. She heard one voice hiss,

"Tighter! You have no idea how strong her magic is!" She felt herself being carried a long distance and could hear the soft sound of crystal leaves brushing together. They had taken her out of Guadosalam and back into the Macalania Woods. She was tossed roughly into a cart and she heard the driver yell to the creature pulling the vehicle to get moving. She was jostled about the cart for what seemed like hours and her initial fear had turned to rage. The cart hit a large bump in the road and she was tossed unceremoniously against the leg of one of her captors, loosening her blindfold. She peered around carefully and saw there was one man driving the cart which was being pulled along by a large yellow bird; she decided she would marvel at that later. There were two men in the back of the cart with her, but they were concentrating on the road behind them, making sure they were not being followed. Moira realized she needed to get free of her bonds before she made her escape and concentrated on creating a fire spell to burn through the ropes. She knew she ran the risk of hurting herself in the process but it was the best idea she could come up with at the moment and she was counting on her own control of the spell to keep her from being burnt. Somehow she knew she would not be. Details like what she would do when free would have to be sorted out later. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her anger and fear. Unfortunately, she let too many worries about not seeing Auron again get in the way and this new rage pushed her spell over the edge. What she intended to be a small ball of flame to burn through the ropes evolved into a huge fireball that engulfed not only herself but one of the Guado on in the back of the cart. The burning man screamed and launched himself out of the cart rolling himself across the ground, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. Moira pulled the burnt ropes off her wrists, amazed that she was not hurt by the flames and stood up, trying to decide the best moment to jump out of the cart. In her haste to escape, she forgot the second Guado sitting in the back of the cart. He had escaped the fire ball with only a minor singe or two and was ready to take Moira down. She had her back to him and never saw him raise the club over his head but she did hear him grunt as he brought it down and turned towards him just in time to see him hit her on the head. She fell sideways into the cart, and the last thing she saw before passing out was the glare of the Guado who had struck her. The rest was darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Moira's absence was not noticed at first. Everyone was in such a state of shock over Seymour's request of Yuna that they walked back to the inn without a word. Wakka and Lulu were exhausted and a little saddened by their Farplane visions and went to bed as soon as they arrived. Tidus and Yuna did the same leaving Auron, Kimahri and Rikku alone in the lobby. Auron poured himself a drink, still feeling a little weak from the constant pull of the Farplane on his spirit. He needed to get them out of Guadosalam as soon as possible. Rikku bid them goodnight and started up the stairs, turning to give Kimahri a knowing stare. Her message was clear and the Ronso unsuccessfully disguised his rumbling purr of desire as a cough; Ronsos as a rule do not hide their feelings well. Auron gave a snort of disgust as Kimahri began to pace the room, waiting for Auron to leave so he could sneak upstairs to Rikku's bed.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting," he said quietly, "although I do think she'll be the death of you."

Kimahri said nothing, just snorted in his friend's direction and climbed the stairs. Auron drained his glass and poured himself another. As he savoured the sake in his glass, he fell to staring at the fire, thinking over all that had happened to him in the past few days. It was several minutes later that he noticed that he did not see Moira come back to the hotel. He looked around the room, half expecting to see her watching him as he sat lost in thought; but he was alone. He went upstairs to their room to see if she had slipped up there, but she wasn't there. He walked down the hallway, calling out to her softly but with growing worry. As he passed her room, Rikku cracked her door open.

"Playing hide and seek?" she asked coyly.

"What do you think?" Auron growled.

"Not winning, huh?"

"Where's Moira?" he snapped.

"Even if I knew where she was hiding, it's against the rules to tell you where she is," Rikku said in a sing song voice.

"This isn't a game!" Auron shouted. "She's not hiding, she's missing!"

"You mean you don't know where she is?" Rikku gasped. "Oh man! This isn't good!"

"No. I. Don't. Know. Where. She. Is!" Auron said emphasizing each word. "I've already searched the entire inn and there's no sign of her. Did you see her when we got back?"

"No, I haven't seen her since we were at the mansion."

"We need to search for her. Wake the others and then go to the Farplane to see it she's there," he ordered. "She was so fascinated by it," he whispered more to himself. For a fleeting moment he wondered if she would still be in Spira when he had gone there himself.

"Ooooh! I can't go to the Farplane! You go and I'll look in the garden out back," Rikku said with a small whine.

"I can't go to the Farplane."

"Why not?"

"Now is not the time to discuss where I can and cannot go! We need to find Moira!"

"Ok, I'll get Wakka and Lulu to check the Farplane, you check the garden out back and I'll ask around to see if anyone saw anything," Rikku said as she ran out of her room.

Auron rushed outside to the garden behind the inn, hoping against hope her would see Moira sitting on one of the benches, staring at the stars. He knew she wasn't there; somehow he could feel her absence from his world. What if she found her way home? Would he ever see her again? How would he find her again? These thoughts and hundreds more streaked through Auron's mind as he searched up and down each hedgerow. There was something strange about what he was doing, a lost memory tickled the back of his mind but it wasn't until he said 'where is she' out loud that it hit him. He stopped and looked around and felt a distinct feeling of déjà vu creep over him. This was the dream! This was the same dream he had woken from the night he found Moira watching him sleep! He suddenly didn't know what to do; he fell to his knees, his sword clattering to the ground with a dull ring. For the second time in his life, Auron felt fear's cold claws sink into his body.

The first time was when he came to the realization that Jecht and Braska would need to sacrifice themselves to vanquish Sin. He remembered the cold chill that slithered its way through his body as he watched Jecht's body twist, contort and finally with an ear splitting scream of pain, explode only to reform as the final Aeon. He had fought the urge to run or to hide his eyes from the monstrosity that his friend had become. Braska's death was slower and all the more painful to watch. Auron remembered it as slow progressive loss of strength as Braska bonded with the monster Jecht had become. In order for Jecht to live, Braska needed to die. If only they knew what Auron was to learn later; that they were only fighting a decoy. The beast that they killed was nothing more than a living suit of armour for an evil entity hidden deep within. As Auron held his dying friend in his arms he swore that he would never feel fear again; but here he was, once again completely immobilized by the irrational emotion. He choked back a sob and whispered 'where is she?' once more before closing his eyes and giving in to despair.

At first he just stayed in that vulnerable position and lamented his loss; but before long he heard something, a soft voice calling to him. At first he mistook it for someone in the village but he soon realized that the voice was coming from within him. A soft cry of 'I'm here'. When he called out to it, he heard that same response. With a start, he realized that the voice was Moira's and she was calling out "I'm here". He let a single sob shake his strong body before gathering up his sword and rushing to join the others. He met up with in front of the inn, and although he knew she wasn't there, Auron searched the small group for Moira.

"She's not in Guadosalam. She's been abducted," Lulu informed Auron.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" he asked, once again hearing the soft voice respond in his heart.

"This Hypello saw three Guado men carrying her into the Macalania Woods. He says they were taking her to Mt. Gagazet," Lulu explained pointing to the creature standing to her side. A Hypello always seemed to Auron to be a cross between a praying mantis and a frog. They were horrible musicians, worse singers and had the most infuriating way of speaking; a flurry of shh sounds mixed with a laughable accent. He fastened his sword to his back, just in case the urge to decapitate the walking insect became too strong.

"What did you see?" he asked directly.

"Wellsh, I seen the Guadosh shtealing the girl and the girl strugglingsh to get free."

"Where did they take her?"

"They tooksh her into the Woodsh. They said theysh have to hurrysh because the Lordsh wanted themsh to meet himsh on the mountain."

"Mt. Gagazet? But why?"

"They didn'tsh saysh," the Hypello said beginning to be wary of the dangerous look in the guardian's eye. "I'm sorry I can't helpsh you moresh." Auron didn't respond, just pushed past them all and ran out of the villiage.

"I'm here," Moira whispered as she regained consciousness. She wasn't sure if one can dream after being knocked unconscious but she remembered hearing someone call her name. Slowly, she cracked her eyes open and tried to sit up, but the pain and flashing lights in her eyes caused her to drop her head back down with a dull thud. She opened her eyes again, but did not move. She was in some sort of paddock or stall, dully lit by a flickering torch on the wall, a small patch of sunlight could be barely seen further up the hallway. She knew she was close to the exit and made a mental note of it. She saw there was another opening across from her, filled with dry grasses. She made another mental note of it and once again tried to stand up. She found she could do nothing more than sit herself up against the wall. She saw with horror that her legs were locked in irons which were attached to the wall and her hands were also bound by thick steel handcuffs. She tried to fathom why she was being held but no reasons came to her. She felt hot tears start to well in her sad blue eyes but she held them back saying, "I've cried enough!" She felt a wave of rage flow through her and was tempted to cast a fire spell on the fodder in the stall across the way, but the prospect was not the best idea she'd ever had. It was true that her life on earth was dull and less than ideal, but the idea of burning to death in Spira was no more appealing. She would have to bide her time and wait for a better plan to present itself. She had no idea how long she had been missing or even if anyone witnessed her abduction but she knew Auron was coming; she could feel it deep within herself. She didn't question why she knew this fact so implicitly but she clung to it, letting it buoy up her spirits. She thought for a moment of the strong swordsman and all he had come to mean to her and the memories of his love gave her hope.

Looking around in the dim light she wondered what sorts of animals were kept where she was chained up. The answer presented itself in the form of a huge yellow bird's head that popped up from the next stall. Moira screamed and irrationally tried to get away, but her leg irons were too short to allow her to stand. She fell back to earth with an 'oomph!' and sat staring at the bird. The yellow face stared back for a moment, squawked loudly and disappeared. Another face appeared before her, this time a small girl dressed in orange robes with her dark hair done up in two braids. She looked at Moira with a little bit of fear in her eyes and Moira noticed she kept her distance.

"Hello," Moira said. The girl said nothing, just took another step back and held on to the wall. "It's ok, you can talk to me, I won't hurt you," Moira continued holding up her bound hands as proof of what she was saying. The girl seemed to relax a bit and even took another step closer to the captive Moira.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Moira."

"I'm Eva," the girl said.

"Are you lost, Eva? What are you doing here?" Moira asked.

"I'm not lost. I work her," the girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. Moira was shocked by this response; the girl could not have been more than six years old.

"What do you do?"

"I help take care of the Chocobos," the girl said proudly.

"Chocobos? What are they?" Moira asked, trying to ignore the shocked look in the girl's eyes.

"The birds, you know big yellow Chocobos."

"Oh. Can you tell me where we are, Eva?"

"It's the old monster arena. But there's no monsters here now," Eva replied in a whisper.

"That's good," Moira said with a sigh of relief.

"Why are you chained up? The Guado man told me you were a witch and you would set fire to me, but you don't look scary to me."

"I honestly have no idea why I'm chained up here. I was in Guadosalam with Lady Yuna and Auron..." the girl interrupted her.

"Sir Auron?! The legendary guardian?" Eva gasped, her eyes wide with amazement.

"I guess so, yes. I was kidnapped just after we had seen Lord Seymour and Lord Jyscal's sphere," Moira said more to herself. The girl was about to ask another question when she was roughly pushed aside by one of Moira's kidnappers.

"I told you to stay away from her! She 's a witch!"

"I am NOT a witch!" Moira cried. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she screamed, suddenly losing the small grip she had over her emotions. The Guado regarded her shrewdly before replying.

"Maester Seymour needs your help."

"Well he could have asked!" Moira scoffed pulling on her restraints.

"You would have refused and not come willingly."

"I may still refuse," Moira replied, hoping she sounded as confident as she intended. "Why am I chained?"

"You are chained so you cannot cast any magic. Anyone who is as strong a black mage as you needs to be restrained," the Guado replied with an irritating calmness.

"Black mage? I can't be a mage!"

"Remember the tree," the Guado said cryptically. Moira's eyes widened as his words hit home.

"You've been watching us!"

"Watching you mostly," he replied calmly. "Once I realized who the real mage of your summoner's party was I selected you for Lord Seymour's task."

"And what might that be?" Moira said, suddenly embarrassed that this...creature had been witness to some of her most private and humiliating moments since arriving in Spira.

"All in good time," the Guado said with a sneer disguised as a smile. He disappeared around the corner and returned several moments later with a tray of food and drink. He placed it in front of her, but just out of her reach. Moira didn't indulge his sick need to see her in discomfort and simply glared at him until he moved the tray within her reach. She continued to glare at him, holding up her bound hands.

"How do you expect me to eat like this?" she asked icily, noting that he was still a little afraid of her. The Guado thought for a moment, then gingerly he reached out and freed Moira's hands.

"You'll still be chained by your feet, so don't try anything funny," he said as he dashed back to safety.

"Oh great," Moira muttered. "Bad movie clichés." The Guado left Moira to eat but as it was, Moira had no appetite and left the food untouched. She couldn't describe exactly what she was feeling. She was angry and afraid to be sure, but there was a stronger feeling, lying just below the surface that she couldn't name. She was sure it had something to do with Auron and the distance between them. Somehow, she no longer felt complete. There was a large part of her heart missing and the emptiness cried out for him. In her real life, loneliness was a well known feeling, one that she felt all too often, but in Spira, in only a short week she had found and fallen in love with the perfect man. He loved her too, she was sure of it. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how she felt with Auron. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his face, thinking how unfair it was that she couldn't simply call out him and have him come to her rescue. She kept her eyes closed and relished every memory she had of the man, including the fights; especially the fights. She sighed and slipped into a strange trance like state. At first she was afraid, thinking she had lost control of herself but then her dream unfolded before her. She saw the garden and immediately began looking for Auron. She saw him at the other end, searching for her, calling out to her, this time by name. She called his name back to him and he stopped and stared at her.

"I'm here, Auron. I'm here my love," she whispered softly, fully expecting her dream Auron to rush to her and take her into his arms. But he just dropped to his knees and sobbed. She called out louder but her vision began to blur around the edges and she watched as Auron faded away, still sobbing.

She jerked herself awake and saw that it had grown dark in the hallway. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she figured she'd been captive for about ten hours. She suddenly felt hungry and looked over at the tray but kicked away with a cry of disgust, sending two very confused rats flying across the room. She ran her hands through her dark hair and suddenly stopped and stared at them. They had left her unbound! She felt a surge of triumph flow through her as she began to formulate her escape plan. She grabbed the chain that bound her feet to the walls and tugged on it feverously, but it held fast. She inspected the metal ring attached to the wall that the chain was linked to and smiled when she saw it was riddled with rust and surface cracks. A little thunder magic would break it, she was sure of it. She looked across the stall to the pile of dried grasses and smiled again as the pieces of her escape fell into place.

"_I'm here, Auron. I'm here my love."_ Moira's voice suddenly drifted into Auron's mind without provocation. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He heard the voice once again and was once again amazed to realize it was coming from within himself. Was there a lingering connection between Moira and himself? Was this another strange side effect of the failed cure spell? He went to ask Lulu what she thought.

When he had run from Guadosalam, the rest of the party followed him without question. Tidus did try to say 'I told you so' but one icy glare from Auron was enough to silence him on that subject. They made quick time back through the Thunder Plains not stopping at the inn, despite Rikku's protests. It wasn't fear of the storm this time; he concern for her friend was a strong talisman against that fear; this time she was just exhausted. They did camp on the edge of the Macalania Woods, but only on Yuna's insistence and orders as their summoner; it was the middle of the night after all. They wasted no time setting up camp, just huddled up in their blankets where they collapsed; they didn't even eat. They broke camp well before dawn and marched through the forest. They were wary of fiends and avoided as many battles as they could, just to save time, but they found themselves ambushed by six chimeras and three deadly arachnids. Yuna saw that Auron was anxious to move on and she knew in her heart he would take on all nine fiends at once if given the chance. She called out at the top of her lungs the one word that would call him off of battle: Aeon! She summoned Ifrit and the ground beneath their feet began to tremble and quake. There was a huge cracking sound as a gigantic chunk of earth was lifted up and thrown off by the huge fire wolf. It leapt up from the ground, holding Yuna on its massive shoulder. High in the sky, it stretched and roared his fury before returning to the ground and setting Yuna down with surprising gentleness. Ifrit looked to Yuna for a battle command and she wasted no time.

"Hellfire," was all she said to the Aeon. He growled back at her in satisfaction. He took a few steps forward, a faced the group of fiends before him. Confused and afraid of the beast that stood before them they had huddled up into a group, making them an easy target. Ifrit took a deep breath and as he exhaled he summoned a large ball of fiery energy which he shot out at the group of fiends. Surrounded on all sides by flames, the beasts were lifted off the ground and held in mid air. Ifrit then dug his massive claws into the earth until he could lift out a huge chunk, about the size of a football field, which he threw into the fiery sphere. It did not make contact with the fiends however, just floated around them in its own orbit. Ifrit rose himself off the ground until he was level with the burning sphere and summoned up a powerful fire spell in each hand. When both hands were glowing dangerously he cast the spells at the sphere, shattering the chunk of earth, turning it into thousands of projectiles. The fireball exploded and the fiends were bombarded by fire and earth, receiving thousands of cuts and slashes. All nine fiends crashed to the ground and died where they landed, bursting into a huge cloud of pyreflies. Yuna turned and thanked Ifrit for his assistance and with a roar, the Aeon disappeared. Before the cloud had completely dissipated, Auron began his relentless march and continued his quest to find Moira.


	12. Chapter 12

Moira's plan was simple. She directed a lightning spell at the rusted metal ring attached to the wall. She was not worried that the spell would harm her given her earlier fire spell. She concentrated all her energy into her hands and felt a thrill when she watched the electricity arc from her hands and demolish the rusted ring. The chain fell from the wall and she was free. She quickly cast two spells on the rings binding her feet together and stood up for what felt like the first time in forever. She didn't worry about removing the irons around her ankles; she could run with them on. She thought about simply making a break for the door but she thought better of it. She needed a distraction and she had just found it. She found herself once again staring at the large pile of dried grasses across from her. A quick burst of energy and a small incantation lit the pile on fire and the thick smoke gave her the cover she needed to escape. She heard the confusion and tumult behind her; all her captors were concentrating on extinguishing the flames and avoiding the confused and panicked chocobos who were trampling anything in their way to escape the flames. Not one of them realized she had escaped.

She ran outside, the morning sun blinding her at first, and realized the flaw in her plan. There was no way she could out run them. Slowly, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw the young girl Eva riding one of the Chocobos. She ran up to her side, slightly intimidated by the tall animal and told Eva her dilemma. It didn't take much convincing for the little girl to hop down off the bird's back and hand the reins over the Eva. With a clumsy leap that almost launched her over the back altogether, Moira managed to find her seat. With a call of thanks, she pulled on the reins and urged the bird forward, feeling slightly nauseous at the pace. She reached the edge of the Calm Lands and stopped for a moment, wondering what direction to go in. She recognized the plains, but had no idea which way she was taken and no clue which direction would take her back to Auron. She blindly chose right over left and urged the animal forward. She had no idea where she was going and didn't notice the group of Guados marching towards her. She had been captured once again. One of the Guados jumped up onto the back of the chocobo and knocked her off. She fell into a heap on the ground, feeling a sharp pain scream its way through her head as she struck it on a rock. She felt a trickle of blood creep its way down her face but she ignored it and stood back up, ready to run. The world spun for a moment and in the time she took to regain her balance, someone reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in protest and the offender whirled her around. She was face to face with Maester Seymour!

Auron charged into the Calm Lands with a murderous rage. He silently cursed the others for insisting on following him and subsequently slowing him down. He'd never say it out loud but he felt he would be better off on his own. The rest tried to keep up with him as best they could, but no one could catch him. For the majority of the time all they saw of Auron was his back, marching resolutely forward, his red coat flowing behind him, his massive sword held on his shoulder. He never spoke, only his eye betrayed the emotional ride he was on. When they entered the main section of the plain Auron stopped suddenly and stood staring at the horizon. Lulu broke rank and slowly walked up beside him.

"Auron?" she asked softly, "What is it?"

"I can hear her."

"Who?"

"Moira. I can hear Moira's voice," Auron replied, turning a pain filled eye towards the mage.

"You can hear her? What is she saying?"

"Only one thing, over and over. 'I'm here'"

"Where is she?" Lulu asked. Auron's shoulders slumped as he said,

"I have no idea. I've heard her say something similar in a dream that has been plaguing me."

"You've been dreaming? Or is it a new nightmare?" Lulu was the only one in the party that knew of Auron's nightmares.

"No, the nightmares are still there. This is a new dream," he replied softly, his eyes still searching the horizon.

"Tell me about this new dream," Lulu said, settling herself on the ground. She signalled to the others to take a rest as well. Auron sat down and laid his sword across his lap, fingering the handle.

"I'm searching for someone in a large garden. I walk here and there, searching in vain for 'her'. I have no idea who it is that I'm looking for at first but then I realize it's Moira I'm looking for. I know she's there. Sometimes I see her but I can't hear her, and sometimes I just hear her voice. She calls out over and over, 'I'm here' but I always wake before I find her."

"When did you first have this dream?" Lulu asked quietly.

"The second night Moira stayed with us," Auron whispered.

"After you first healed her," Lulu remarked.

"Yes."

"I see. Has anything else strange happened to you since Moira's arrival?"

"Yes. When she tried to heal me in the battle against the basilisks, just before you and Yuna pulled her off of me, I saw images of Moira in her own world. It was as though a door opened in her mind. I saw images of all the pain and suffering she's been through. I saw into her mind, Lulu." He looked up at Lulu, completely helpless. She mused that it was the first time she had seen the warrior this frightened.

"That's very unusual, Auron. A connection like that should not have yielded such results. I thought there was something strange about that spell. I think that Moira saw something of you in that state, but whether it was a memory or a vision of what's to come I cannot be sure."

"What do you mean?" Auron asked, wondering what Lulu suspected.

"She screamed in fear just before she fainted. Something scared her, and it was something she saw while connected to you."

Auron didn't want to think of what she saw. "Have you heard of this happening before?" he asked again.

"No. But if there was a connection between you two it has only been strengthened by your recent...closeness," Lulu said tactfully, unsure how the swordsman would greet the news that his affection for the girl was common knowledge. Auron was about to question the mage some more when a flash of movement on the edge of the plain caught his eye. He was about to pass it off as a far off fiend or a bird, but something about the view made him stop. It was a group of Guados and where there were that many Guados gathered Maester Seymour was sure to be there. He rose to the feet and called to the rest to hurry. He rushed forwards keeping the group in sight. It was much less than a half day's march away and Auron prayed they would be in time.

Moira was dragged into the paddock area and tossed unceremoniously onto the ground. She looked up to see Seymour standing over her and she was amazed to see how feline he was. She shuddered as he stared at her, his cold metallic eyes raking over her body, a smirk of satisfaction on his thin lips. When he spoke to her, it was with mock concern.

"Poor Lady Moira," he said using her new title, "Lost and alone. How can I help you?"

"I'm not lost!" Moira spat standing up, "You kidnapped me!"

"I?" Seymour said, feigning shock, "My dear Lady, I have only just arrived."

"Then you ordered them to take me! There, does that settle your poor conscience?" Moira felt a rage coursing through her, stronger than ever before.

"My conscience does not require soothing. I have done nothing wrong. My conscience is clear."

"Oh, so you can murder your father and still maintain a clear conscience? I admire your forbearance," Moira said glaring at him. She saw him blanch a bit at what she said. Inwardly Moira smiled, she'd hit a nerve. The boiling rage gave her further courage and she continued, "We watched the sphere your father sent back from the Farplane. Your own people keep it hidden from you! It seems they do not completely agree with your leadership." She was about to say more when Seymour stepped forward and backhanded her across the mouth. She tasted blood and touched her fingers to her split lip. The sight of her own blood urged her onward.

"Filthy, disgusting murderer!" she shouted, earning herself another slap. She slowly turned her head back towards Seymour and stared at him. Instead of hitting her again he pushed her backwards, throwing himself on top of her and began to tear at her clothing. She was a little shocked to find herself on her back but the sound of her bodice tearing brought her back to reality. She kicked and screamed out in rage, trying anything she could to save herself from the ensuing rape. She felt Seymour's slimy lips brush across her neck and she pulled herself away as best she could, but she only succeeded in exposing herself more. He stopped at the sight of her breasts and she took the opportunity to hit him as hard as she could on the side of the head. The blow was true but not very strong. Seymour was knocked to the side momentarily but regained his position over her. Grabbing both her hands, Seymour pinned them above her head, leaving her torso exposed to his hungry eyes. He buried his head between her breasts and started biting and sucking on them. This contact made Moira scream out and when she drew breath for a second shout she felt Seymour press his mouth to hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth making her wretch. She did the only thing she could; she bit down, hard. Tasting blood for the second time that day, Moira watched as Seymour sat up suddenly and assessed the damage. He didn't seem to think it was too bad and with a small laugh that infuriated her, he bent down for round two. Before he could make contact with her lips, she spat the mouthful of blood and spit right into his face. He glared at her, released his hold on her arms and wiped away the offending fluids with the back of his hand, smearing the blood about his lips like an old lipstick stain. In a different situation Moira would have laughed at his appearance. She was beginning to regain some feeling in her hands and held them up in a defensive position.

"It seems you need to be taught some manners," Seymour growled as he punched her in the jaw. Once again Moira saw stars but did not pass out. She felt rage and fury running through her body and she wasn't surprised to see black mist surround her fists. She hesitated for only a moment before casting in Seymour's direction. She knew she might kill him, but in the situation it was all she could do. The spell hit Seymour in the chest and she watched in horror as he doubled over and screamed. The spell encased his body and Moira gasped as she watched pyreflies appear from within the Guado. She could not fathom their meaning; did people as well as fiends die in a cloud of the colourful lights? Had she just killed a man? He suddenly stopped writhing in pain and stood up, laughing.

"Did I put on a good show for you? That is a powerful spell to be sure, but it has no effect on an Unsent," he said turning his feline grin down on her.

"You're an unsent?" Moira gasped.

"But of course. You didn't think my father died without a fight did you? He killed me in the same moment I killed him," he said with a triumphant smile. She couldn't understand what he was telling her.

"Shouldn't you be in the Farplane?"

"I have much work to do here in Spira," he replied.

"Like what? Rape? More murder?" Moira said feeling rage welling up in her again.

"No, the future of Spira is in my hands. I am going to free the current Sin from his prison and become Sin myself. I will be immortal and I shall be the source of justice for all Spira!"

"You're insane," she said glaring at Seymour. With a grunt of fury; Seymour grabbed her head and slammed in into the ground. Moira saw a black veil fall over her vision and this time did pass out. She saw nothing but blackness and called out the only word that came to mind,

"AURON!!!"

At that moment, Auron stopped in his tracks and held his head. The scream reverberated in his mind and the pain was unending. Lulu rushed up to him and asked,

"Can you hear her? Is it Moira?"

"She's screaming now. She can't stop screaming!" he said, every word made him wince as the pain in his head renewed itself. He was in agony. He needed to find her, and quickly. He shook off some of the pain, looked at the mage with gratitude and pressed onwards, this time at a run.


	13. Chapter 13

Only Kimahri, Tidus and Wakka were able to match his stride, the other three came behind as quickly as they could. Yuna watched as the four men ran off in the direction that Auron led them. She could see they were tired and hungry but they followed the swordsman's directions without hesitation.

After what seemed an eternity of pounding feet and head, Auron stopped at the entrance to the old monster arena. He signalled the rest to fall in behind him and he drew his sword. He knew that no one had left the area; he never let it from his sight all the way across the plain. He moved in slowly, watching for hidden guards or any traps. They encountered none along the way and he was able to slip into the building unnoticed. He couldn't hear anything except a muffled groan. He walked in the direction of the sound and saw to his horror Maester Seymour leaving one of the stalls, adjusting his clothing; there was blood on his chest. '_If it's Moira's I'll kill him where he stands!' _ Auron thought.

Seymour looked at Auron with a satisfied, oily smile and said,

"Have you brought Lady Yuna to me Guardian?"

"No, I have come for Lady Moira," Auron said in a low growl.

"I don't know where she is," Seymour replied, finding speaking a little difficult given his swollen tongue. "I'm sure if you look around long enough, you'll find her. Right where she belongs. If you'll excuse me." Seymour made to brush past Auron and make his escape but his way was blocked by Wakka and Kimahri. Seymour turned back to Auron and said,

"Will you please call off your dogs, Sir Auron? I find their smell offensive."

Auron just smiled as he said, "You should get used to it. You don't leave until I find Moira and if she's hurt in any way, I'll kill you myself, Maester or no Maester." He saw Wakka's eyes widen at this statement, but he didn't have time to debate the merit of Yevon with him; he needed to find Moira. He instructed Kimahri to guard the Maester and turned to run down the hall. She was there, he could feel it, but she wasn't screaming any longer, she was weeping. She still called out to him, but softer and he could feel her despair. He rounded one corner after another, searching all the stalls. He finally found her, in the last stall, and his heart broke at the sight before him. Moira was chained to the wall, her hands pinned above her head, her arms and wrists showing signs of a struggle. Small trails of blood ran down each arm and Auron knew she would bear the scars of this attack for the rest of her days. He found he was frozen in place looking at the destroyed shell of the woman he loved. She was unconscious and Auron tried to find solace that at least she was in no pain in that state. He fell to his knees beside her and saw with disgust that her dress was torn in several places and bunched up above her hips. He tried to smooth it out and arrange the fabric so she was covered. A tear escaped his good eye as his mind tortured him with speculations about what had happened to her. She had been raped, that much was true and Auron wanted to scream his rage to the skies just before slicing Seymour's vile head from his throat. He brushed back a strand of Moira's hair and cradled her head in his hands. He was shocked to find the back of her head was matted with blood, she'd been knocked out cold more than once and all he could hope was that it happened before Seymour raped her.

He grabbed the chains that bound her and with a mighty pull he yanked them out of the wall, pulling her arms free and laying them at her sides. He removed the irons from around her wrists and her ankles, proceeding as delicately as possible. For the moment, there wasn't much he could do for her; he needed Yuna and her white magics. He rushed back to the entrance, hoping she had arrived and upon seeing Seymour standing in the hall, hands on hips, Auron saw red. He drew his sword and rushed forward on the Maester, stopping just inches from the Guado's throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand," Auron growled.

"Why would you want to do that?" Seymour asked with a smarmy calmness.

"You know exactly why! You raped Moira!" Auron almost lost his self control and slashed the Maester's throat. Tidus and Wakka gasped and Kimahri growled so violently it rumbled the walls. Seymour momentarily lost his composure but then inexplicably smiled.

"Meet me at the Fayth Scar, Guardian and we'll settle this," he said.

"I will settle this here and now!" Auron said, taking a step closer raising his sword as if to strike. He wasn't sure if he could kill a man in cold blood but the memory of Moira chained to the wall, violated, gave him the push to do it. He was about to bring his sword down when he saw that he could see through Seymour. He was fading away! Impossible as it seemed, Seymour was disappearing before his eyes. He slashed out with his sword but only hit empty air! Kimahri reached out to restrain the Maester but he too only grabbed the air. Seymour's mocking laugh was heard as he faded completely. Auron stood stunned for a moment, but then he heard Moira's voice calling out to him again, this time out loud. He asked Tidus to hurry Yuna along and then he rushed back to Moira's side. He saw that she was awake and very gently gathered in his arms, one arm supporting her and the other smoothing back her hair from her forehead. He was too engrossed in making sure she was alright that he didn't notice how her muscles instinctively tensed each time he touched her. She had closed her eyes once more and for a moment thought she would faint again, but just knowing that Seymour was gone and Auron had come for her like she knew he would gave her the first feeling of comfort she'd had in days.

"Can you walk?" Auron asked softly, as though the sound of his voice would hurt her.

"I don't think so. I feel like I've been chewed up and spit out. I've never been so scared in all my life!" she said as fresh tears began to fall. Auron tried to hold her tighter but blanched a little when he felt her stiffen. He released her immediately, his heart breaking.

"What can I do? Moira? Tell me what I can do to help!" Auron pleaded.

"Heal me. Heal me like you did after that first battle," Moira said, her eyes pleading.

"What needs healing? Are you sure you want me to touch you?" he had all but let her go when she reacted to his touch; he just had one strong arm around her back, holding her up. She felt as if she weighed nothing at all. Moira nodded and looked into his eye, her gaze pleading with him further.

"I need to know you're here. I'm so scared! I don't mean to be so jumpy with you; I guess part of my brain got fried and I can no longer tell friend from foe."

"What do you want me to heal? Shouldn't we wait for Yuna?"

"Everything needs fixing. I need you to do it; I need to feel you care," Moira sobbed. "Please Auron."

Auron took a deep breath and gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders and was momentarily confused when she moved one over her heart. He looked into her pain filled eyes and began to whisper the incantation. His hands glowed green and he felt their connection grow stronger. He felt the healing magic leave his body and enter hers and before he could break off the spell, he felt the familiar door in her mind opening. He knew he didn't want to see into her mind this time and tried desperately to break the connection, but he only succeeded in hurting her. Hearing her cry out, he swallowed and stopped his struggle, hoping against hope he was ready for the flood of memories that was to follow. He saw the images of her capture, her captivity and her escape and recapture. He was spared visions of the actual violation, proving she had repressed the images; he did however see how she stood up to Seymour and even the moment when she spat in his face. With all his might he tried to break the connection again, unaware that a door in his mind had opened for her. Moira saw images of Auron's upbringing in the temple of Bevelle, his refusal of the master's daughter that led to his ejection from the warrior monks and his journey with Braska and Jecht. She felt his pain over the years and saw into his nightmares. She screamed out loud as she felt his pain, along with her own and understood how he had seen into her mind when their roles were reversed. The rush of images caused them both a great deal of pain and Moira screamed out again. Before they were both permanently harmed Yuna and Lulu stepped in. Moira felt a new, sudden sharp pain and heard an electric crackle in the air, then nothing. He had been pulled off her and she felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the paddock. She drifted in and out of consciousness as the group travelled.

In her moments of consciousness, Moira thought of all she had been shown of Auron's life. The images both frightened and fascinated her. She was fascinated by his upbringing and life among the warrior monks of Bevelle. She saw the training he received there and saw how it shaped the man he had become. But she also saw the betrayal that led him to being ejected from the order. She was privy to the phony charges that were laid at his door after he refused the master's daughter and she saw all the reasons why he had refused to marry the girl. As fascinating as these memories were, they soon gave way to those that frightened her. He saw battle from Auron's perspective, faced death over and over fighting fiends and former friends alike. Two images stayed the strongest with her, she could not shake them. The first was the view of Lady Yunalesca's attack on Auron. She saw how gently she traced her hands along his cheek before violently slashing her dagger like nails down his eye, blinding him and scarring him for life. She could also feel his pain and shame at being so easily bested; he had always punished himself for challenging Yunalesca without being properly prepared. He had been trained better than that, and he vowed that it would be the last time he would ever be caught unaware.

The second image was one that frightened her the most. She saw every detail of Auron's dream where she had taken Yunalesca's place and attacked him. She sobbed as she remembered the view of herself bringing down the devastating spell on him and hearing her own voice cry out that he would die. She couldn't fathom why he would have such a dream about her; it was devastatingly frightening.

Moira concentrated hard on Auron's memories because even though they were at times frightening, they were nothing compared to what she had been through. Seymour had knocked her unconscious the first time he raped her, but she was awake for the second time and the third time and the fourth time. If there were any other violations she was spared their memory. But she was awake and screaming for most of the attacks, although she quickly learned that making any outward show of emotion or struggle only heightened the Guado's enjoyment so by midway through the second violation she bit her tongue and screamed in her mind. She had no idea Auron heard and felt every single cry.

Seymour hadn't stopped at mere rape; he branched out into all manner of disgusting and depraved acts. He allowed the other Guados in the arena to watch the attacks and even to participate. When flesh was exhausted, all manner of foreign objects were utilized; much to Moira's fear and horror. She knew there was extensive internal damage and she felt there wasn't a scrap of her that wasn't covered in blood somehow. She tried with all her might to push these memories and images to the back of her mind, never to be revisited because the slightest thought of them made her sick.

Auron was as gentle as he knew how to be and yet Moira couldn't help but stiffen and shiver at each touch. To have to be carried in his arms should have been of great comfort to her, but it was torture. She tried not to let it show, not to overreact to Auron's obvious need to be close to her but she could not relax. The touch of another person, especially that of a man was repulsive to her but she held her tongue for fear she would drive him away forever. She had begged him to heal her, hoping that his touch alone would heal her, that she would be able to benefit from his loving embrace but part of her mind cried out against it. It was only the transfer of memories that made it bearable for her. She did find one image of his that brought her great comfort; she saw Auron's view of her sleeping while they were in the inn at Guadosalam. That memory came to her strong and clear, as though it was often recalled and kept fresh. She loved him for that.

Auron carefully carried her to their next campsite. He had sent Wakka, Tidus and Rikku ahead to scout out a good area and set up camp. Kimahri had given chase to the Guado accomplices that ran out of the arena just after Seymour had vanished. Auron could guess the fate they suffered but did not want to know about it.

Auron and the others arrived long after the camp was set up owing to his slow pace while he carried Moira. He looked at her often, hoping to see a glimpse of her old fire but she remained closed off, damaged and distant. He set her down gingerly against a tree and asked if she needed anything. There was no reply, she couldn't even look into his eye; she simply stared off into space. He stayed by her side for several minutes, asking questions, trying his best to remain calm and when he still could not get a response from her he tried to comfort her with a small kiss. She stiffened again and leaned away from him unconsciously; it was too much for Auron. He stood up, took out his massive sword, left orders with Lulu to look after Moira and strode out of the camp without another word. He had an urgent need to vent his anger and frustrations on something and since Seymour was nowhere to be found, fiends, any fiends would have to do. Kimahri and Tidus followed the swordsman at a signal from Lulu. She understood his state of mind and she wasn't about to let him get killed. She turned back to the camp and concentrated on starting a fire, but found she was too frustrated and confused to even create a spark. She turned to Yuna,

"Do you think you could start a fire? I'm too frustrated to attempt it; I'd only succeed in burning the camp down."

"I'll try but you know that black magic really isn't my forte." Yuna was right and she failed utterly. "It's no use," she sighed. She began to search one of the packs for flint but before she could find it, a small fireball floated right past her and settled squarely in the pile of brush and kindling. It took light immediately and soon a cheerful fire crackled away. Lulu looked at Moira, just in time to see the girl return her outstretched hand to her lap and resume her empty, robotic stare.

"_Her magic is growing stronger_," Lulu thought. "_I'll need to continue her training_."

Rikku attempted to speak with Moira, trying to get her to liven up a bit but got no response until she accidently mentioned Seymour by name.

"I'd love to get my hands on that creepy Guado Seymour! I'd show him what a rapist deserves!" she shouted making a rough slashing motion in the air with her small blades, about crotch height for the man. Moira's eyes darkened with fury and she faced Rikku head on.

"His death will be at my hands. I will have my revenge," she said in a calm, unemotional voice. It was the first she had spoken since they found her.

"Moira! Are you alright?" Rikku asked excitedly, hoping that her friend was returning to normal.

"No. Where's Auron?"

"He went, ummm, hunting," Rikku lied, not wanting to let her friend know that her lover stormed out of the camp to go on a killing spree. "Hey! There's a pool nearby here. Would you feel up to going for a swim? Maybe clean up a bit?" Rikku regarded the dried blood trailing down Moira's arms and even down her legs.

"That's a good idea, Rikku. I am so dirty right now," Moira said with little emotion. She tried to stand, but wobbled a little on legs that hadn't been used in days. Rikku supported her and the two friends walked away from camp over to the nearby pool.

Once they reached the edge of the pool, Moira paused only to remove her boots, then strode into the water and sat down. The water level was only up to her chest but for a moment Moira wished it was far above her head. She swirled the water with her hands and began rubbing at a small area of dried blood. She looked at the cuts and scrapes on her hands from the hard stone and the iron restraints that Seymour used. Suddenly several memories ambushed her and she couldn't stop reliving each horrifying moment. She could remember thinking that it was a small conciliation to her that she would die loved. She looked down at her dress and saw for the first time how torn and ragged it was and feeling disgusted by her own appearance she pulled it off. Seeing the dress was quite dirty, she moved over to a large rock and used it to scrub the garment. He mind tortured her with more memories and she began to scrub frantically. She began to cry and shouted out that she couldn't get it clean. Rikku misunderstood her meaning and offered to get her some soap but soon realized that Moira had no clue what she was doing or why. Her mind had let go somehow and she was scrubbing the dress to pieces. She watched in stunned silence as Moira scrubbed and scrubbed the dress across the rock and didn't notice when she scrubbed the skin right off her fingers. Small trails of blood flowed into the water and when she had finished with the dress, she began to scratch and rub her own skin, mumbling to herself that she would never be clean again. Rikku called out for Lulu when she saw that Moira was opening up old wounds and giving herself several new ones in the process. Lulu arrived in a moment and took in the scene before her. Rikku stood transfixed on the shore, one foot in the water as though she was ready to rush into the water at any moment. Moira was standing in the center of the pool, naked and bleeding. Lulu could see the blood that had caked between her legs as well as the fresh blood running from the new cuts and scrapes she had given herself. Yuna came running as well and gasped when she saw what was happening.

"We need to stop her!" Lulu called as she waded into the water. The sound of the mage splashing her way over to her did not faze Moira; she continued her assault on her own body, tears streaming down her face. Lulu roughly restrained her hands and forced the girl into her arms, pressing her against her chest. Moira became hysterical, screaming and shouting to be let alone, but Lulu held firm, calmly speaking and comforting Moira. Eventually Moira's struggled slowed and finally ceased. She realized what was happening to her and allowed herself to be held while she sobbed profusely. Lulu looked down at the girl.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked, knowing full well 'it' didn't need to be named.

"I do. But I cannot. I'm too afraid. I feel as though I've lost my mind," Moira said, holding one of her bleeding hands in front of her eyes. She had no idea what had just happened to her. Yuna saw her opportunity and cast curaga over Moira as she was supported by Lulu. Moira felt the familiar warming spell flow over her and smiled weakly at the summoner.

"You can come to me at any time," Lulu said softly. "Day or night. Remember, you are among friends here."

"Thank you, Lulu. Rikku. Yuna. Thank you for being such good friends." Rikku said nothing; she was still in shock over the scene she had witnessed. Yuna smiled at Moira and said,

"You will need several more cures before you can travel. We will stay camped here until you are fit to travel."

"I'll be alright," Moira said. "I don't want to be responsible for disrupting your pilgrimage any more than I have."

"You are right, Moira. It is _my_ pilgrimage and I say we stay until my newest Guardian is well enough to travel."

"Guardian? You mean me?" Moira gasped.

"Yes, you. You have proved your strength, bravery and ability to protect me over and over again. I wish for you to be my final Guardian. Will you accept?"

"Yes, Lady Yuna," Moira whispered, reverting to a formality she felt appropriate. "It is my honour."

"Then it's settled," Yuna said with a big grin. "I'll go tell the others."

"I'll go with you," Rikku said, speaking for the first time since she yelled for Lulu.

"Rikku, can you bring back some bathing supplies and find something that Moira can wear. Her dress is in tatters." Rikku nodded and ran off to the camp, returning a short time later with soap, a towel and a washcloth as well as a large red bundle. She set it all down at the edge of the pool and retreated once more to the camp. Lulu gently washed all traces of blood from Moira and washed out her matted hair. She was extremely gentle and quietly spoke to Moira as she went along. They spoke of magic mostly.

"I've noticed you can now project a spell at will," Lulu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the fireball you sent across the camp today. Or the water bomb you hit Rikku with the other day. You are projecting spells without having to concentrate all your energy on them. Controlling the sometimes uncontrollable is a great achievement. Your magic is no longer relying on your emotions; you are gaining control over the elements themselves."

"I thought that emotions were all that was required," Moira said sounding confused.

"For a beginner perhaps, but when you reach higher levels of magic the mage has more control of the spell and needs less emotion to cast. It really is refreshing not to be angry the whole time, isn't it?"

"You're right. It's also much less exhausting I've noticed."

"Yes, anger is a very taxing emotion. Now that you don't need so much, I can begin to teach you stronger spells and you can begin to use them in battle," Lulu said rinsing some of the soap out of Moira's hair. She led her to a large rock on the edge of the pool and wrapped her in a large towel. She then began the long process of brushing out Moira's long hair.

"It would be very useful to have another mage in battle."

"I suppose it would. Thank you Lulu."

"You're welcome Moira. Now dry yourself off and we'll return to the others. You need a few more of Yuna's spells and some sleep."

"Exactly. I'm so sorry for putting you all through this," Moira whispered, fresh tears ready to fall.

"Moira, there is nothing you have done wrong. What happened to you was horrible but not your fault and no one here blames you."

"He hates me," Moira said.

"Who hates you?"

"Auron," Moira whispered pitifully. "I know he must hate me for being so stupid and letting my guard down. I can't bear to have him touch me yet and he just stormed away from me!"

"Auron? Auron went out of his mind to find you! He loves you so much the separation physically hurt him, but he went on. Moira, do you know how much that man loves you?" Lulu said unable to keep a chiding tone from her speech.

"What do you mean, he was hurt?" Moira gasped.

"I don't know how, but he could hear you. He told me he could hear you calling out to him, screaming out for him. It seemed to hurt him physically. There is some kind of unknown connection between you. I don't know where it stems from though."

"I called out to him in my mind each time Seymour..." Moira broke off.

"What did you say?" Lulu asked intrigued. "What words exactly?"

"I'm here."

"That's precisely what he told me he heard," Lulu said.

"I heard him call back to me. Every time I screamed I heard his voice. Do you really think I hurt him?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get you back to camp. And back to Auron. Be comforted by his love; he'd never hurt you," Lulu replied. Moira nodded and stood up, still wrapped in the towel. Lulu draped the large red garment over Moira's shoulders and it wasn't until Moira took a deep breath that she realized what it was; it was Auron's coat. She wrapped her arms in the sleeves even though it was a little too big for her and allowed herself to relish in its scent and soothing warmth. She just hoped that she could once again find such comfort with the coat's owner. She didn't tell Lulu but she also felt a physical pain when she was parted from Auron.

She allowed Lulu to lead her back to the camp where she was met with concerned looks and kind comments. She looked to Auron who stood up as she approached. He looked entirely different without his coat; normally she would have admired his well defined biceps and the tight moulded breastplate, but in her condition she could barely meet his eye. He took a few steps towards her, then stopped, then started again completely at a loss as what he could do for her. Moira hesitated for a few moments then made her choice. She rushed into his arms, his coat flying behind her. He wrapped her up in his embrace; no words were needed, they just held each other. She began to cry softly and Auron took her hands and noticed the scars and cuts for the first time. He looked to Lulu alarmed but the mage just shook her head slowly and Auron understood it was better not to ask. Yuna cast another cure spell over Moira just to be safe and Moira slowly began to feel safe again. She reluctantly backed out of Auron's arms and told them that she wanted to rest. Auron walked her to his tent and as she laid herself down he told her he would sleep elsewhere that night so she would have her privacy.

"I don't need privacy, Auron. I need you with me," Moira whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she said softly. "I love you Auron." He stared at her and then dropped to his knees beside her.

"I love you too, Moira. I never thought I would find someone to love and I am so happy to have you in my life. But I may never forgive myself for what has happened to you. I should have watched you closer," Auron said.

"It wasn't your fault, Auron. No one could have guessed what Seymour had planned. But I know in my heart that he had other things in mind for me other than...what he did," she said, whispering the last.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard some of my guards talking about how well I would be as the newest summoner. They said something about Seymour's Aeon being forced to merge with me. A monster called Anima; his mother they said," she said.

"Anima? Why would you need to become a summoner?"

"He apparently wanted me to travel to Zanarkand. He was going to have me face Yunalesca and gain the final Aeon. But what does it mean?"

"Moira, there's something you need to know about the final Aeon," Auron began. "When a summoner reaches Zanarkand they are faced with an impossible choice. Lady Yunalesca demands that the summoner choose one of their guardians to become a fayth."

"But isn't a fayth a soul? She demands a death?" Moira was shocked.

"Yes. She asks that the summoner chooses one of their guardians to die in order to become the final Aeon. That person's spirit is never free again. They cannot travel to the Farplane, even after Sin is defeated."

"What happens to them?"

"They become Sin." Auron said with a touch of disgust in his voice. "Sin is never ending."

"But what happens to the summoner? Seymour said a power like mine would be a sad loss for the people of Spira. I don't understand. Who was I supposed to choose as my fayth?"

"Seymour," Auron said simply, staring at the roof of the tent, trying to piece together the puzzle. "He would have offered himself."

A flash of memory came back to Moira and she faced it head on.

"I remember now! He did say he would become Sin with my help. He said he wanted to bring justice to Spira by becoming Sin!"

"Bastard!" Auron spat.

"I'm afraid he's coming back for me," Moira whispered inching herself closer to Auron's form in the darkness. She felt the strength in his lithe body as he slowly tightened his embrace around her. He was always gentle with her, but now more so than ever.

"I will protect you, Moira."

"You'll always be here?" she asked softly.

Auron paused. He knew that one day Moira needed to know the sad truth about the half life he was leading, but tonight was not the time. He placed a small brushing kiss on her cheek and said,

"I'll be here with you as long as I can."

Moira felt some of her fears leave her and she settled down into the comfortable warmth of Auron's arms and soon dropped off into sleep. Auron sighed and stroked her hair, preparing himself for a sleepless night.

_**A/N: Ok hopefully you're still liking this! Thanks so much to all who reviewed!! More to come!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Moira's night was fraught with dreams and nightmares. Despite the comforting warmth of Auron's red coat and its owner, she still shivered violently. Auron watched as she slept, his heart breaking each time she cried out, his head pounding from her unheard cries. He watched over her until dawn broke over the plains. Gently removing himself from her clutches, he slipped out of the tent to stretch and begin his morning routine. He felt a little naked without his coat but shrugged off the morning chill and continued anyway. He walked to the edge of the camp, took out his sword and began his morning exercises. He danced his way through his daily regimen of strengthening and focusing motions, his body one with his sword. He willed his mind to clear as he moved through the steps and motions, unaware he was being watched and admired.

Moira had woken with a start and immediately reached for Auron, but found he was gone. She sat up quickly causing her head to reel and her stomach to threaten mutiny, but she ignored the needs of her body in her quest to soothe her mind. She went to the tent's entrance and was about to run out in search of Auron when a flash of motion on the edge of the camp caught her eye. She knew it couldn't be a fiend since the entire camp was sealed with strong protective magics, but it was a few tense moments before she could focus on what she was seeing. Once she realized that the smooth movements were being performed by Auron, she was fascinated. She watched in awe as he swung the sword over and over, around in the most elaborate movements, a look of complete peace on his rugged face. He danced and the sword sang. He was beautiful...there were no other words to describe what she saw in him that morning.

Feeling like she was interfering, she ducked back into the tent and attempted to clean herself up a bit. Looking down at her hands she saw they were still covered with small nicks and cuts from her battle against herself the day before. She sighed and attempted to heal herself, but she could not work up enough of a spell to do the job. Auron re-entered the tent in time to see the faint green light surrounding her hands fade.

"Are they still painful?" he asked softly.

"Yes, a little. But I can't seem to work up enough of a spell to heal them. I'll get a potion from Rikku and see if that doesn't do the trick."

Auron grunted, a small noise that confused Moira, but before she could ask its meaning, Auron grasped both her hands in his and stared into her eyes. She felt her stomach turn a flip at his touch; she felt they had regressed back to their first encounters, he was the strong silent one and she was unglued in his presence. He took a potion out of one of his pockets and opened it with his teeth. He poured the liquid over Moira's hands, rubbing it in gently. Moira sighed at his touch and watched as her hands returned to their normal state. She smiled at Auron and took one of her newly restored hands and stroked the side of his face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Auron replied.

The rest of the camp had risen and was wondering what to do with the few days rest that Yuna had decided they would take. Wakka and Tidus decided to practice Blitzball, despite the lack of water. They moved off the edge of the camp and Tidus attempted to teach Wakka his father's famous shot. It required a sharp punch of the ball which would bounce off a defender, then a second shot off the rebound which would take out a second defender and then on the second rebound he needed to launch both himself and the ball into the air. The player would then spin in tight circles before kicking the ball, practically guaranteeing a goal. Moira watched as Tidus effortlessly performed the shot before Wakka's wide eyes. He began to instruct Wakka, and Moira had to stifle several giggles as Wakka came crashing to the ground several times.

Rikku told Lulu she was going over the vendors in the center of the plains. She needed to purchase more potions and other supplies.

"I'll find something for Moira to wear as well. As fine as the view of a coatless Auron is, I think he'd be happy to have it back!"

Lulu smiled and laughed softly. "I can't argue with you there! I'll miss that view!" Auron looked over at the two laughing women, raising an eyebrow. "You'd better get going and take Kimahri with you, just in case."

Rikku nodded and left to find her Ronso. As they travelled along the plain, Rikku voiced her fears about Moira's state of mind. Kimahri, characteristically said little, but the Al Bhed girl felt a little better stating her fears out loud.

"I can't sympathize with her though," she continued, "I've never been in that situation."

Kimahri only grunted. Despite his total lack of conversational skills, Rikku was very happy she had him along with her. She needed to feel safe and she knew that Kimahri would fight to the death for her.

After almost two hours of walking the two arrived at a small grouping of tents that hopeful vendors had set up. She bypassed those selling weapons as clothing and provisions were top on her list, but as she glanced at a couple of swords she suddenly realized that Moira was not only naked, but unarmed as well.

"Do you remember that kind of sword Moira used?" she asked Kimahri.

"Cold blade. Ice brand," the Ronso replied.

"That's right! The same colour as her eyes!" Rikku said, jumping up and down a little. Kimahri rolled his golden eyes, thinking how impractical the girl was; only remembering a weapon because it co-ordinated with its owner's eye colour.

Rikku asked the sword vendor if he had what she was looking for and squealed aloud when he presented her with a larger version of Moira's original sword. It also had a beautifully craved handle and a gracefully curved end. Rikku bought it immediately and asked if he could synth it with several protective spells and strengthening elements. He could and he did. She knew it would take some getting used to for Moira, but Rikku knew she was stronger than when she first fell into Spira. She also purchased a shield exactly like the one she lost. Gathering the weapons she handed them off to the Ronso who stood and stared at the girl, rolled his eyes and fell into step behind her.

Rikku moved along to a potion seller and regarded the blond man carefully before speaking to him. When he met her eyes, each recognized the swirling patterns in the other's eyes and knew they were safe to speak freely.

"Knaadehkc vneaht, pmaccehkc du oui" (_**Greetings friend, blessings to you**__)_ she began in the most formal tones.

"Knaadehkc cecdan. Ruf syo E canja oui?" (_**Greetings sister. How may I serve you?**__)_ the vendor replied after looking around for anyone listening in.

"E haat cusa uv uin budeuhc. Yc syho yc oui lyh cbyna." (_**I need some of our potions. As many as you can spare**__)._

"Tu oui dnyjam y nuikr nuyt?" (_**Do**__**you travel a rough road?**__)_

"Dra bemknes'c bydr. E ys Cissuhan Yuna's kiynteyh." (_**The pilgrim's path. I am Summoner**__**Yuna's guardian.**__) _Rikku said proudly.

"Y cissuhan'c byndo? Po Cid! Fro fuimt oui zueh vunlac fedr jema Yevonites!" (_**A summoner's**__**party? By Cid! Why would you join forces with vile Yevonites!**__)_ the last part of the vendor's speech was delivered in a hissing tone.

"Myto Yuna ec so pmuut luiceh. Cra tuac hud dnyjam dra dnia bydr uv Yevon, zicd mega ran vydran, Munt Braska tet. Oui ryja drnejat ihtan rec lyms!" (_**Lady Yuna is my blood cousin. She does not follow the true path of Yevon, just like her father, Lord Braska did. You have thrived**__**under his Calm!**__)_ Rikku said in a chiding tone. "Yht po dra fyo, E ys Cid's tyikrdan." (_**And by the way, I am Cid's daughter.**__)_That would garner much respect.

"So ybumekeac, Tyikrdan uv Pegyham, pamujat uv Cid!" (_**My apologies, Daughter of Bikanel, beloved of Cid!)**_the vendor said, reverting to the most formal addresses. He hurriedlyproduced boxes of blue vials for her to inspect. Rikku filled her pockets and any other available pouch. She wanted to take more, but she had no room. She looked the Kimahri but realized that Ronsos were not known or having pockets.

"Draca femm tu helamo. Dryhg oui so venaht." (_**These will do nicely. Thank you my friend.**__)_

"Pmaccehkc du oui, so Myto." (_**Blessings to you, my Lady**__.)_ the vendor replied. Rikku held out the gil to him but her refused her, holding up his hands. "Hu suhao ec halaccyno so Myto. E uhmo ycg dryd oui pnehk Cbeny yhudran Lyms." (_**No money is necessary my Lady. I only ask that you bring Spira another Calm.**__)_

"We will try. Thank you my friend," Rikku said with a winning smile as she moved along to the next vendor's tent.

Finding clothes for Moira proved to be much more difficult than the first time around. She had tried to get Moira to come with them, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the camp. Rikku knew in her heart that she would recover eventually but worried about her all the same. She looked at outfit after outfit without being satisfied. She wanted something different, yet tasteful. She paused at a short skirt that wasn't much more than a square of cloth held together by a few belts. She momentarily pictured Moira in the outfit but thought better of it. Somehow she couldn't see Moira fighting many fiends when she had to keep one hand on the hem of her skirt the whole time. Moira needed something that was beautiful but practical in battle. She finally found the perfect dress. It was emerald green, long and corseted. Rikku also noted that this dress also had long slits up either side, allowing Moira freedom of movement in battle. She held out the dress for Kimahri's approval, but did not expect the Ronso's reply.

"Pretty dress. Green just like Rikku's eyes. Kimahri like."

Rikku blushed to her boots and looked at the Ronso for a few moments. Was he beginning to see her as something more than an occasional sexual partner? Was it possible? She had to think about it; the idea frightened her in so many ways. She smiled a weak embarrassed smile at him and turned to pay for the dress.

Their main objectives completed, Rikku and Kimahri began to travel back to the camp. They walked along in silence for a few moments, each lost in thought. Kimahri was thinking of Rikku and what she would do after the pilgrimage was completed. Would she go to Home? Would she marry an Al Bhed as her father no doubt wanted her to, or would she be free to make her own choices? He didn't know what to hope for; all he knew was that he could no longer go back to the sacred mountain where he was born, unless something drastic changed. He ran a padded palm over the stump of horn he was forced to wear and once again cursed Biran Ronso for causing him this pain. He would get even, but what then? Could he find a mate? After being with Rikku, would he want a Ronso mate? These questions and hundreds more swirled in his mind as he walked behind the girl. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that Rikku was watching him as they walked. Apparently, she had asked him a question and he hadn't noticed.

"Kimahri! I said do you want to go for a swim with me?" she asked, stopping to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

"Swim? Where?"

"I would suggest the large pool that you almost walked into!" Rikku said with a giggle and not waiting for the Ronso to make up his mind, she turned, removed her belt and potions pouch and jumped in, clothes and all. Kimahri stood watching the girl as she smoothly dove into the water and swam around. Ronsos did not like water as a rule, but it was hot and he knew they wouldn't be missed for a while yet. He placed the many bundles that he was carrying down beside the pool and jumped in, splashing the girl thoroughly. Her squeals of laughter and his low rumbling chuckles could be heard across the plains for several minutes, until Rikku's squeal turned into a scream of terror.

_**A/N:**_ another chapter down...so much more to come, if I could only get it out!!! Grrr hate writer's block. More soon...I hope...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Moira...**_

"Something just bit me!" Rikku cried, leaping out of the water. Kimahri followed, anxious to save the girl from any danger. Rikku collapsed on the ground and looked to her left foot. She saw several tooth marks, but they didn't have the audacity to bleed. She felt relieved for a moment and reached for her pouch to bathe the wounds in Al Bhed potions, but before she could get a grip on one of the vials, her green eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled. Kimahri let out a frustrated growl as he watched the girl succumb to the poison that was now racing through her veins. He gathered the girl in his arms and with a free hand dumped out her potions onto the ground. There were dozens of vials and Kimahri felt a flash of pure panic when he realized that he had no idea which one did what. He tried to get Rikku to speak to him but she was now delirious, mumbling on and off in Al Bhed and English. Her eyes fluttered when Kimahri spoke to her, but she couldn't form a response. Kimahri felt panic grip him tighter. All his training as a warrior could not have prepared him for this; sitting helplessly by while the woman he loved faded away. He eyed the potions once more and pawed through them, hoping that some form of divine intervention would guide his paw to the right one. He broke one open in the process and felt a cooling, soothing sensation on his arm but it gave him no clue as to what it might cure.

"Rikku! Which potion?" he growled, shaking the girl a little.

"E muja oui," (_**I love you.**_)

"Rikku! Tell Kimahri which potion makes you better!" Kimahri's golden eyes flared with his rising panic.

"E ghuf oui tuh'd muja sa, Auron pid E cdemm muja oui. Moira's cu milgo," (_**I know you don't love me Auron but I still love you. Moira's so lucky.**_) Rikku mumbled, falling further into unconsciousness. She had no idea what she was saying and she also had no clue that Kimahri spoke Al Bhed. He shook off the initial shock of her confession and concentrated on the task at hand. It was clear that he would get no response from her that would help the current situation so he did the only thing he could think of. Gathering all the purchases they had made into a large bundle he could strap to his back, the Ronso cleaned up the mess of potions and picked Rikku up and ran back to the camp. Even at top speed, which for a Ronso is considerable, it still took the rest of the afternoon to make it back. Once he gained sight of the camp, he roared as loud as he could. Hearing his old friend's roar, Auron rushed forward. Seeing the unconscious girl in his arms, he called out for Yuna and Lulu. Kimahri placed the girl gently on the ground and explained in his usual guttural staccato voice what had happened.

"Rikku swim, got bit. She went to get potion to heal but fainted. She spoke gibberish, then fainted again. Can't get her to talk," Kimahri's usually emotionless face showed signs of his struggle to remain calm.

"She's been poisoned," Lulu pronounced pointing at the wound sight which had turned a sickly shade of green.

"Will a potion help?" Auron asked.

"Not at this point, she needs a strong spell," Lulu replied looking at Yuna.

"I've never done it!" Yuna gasped. "I know the words, I suppose I could try it." She leaned over the girl and let her hands hover over the wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the incantation.

"Esuna," she whispered. A honeyed golden glow surrounded her hands and she guided it into the wounds. Rikku moved involuntarily when the spell made contact, but Yuna could sense that it wasn't strong enough. She looked up at Lulu who shook her head, saying without words that she couldn't perform the spell.

"I need a second set of hands. I don't know what she was poisoned with, but it's too strong for just one spell at a time. Any headway I make is too quickly removed by the poison."

A soft voice called from the edge of the group. They all turned to see Moira standing, still wrapped in Auron's coat, staring down at the girl. Without another word, she knelt down across from Yuna and said,

"Tell me the words." Yuna told her the incantation and Moira closed her eyes. In seconds a much stronger golden glow encircled Moira's hands. She was a little shocked she could conjure the spell so quickly and indicated to Yuna that she should do the same. Yuna conjured up her own Esuna spell and at an imperceptible nod from Moira the two mages cast their spells. Rikku's entire leg was surrounded by the golden glow of the spell and this time her movements were much more animated. Moira hit her with another Esuna while Yuna, somehow reading the girl's mind, cast a strong cure spell. Rikku's eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain. Noticing that the wounds were knitting themselves back together, Yuna stopped casting. Moira stopped as well and watched the sight to see if it changed colour again. Rikku's pale flesh, much to the satisfaction of all, stayed pale and showed no signs of any residual poison.

"What happened? How did I get back here?"

"Rikku got bit," Kimahri said. "Kimahri carry you back to camp. Moira and Yuna heal Rikku."

"Moira? Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Rikku," Moira said calmly, placing a hand on the girl's brow.

"You should see the dress I got you!" Rikku said with a quiet enthusiasm. Moira laughed out loud, the first time she had in weeks it seemed.

"I'll wait until you're better so you can show me," she said. "I'll hang onto Auron's coat a little longer. He won't mind."

"I don't mind," Rikku said, her voice beginning to lose some strength as her body demanded rest. "Welcome to the gun show!" Rikku smiled up at Moira, then felt her eyes droop and she finally let herself fall asleep. Moira turned to see if Auron had heard Rikku's last comment and saw a faint blush on the swordsman's cheek. She smiled at him causing him to blush a little more, then he turned and walked to the other side of the camp. Moira laughed again and instructed Kimahri to carry the girl into her tent so she could rest in comfort. Moira watched as the Ronso carefully carried the sleeping Al Bhed girl into her tent and lay her down. She mused over Auron's similar care of her and mentally admonished herself for shying away from him when he kissed her. She knew then that he meant her no harm, but the instinct was too strong. She had been damaged in so many ways during her attack and while it was comforting to be once again among friends and laughing, she could feel the voice of her repressed memories calling to her.

"_I'm waiting for you. Sooner or later I'll find you."_

She shuddered as she felt her own mind working against her. She needed comforting, but first, she needed clothes. As much as she was enjoying the "gun show" she knew it was time to return the red coat to its owner. She slipped quietly into Rikku's tent and searched through the pack that Kimahri had brought with him, extracting the breathtaking green dress. She stole out of Rikku's tent and into her own, slipping Auron's coat off and folding it neatly. She then put the dress on and tightened the corset strings. She looked down at herself and felt whole again. She knew that her repressed memories would not wait long to be explored, but for now she was strong enough to hold them at bay and return to her normal life. Normal life, whatever that meant now. In her world, she was a chronically lonely unfulfilled shop keep in a dull English town. She looked back and wondered what she would be doing now if she had ignored the flash of light on the wall. If she hadn't investigated and heard Auron's voice for the first time, where would she be now? Probably right where she was then. Three weeks would have passed in her life and nothing would have changed. But now, she was a warrior mage, travelling through a land that was as fascinating as it was terrifying. Then there was Auron. How could she possibly live without him now? He'd saved her life in so many ways; he'd never know the full impact he'd had on her life, unless she told him. She gathered up his coat in her arms, taking one more sniff of its comforting scent and wandered over to where Auron now sat against a tree at the end of the camp.

"Here," she said, reluctantly holding out the coat to him, "I think that you need this more than me now."

He took the coat from her and stood up to slip it on. The red fabric cascaded down his trim form and completed his look; he was Auron again. She smiled at him and turned to walk away but a firm hand on her arm caused her to stop in her tracks. She shivered for a moment, instinctively shying away from the sudden contact of his skin, but she turned around to face him and felt her fears melt away when she saw the love and concern in his russet eye.

"Moira," he said softly, "Are you alright now? Can I do anything for you?"

"It will take some time, but I think I'll be fine in the end. These few days of rest will be just the ticket for us. I see that Rikku also bought me a new sword, perhaps later you can continue with our lessons?"

"Yes, I would be glad to," Auron said, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss all her cares and fears away. But the attack had left her closed off; she had lost some of her fire and enthusiasm. He only hoped she would get it back.

"He's challenged me," Auron cut in suddenly. "I am sorry to pain you, but Seymour has challenged me to meet him at the Fayth Scar and settle this once and for all."

Moira looked away so she could hide the fear and fury that battled for precedence in her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Where is this Fayth Scar? What is it?"

"It is the place where the fayth that are no longer needed have gathered to dream. They are resting, after their battles are finished," Auron explained, now realizing that he had no real idea why they were there and not in the Farplane.

"Where is it?" Moira asked again, still shielding him from the emotion in her eyes.

"On the way to Zanarkand. We should reach it after a week's march, maybe more. First we have to cross the plains then climb up to Mt. Gagazet and beyond the sacred peak is the Fayth Scar."

"There's something I need to tell you about Seymour," Moira whispered.

Auron flinched, thinking that he wasn't ready to hear anything about her ordeal.

"What is it?"

"He's Unsent."

"What!?!" Auron asked, fearing that if she had seen it in Seymour she could also see it in him.

"He told me. And when he was..." she stopped herself before she began to relive the memories that still called to her.

"_I'm waiting."_

"During my captivity, I cast that black spell again and it went right through him. I can't explain it, he was solid enough when he...touched me," she shivered as she told him. "But when I let the spell fly, it passed right through him. Then he was surrounded by pyreflies and that's when he told me. It was why he didn't fear becoming the fayth for the final Aeon. That's why he wanted to become Sin!"

Auron didn't speak for a moment; he just stared at her, marvelling at her strength. In the midst of the vilest attack, she still found the strength to fight back, and had the presence of mind to use her strongest offence. He wondered how the Fayth deemed him worthy enough to love a woman such as Moira. He finally spoke,

"If he is Unsent that explains much. When I finally confronted him, he disappeared right in front of me."

"He vanished? How is that possible? I thought you said that unsent people still had a physical form."

"Maybe it's different for an unsent Summoner."

"That might be true," Moira said, thinking back to the summoner in Requiem Temple.

They were interrupted by Lulu who called them to dinner. The whole group, including a completely recovered Rikku sat down to a hearty meal. Just as they had a few weeks prior, they lingered around the fire and spoke of many different topics. Wakka brought up the most interesting subject that night.

"Yuna, are you gonna seek Yojimbo? He's said to be very powerful, ya?"

"Yojimbo? I had forgotten about him," Yuna said. As usual, she looked for the oldest guardian's advice. "Sir Auron? What do you think?"

"I think that he has a high asking price. You won't get Yojimbo's aid with prayers alone."

"What does he ask?"

"Different things, but mostly, he asks for Gil. A lot of Gil."

"How much do you think?" Yuna asked, mentally calculating what they had.

"Your father paid him 200 000." Auron said simply. Yuna blanched at the exorbitant sum and wondered how long it would take to raise such a sum.

"How long did it take to raise that much?"

"Three weeks of nonstop fiend hunting. We had to sell every item we recovered," Auron explained.

"Was it worth it?" Yuna asked, hoping he would tell a tale of her father's pilgrimage.

"There were times that he was very useful," Auron replied, withholding the story that Yuna longed for. Yuna had asked him to tell stories about her father over the years but he always avoided the topic; even after ten years the pointless death of his friends still haunted him. He always felt that he should have died with them; perhaps that was the reason that he challenged Yunalesca so unprepared. He shook his head as if to shift his memories around and looked into Yuna's expectant face.

"Tell me about my father," she demanded. It was a familiar demand, made of him each time he had visited her in the years of her father's calm.

"There is nothing you do not already know," he replied.

"There must be something!"

Auron sat back and thought for a moment.

"Your father had a child like enthusiasm for life that was absolutely charming."

"Really?" Yuna asked, her heterochromatic eyes sparkling.

"He did. When he heard there were so-called "secret" Aeons to be found he couldn't rest until he found them. He spoke non-stop about them and almost drove Jecht right back into the bottle."

Yuna laughed.

"Your laugh is so like your fathers," Auron said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"You must miss him," Yuna said.

"I do. But he did what he thought had to be done and nothing I said could dissuade him. He was determined to defeat Sin, no matter the cost."

"I know. The last thing I remember him saying to me was to be a good girl and enjoy the Calm he was bringing for me, for all of Spira. I didn't realize at the time that the honour of defeating Sin meant giving your life. It wasn't until a few days after he left that I witnessed the temple priests choosing the spot for his memorial statue. I overheard them saying that Lord Braska would share a place of honour among the other valiant fallen summoners."

"What did you do?" Rikku asked, enthralled by the story.

"I realized that I had seen my father for the last time and had left hundreds of things unsaid. I then sought Kimahri and cried enough tears on his shoulders to fill an ocean," Yuna replied. She smiled warmly at the Ronso, silently thanking him for being there for her.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you, Yuna. I assumed when we left that you understood the journey your father was undertaking. I don't know if he knew about your ignorance about the pilgrimage or not. I failed you too it seems," Auron said quietly. With a look at Moira who was still distant and damaged, he mumbled to himself, "some guardian I am."

Yuna heard. She led him away from the others and in his moment of self pity, Auron allowed his summoner to sit him down on a rock.

"Sir Auron, you are the finest guardian there has ever been! And as for failing Moira, which is what I assume you meant, you are wrong there as well. So wrong! You could not have known what Seymour had planned, nor anticipated his actions. You take too much upon yourself!"

"Thank you, Yuna, but I should have done more!" he exclaimed, his self-loathing coming out strong.

"There was nothing more you could have done! You rescued her and she's back with us, safe and sound. Think no more of it! I beg you!"

"Is that an order?" Auron asked a little sardonically. Yuna ignored his mocking tone, chalked it up to his feelings of self loathing.

"If you require it to be an order, then so be it. Think no more on it, Guardian!"

"Yes my lady," Auron replied dutifully. They both knew that there was no hope he could comply.

Moira may have been safe from harm, but she was far from sound. She had been putting a brave face on for the others but the truth of the matter was she hadn't slept through the night since before she was captured. Since she was rescued, memories assailed her during the day and fearful nightmares awaited her in the night. She tried her best to deal with the flashbacks but she was still too afraid to face her memories head on. She could hear them calling to her, from the back of her mind.

"_I'm waiting for you. Sooner or later I'll find you._"

Pain and emptiness became her constant companions and she still found herself distancing herself from Auron, which caused them both unnecessary pain and anguish. He watched faithfully for any sign of her usual energy and fire to return to her normally sparkling blue eyes but he only found a profound sense of loss bordered by dark circles of exhaustion.

The previous night had brought a harrowing series of vivid dreams about her attack. She was back in the arena, arms bound above her head and surrounded by Guados. Seymour stood above them all and called out all manner of disgusting instructions to his minions. She felt herself being violated again and again. She wanted to die, anything to end the pain, anything to end the humiliation. She struggled to free herself from the grip of the dream and when she finally succeeded she sat upright in her bed and cried. She sobbed when she realized that her mind could not possibly have conjured up such a vile image; it must be a memory. She looked over to see Auron had finally succumbed to his own exhaustion and she chose not to wake him. She simply laid back down and watched him sleep; his bare muscled chest rising and falling rhythmically in the moonlight. She loved him and nothing would change that; she only hoped he was patient enough to wait until she was strong enough to show it.

"_Face us and you'll be free,"_ the voice in the back of her mind hissed.

"I cannot," Moira thought.

"_Soon you will have to. We'll be waiting. It won't be long now."_

Moira stifled another sob and slipped out of bed into the compound.

_A/N: I can't believe I made it to chapter 15!! There's more...so much more to come...thanks and cookies to my faithful reviewer buddyzmama!!! Hope you enjoy it!_


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Auron rose later than usual. When he left his tent he saw that Moira and Lulu were already up and practicing spells. He felt a flash of concern for her but relaxed when he realized that Lulu was the perfect companion for her.

Moira learned spells that would allow her to poison a foe, completely engulf them with elemental spells and use the earth's gravity to pull them down and weaken them. As usual, Moira was a quick study and Lulu toyed with the idea of teaching her spells like Flare and Ultima, but thought better of it.

"_Not until she's better. Not until she faces her demons."_ Lulu thought. She had no idea how soon that would be.

She announced the lesson finished when suddenly a large roar came from the far side of the camp. Before any of them could grab a weapon, a huge fiend burst through the trees and attacked the camp.

"What!?" Tidus cried.

"How'd it get through?" Wakka asked. "The whole place was sealed!"

"I don't know how it got here," Auron shouted. "But it's not staying!" He had grabbed his sword and ran up to the beast, ready for anything. He got in the first blow and the fiend returned the favour. Tidus and Wakka ran up alongside Auron to help him in the fight. Yuna stayed back, ready to cast healing magic while Lulu and Moira stood off to one side waiting for an opportunity to hit the beast with their magic.

"Wait until you can get a clear shot, then try to poison it," Lulu said. Moira nodded, standing ready, her sword strapped to her back, sending a cooling sensation down her back that helped to distract her from the voice in the back of her mind.

"What is a Behemoth doing here? Aren't they only found close to Zanarkand?" Lulu asked.

"You're asking me?" Moira said looking at the mage.

"Never mind," Lulu replied. Gauging the battle Lulu saw their opening and gave the order to Moira. "You use poison, I'll try something a little more powerful." Moira closed her eyes for a moment then let fly with the newest attack in her arsenal, Bio. The spell hit its mark and she watched with satisfaction as the Behemoth lurched backwards a few steps, allowing two things to happen at once. First, Auron was able launch a renewed attack on the beast, slashing the beast's chest and secondly, Lulu was able to hit it square in the chest with a demi spell. Moira watched amazed as the beast seemed to flatten down to the ground then stumble backwards. It fell with a mighty crash and everyone watched for a few moments, to see if it was really dead. No one moved out of their defensive stance until they saw the pyreflies float out of the body. Watching the colourful lights flitter away they each breathed a sigh of relief and turned to each other to make sure they were alright.

"I can't believe what just happened!" Rikku gasped.

"What was that thing?" Moira asked.

"A Behemoth," Auron replied moving closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Moira replied absently. "Why haven't I seen one of those before?"

"Because it's not supposed to be anywhere near her," Auron said. "Behemoths are only found in Zanarkand."

"So then," Wakka piped up, a little slow to clue in, "what was it doing here?"

"A better question would be how did it get into the camp? We sealed it last night with both protect and shell," Lulu mused.

"I'm sure there was someone behind this," Tidus mumbled.

"And I can guess who!" Auron growled. "Seymour!" He strode to the spot where the beast had fallen and noticed a small glint of light. Looking down he saw a sphere. It was the same type Lord Jyscal had used. He picked it up, brought it back to where the others were standing, placed it back on the ground and switched it on. A small, flickering image of Seymour appeared and bowed to them. It would look as though it was formal and appropriate if it were not for the sneer on his face. As it happened, Moira was unfortunately right in front of the image of Seymour and got the sneer full in the face. She unknowingly took a step back, drawing her sword.

The image of the Maester gave no greeting other than the bow and in a slightly tinny version of his liquid tongue the image addressed the group.

"I hope you all had fun playing with the present I sent you. Seeing as you are now viewing this sphere, I'd hazard a guess that you have broken your new toy."

"Maester or no Maester," Wakka said, "I really, really hate this guy, ya?" They all nodded in unison.

"That fiend and this sphere are but a glimpse of my powers; and they are growing stronger. If you still think you can face me, _Sir_ Auron, then I am looking forward to meeting you at the Fayth Scar. But make sure to leave your rag-tag group behind, they won't be needed. Just bring the lovely Lady Moira along with you. I still have unfinished business with her."

Auron moved to smash the sphere; his face was a black mask of rage. The voice continued before he could bring his foot down to smash it. He stepped back.

"Lady Moira, I look so forward to being near you again. I so enjoyed out last meeting. Farewell."

Just before the image faded, Moira brought her sword down on the sphere, shattering it to pieces. She stayed as she was for a moment, her sword stuck in the ground, breathing raggedly with a look of dark fury on her face. A glitch in the one remaining working part of the sphere caused the audio track to play Seymour's personal message to Moira again. Hearing the infuriating message again, Moira screamed her fury to the sky and raised her sword up to attack again. The wind whipped her hair around and the image she presented would put any Valkyrie to shame. She was furious and she was scared. Her arms ached from slashing her sword over and over. The rest stood in stunned silence as they watched Moira's meltdown unfold. She let the sword drop from her numb fingers and flinched as it clattered to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly as the true meaning of Seymour's threat sunk in. She collapsed to the ground and with deep heart-wrenching sobs she began to cry out her refreshed fury, rage and despair. Auron stood over her, stunned by the total emotional breakdown. He unsteadily reached out a hand to touch Moira's shoulder but the second his skin made contact with hers she whipped her head around and shouted,

"No! Leave me alone!"

Auron was visibly shaken by her retort and retreated. He had never run from anything in his life but he ran now from the woman he loved. He couldn't put his fears into words. He entered their tent and sat down, drawing one knee up to his well-defined chest. He removed his coat, collar and glasses, suddenly feeling confined and constricted. He immediately gathered his things up again and made to leave.

Lulu immediately took charge of the situation. She sent Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri off to find something for them to eat. She sent Yuna and Rikku to check on Auron; she could read his mind, she knew he would want to set out to face Seymour on his own. The two girls arrived at the tent just in time to prevent him from leaving.

Lulu regarded Moira who had shifted from uncontrollable sobbing to hyperventilating.

"Moira," Lulu called softly, her hand hovering just above the same spot Auron had touched. There was no change in Moira. "Moira, speak to me. MOIRA!" Despite her yelling there was still no response from the hysterical woman, although she did begin to mutter to herself.

"No! No! Please stop! I want to die, please just let me die!" Moira mumbled. She was reliving every second of her numerous attacks. The voice in the back of her mind cried out in triumph.

"_You cannot hide any longer! I'm here! I'm bringing it all back to you! Every vile, disgusting detail – there's nowhere you can hide from me now!"_

Moira squeezed her eyes tight and began to rock back and forth.

"No, no, no, no!" she sobbed.

"Moira! Moira, speak to me!" Lulu yelled, going so far as to shake the girl's shoulders. She still got no response. "I know this is cliché, but I've run out of options," she mumbled to herself. Lulu took a deep breath and quick as lightning, she slapped Moira across the face. For a split second Moira stopped crying and rocking and stared at Lulu. As the slap's sting registered in her brain she felt a huge wave of rage wash over her and without warning she tackled Lulu. The two women wrestled on the ground, Moira blindly attacking and Lulu desperately trying to defend herself. Lulu quickly freed one hand from Moira's grip and used it to direct a stop spell on the other woman. Moira was frozen in time instantly, still in a fighting position but unable to move any extremity. Lulu struggled to free herself as she was partially trapped beneath Moira's frozen body and sat back for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She looked into the fearful frozen mask that was Moira's face and noticed that she could still blink her eyes.

"Moira, blink if you can hear me," Lulu ordered.

Moira obediently blinked.

"Good. Now, the spell will wear off soon and then we can talk. I was never one for physical altercations," Lulu said with an ironic smile. "Now, are you alright? Blink for yes."

There was no reaction.

"Are you angry?"

No response.

"Are you hurt?"

Nothing.

"Scared?"

A flurry of blinks.

"I understand. Now, you need to get it all out in the open. You need to talk about what happened to you," Lulu said in her gentlest tone. She noticed that the spell was wearing off a little. Fearing she would lose the moment, she quickly cast haste to release Moira from the spell. Moira immediately started talking, a little quickly owing to the haste spell but partly from fear. She began a jumbled recitation of all that had happened to her from the moment she left the Farplane to her two escape attempts, her captivity and meeting the little girl Eva. She stopped talking suddenly.

"There's more isn't there?" Lulu asked softly.

"No. That's all," Moira lied.

"Moira, if you don't let this out, it will never let you alone."

"I can't!" Moira gasped.

"Yes, you can. You are by far the strongest woman I know, that I have ever met! Moira, tell me what else happened to you."

Moira paused and looked down at the ground. When she did speak, it was the barest of whispers, hardly audible.

"He raped me."

"I know," Lulu said quietly.

"I don't know how many times. There were four attacks while I was conscious, there were a lot of times that I was knocked out."

"Oh, Moira!" Lulu said wiping a tear from her scarlet eye. "I am so sorry. Believe me, I had hoped that they only beaten you, but not this! Nothing so vile!"

"There's more," Moira hiccupped.

"What?"

"They used...other things...objects to..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She turned her flooded blue eyes to the mage hoping she understood. Lulu did and almost cried all over as the disgusting acts came to light. She gathered the girl in her arms and although she was the younger of the two, acted as a maternal figure and slowly rocked the girl back and forth.

"Is there anything else?" Lulu whispered.

"Nothing. I fought back at first but he seemed to enjoy that. So I retreated into my mind and responded as little as possible. I feel like I came close to madness. I still feel that way now. That's why I lashed out at Auron. That's why I can't let him close to me."

"Anyone weaker than you would have gone mad," Lulu said stroking Moira's hair. She could feel the occasional tear drip onto her skin but since they were both crying by this point she neither knew nor cared whose it was.

"I'm so afraid. So afraid that I'm going to lose him; but until Seymour is dead I just can't be comfortable with any man. Even the one I love more than life itself."

"Then Seymour wins." Lulu said bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you let what happened to you, as vile a thing as it was, destroy your love for Auron, then you have let Seymour win. Go to Auron. Return his love as you long to do and together you can and will defeat him." She drew a piece of parchment from the bodice of her gown. There were six words written on the page in red ink. "When the time comes, read these words aloud. Let the moment take you. But only at that time, this is one spell you don't want to practice around others."

"How will I know I can cast it?" Moira asked, scanning the page.

"You will have no problems, I assure you. You are such a strong mage. Keep it safe until you are ready to destroy Seymour once and for all."

"It can't be soon enough," Moira said. "Thank you, Lulu. You've helped me more than you can know."

"Glad I could do it. You should go to Auron now, he's no doubt waiting."

"Do you think he's strong enough to hear it?"

"Yes. I have absolute faith that he is," Lulu said.

"Good. That makes two of us."

With a final comforting hug, Moira tucked the spell away and walked over to her tent. As she entered she was met with a strange sight. Auron was sitting as far back in the tent as possible, gripping one knee to his chest, glaring at Rikku and Yuna who were by all appearances holding Auron's belongings hostage. Rikku was holding his collar, wearing his sunglasses and sitting on his coat. Yuna held his sword and breastplate on the other side of the tent. The message was clear, if he wanted to go charging after Seymour, he would be forced to do so either half dressed or unarmed. The look on his face was pure annoyance but it shifted into a pained concern when he caught sight of Moira.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok...#17...wow...I'm amazed that an idle thought made it this far! Love those reviews! Thanks to Buddyzmama and TwiliPrincess049!!!

Remembering the unforgivable way she shrieked at him, Moira found it hard to look Auron in the eye, but she forced herself to. She quietly asked Rikku and Yuna to leave them, which they were only too happy to do. Rikku reverently took Auron's sunglasses off her head and handed them back to him. He took them as gently as he knew how, fighting the urge to snatch them away. The two girls rushed out of the tent and didn't look back.

Moira stood between Auron and the rest of his belongings.

"Auron...I..." she began, her voice faltering.

"Moira," Auron said softly. "You don't need to explain. You were upset. It was my fault."

"No! I _was_ upset, of course, but none of this, none of this is your fault! You need to know what happened to me. I need to tell you what that bastard Seymour did to me."

"I...I don't know if I can hear it," Auron said simply.

"You must. I am sorry to pain you, but I need you to understand why..." she was about to say 'why I can't bear for you to touch me' but thought better of it. "Why I am so shy around you."

"Moira, I love you, and nothing is going to change that. No matter what had happened to you, I will still love you."

"And I love you Auron. More than you can comprehend," Moira replied, kneeling down beside him.

Auron sighed.

"Tell me," he said, steeling himself for the worst.

"You've most likely already guessed," Moira began. "Seymour held me captive, chained to the wall like a beast."

"But there's more to it than that, isn't there?" Auron asked.

"Yes, but you've more than likely guessed that as well," she replied, still finding it hard to meet his eye.

"I think I have but I pray that I'm wrong."

Moira took a deep cleansing breath before continuing. She could feel the sting of fresh tears in her eyes but she could not shed them until she had confessed all to him.

"Seymour raped me; several times."

Auron squeezed his eye shut tightly as if to prevent what she had told him from sinking in. It was as he had guessed; the slimy smile on the bastard's face when he saw him. Something in his gut told him there was much worse to come. He listened as Moira spoke of all that had happened to her; the other men involved, the brutal and frequent beatings and all the other vile details that spilled from the mouth of the woman he loved. She had finally lost the battle with her tears and found she was once again sobbing.

"Hold me," she cried. He hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Auron." He needed no further invitation. Quickly he wrapped his strong arms around her weakened form and held on for dear life. Moira found the comfort she so desperately needed in his arms and soon found she was beyond tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. Auron stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head every once in a while. She held him tighter and murmured her thanks into his chest.

He drew back from her and held her at arm's length. He could see that the sun was beginning to set and the red and orange sunbeams behind her gave her an ethereal glow that made her so much more beautiful than he already thought she was.

"Feel better?" he asked softly.

"A little. Now that I know you can still love me, even after what I've been through, I'm on my way to being well again."

"A good meal and a good night's rest will help as well."

"Yes. But there is something I need first."

"Anything."

She made no reply, only raised herself up and gently brushed her lips against his. He inhaled sharply, partially from the shock, and let her lead the way. He felt like he hadn't been kissed in ages and he wasn't about to miss a moment. She reluctantly pulled back and looked at him; her blue eyes drowning in his russet sphere. They both smiled simultaneously and moved together for round two. There was a great deal of passion simmering below the surface but neither one did anything about it. They simply held on to each other, relieved and contented.

Eventually they re-joined the others for dinner. Moira apologized for her behaviour and Auron thanked Rikku and Yuna from preventing him from doing something drastic. The group ate a good meal thanks to Kimahri's hunting and Lulu's cooking skills. Sated and exhausted they all retired to their tents.

They stayed one more day and night in the Calm Lands and started out, bright and early, headed towards Mt. Gagazet. It took three days of travelling to reach the edge to the plains.

Auron noted with concern that the fiend attacks were increasing, sometimes leaving no time for healing the party in between.

'_Another gift of Seymour's, no doubt,'_ Auron thought.

Moira kept herself in the thick of battle, using her sword to free her from any remaining feelings of rage and fury. Her new sword no longer felt too large and heavy and she easily slipped into the flow of the battles. She revelled in it.

The increase in fiend activity was actually a blessing in disguise. There were so many items and treasures recovered that they were sure to have enough Gil to bribe Yojimbo. They camped at the edge of the plains and soon met a travelling merchant who was more than willing to purchase all their goods, giving them a hefty amount of Gil in return.

As the group was finishing their meal, Auron slipped away and caught up with the merchant. Recognizing that the man who pursued him was none other than a legendary guardian, the man held up his hands and immediately began to protest that his prices were fair.

"Of course they were," Auron said dryly. "That is not the reason I sought you."

"Oh! Sir Auron, I apologize! What is it you require?"

"I noticed that you sell some jewellery."

"Yes, I make some of it myself," the merchant said proudly.

"Do you have any necklaces?"

"For you, Sir?"

"No. A lady's necklace. Something unique."

"Let me show you what I have," the merchant said with a large smile. He quickly pulled out a black velvet cloth from his pocket and with a practiced flourish set up a make shift shop on a nearby rock. There were dozens of pieces to choose from but one in particular caught his eye. It was a silver chain that glinted in the sun with a silver pendant. The sun had an inner circle of intricate knot work; a never ending spiral working its way to the center. At the center of the piece the jeweller had placed a perfectly round sapphire. It was exquisite; it was Moira.

"This one," he said, lifting the piece up reverently.

"A very good choice. A true work of art if I do say so myself."

They struck a bargain on the price and Auron bid the merchant farewell, tucking his purchase into his pocket.

On his way back to the camp, Auron did some hunting, getting enough small game to make a good meal.

Later that night, in their tent Auron and Moira lay side by side; her fingers tracing a pattern on his chest, his mimicking the design on her back. They both sighed contentedly, then laughed out loud at their synchronicity.

"I have something for you," Auron said, rising off their makeshift bed. He rummaged in his coat for a few moments then handed her a small black velvet bag. She looked up at him, a little shocked at his impromptu gift. She took the bag and held it for a moment, thinking of all the firsts that Auron had brought to her life. He was the first man to love her, the first man to make her feel safe and now the first person to give her a gift for no reason. Slowly, as if to prolong the moment, she pulled on the drawstring and reached inside the bag. She caught her breath at the sight of the necklace as she pulled it out.

"Oh, Auron! It's so beautiful! I love it!"

Auron only smiled and motioned for her to turn around so he could fasten it. She obliged and with one swift motion, she swept her chestnut hair up, exposing her neck. Gently, he placed the chain around her neck, letting his fingers trace the hollow of her throat. He smiled again as he felt her shiver. The length was perfect he noted, seeing the sun pendant resting just above her breasts. Before she released her hair he swooped in to place a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Don't stop," she whispered. He didn't hesitate. He placed several nibbling kisses on her neck and shoulders. She turned to face him, allowing him to repeat the process along the front of her body. Their lips met with a painful gentleness, each desiring the fire they knew was burning just below the surface. Once again, they were back to the beginning of their relationship, everything buried just below the surface, waiting to be released. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes asking his questions without words.

"Yes, I am sure," she replied, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her lips. For several moments they kissed and caressed each other. Their passion heightened and after a long separation and an even longer road back together their lovemaking that night was feverish and memorable. He was extremely gentle with her, at first, pausing to gauge her reaction at each advance but when he finally entered her, she threw her head back and let out a loud sigh of complete satisfaction. When the storm had abated, they basked together in the afterglow and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

The group broke camp the next morning and finally entered the Mount Gagazet area. There were a couple of bridges to be crossed but this time Auron needed no pleading from Moira to hold her hand; he automatically reached back for her hand.

Before they reached cavern area they met up with some young Crusaders training. The Crusaders were a group of young warriors whose main objective was to vanquish Sin. They told the group that they were preparing for their next mission; another all out assault on Sin just like Operation Mihen. Auron glowered at the young man who was proudly informing the summoner of their new plans.

"Kinoc's behind this," he muttered.

"Who's Kinoc?" Moira asked.

"A former friend," he replied bitterly. "He is the leader of the warrior monks and the Crusaders. His hand is in this asinine plan, just as it was at Mihen."

"Mihen? What happened there?"

"A massacre. Kinoc and Seymour convinced hundreds of young men and women to foolishly sacrifice their lives in a futile attack on Sin."

"What is Sin, exactly? I'm not sure I really understand," Moira asked. Auron sighed before answering.

"I'm not sure what Sin is, but I know what it isn't. Sin is not a divine punishment for the sins of Spira. The teachings of Yevon keep these people in the dark!"

"So why does it keep coming back?"

"I think that there is something, or someone behind the monster, or inside the monster. The thing we fought was only the shell, the real beast lies within," Auron said. "They cannot even penetrate its defences."

"How sad. Can we stop them? Is there any way to convince them that they're wrong?"

"No. There's no way to stop them. More lives will be sacrificed and there's nothing we can do about it," Auron said, stalking away. Moira watched him as he left, but did not follow; somehow she knew he needed to be alone.

Yuna bid the young warriors good luck, even though she knew they hadn't the slightest hope of success. She only hoped that there was someone to send them when the time came. She tried to smile despite the pain she felt; it was something she always did.

The group travelled on towards the Cavern of the Lost Fayth, arriving by day's end. Finding a sheltered spot quite close, they set up camp.

"Man, all this sleeping outside is really starting to get to me!" Wakka complained. "I wish Rin had an agency out here!"

"Did I just hear you wish for an Al Bhed's bed?" Rikku asked with a giggle. Wakka took a moment to consider what was so funny and laughed heartily when the joke sunk in.

"I guess I did, ya?" he said wrapping Rikku up in a brotherly hug. "But don't worry, I won't take yours, ya?"

Rikku gasped. She turned her spiral green eyes towards the Blitzer.

"You know?"

"Ya, I finally figured it out a few days ago."

"Are you angry?" she asked meekly.

"Naw! I just finally realized that not all Al Bhed are bad and not all Yevonites are good. And besides, life's way too short to argue over something as insignificant as race, ya?" He hugged Rikku a little harder for emphasis. Rikku squeezed him back.

"I couldn't agree more, ya?" she said with a loving tribute to Wakka's favourite expression. He laughed.

The camp was light-hearted that night, even Auron who had let go of his anger, seemed to be happy. They stayed out under the starlight, trading stories and jokes.

Morning found Moira sitting outside her tent watching the sun rise. She found the mountain air cool but refreshing. She had had no dreams the night before, but was strangely restless. Looking over to the cavern's entrance Moira mused over the fiends they might face inside. She also wondered what the spell was that Lulu had given her. She knew it must be powerful because Lulu would not let her try it out. She had memorized the words and spoke them in her mind. She imagined all sorts of things that it could do, but would never be prepared for what would actually happen when she cast it. The time would come, though, and sooner than she realized.

Turning her attention back to the cavern she thought again on the dangers that lay in wait for them. Then there were the trials she had heard about. Although she wasn't much for puzzles, she vowed she would do her best, for Yuna's sake.

As she watched the entrance she was surprised to see a man and a woman enter. To say the woman was scantily dressed was an understatement. She was dressed more in string than actual cloth; her long dress was low cut in both the front and the back and there was a large red rope tied in the back, seemingly holding it all together. She was tall, with mocha coloured skin and long black hair, held up in a large ponytail.

The man with her was nothing more than a walking slab of muscle. Thick arms, thick legs, thick chest, thick neck and probably thick in the head Moira thought. He was never more than a single step behind the woman, searching everywhere for danger, his eyes never resting. She guessed from the woman's superior bearing and the man's overprotective nature that she was watching another summoner and her guardian trying to gain Yojimbo's help as well. He carried no weapon, neither did she for that matter, so Moira surmised that he relied on his fists and she was a mage.

Auron woke to find he was alone, but could see Moira sitting just outside the tent. He could still not let go of his fears about her despite the fact she had finally let go of her demons and returned to something of her usual self. Every once in a while he noticed she would withdraw into herself, but nothing came of it; soon she would act like herself again. Stepping out of the tent, Auron greeted Moira with a tender kiss before beginning his daily ritual. Moira watched his graceful motions and listened to his sword sing before helping with the morning meal.

Once everything was packed away Yuna led them to the entrance of the cavern. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at Auron who nodded at her, giving her his encouragement without uttering a word. Yuna took another deep breath and stepped inside.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: hello again!! I still don't own anything but Moira...not even Auron *sniff* Enjoy & review!

The cavern was a series of twisting tunnels and paths which led to more dead ends and fiends than they thought possible. The fiends were tough as well, tougher than anything they had encountered before, except for the Behemoth that Seymour sent them. Despite the enemies they faced they worked as a well-oiled machine, dispatching fiend after fiend. Some of them were quite rare, Moira learned, especially the laughably small Tonberry. Moira laughed out loud when she saw they were faced with the strange looking turtle/fish creature bearing nothing but a lantern and a dull kitchen knife, but quickly noticed that no one else was laughing.

"Remember," Lulu called, "all your actions are returned in kind. Tonberrys thrive on karma!"

Moira quickly learned Lulu's meaning when Kimahri slashed the little beast with his spear, almost knocking the creature to the ground. She gasped when she watched the fiend right itself and swing its glowing lantern in the Ronso's direction. Unbelievably, a skull shaped cloud emerged from the fire and wafted its way over to Kimahri. The demon passed through him and he let out a low growl of pain and until Yuna healed him, he could not stand upright; he remained hunched over, gasping for breath.

"That's karma!" Lulu called over to Moira. "Make sure Yuna is free when you strike!"

The battle followed a regimented pattern of one-at-a-time attacks so that Yuna could heal them. Moira couldn't believe the pain that the Tonberry caused her, especially since her strike was weaker than she intended. She was relieved to feel the healing warmth of Yuna's spell course through her. Between attacks, the little monster took several shuffling steps towards the group, slowly placing itself within attack range. As it got close enough to raise its knife to strike, Auron shouted "Enough!" and put an end to the creature with a devastating swing of his katana. The Tonberry fell over smashing its lantern in the process. The skull spirits floated away and the beast burst into a cloud of pyreflies, leaving behind the broken lantern and its knife. Rikku quickly pocketed the knife and the group took a small breather. Yuna drank a couple of potions to restore her magic levels and then the group carried on.

There were several more battles, including three more Tonberrys before they reached a large open chamber. They entered it warily, but relaxed when they saw it was empty.

"Is this it?" Moira asked.

"Yes. This is the chamber of the fayth," Yuna said softly, relief showing in her tone.

"But only summoners are allowed here!" Wakka shouted, turning to run from the room. Lulu blocked his way.

"Not here," she said firmly. "Here you must stay with Yuna."

"Oh man! What about the teachings?" Wakka replied, worried as always about his actions towards Yevon.

"Apparently, they don't apply here," Auron said. "Here it seems, the usual rules do not apply."

"Yeah!" Tidus interjected. "Where are the trials?"

"You mean just getting here wasn't trial enough for you?" Rikku asked bitterly as she spread some more potions on a nasty gash on her forearm; courtesy of an enraged Varuna.

"Hmm, good point, Rikku," Tidus answered.

"So what happens now?" Moira asked no one in particular.

"Now, Yuna prays to the fayth in the hope it will join with her," Lulu began to explain. She was cut off by an angry woman's voice.

"That one won't join you so don't waste your time!" an angry woman's voice cried out. Startled they turned to see the strange duo Moira had watched earlier that day standing behind them. The woman was standing with one hand on her hip, leaving her other hand free to gesticulate her frustration freely; she was the perfect image of annoyance. Her guardian stood beside her, his massive arms crossed over his equally massive chest. Yuna walked towards her.

"I am Yuna, a summoner from the island of Besaid," she said as she bowed to the woman.

"Dona, future high summoner," the woman replied with an absent minded wave of her hand in Yuna's general direction. "This," she said pointing lazily to the chunk of flesh standing beside her, "is my guardian Bartello."

"It's nice to meet you," Yuna replied, ignoring the woman's indifference and premature claim to her father's title. "Where are you from?"

"Kilika. Who _are_ all these _people_ with you?" she asked with a sneer. "They cannot possibly _all_ be guardians."

"Well, we are!" Tidus interjected taking a step forward. Bartello copied the movement and the two guardians stood toe to toe.

"I have as many guardians as I have loyal friends," Yuna explained.

"What? All of them? How weak a summoner are you that you need six people to guard you? This _must_ set some sort of record for the most riff-raff in one summoner's party," Dona said with a snort. She laughed aloud at her version of a joke and turned to Bartello for support but saw that he was staring at one of Yuna's guardians.

"Sir Auron?" he whispered, his eyes trained on the legendary swordsman. He slowly walked past Dona and stood in front of the man in red, bowing deeply, with surprising grace for one so bulky. "You are Sir Auron, are you not?"

"I am."

"May I...please...Sir...may I please shake your hand?"

Auron didn't say anything at first, just stood in stunned silence which he hid behind his usual stoic expression. His name known to everyone in Spira as the legendary guardian, the only man to defeat Sin and "live" to tell the tale, but this was his first taste of true hero worship. He slowly reached out his hand to his newest fan who immediately grasped it and began pumping it violently up and down. Auron grimaced.

"I'll need that back," he said.

"Oh! I apologize, Sir," Bartello said, blushing a little, releasing his hand. He then launched into a barrage of questions that only served to irritate Auron further and before the urge to cut the boy to pieces became too much to bear, he excused himself and walked away. Bartello still had stars in his eyes and started babbling to Dona about his experience. She sighed a loud, thoroughly disgusted sigh.

"Bartello, you seem to forget two very important things," she snapped.

"What?" Bartello asked. He was nothing if not prodigiously dim.

"One: I was standing here the whole time! And secondly, I don't care who he is!"

"You should, Dona," Bartello whispered. "He was Lord Braska's personal guardian. He's a legend!"

"Bartello, we're leaving!" she practically shrieked. With a toss of her head which sent her long ponytail directly into poor Wakka's face the rival summoner and her thick guardian left the chamber. Bartello stopped to wave at Auron every few steps; Auron did not return the gesture. After they were gone Yuna and her six guardians quietly chuckled and let the irate woman's insults slide off them.

Yuna walked over to a large glass dome that was inset into the floor of the chamber. Moira took a few stealthy steps towards the dome and peered down. Underneath the glass was a relief carved in stone, depicting a samurai warrior. Moira admired the intricate details of the warrior's robes and weapons. Beside the samurai, was a lion-dog, also carved in fine detail.

"The fayth sleeps in the stone until they are called," Yuna explained. She performed the prayer before the dome and knelt down to meditate. Moira understood without being told that she needed privacy so she took a few steps back. Forty-five minutes went by and Yuna had not moved so much as an inch. Moira flashed a look of concern at Auron, who met her eye but shook his head. No words were needed; Moira understood that Yuna was in no danger. Moira stepped back further and settled in beside Auron. He gently stroked her back.

"So what exactly is she doing?" she asked softly.

"She prays to the fayth and asks them to grant her their power. If the fayth agrees, it will appear before her and speak to her," Auron explained.

As if on cue, a bright glow surrounded the dome and the wispy figures of a man and a dog rose up. The figure spoke with a voice that echoed across the chamber.

"You seek Yojimbo's assistance." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Yes," Yuna answered, trying desperately not to sound meek.

"Then surely you are prepared to meet my price?"

"What is your price?"

"350 000 Gil. A fair price to be sure," the figure said crossing his arms and shrewdly regarding the young woman kneeling before him.

"It is a high price to ask," Yuna said quietly.

"I am the best," he replied puffing himself up.

"None of the other Aeons required money. They joined this pilgrimage out of duty and for honour," Yuna said. The figure reacted to her barbed comment and glared back at her.

"300 000."

"150 000," Yuna countered.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Not at all, just trying to negotiate."

"Well, you're not very good at it," he said with a sneer.

"As I said, you are the first Aeon I had to negotiate with; honour and duty, remember?" Yuna replied, amazed at her own bravado. The barbed comment hit the mark once again. The figure of the warrior glared at her.

"299 999 Gil."

"Now who's trying to insult who?" Yuna countered.

"Fine! 250 000 and not one Gil less."

"That's too bad, I guess," Yuna said, her voice not betraying one iota of the quivering mess she had become inside. For added effect, she turned to the others and said, "I fear we may have to continue our journey without the aid of this great warrior. I'm sorry I've wasted your time."

"All right! Enough! 200 000 Gil. You're better at this than I thought!"

Feeling she could push her luck a little further she smiled, feeling a fresh rush of courage.

"Hmmm, I just don't know. Let's say 175 000 and not a Gil more."

"175 000? You must be joking."

"Accept it and together we can defeat Sin once and for all!" Yuna cried.

The fayth's shoulders slumped and even his dog whined in defeat.

"Very well, 175 000."

"What does he need the money for anyway?" Moira asked aloud.

"Yevon only knows," Lulu replied.

They all watched as Yuna bowed once more to the fayth and placed a large leather pouch full of Gil at his spectral feet. The bag faded away as the Aeon claimed his fee. His image shifted from the man and his dog to the image carved beneath the dome; the samurai in full regalia and the lion dog. Yuna rose up and took a deep breath, knowing exactly what was coming. The samurai and the dog floated towards the young summoner and disappeared within her body.

"It stays with her?" Moira asked.

"Yes. Braska once told me it was a constant symphony of voices in his head all the time," Auron said.

"I can't imagine it," Moira said. She could well imagine one voice in her head as she had lived through it, but not that many.

"Neither can I," Auron said.

They made their way back through the cavern, fighting many of the same fiends they fought on the way in. Exhausted they greeted the sight of the cavern's entrance with tired, strained smiles. Yuna faltered a little as she exited the chamber and would have fallen had it not been for Tidus' quick reaction. He wrapped a protective arm around her and said to the others,

"I think that we should stop for the night. I know it's early, but I think we're all exhausted." A quiet murmur of agreement followed this statement.

Camp was quickly set up in the same sheltered spot and for a couple of hours everyone relaxed. Feeling both rested and restless, Tidus and Wakka began to practice blitz while Rikku & Kimahri sat close together and watched. Lulu wrote out some new spells she'd been toying with and hoped that she and Moira could try them out but when she looked up to find her friend, she saw that Moira and Auron were walking away from the camp with their swords slung carelessly over their shoulders.

Auron had decided that filling the idle hours with some sword practice was the best use of their time. They walked towards a small valley and although they weren't exactly looking for fiends, but they found them all the same. Between Auron's massive sword and Moira's improving skills they were easily dispatched. Out of breath from the battle, they sat side by side watched the last of the pyreflies flit away. It was a few moments before either one of them spoke. Moira finally broke the silence.

"Auron, do you think I'll ever make it home?"

"Why? Do you want to go home?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Besides, I don't even know if I can go home," Moira said quickly.

"I don't know either. I still don't understand what powers brought you here in the first place, or where your world is in comparison with Spira."

"Trust me, I have no idea either. One minute I was sitting alone in my shop watching the world go by. The next thing I know I see a strange flash of light on the wall across from me. When I went to investigate I heard your voice. I think that somehow I knew I would find you."

"My voice? How did you know it was my voice that you heard?" Auron asked.

"Well I didn't, but thinking back now I realize that it was you, your catch phrase at least," Moira replied, smiling at him.

"I have a catch phrase?" he questioned.

Moira laughed aloud and then lowered her voice in an attempt to sound like him and croaked out,

"Enough!"

"Humph. I do not sound like that." Auron said, feigning an insulted demeanour.

"I do not sound like that," Moira mocked in her deep tone. He lightly reached out and swatted her on the arm. Surprised at his spontaneous play, she retaliated by poking him sharply in the ribs. She giggled when he pulled away from her.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"You lie!" she exclaimed poking him again.

"No. I never lie," he said stoically.

"You're lying right now! You, _Sir_ Auron, legendary hero and idol to young guardians all over Spira are ticklish!" She pounced on him, poking and prodding him until he fell backwards and landed flat on his back. Not letting up her assault for a moment she continued to tickle him until she heard him laugh softly. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the deep rumbling sound.

"I love your laugh," she sighed.

"You most likely think you don't hear it enough."

"No, well yes, but I understand. You've a lot on your mind what with the pilgrimage and getting your revenge on Yunalesca," Moira said quietly.

"How do you know about Yunalesca?"

"You mutter in your sleep," she explained.

"Oh," he said.

"It's alright, I'm just curious about the story behind your thirst for revenge."

"Some other time, perhaps."

She poked him again and was rewarded with another rich chuckle.

"I could stay like this forever."

"So no more thoughts of going home?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I wasn't thinking about going home," she said a little guiltily. "I was just wondering if it was possible."

"I'll never forget your entrance into Spira," Auron said with a smile.

"Hardly my most graceful moment was it?" Moira said a little embarrassed.

"I still don't know what possessed me to pull you in. Wakka wanted to cut your hand clean off. He was convinced you were a fiend!"

"Just think, if I was a bit stronger I might have been able to pull you into my world! Imagine that, Auron!"

"Hmmm. I think I got the better deal."

They dozed for several minutes in the warm sunshine, completely contented.

"Auron? Do you remember that day I visited the Farplane?"

"Yes."

"Remember how I told you I saw something strange there? Someone who didn't belong?"

"I remember. You said it was no one from your world so I surmise it was someone from Spira," he said calmly. "Who was it you saw?"

Moira paused before answering.

"I only saw the image for a moment. It was very faint, but...I really don't know what to make of it," she said.

"Moira, tell me what it was you saw," Auron commanded.

"It was...you," she whispered.

Auron sat up. Could she have guessed? Did she know he was unsent?

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"I was trying to think of a reason you would have seen me on the Farplane. I cannot think of anything though."

Moira sighed.

"Neither can I. It was so fleeting, just a flash of red, gone before I could get a good look. Perhaps it wasn't you after all," Moira mused.

Auron internally felt relieved that she was dropping the subject. He knew she needed to find out soon, he just couldn't tell her just yet. He still wondered what it was she had seen. He always felt part of him had remained dead; maybe that's what she saw. It didn't do well to dwell on it. He stroked her back again and changed the subject.

"So are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No. Not just now at least," she sighed.

He smiled.

"Good," he agreed, before leaning over her and kissing her softly. She melted into his embrace and they made love in the dying streaks of the sunset; their mingled sighs echoing through the valley.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Waves to Buddyzmama and Twiliprincess49!! Thanks for sticking with me!

The next morning the group set out to the Ronso village. Kimahri was visibly tense and Rikku stayed beside him, offering him words of support and encouragement whenever needed. It didn't seem to help though, but she kept at it, cheerfully talking and laughing with him.

At the gates of the village, they were met with a fearsome sight. They were expected it seemed, but unfortunately not welcome. A `welcoming` committee of three huge Ronso males stood between them and the village. Moira gasped as she took in the size of them; Kimahri had not been kidding when he said he was a small Ronso. At just shy of seven feet tall, Kimahri was almost two feet shorter than the specimens standing in front of them.

"Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave this place at once!" one of the growled.

"I have come to climb Mt. Gagazet, to reach Zanarkand and defeat Sin. I must be allowed to pass," Yuna replied in a small, trembling voice.

"Enemies of Yevon have no place on sacred mountain!" the second one yelled.

"Who says we are enemies of Yevon?" Lulu asked, raising her voice to be heard above the winter wind.

"Maester Seymour tells us so," the Ronso growled.

"Seymour! You believed him?" Auron shouted back. "_He_ is the enemy to Yevon! He has betrayed the teachings!"

The first Ronso growled loud enough to rumble the ground beneath their feet.

"Maester Seymour is honoured of Yevon. Beware the words you speak, they may be your last."

"That's enough, Biran!" another rough voice called out. "I will hear what they have to say." An elder Ronso dressed in long robes walked towards the group. He stopped and looked them over and finding the one he sought, he spoke again,

"Sir Auron. I am happy to welcome you back to my village." It was a simple statement, but the sentiment was genuine.

"Maester Kelk," Auron replied evenly, moving to grasp the offered hand. Yuna and Wakka, upon learning who it was that he was speaking to, quickly bowed and kept their eyes riveted to the ground. Auron sighed, seeing their overly grand show of deference and if it was to anyone other than Kelk he would have corrected them. But Kelk was the one, ten years earlier, who had seen to his wounds and set him on the road to recovery. He had great respect for this Ronso, his leadership and the honour of his tribe.

"Please, follow me," Kelk said leading them into the village, away from the welcome committee who were now looking particularly sour. Once they were out of earshot, Auron spoke again,

"Seymour has been through here?"

"Several weeks ago."

"Has he caused any trouble?"

"No. He simply passed through the village. He barely waited for the customary permission to climb the mountain," Kelk replied with a troubled look.

"He's caused us untold troubles and now it seems he's reduced himself to slander as well."

"I must admit that I've never trusted him. There is a dark look in his eyes that frightens me; an unbelievably sinister glow."

"I agree. Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. I saw a young girl travelling with him. A human girl. She looked terrified. Perhaps it is nothing but I can't shake the thought that there was something amiss," Kelk said pensively.

"I hope you are right. Seymour seems to have a bad reputation when it comes to his treatment of women," Auron said acidly.

They had come to the elder's home and he bade them all make themselves comfortable. Kimahri lingered in the doorway, trying to be invisible. The maester's eyes found him in the crowd.

"I am pleased to see you, Kimahri Ronso."

Kimahri faltered, stunned by the greeting. He barely choked out a reply.

"Kimahri not understand. Kimahri is outcast."

"No. That is not true. I never made you an outcast; you made yourself one. I have missed you," Kelk said plainly.

"But Biran..." Kimahri began.

Kelk held up a paw.

"Biran Ronso cannot banish you or anyone else. Know you are welcome here."

"But horn..." he said, looking down in shame.

"Horn or no horn, Kimahri, you are an honoured son of this tribe."

Kimahri said nothing, just turned a grateful expression to his leader and nodded. Kelk smiled, although to the untrained eye it was a fearful expression indeed.

Kelk had food prepared for the party and after a good meal led them to sleeping quarters he had prepared for them. Everyone settled in and prepared to relish one of the last comfortable sleeps they would have on their journey. From here on out it was only hard, cold ground and snow.

Before settling in, Kimahri slipped outside and entered the village square. He was looking for someone, someone he thought he would never lay eyes on again. But someone else was looking for him. He never realized that Rikku had followed him.

Suddenly Kimahri found himself surrounded by Biran and Yenke, two of the three Ronsos who had "greeted" them earlier that day. Thankfully, Kimahri had the presence of mind to remain arms and with nothing more than a deep growl, he made ready to fight.

"You would fight Biran? Kimahri is too small to fight mighty Biran!"

"Hornless, hornless!" Yenke yelled.

"Kimahri fight Biran before. Kimahri win. Kimahri can win again."

"Again? Kimahri never beat Biran! Biran take Kimahri's horn for lying!" Biran growled.

"Hornless, hornless!" Yenke yelled.

Kimahri spoke quietly, but forcefully.

"Biran is the liar. Kimahri win then, Kimahri win NOW!" He raised his spear to strike but his two opponents side stepped him. They weren't finished taunting him. Biran snorted contemptuously and Yenke chimed in with another round of "hornless!"

Rikku gasped to see that he was ready to face off against not one but two fully grown Ronsos.

"_I better stay close, he may need me,"_ she thought to herself, taking an Al Bhed potion out of her pouch.

With a might clash of spears and three roars loud enough to wake the dead the fight began. The two larger males pounced on Kimahri but he was able to use his marginal quickness to fend them off and even land a blow or two. Back and forth they went, Biran and Yenke using all manner of attacks and Kimahri slashing wildly with his spear. The commotion gained the attention of the entire village, including Yuna and the rest of the guardians, and they gathered around to watch. Rikku noticed that a female Ronso was watching the fight opposite her and mirrored her winces each time Kimahri was struck.

A few well time strikes with his spear put Yenke out of commission. He fell to one side, exhausted, and was dragged away from the fray.

Now evenly matched, so to speak, Kimahri delivered a series of swift, stabbing blows to Biran's torso. Biran responded with a blast of fire breath. Rikku, who was now standing between Moira and Lulu, potion in hand, couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Kimahri mimic the blast and return fire, literally. Next Biran tried a water blast, that Moira recognized from a battle with a chimera, which Kimahri picked up on and returned. Everything Biran did, Kimahri was able to master on the spot and use against him. After three more exchanges, Biran fell to one knee, gasping for breath, his gray fur singed and soaking wet.

"Kimahri...win," he finally gasped.

Kimahri growled.

"Tell it to village and to sacred mountain!" he roared.

Biran struggled to his feet and stumbled to the edge of the square, facing the mountain trail. He took a deep shuddering breath and cried out,

"I Biran Ronso, warrior of Ronso tribe, admit defeat at the hands of Kimahri Ronso, _honoured_ warrior of tribe!"

All those who had gathered cheered and rushed towards the victor. Rikku watched as the lithe, blue female she observed earlier embraced Kimahri, much to her annoyance. They spoke for several moments, obviously catching up with each other; never breaking contact. She watched in silence as the two tilted their heads and performed a strange, nuzzling motion. It was obviously an intimate connection between them and although Rikku had no plans to claim Kimahri other than a bed warmer, she still looked petulantly at the pair and turned to walk away. Her sudden motion caught Kimahri's golden eye and he called out to her before she had even walked three steps.

"Rikku! Come here, meet Allysia."

Rikku turned and glared at her Ronso lover. She was willing to concede that he had another love interest, but his need to introduce her to this _woman_ was too much to be borne. She was a little shocked at her own jealousy but since it was the realest thing she was feeling, she clung to it. Stalking up to them she stopped in front of Kimahri, her hands on her hips. Kimahri, oblivious to Rikku`s annoyance, smiled broadly at her.

"Rikku meet Allysia. Allysia, this is Rikku, my fellow guardian." Kimahri said proudly.

Rikku said nothing, just nodded in Allysia's direction.

"Kimahri has told me much about you," Allysia said.

"And nothing about you," Rikku retorted. Her behaviour was beneath her but she couldn't control her tongue.

"Kimahri never mentioned Allysia because Kimahri thought never to see her again," he explained. "Kimahri is so happy to set eyes on sister again!"

Rikku's jaw dropped.

"Your sis-sister?" she sputtered, now feeling completely the ass she had been acting.

"Yes. My birth sister. I have not seen her for ten years." He was still sporting his smile which looked more like a snarl. An outsider would never have guessed it was a happy occasion for him.

"I'm sorry. I am pleased to meet you," Rikku managed to stutter, while frantically capping the potion she was still holding on to.

"Kimahri has told me that your journey is almost at an end. Zanarkand is very close now."

"Er...yes," Rikku stammered. She eyed the female, despite the almost three foot height difference. "Ummm...what _else_ has Kimahri told you?"

Allysia laughed.

"Nothing bad, I assure you."

"Oh...good," Rikku said. She wasn't sure if she could handle the whole 'I'm sleeping with your brother and I'm a different species conversation' at that moment, or ever for that matter. Did Ronsos care about race? She wasn't sure at all.

Allysia pulled Rikku off to one side.

"Kimahri has also told me of his feelings for you," she said in a conspirator's whisper.

It was a simple statement but one that almost bowled Rikku over. They were having fun to be sure, but was she really _that_ unaware of his feelings for her? She couldn't quite fathom that he would tell his sister, someone he hadn't seen in ten years, all about her in their first few moments together. Honestly, she was having a difficult enough time fathoming the fact he had feelings for her at all.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly, stealing a glance at her lover.

"Do you share his feelings? Do you return his love?"

"I...well...I'm not sure."

"How can you not know?" Allysia demanded. She obviously saw the world very simply; you either loved passionately or not at all.

"It's a little complicated," Rikku replied lamely. "He's a great friend and..." she almost said lover but bit her tongue, again unsure of the whole Ronso and other species issue. "Are you sure he feels this way? That he..._loves_ me?"

"Completely. Kimahri does not lie," Allysia replied, bristling a little.

"No! I never thought for a moment that he would. I just...I need a little time to think this over. I had no idea how he felt about me," she said.

"Very well, Rikku. Come, you should rest now. I have much to speak to my brother about."

Allysia guided Rikku back to the sleeping quarters. The Al Bhed walked along in a daze behind the female. Despite the fact her mind was racing at the prospect of Kimahri in love, her head barely introduced itself to the pillow before she was sound asleep


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda...I only own Auron...Moira! I meant Moira!!! Damn runaway imagination!

The next morning announced itself with blizzards and howling, piercing winds that careened down the mountain pass into the village. Kelk pronounced it a day where no one would travel. There was nothing for it; they were forced to remain in the village for at least one day, if not several. They passed the time amicably enough and they genuinely enjoyed the Ronso hospitality. The Ronso were pleased to have them as guests and when the weather was still impassable three days later, they showed no signs of strain.

On the fourth day of their stay in the village, Moira noticed a lone figure stagger its way into the square. It had come from the mountain trail and as she ran up to meet them, she noticed it was a young woman; half frozen and delirious with fear. Crying out to the others, she barely caught the girl as she collapsed, her numb body no longer strong enough to carry her. A Ronso female rushed up and gently carried the girl into the sleeping shelter. Moira followed, shouting for Auron and Yuna to follow. Inside, Yuna cast a few cure spells over the girl and Moira quickly lit a fire. The Ronso female took a few steps back when she saw the careless way that Moira cast the spell, barely glancing the direction of the fire pit. She couldn't be sure, but she thought that the fire actually _floated_ across the room. Moira piled furs on top of the frozen girl and stayed by her side. She was desperate to know the girl's story, but feared she already did. Auron looked on and seeing that there was nothing for him to do slipped away into the square.

"Have you seen this girl before?" Moira asked, addressing the dark grey female Ronso.

"Yes. She travelled with the Guados. They took her up the sacred mountain."

"The Guados?" Moira gasped.

"Maester Seymour and the others climbed the mountain weeks ago. This girl was with them, although she looked scared, as if she feared for her life," the Ronso explained.

"Another one of Seymour's victims," Moira muttered to herself. Quickly checking again that the girl was all right, she left the shelter and sought Auron. She found him, speaking to Kelk about a recent increase in fiend activity on the mountain trail. Seeing her panic stricken face, Auron broke off in mid sentence.

"What? What has happened?" he asked anxiously.

"The girl. She was travelling with Seymour. Actually, it seems she was Seymour's captive," she replied, fear dripping from each word.

"Seymour! What has he done to her? Has he..."

Moira interrupted him. "I don't know yet. She's asleep. I'll know more soon enough," Moira replied, reading his meaning.

"Fine. I assume you'll stay with her tonight."

"Yes. I feel I must."

"Good. If she's been through just one tenth of what that bastard did to you, she'll need a sympathetic ear," he said moving towards her.

"What?" Kelk asked. "What did Seymour do to you?"

Auron looked to Moira to see if she could answer the question. "I can tell him, if you cannot," he whispered.

"No. It's my story and I can tell it. Maester Kelk, I was kidnapped in Guadosalam under Seymour's orders and held captive in the Calm Lands for several days. I tried to escape twice but failed. He kept me chained to a wall in the old monster arena."

"He held you captive?"

"Yes. He wanted to force an Aeon upon me, to make me a summoner so I could gain the final Aeon and make him Sin. He claimed he could heal this world by destroying it; to bring it justice by killing thousands."

"This is madness!" Kelk growled.

"But there is more and I only tell you so that you can understand what this girl has been through." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He raped me as well."

"No! A Maester of Yevon? I cannot believe it!" Kelk hissed. He was visibly shocked.

"It is true, Maester Kelk. A Maester of Yevon kidnapped me, held me hostage and violently assaulted me. I only hope this girl did not have to suffer what I did," Moira said.

"Is there anything I or my people can do to help?"

"At this moment, just keep her safe. The next few days may be rough for her. I must go, she may wake at any moment and I need to be with her. Please excuse me," she said before leaving the room. Auron followed her out and caught her arm before she could disappear into the snow.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked with tender concern.

"I'm fine so far. Things may change once I speak to her. So for now let's just leave it at that. If I need anything I'll let you know."

Auron sighed, fearing a relapse of her panic ridden state. He would never voice his fear to her though.

"Fine. I'll check on you in the morning. Sleep well, my Moira."

"Sleep well, my love," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. She turned away and quickly dashed out into the snow and ducked into the sleeping quarters. She noted with satisfaction that the girl had not moved since she left. She gently rearranged the furs covering the girl and settled down beside her to sleep.

Somewhere before dawn, the girl woke with an ear-splitting scream that shook Moira to the core. She bolted up from her bed and quickly gripped the strange girl's hand. The girl was sitting bolt upright in the bed, shivering and staring into the darkness. Moira rubbed the girl's hand and began to softly speak to her.

"It's OK. It's alright, you're safe here. You're safe among friends."

The girl was still trapped somewhere between waking and her nightmares. She screamed again and Moira noted her wild yet empty stare.

"It's alright, you're safe here," she crooned, still stroking the girl's hand.

"No! Not again! Don't touch me!" the girl shouted. Moira flashed back to her own struggle with the fear she was left with. She tightened her grip on the girl and moved to pull her into her arms. Rocking and stroking the girl she finally felt the girl relax a little and pulling away she noticed with small satisfaction some signs of life returning to her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered looking at Moira for the first time. "Who are y-you?"

"My name is Moira. I am guardian to the summoner Yuna. You are safe here, don't worry. We're in the Ronso village at the base of Mt. Gagazet."

"Mt. Gagazet? I didn't make it far enough! He'll find me!" she cried.

"Calm down. No one will find you here," Moira assured. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bethany."

"Good. Now where are you from, Bethany?"

"Djose. He kidnapped me from the temple. He said I looked strong enough," she whispered, as if 'he' was listening. Moira knew full well who 'he' was though.

"What else did Seymour do to you?" she demanded.

"How...how did you know?" Bethany said, her mouth gaping open.

"I am acquainted with Seymour and his methods." Moira said simply, trying to reign in her rising anger.

"He took me to Baaj temple and forced me to join with a fayth. He forced an Aeon into my mind." She replied in a whisper. "I tried so hard to resist but in the end I lost."

"Anima?"

"Yes," Bethany gasped. "It's horrible!"

"How so?"

"She screams! She wails and weeps endlessly. She knows nothing but pain and sorrow and she shows it all to me in my dreams!" Bethany burst into fresh tears at this admission. Moira almost cried herself but held herself together.

"_That could have been my fate,"_ she thought to herself, remembering what Auron had told her about the Aeon's symphony of voices in the summoner's mind. She waited a few more minutes for the sobbing to subside.

"Are you or were you training to be a summoner?"

"No. I've never had any training. I prayed in the temple for a relief from Sin but always thought no one was listening. Now I know I was right!"

"I understand what you mean," Moira replied quietly. "Can you tell me what happened after that?"

"I thought he was going to take me to the other temples to gain the other Aeons but he said all I needed was one. I don't think I could handle any others. He took me across Spira and up into the mountains. He told me if I tried to run away he would kill me...and then he..." the sobs began again.

"I understand," Moira said soothingly.

"No! You cannot possibly understand what he did to me! And what he promised to do!"

"I can actually," Moira said, holding up her scarred wrists as proof. Bethany gasped as she looked at the welts which were still healing. "He held me hostage for days, chained to a wall. He also assaulted me, several times."

"You too?" Bethany whispered. Moira only nodded suddenly feeling her own tears begin to fall. Suddenly the comfortless became the comforter and Bethany wrapped Moira up in her arms.

"Sadistic rotten son of bitching undead bastard!" Moira shouted to the roof of the tent. Bethany looked at her and actually laughed a little. "What?" Moira asked.

"I just couldn't quite put that into words, but I feel the same!" The both looked at each other, smiled a little and shouted the insult out together. Bethany's momentary laughter was instantly replaced with fear and pain. She began to shiver again.

"Do you think you can sleep some more?" Moira asked, rubbing the girl's arms.

"No. He haunts my dreams."

"I'll be right back then," Moira said rising to go. Bethany gripped her arms and tried to hold her back.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"I'll return in a few moments. I only want to bring in another friend who can help you. She can give you a dreamless sleep," Moira replied, gently breaking free from her grip. She ran out into the snow and returned a few moments later with Lulu. Gently reassuring Bethany she bade Lulu cast sleep over the stranger. Moira and the mage watched as the girl drifted off to sleep.

"Do you think..." Lulu began.

"Without a doubt. I can see the empty fear that haunts her. Seymour did to her what he did to me. He also saddled her with an Aeon."

"An Aeon? Which one? Is this girl a summoner?" Lulu asked, completely confused.

"No. It was Anima that was forced on her."

"He must be getting desperate then," Lulu remarked.

"Very. He's lost control of one summoner and one he hoped would become one. Now he's forcing the issue."

"That would be the only way he would succeed; using Anima's fayth to get his way."

"Why? What makes Anima's fayth so special?" Moira asked

"You don't know? Anima's fayth is Seymour's mother."

"Disgusting bastard!" Moira spat. Turning her gaze to the unconscious girl she asked, "How long will she sleep?"

"Hopefully until late morning. If she wakes earlier come find me."

"Thank you Lulu. Sleep well."

"You as well. Oh, and Moira," she said turning from the entrance. "Come to me if you need anything. Hearing her story may bring back the pain you suffered."

Moira gave the mage a weak smile. "Thank you, Lulu."

She watched as the mage disappeared into the whirling snows then turned to watch the girl sleeping. Her own exhaustion overtook her and she drifted into a tangled web of semisleep that thankfully yielded no nightmares.

In the morning, Moira met with Auron and the others and explained Bethany's situation. They agreed that the girl needed protection and reluctantly agreed that they would not be able to provide said protection. Auron said he would speak to Kelk about allowing the girl to stay in the village until she was recovered.

"It would be nice if one of us could stay with her," Rikku said.

"Perhaps someone should," Auron said looking at Moira.

"Don't even think about it," Moira snapped. "I am not leaving the pilgrimage."

"You would be safe here," Auron pointed out.

"No! Auron I am not being left behind!" Moira shouted. She'd been on edge since the girl's confession and knew she was reading his intentions wrong. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that Auron had only the best of intentions for her, but she couldn't stop herself from over reacting.

"Moira," he said gently, "things are only more difficult from here on out. I only thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong! What about the end of the journey? What about Zanarkand? What about the Fayth Scar?"

"You didn't think I was actually going to allow you to face Seymour did you?" he asked. It came out wrong and he knew it, but it was too late.

"_Allow me?_" Moira yelled. The others had silently escaped the scene of the impending disaster. "What the hell do you mean by _allowing me_ to do anything?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Auron said retaining an annoying amount of calmness.

"That's exactly what you meant! You're not happy until you're in control of everybody and everything!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is! It's the exact truth. You're not happy until you have everyone dancing to your tune!"

"Name one occasion where that was the case!" he demanded, his face almost as red as his coat.

"When Tidus told me to leave the party. Instead of letting me handle it on my own, you stepped in and intimidated him and forced him to apologize."

"Oh, and you were handling it so well, too!" he shouted. "Lying on the damn bed, _crying!_"

Moira gasped at his callousness. "How _dare_ you! How dare you speak to me that way!" Moira cried.

"Well what do you expect? Here I am only trying to look out for your best interests and you're acting like a..."

"Like a what?" she said cutting him off before he said what she knew was on his mind. He was partially right, she was acting like a bitch, but it was fear that drove her emotions.

"Never mind," he said quietly. "It's not worth it."

"You cannot leave me behind," she whispered.

"I'll do what's best for you," he replied, moving closer to her.

"There you go again!" Moira shouted.

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"Telling me what to do! You do not own me!"

"I never thought I did!" he snapped back. "Now I'm wondering if I even like you." It was a flat statement that he wished he could take back as soon as he uttered it. She glared at him with such fury in her eyes that he half expected to be hit in the chest by a blast of dark magic.

"Auron, DROP DEAD!" She knew it was petty and juvenile but it was all she could think to say. Auron whispered back,

"Too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me to drop dead but it's too late. I did that ten years ago," he said, turning his back on her.

Moira's mouth gaped open. She was in complete shock. He had never acted like this before, not even close. He'd been abrupt, cold, unfeeling, stoic and distant. But he'd never been this calloused and closed off before. She didn't know how to respond. She was done, empty. She made no response, just turned on her heel and walked out of the tent. She passed by the others who were looking a little bit fearful, even Kimahri, and walked out into the snow.

Auron stood in the middle of the room, seething. He'd never felt this kind of anger. He'd wanted revenge before and felt the dark splash of rage mid-battle, but not a deep, ugly anger like this. He wanted nothing more than to chase after Moira, but he didn't know if he wanted to comfort her or strike her.

"_Dammit Auron! Get a hold of yourself! What the hell is the matter with you?"_ he mentally chastised himself. He regretted telling her his secret the way he did. He'd wanted to work his way up to it, to make her understand the meaning behind his staying on Spira and not travelling to the Farplane. But now, he'd ruined everything by letting his emotions control him; he'd broken his number one rule: always remain calm. He considered going after Moira but thought better of it. He knew in his heart that she needed time to cool off and would perhaps see the true meaning behind his request. He loved her and it killed him to cause her such pain. If she couldn't forgive him he'd never forgive himself.

A/N: I had to throw a little strife into my lover's lives...I'm just evil like that!! Wha-ha-ha!!! Don't worry, it'll end happily ever after...I'm sure...I just have no idea how! More to come...if you read it, REVIEW it!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: You know what I just realized??? If you pronounce this pairing (Mauron) _wrong_, it comes out as "moron" lol Anywho...thanks to my constant readers and their reviews; you guys make me smile!!

Moira stomped her way through the snow up to the edge of the mountain trail. There was no one around and even the landscape was barren, save for a small pine tree. She went over and over what Auron had said but could still make no real sense of it. He was unsent? How was that possible? How could she have not guessed? It was painfully obvious when she thought back over their journey together; how he practically ran from Requiem temple when Yuna sent the summoner, how he refused to visit the Farplane, how he seemed to lose all strength when he was close to it. All these signs should have alerted her to the fact that the man she loved was different at the least. But she was blinded by her affection.

"_Would I have believed it if I did suspect it?"_ she mused.

As if figuring this new side of Auron out wasn't enough, now she had to wonder why he was so intent on leaving her behind. Did he love her no longer? What was the real reason he didn't want her to enter Zanarkand. She paced and thought, thought and paced until she gasped at the sudden realization. He didn't want her to see him leave! That had to be it! He didn't know she knew how it would happen! He didn't see the vision she saw all those months ago. She had to tell him! She turned to return to the shelter where she left the swordsman but found that he wasn't where she left him. He was right in front of her.

"It's been my experience not to let arguments like ours play out too long. There are always too many hurt feelings that fester over time," he said calmly, spreading out his hands before her. It was almost a gesture of helplessness.

"You don't have to apologize, Auron," she said. "I think I know why you did it."

"You do?"

"Tell me, what does Zanarkand look like?"

He was taken aback by her unusual question.

"It's in ruins. Once it was a city full of lights and tall buildings. There was water everywhere, either fountains or waterfalls that ran right over the sides of the buildings. But now, since Sin destroyed it, it's nothing more than a shadow of the city it once was. It's sad really."

"I've seen it," she whispered.

"How? When?" he asked, concern clouding his eye.

"When I tried to heal you after you were injured by the basilisk. When you caught a glimpse of my memories, I saw a vision. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. It was your sending that I saw," she said, a single tear betraying the intense emotion she was feeling.

"What did you see?" Auron asked, not sure he wanted to hear the reply.

"We were all standing in a ruined city and you walked away from the group. You stopped beside Tidus and said "it's been long enough". Then you..." here she choked back a sob. "Then you disappeared, leaving behind only pyreflies."

"That's why you screamed," he said softly.

"Yes."

"That's what I wanted to protect you from."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Believe me, Moira, I wanted to. But I always thought I could put it off. But now, with Zanarkand so close..."

"I needed to know. Despite what you might think, this is better. I would have been utterly destroyed if I hadn't realized before you...left," she said, wiping away another tear. Looking at the salty drop she laughed a little. "I don't think I've _ever_ cried this much in my life!" She smiled at him, trying to lighten the mood, but she could see his burden crushing him. She moved smoothly into his welcoming arms and whispered, "No matter where you go, I'm always with you. I love you Auron, now and forever. And if, after we defeat Sin and I watch you fly from me and I somehow make it back to my world, I'll still love you each and every day. And when my friends try to set me up with some "great" friend of theirs, I'll still hear your voice, smell your scent, remember your touch and love you more at that moment than I do now."

"Pretty words," a nasty voice hissed from behind them. They turned to see Seymour standing behind them. Auron immediately grabbed for his sword and silently cursed when he realized he'd left it in the shelter. Moira was unarmed as well, other than her magic which she knew from experience was practically useless.

"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch?" Moira yelled.

"Now, now, Lady Moira. Hardly such language for a lady, don't you think so, Sir Auron?" Seymour turned his simpering smile to the swordsman.

"Given the subject, I think the language too soft," Auron growled.

"Such contempt!" Seymour said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" Moira demanded.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again. I've so longed to rekindle our...shall we say, friendship?"

"Let's not," Moira snarled.

"Fine, have it your way," Seymour said with a fake pout. "I'll just kill you then, reclaim my property and leave."

"Your property?" Auron asked.

"Yes. The child, Bethany. There is something I need her to do."

"And what is that?"

"I need her to come with me to Zanarkand," he replied, still smiling.

"She goes nowhere with you," Moira said flatly. She glared at the Maester and felt all her old fear and rage bubbling to the surface. The voice of her fears called out to her, but she ignored it and concentrated on the rage instead. Her hands glowed black but she looked for something else to target, as she knew the spell would pass straight through him. Looking just behind him, she noticed a large overhang of snow and ice.

"_If I can hit that just right, it'll bury him long enough to run for our swords. Perfect!"_ she thought. Leaning towards Auron she whispered, "When I give the signal, run for the shelter."

"No!" he hissed back.

"What? Are you going to fight him unarmed?" she whispered back.

"No need!" a lively voice shouted from behind them. Rikku and Kimahri were walking a few paces towards them, each holding a sword. Moira let her guard drop for a moment and before she could knock the overhang off, Seymour lashed out with a blast of magic that sent both she and Auron flying backwards. Moira's spell lashed out as she fell, but hit nothing. They landed in a tangled heap on the hard ground and Moira counted quite a few stars before she passed out. She heard a strange voice shouting just before she blacked out completely.

The strange voice belonged to Bethany.

"Bastard! I'll kill you for what you did to them! And to me for that matter!"

"You've neither the will nor the strength," Seymour lilted, completely unconcerned by her presence.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled, spreading her arms wide to the sky. "Show him how you scream, Anima!"

Instinctively, Rikku and Kimahri dragged the unconscious bodies of their friends away from the girl and the monster she was calling up. Lulu and the rest had rushed after the girl when she bolted from the tent. They also stayed well back, knowing the overwhelming power the girl wielded. Lulu hoped she could control it.

A huge anchored chain appeared in the sky and dropped into the earth at Bethany's feet. Slowly the length became taut and then was pulled up by an unknown force. One of the claws of the anchor was dragging up a huge head, wrapped in bandages and bleeding. The monster roared its fury to the skies and tried to free itself but it was also secured by strong chains, one around her arms and another set held fast by a smaller pair of human arms that draped around the monster's neck. Lulu found the strange contrast between the two sets fascinating; it was like seeing the beast and the fayth at the same time.

The Aeon remained partially encased in the earth and screamed out again as it faced her foe. Lulu noted that the Aeon cried tears of blood and she wondered if the fayth within the beast recognized her son. For her sake she hoped not.

"Do you think to harm me with my own Aeon?" Seymour asked, laughing arrogantly.

"No."

"No?" he asked.

"No," Bethany replied. "I mean to _kill_ you with your own Aeon!"

"You cannot control it!" Seymour said, sounding very sure of himself.

Bethany did not reply. She turned to the monster and laid a gentle hand on her side.

"Pain," she whispered. The Aeon cried out a strangled noise and fixed her bloody eye on Seymour. She shuddered violently as she projected the attack on her son. If she sensed who her enemy was she certainly wasn't going to pull any punches. Seymour was hit, full force with the blast of energy and crumpled. He screamed and writhed in pain.

Moira and Auron had both regained consciousness by this time and watched in stunned silence as the scene unfolded. Seymour stood upright once more and directed a blast of fire back at the Aeon. The flames surrounded Anima and she screamed, but they died away quickly and Yuna quietly tossed a curaga spell at the Aeon. It was against the rules of engagement but she figured that a rat bastard like Seymour deserved none of the niceties of war.

Anima, acting on her own, hit her son with pain attacks at regular intervals. He retaliated with black magic that was quickly losing its intensity. After another attack, he fell to the ground again and did not get up. For a moment, Moira thought he was dead and waited for the pyreflies, but then remembered that he was unsent.

"_I'll never get the pleasure of watching him die!"_ she thought to herself.

"The time for your death is nigh," he hissed at them. "Keep the girl! I don't care! I'll become Sin without you!"

"Once again," Moira yelled, though it hurt to do so, "you're insane!"

"I will bring justice to Spira!"

"Whatever!" Rikku yelled back.

Seymour said nothing else, but tried to stand. When he found he could not, he gathered his remaining energy and disappeared before their eyes. Only Auron, Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri had seen this before; the rest were in total shock.

Seeing the battle over, Anima turned her blood stained face to Bethany and without words asked permission to depart. Bethany nodded and thanked her and the beast disappeared in a silvery shimmer. The connection between them, now broken, caused Bethany to collapse. Wakka was the first to rush to her side, and without a word he scooped her up and carried her back to the shelter. He laid her down on the bed.

"She'll be better after a good night's rest," he proclaimed. "That Anima is an impressive Aeon, ya?"

"She's powerful to be sure," Lulu said, helping Moira into the bed next to Bethany's. "But there is such sadness about her. It cannot have been easy for the fayth within to wage war against her own flesh and blood."

"No, I guess not," Wakka murmured. He excused himself and left the tent, leaving the two injured women to Lulu and Yuna's care.

"Where's Auron?" Moira asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"He's with Kelk. Don't worry, he's fine. It seems you took the most of the blast. Lie down and rest for the day," Lulu said.

"No, I'll be ok."

"You will be," Lulu replied, fixing the girl with a scarlet stare, "after you rest."

"Is that an order?"

"Just a strong suggestion," Lulu said smiling.

"Fine, you win. I'll keep an eye on Bethany."

"Thank you," Lulu said, rising to leave the tent. "I'll check on you both in a few hours."

Moira nodded as she laid down, not realizing how tired she was. Within minutes of the mage's departure she was sound asleep.

Her fitful sleep was interrupted by ragged, choking sounds. Bethany began to have trouble breathing. Moira leapt from her bed to the girl's to see if she could help, but it was too late; the girl's ragged breathing had stopped and her now limp arm dropped off the side of the bed. It had only taken a few moments for the girl to expire.

Moira grasped the girl's hand and stroked it for a moment. She'd only known the girl for a few short hours but she understood her pain and what she'd been through. She brought the dead girl's hand to her cheek and vowed to seek revenge for her death. Sighing heavily, she placed Bethany's hands across her chest and drew the blanket up to her chin. She couldn't bring herself to cover her up completely; it was always a cold gesture in her mind, as if the living were trying to forget the dead.

She stood and with one last look at the girl, she turned to leave the tent to tell the others. Before she reached the entrance she heard a soft sigh from behind her. Thinking her diagnosis was wrong and the girl was still alive, she whirled around thinking she would see Bethany sitting up in bed with a healthy flush to her cheeks, but it was not. It was something much more heartbreaking.

A/N: I am now officially addicted to cliff-hangers, whether large or small...wha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I still don't own any FF stuff...

Yuna was worried about Moira and spoke her concerns aloud.

"I want to check to see if Moira is well," she announced. The others nodded their assent and went back to planning their journey up the mountain. Yuna walked over to the tent and paused for a moment before going inside.

"Moira?" she called softly as she lifted the tent flap. She heard a small noise that she took to be a sleepy reply and entered the tent. Nothing in all of Spira could have prepared her for what she saw.

Moira stood, frozen in time, staring at the apparition before her. She had watched in a strange, fascinated horror as the ghostly image had floated out of Bethany's body. The image was directly in front of her, staring at her. Moira could only stare back. The ghost was a woman with long dark hair and gentle features. She had wide blue eyes and a slim figure. Her hands were delicate and there were chains around her arms, a shocking contrast to her innocent demeanour.

"It's Seymour's mother!" Yuna gasped. "Anima's fayth!"

Moira finally found the power to speak.

"What does she want?"

"Why don't you ask me?" the fayth replied with a silvery voice.

"Umm...ok, what is it you want?" Moira asked.

"I need to stop my son. I must stop him! With young Bethany's death I need a new host to allow me to put an end to his insane plan."

"You know?"

"Yes. Everything that Bethany heard and felt, I heard and felt as well," the fayth said sadly.

"Everything?" Moira gasped, thinking on the ferocity of Seymour's attacks that Bethany described to her. "Is that why you screamed? Bethany told me she could hear you screaming and wailing all the time."

"Oh! The poor child. As if she didn't have enough to deal with! I was remiss and did not remember the constant connection of minds between a summoner and Aeons."

"Do you think Bethany felt everything you did?" Yuna asked meekly.

"Yes. Everything. I am sorrier than you can imagine for burdening her further but it is because of this girl I was finally able to see into my son's black heart, to see how far from sanity he has drifted. Now I need to be able to stop him. As Anima, I could have killed him today..."

Moira cut in, "No you couldn't. He's already dead. Jyscal killed him just before he died himself."

"Jyscal is dead?" the fayth gasped.

"Yes. Seymour poisoned him."

The ghostly fayth wailed her fury and sadness to the skies. The noise unsettled Moira and Yuna and they took several steps back. The others rushed to the tent to make sure all was well. Auron pushed his way into the tent and quickly took in the scene; one dead girl, one ghost and a frightened summoner and guardian. Surprisingly, he took it in stride.

"My poor, poor husband! There's nothing for it, Seymour must die and I will help you, Moira."

"How do you know my name?" Moira asked.

"Remember, everything Bethany experienced, I experienced with her," the fayth explained.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours," Moira said, trying to remain calm.

"Lyra."

"Lyra? That's a beautiful name," Yuna said with a smile. Moira smirked to herself.

"_Leave it_ _Yuna to forget all about the ghost seeking vengeance and focus on a beautiful name_", she thought wryly.

"If you will help me, I can help you to defeat my wayward son."

"Yes. I'll help you in any way I can," Moira promised. Before she could say another word, the fayth nodded, closed he eyes and floated towards Moira. She tried to back up but ran into the tent pole which prevented her escape. The fayth melted away into Moira's chest and she felt a presence enter her mind.

At first the feeling was simply alien; there was no sign of anything wrong, just a strange feeling. She fleetingly wondered why Yuna was always so exhausted when she melded with an Aeon. Then Lyra spoke her name and Moira felt a searing, devastating pain rip through her mind. Gripping the sides of her head she fell to her knees and cried out in pain. Yuna moved to comfort her, knowing full well the pain she was suffering. It only happened with the first melding of Aeon and summoner, but it was horrible nonetheless.

"Shhh...Moira, it will pass soon enough," Yuna crooned, stroking the girl's back as she trembled and moaned. She looked back to see Auron staring at Moira, obviously unsure what to do. She stood up and whispered to her oldest guardian,

"Hold her; the pain will pass soon enough. She'll grow accustomed to it."

Auron wasted no time in gathering Moira in his arms and holding her tight. Moira shuddered and whimpered but soon realized that the pain was already beginning to subside. She took a deep breath; inhaling Auron's comforting scent and thanked her lucky stars she had this man in her life. Lyra spoke again, this time much softer.

"_I will try to remember the connection and keep from hurting you, Moira."_

"_Thank you,"_ Moira thought. It seemed strange to speak to someone without opening her mouth, but like all the other strange things that had happened to her since her arrival in Spira, she took it in stride. She looked up into Auron's concerned expression and smiled weakly. Above all she didn't want to worry him. The pain had reduced itself to a run of the mill migraine that she could easily handle. _"In Auron's embrace," _she thought, _"I_ _can handle anything."_

He stayed with her throughout the rest of the day; even skipping the evening meal. As the hours passed, Moira was able to sleep easier and the pain grew fainter. But she could still hear Lyra calling to her in her dreams.

"_He must die, Moira. You must all save Spira, then he must depart. Only then can you go home."_

"_How do you know about my home?"_

"_Everything in your mind is open to me."_

"_Everything?" _

"_Yes. So I know the confusion you feel about going home. And we both know your plan won't work."_

Moira had been secretly thinking of a way to get home, although no answers had cropped up yet. But she was going to be prepared once one did and Auron was going with her.

"_He cannot go with you," _Lyra called to her.

"_Yes he can! He has to! I won't go without him!"_

"_Then you will stay in Spira and visit him on the Farplane."_

"_No!! It can't be! I won't let it happen to him!!"_ Moira screamed. Her dream voice became her normal voice and she struggled in Auron's arms. He tried to soothe her but she was too distraught. She woke herself quite suddenly, crying out "He must go with me!" Coming to her senses she realized that "he" was with her.

"Who must go with you?" Auron asked.

"No one," Moira lied. "It was just a dream."

"It sounded and felt like a nightmare," Auron said rubbing a sore spot on his arm where Moira had hit him during her struggle. She blushed to her toes and apologized with a chaste kiss. He smiled and laughed softly. Once again, the sound of his laughter brought her great comfort.

The weather finally began to co-operate with the pilgrimage and the next morning dawned bright and cold. The group gathered their provisions and included the several packets of food and other necessary supplies that Kelk had provided for them. Bidding the Ronsos a fond farewell, which for Kimahri included a lengthy conversation with Allysia, the group took their first steps up the mountain trail.

Almost immediately, Auron and Moira heard the sound of someone or something scrabbling up the rocky trails on either side of the trail. They closed ranks around Yuna and waited for the attack, but they need not have worried because the noise was made by some of the Ronsos who lined themselves up on either side of the trail.

"What is it _now_?" Tidus asked, exasperated to be delayed after only just beginning.

The Ronsos made no reply to the young man. They began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth; softly at first but rising to a rich harmony that echoed through the pathway. For a few short moments, each was able to forget their own troubles and lose themselves in the moving music. Yuna shed a secret tear and quietly thanked the Ronsos for their tribute.

"We build statue of Summoner Yuna!" one called out.

"That would be lovely," Yuna called back.

"Yes! With grand horn on head!"

The whole group laughed as the image of a horned Yuna came clear. Still laughing they began to ascend the mountain once more.

For the next few hours, the pace was monotonous; walking in snow that was knee deep in spots, struggling against the extra weight of the Ronso sized food packets, fighting fiends and gathering loot. Auron announced that a rest was in order and found a small sheltered area to one side of the trail. They all took their ease and ate a little to restore their strength.

Moira noticed an old pile of weapons stacked to one side of the shelter. She moved over to it, seeing two swords, long since engulfed in rust, and the remains of a staff. The head of the staff lay at her feet and she could see that it had been part of a summoner's weapon. She surmised that this was a memorial to a fallen pilgrimage, and she was right.

"So many make it this far, only to fail," Lulu's soft voice said from behind her.

"That's so sad. They were so close," Moira whispered. She hoped the fear she felt was not evident in her voice.

"So close and yet..." Lulu broke off.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I forgot this wasn't your first journey."

"No. It's my third really."

"Your third?"

"Yes. My first pilgrimage was with a man called Zuke. He gave up in the Calm Lands. The next time I became a guardian was to a young woman, much like Yuna. We made it as far as the Lost Fayth when she was..."

"I know," Moira said. "You don't have to say it."

"It was all my fault!" Lulu cried.

"No. I couldn't have been. You could not have known she would die."

"I suppose you're right. It does no good to dwell on the past," Lulu said brushing away the tiniest tear. Moira pretended not to notice; she attempted to lighten the mood instead.

"You sounded just like Auron," Moira laughed.

"I guess I did," Lulu said beginning to laugh herself. She lowered her voice and repeated the phrase causing them both to burst out into gales of laughter. The sound of the two women laughing caught the attention of the swordsman in question and he watched them; a single eyebrow raised questionably. This caused them to laugh harder. Moira, still laughing, settled herself beside Auron.

"Should I even ask what's so funny?" he asked.

"Probably not."

"Let's say I choose to ignore your advice," he said.

"Well...I think I have to admit that Lulu does a better impression of you than I do."

"Hmph."

Moira mimicked him which earned her another patented Auron stare. Moira only winked back at him.

Sighing to herself she looked over to the path they'd yet to take. It looked daunting to say the least but she knew it must be challenged. She knew Seymour would be waiting for them despite being so roundly defeated a few days before. She understood something of the need for revenge and she herself was impatient to face him for the last time.

She had long since memorized the words of the spell Lulu had given her and was still kicking herself forgetting it back in the village. But perhaps it was for the best; Lulu did warn that it wasn't something you wanted many people around for. She'd been enough of a menace with her magic; she couldn't be responsible for destroying an entire village.

Auron stood up, silently announcing that their break was over. Obediently they all rose and gathered their packs and began the slow trek up the mountain once more. Conversation was sparse as each was lost in their own thoughts.

Rikku was still stunned about Kimahri's feelings for her and even though he had not uttered the words aloud, his actions were beginning to be clear. He stayed right by her side offering her protection from the harsh winds on the slope. When they stopped he made her a comfortable resting place wherever he could, even offering his own furry body as a source of warmth. She wasn't uncomfortable with this attention, just unsure of how to proceed.

Their nights together were exciting and satisfying but did this mean things needed to change? Once the journey was at an end, what then? Did he come home with her or did she stay in the Ronso village with him? They were opposites; he from the snowy mountain and she from the desert. Fire and ice; never the two shall meet.

Tidus was unsure he wanted to see the end of the journey. He had recently learned from Rikku what really happened at the final summoning; that the summoner signed their own death warrant when they called the Final Aeon. He couldn't let Yuna know he knew her fate but he couldn't just stand by and let it happen to her. There had to be another way.

Lulu was thinking about what to do when they had defeated Sin. How would she live without Yuna? She was so much more than a friend; she was her sister. She also wondered what her life with Wakka would be like. Would they be happy living a simple life in Besaid? Would she be happy enough or would she long for the call of the battle? Could she settle down and marry?

Kimahri was thinking about Rikku.

Yuna was thinking about her father and hoped he was proud of her. She knew there were tough decisions to be faced at the end of the road and she only hoped she was strong enough to face them.

Auron was thinking of revenge. He was so close to Yunalesca. They were strong enough, he felt it. It was only a matter of time before his revenge was complete, but after that what would he do? Somehow he felt that defeating the ancient summoner was not enough. Just one more journey he thought.

Moira was still arguing with Lyra in her mind trying to find a way to take Auron with her when she returned home. She would miss the others but she knew she wouldn't be able to live without Auron.

Wakka was thinking about Blitzball. He was a simple creature in the end.

4


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello!! I still don't own anything but my imagination...Thanks to Buddyzmama for continuous cookies and support...you maka me smile! Ok..so it's a short one...more to come soon; just as soon as I stop getting distracted by all the shiny things...

By the halfway point of the climb the entire party was in a daze with the exception of Kimahri. While his thick fur and natural affinity for the brutal cold kept him in good spirits, the rest were reduced to mindless zombies. They blindly followed the Ronso up the never-ending trail, trudging miserably on feet that had long since forgotten how to feel anything.

"Follow close!" Kimahri called back, his voice barely carrying over the biting wind. "There is welcome rest ahead!"

"What is it?" Rikku yelled, her small blonde head bowing to the blizzard they were marching through.

Kimahri took a deep breath, sniffing the air. Yes, he could feel the warmth and smell the sharp tang of the refreshing minerals. They were close.

"A surprise," was all he would say.

"I don't like surprises," Rikku replied, pouting rather miserably. "And I hate being cold!"

"It's not that cold," Kimahri replied.

"Really? Do you want to tell that to my feet?"

"You don't find it cold?" Yuna asked the Ronso through chattering teeth.

"No. Kimahri have good thick fur."

"Let's see how much you prize that thick fur in the desert, Fuzzy," Rikku snarled.

"Who is Fuzzy?" the Ronso asked.

"Never mind!" Rikku called back, cursing in Al Bhed to herself.

Half an hour later, when even Auron was almost too cold to move, Kimahri announced they had arrived. He led them all into a cave that was almost completely hidden from sight and thus protected from the elements.

As they entered, each person felt soothing warmth envelop them. Moira stood in one spot letting the warm air bathe her while she slowly became reacquainted with her frozen limbs. It wasn't until she heard a splash that she realized where the warmth was coming from. She looked over to see Kimahri surface in a steaming pool of mineral water. A hot spring!

Smiling for what seemed the first time in days, she walked over to the edge of the pool and dipped her hand in. The hot water brought an immediate stabbing pain to her frozen hand but she persevered and left it in, feeling it thaw.

Two large splashes announced Wakka and Tidus' entrance into the pool. The two shirtless men swam and splashed around like two children. Rikku quickly joined them, clothes and all. Lulu and Yuna disappeared around a rocky ledge and emerged a few moments later sporting swimsuits. Moira gaped.

"You need to be ready for anything," Yuna giggled. She and Lulu made a much more graceful entrance into the pool.

Moira looked at Auron who was still standing in the same spot, still bundled up against the cold.

"I take it you will not be swimming," she said.

"No."

"You must be getting warmer by now," she said moving in to loosen his high collar.

"I'm getting there, slowly. Are you going in the water?"

"Yes. I wish you would come," she said faking a pout.

"Swimming is not one of my strong suits," he replied.

"I can't imagine there is something that the legendary Auron cannot do," Moira said stifling a laugh.

"Try harder."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to go alone." She walked behind the same rocky ledge Lulu and Yuna used and dug around in her pack until she found her old one-legged pants and a cami. Using her sword she managed to remove the one remaining leg and create a rather lop-sided pair of shorts.

"They'll serve the purpose," she muttered to herself as she drew her dress over her head and quickly donned her 'swimsuit'. When she emerged she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"No."

"I think you are," Moira teased, walking closer to the swordsman.

"Honestly, I wouldn't do that," he replied holding up his hands.

She stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist. She leaned up and softly kissed his rugged cheek.

"Good."

"Besides, I know better!" he said with a laugh. He winced when she swatted his arm.

"You're lucky I can't lift you up! You'd be in that pool, armour and all, before you could say stampeding shoopuffs!" Moira said, trying not giggle as she stumbled over the words.

He laughed again.

"You can barely say it!"

"Shut up!" she laughed and turned to walk to the pool. Before she took two steps, she was swept up in Auron's strong arms and dropped into the warm water. She yelped as he let go, hit the water almost flat on her back and surfaced laughing hysterically. She attempted to sternly glare at the swordsman but the sight of him quaking with silent mirth was too much for her. She chose to splash him instead but thanks to his quick reactions she only managed to soak his boots.

While Auron watched, the group swam, splashed and played for an hour, then one by one, they left the pool and settled themselves around the fire he had built up. They ate and talked long into the night, deciding that the cave was the ideal spot to camp for the night. Soon after laying out their beds, the sounds of soft snoring replaced the sound of laughter.

In the morning, Yuna was sorely tempted to announce they would stay where they were for a few more days but knew she could not. They couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. She did allow time for another swim and a leisurely breakfast before they left.

Bundled up warm once more, the group left the welcoming shelter of the cave and were relieved to find the weather had cleared. The sun shone brightly and they could see that the way was clear. Travelling up the precarious path was much more agreeable when you could see where you were going.

Before it seemed possible, the top of the mountain loomed before them. Auron called a halt. He turned to face them.

"The Fayth Scar is up ahead. Seymour will no doubt be waiting there. You do not have to come, it isn't your fight, it's mine."

"And mine!" Moira insisted.

"Yes," he said turning to her, "but I do wish you would stay behind as well."

"You may wish that, Auron, but we are _not_ having that fight again," Moira replied. The warning in her voice was clear.

"There's no need to argue," Yuna said softly. "No one is staying behind."

The others nodded.

"You do not have to do this," Auron said. "But I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support."

"You shall always have it," Yuna replied. The others nodded again.

"Shall we?" Lulu asked, moving to the top of the hill.

They walked along the plateau and Moira realized that they were far from the actual top of the mountain. She gasped as she saw the famous floating ruins that orbited that actual top of the sacred mountain. She couldn't guess how the huge slabs of rock remained suspended in thin air and she really didn't want to know.

"Where is the Fayth Scar?" she asked Auron.

"Just ahead. Be ready for anything," he replied, gently squeezing her hand.

"I am."

Rounding a corner, Moira cried out at her first glimpse of the Fayth Scar. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were carved into the side of the mountain. The collage of limbs was staggering. They all looked to be sleeping; their limbs intertwined in a kind of loving closeness.

"What's with the light?" Tidus asked. He was looking at the soft blue-green light that emanated from the carvings.

"It is their dreams," Auron answered. "Or rather, the energy created by their dreaming."

"What do they dream about?" Moira asked.

"No one knows. Some say the power of their dreams alone is enough to keep an entire civilization alive."

"It does not matter what they dream," a silken voice called out from behind them. "I plan on ending their dreams soon and forever!"

The party turned to see Seymour standing behind them.

"Seymour!" Moira practically growled as she drew her sword.

"Ahh..._Lady_ Moira. As always, the very sight of you is such a pleasure." He put a strange emphasis on the word pleasure, alluding to her captivity.

"The pleasure is all yours! The sight of you makes me wretch!"

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled. "There's eight of us and only one of you! We control the most powerful Aeons in all of Spira! There's no way you can win, just leave now and we'll let you live!"

"There's no way I can win? Are you sure about that, boy?" Seymour asked. Suddenly his body began to morph and grow. In a few seconds he was well over ten feet tall and had grown a body that resembled a monstrous centaur. An impossibly long staff appeared in the air before him and he gripped it like a weapon.

Without warning, he lashed out at Tidus who barely escaped being skewered. Recovering his balance, Tidus ran up and slashed Seymour with his sword. Seeing a small trickle of greenish black liquid ooze from the wound gave him a small satisfaction, but the beast hardly noticed. Tidus got in two more slashes alongside Kimahri, Auron and Moira. Lulu was frantically casting spell after spell while Wakka continuously hit the beast in the head with his Blitzball. Yuna was the only one who was not fighting. She remained behind the others ready to heal or summon an Aeon at any moment.

Seymour lashed out again and again with his staff, looking for a target, any target. Finally he managed to strike Rikku in the arm as she was distracted. She had been searching through her pack looking for the perfect two items to mix but was torn between protecting the party or destroying the Guado scumbag.

The Al Bhed girl watched in horror as the skin turned a sickly pale green at the sight of the wound. Slowly, she watched in complete shock as the pale greenish hue spread across her entire body.

"What the hell is it?" she gasped running back to Yuna.

"I don't know. It's not poison," Yuna said. "How do you feel?"

"Strange. Like something in me has died. Weak, so weak," she said, sitting down on a rock.

The battle behind them continued, but Seymour was distracted.

"Rikku, let me help. I should be able to make you feel better," Yuna pronounced. She raised her staff to cast a healing spell when Auron yelled her name.

"Yuna! Don't!!"

"What? Why not?" she asked, staff and free arm suspended in the air. She turned a puzzled look to the swordsman.

"She's been cursed with Zombie! If you heal her, you'll kill her!"

"What a good idea," Seymour called out. Before anyone could react, he sent a powerful curaga spell at the girl. The spell hit Rikku in the back causing her to jump up from her perch. She screamed in agony, blacked out and fell to the ground and ceased to move.

Moira watched Rikku die, and then she saw red.

"Move back!" she screamed at the others, striding towards Seymour. No one moved, so she cried out the only word that would gain their reaction.

"AEON!"

Instinctively the other six moved away to safety. Wakka gently gathered Rikku's dead body in his arms and ran for cover.

Moira, vibrating with rage, turned to face the beast that Seymour had become.

"You! You monster! You kidnapped me! You raped me! You beat me! You did the same to another young girl who DIED trying to destroy you and now you kill my best friend! ENOUGH!!"

"Aww...what is the helpless Lady Moira going to do about it?" Seymour replied in a mocking tone.

"Helpless? Helpless?!?" she yelled. "Like hell I'm helpless!"

Raising both arms to the sky, fingers extended, Moira glared at the beast before her and uttered six words she had memorized but never spoken aloud before.

"Unimolica lasterona tamelon incensia magnor assulente!"

Nothing happened.

4


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello! Cliffhanger over! Hope you like it! Free waffles to all who review!! *waffles not available in all areas* lol

Moira opened her eyes fully expecting to see some form of devastation. She had fully expected to hear Seymour screaming in pain and mind blowing suffering. She knew she had gotten the words of the spell right; she'd been practicing them ever since Lulu gave her the parchment. She'd waited for this moment for so long and now to be denied the victory she'd imagined was too much to be borne.

She looked anxiously back at Lulu, hoping beyond hope that there was something that could be done. For some reason, the mage was smiling. Moira shrugged her shoulders at her friend but Lulu just pointed at Seymour and mouthed the word 'wait'.

"I assume that pathetic garble you just uttered was meant to be a devastating spell," Seymour called out.

"It was!"

"It failed. Epic fail."

Moira glared at him and to her shock the air around Seymour began to waver and shimmer. Flickering lights gathered around him, surrounding him completely. They began to orbit him faster and faster until they seared their way into his flesh. Another wave of fireballs appeared and began a menacing orbit around him and he screamed his fear. He continued to scream in terror and Moira finally felt some vindication. He writhed in agony and began to lose control over his new body. Legs flailed and thrashed as he tried desperately to escape the spell and retain his form. In the end, he wasn't strong enough. His screaming heightened in intensity and even Moira became a little uneasy.

"Is he dying?" Wakka asked.

"I have no idea," Moira replied.

"Wait," Lulu said. "The spell's not finished."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason they call it Ultima," she replied, a dark smile playing over her lips.

The third orbit of flames seared its way into Seymour's battered body and then inexplicably, six meteors fell from the sky, crashing into the ground. Their impact and the subsequent vibrations created a huge cloud of dust and debris. For a moment, Seymour was completely obscured from view. The remaining large chunks rose in the air, suspended by an unknown force. They circled around and without warning came crashing down on Seymour, burying him.

There was no movement, even the wind had stilled. Moira shifted nervously from one foot to the other, desperate to claim her victory, panicked that it might be denied her. If he was dead she had succeeded, her revenge complete. But if he still lived, she had no idea how to defeat him.

Lyra, hearing her thoughts quietly whispered to her.

"_He's not defeated. Not yet. But now you need to look to your friend."_

"Rikku!" Moira gasped. She turned and ran over to where Wakka had so carefully laid her friend's dead body. "Oh Rikku!" she sobbed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Yuna drawing out her staff and preparing to dance.

"Don't! Don't send her!" Moira screamed. "You've got to do something! Save her!"

"_Patience,"_ Lyra whispered.

Yuna, despite Moira's cries did begin to dance, but she did not follow the stately steps of the traditional Sending. This dance was different. Soon a red-gold shimmer surrounded Yuna's staff and she quickly directed the spell to her cousin's prone form. The group held their breath for a few moments, waiting for the spell to take effect and collectively breathed a sigh of relief when it did.

Rikku's first movements were painfully slow and sluggish. She winced and whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"What happened?" she mumbled, her voice raspy.

"Seymour cursed you, the killed you," Yuna replied tentatively.

"Killed me? You mean I wasn't just knocked out?"

Yuna couldn't answer; emotion stole her ability to speak.

"No. You were quite dead," Lulu said.

"And Yuna brought you back to life!" Wakka added, beaming at the summoner.

"Yuna, I...I...thank you. E ufa oui so meva. Yh adanhym tapd." _**(I owe you my life. An eternal debt.)**_

"Y tapd E hajan ruba du lummald." _**(A debt I never hope to collect.)**_

Rikku slowly sat up, feeling as though each movement might tear her apart. She whimpered and immediately felt a large hand supporting her back. She looked up to find Kimahri's golden eyes gazing down at her. She smiled weakly.

"Well Fuzzy, did you think you'd be rid of me that easily?"

"Kimahri glad Rikku is alright. Kimahri was worried."

"Yep. I'm fine," she replied, shifting her position, wincing in pain as she did. "In a few years I'll be just fine."

Yuna cast a few cure spells on the girl and slowly Rikku felt her strength returning to her.

"Yuna, do me a favour," she said.

"Anything. What?"

"Next time I'm stupid enough to get myself killed could you learn Full-Life?"

It took Yuna a moment to clue into the joke and when she did, her rich laughter echoed around the mountain. The others laughed as well. No one noticed the rubble behind them shifting slowly. No one saw a silver clawed hand struggling to free itself. Their relieved chatter masked the sound of the beast behind them regaining his footing. Their celebration had blinded them all to the fact that Seymour was still alive and about to start kicking. He announced his renewed presence by blasting the rocky ledge just above Rikku.

Kimahri reacted in seconds; he hauled Rikku into his arms and rolled away from the overhang.

Moira whirled around to see that Seymour was still very much alive and had adopted a new form. This time there was more man, less beast.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE??!?!?" she screamed, breaking free of Auron's protective grasp. She stood for a few moments vibrating with rage. She turned back t o Auron and he noted the wild look in her eyes. Quick as lightning she reached out and unhooked his sake jug. For a moment he thought she was going to throw it at Seymour, and was very relieved, albeit confused when she took a huge swig of the firey liquid. Without a word, she wiped her lips on the back of her hand and calmly handed the jug back to him. She turned to face her adversary once more.

"I cannot be killed," Seymour called out. "I believe you know that, having tried so many times in the past."

"_Moira. He can be destroyed,"_ Lyra whispered. _"You know how."_

"I cannot ask it of you," Moira thought back.

"_It is not for you to ask. I understand well what needs to be done. Call me."_

"No!"

"_Moira,"_ Lyra replied, her rising voice reverberating off the walls of Moira's mind. _"Call me! Now! Before it's too late!"_

"Lyra please. There must be another way! I cannot allow this to happen!"

"_You have no choice! Call me or I'll come out on my own and tear your mind asunder in the process!"_

Moira sighed. She noticed that everyone, including Seymour was transfixed watching her silent argument. The sake gave her courage and she moved forward, motioning for the others to retreat to a safe distance.

"Very well, Lyra," she said aloud. She noted with satisfaction how Seymour reacted to his mother's name. Turning once more to ensure her friends were safe from the devastation she was being forced to bring, she sighed a defeated sigh, threw her hands up in the air and called out the Aeon's name.

She waited for the heart stopping pain but none came. Instead of feeling a drain on her strength, she felt a tidal wave of power. The anchored chain fell screaming from the sky and dug its way right through the rock they were standing on. As soon as it became taut, she understood what power pulled the Aeon to the surface; it came from the summoner.

Anima, in her horrible glory, rose from the ground, screaming and bleeding. Moira saw the fury in her eye and noticed that the human arms around her neck, Lyra's arms, were pulling at their chains, trying to become free.

Moira stood stock still, unsure what to do. It was her first summoning after all.

Seymour took the opportunity to send a flurry of huge chunks of ice at Anima. Gashes appeared on her body with each hit but they quickly healed over.

"_Moira!" _Lyra called, her voice seeming to come from afar. _"Pain! Call for Pain!"_

"Pain," Moira mumbled automatically.

Anima shuddered, gathering power and lashed out with a blast of devastating magic. She hit the monster her son had become square in the chest, knocking him off balance. He reeled as a second attack hit him in the same spot. Sensing that his mother's Aeon was much stronger than ever, he decided to try to talk his way out.

"Mother," he crooned, his voice still far from its normal smoothness. "Mother, please, let's not fight. You wouldn't want to harm your only child."

Anima roared her fury and sent another shockwave of magic at her son. Moira heard Lyra's reply in her mind and quickly realized that she would have to act as interpreter.

"Your mother says she doesn't see her son, just the foul murderer of her beloved husband."

"Father died because he was weak! He didn't believe in my plans for Spira; he needed to die!" Seymour called back with the smallest hint of a whine.

Anima, unbidden sent another blast at Seymour. The spells were getting stronger and Seymour knew it was only a matter of time before she reached her full strength.

"Mother!" he cried. "Don't do something you'll regret!"

"She says she'll never regret saving Spira from a madman, and if she has to kill her own son to save it; so be it!"

Without warning Anima screamed her rage once more and suddenly broke free of the chains that bound her arms, even Lyra's hands released their hold. Anima's newly freed arms cast a spell at Seymour's feet, opening a portal to another dimension. Slowly, he was drawn into it, screaming and thrashing.

No one but Moira saw what happened to him.

Below ground, there was another image of Anima; this one much older. Long, wispy white hair fell from her face as she raised her terrible, withered face to look Seymour in the eye. Seymour was suspended at eye level with this new hideous beast. He watched in horror as the creature broke free of her own chains, freeing her to punch him square in the face.

He reeled from the blow, but could not get away. He felt a sudden flicker of fury as a trickle of blood spilt from his broken nose.

Whereas Anima, the one on the surface, fought without any actual physical contact, this dark side was the complete opposite. She had no other weapon but her fists and she knew how to use them. A furious barrage of blows was immediately followed by a powerful surge of magic that sent Seymour rocketing back to the surface where he landed in a heap of broken bones and spirit. He tried to rise but failed, then collapsed with a groan and ceased to move.

"_Now_ is he dead?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," Moira said, although she knew in her heart she was lying. She quickly dismissed Anima and winced as she felt Lyra regain her presence in her mind.

"Yuna!" Auron called. "Send him!"

Yuna was far ahead of him, quickly advancing and beginning her solemn dance. She had barely finished when pyreflies surrounded Seymour's form. He disappeared within the cloud and only Moira and Auron suspected what had happened.

Exhausted, they immediately agreed that setting up camp was the only thing they could do.

"Tomorrow we should catch sight of Zanarkand," Auron announced as they retired. "Sleep well."

Moira was ready to sleep forever. She felt as if every last scrap of energy had been drained. She had no idea that summoning could be so painfully exhausting and she couldn't help but admire Yuna's strength.

Before she could nod off entirely, Auron spoke.

"He's not gone is he?" There was no need to clarify.

"No," she replied. There was no point in lying.

"He pulled his disappearing act again."

"Yes. The pyreflies were just a distraction. But I do have it on good authority that he is very, very weak; he's as good as dead."

"He's already dead," Auron reminded her.

"I know. Let's just say that he won't be bothering us for a while."

"Hmph."

"Auron?"

"Yes?"

Moira stretched languidly before replying. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No. I don't think you have," Auron said, unable to resist smiling at her in the dark.

"Oh. OK. Goodnight Auron," Moira replied, her own smile a mile wide. She waited for his response.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell you what? Hmph! Never mind," he replied, feigning indifference.

"Love you too Auron," Moira replied. She yawned wide, stretched again and rested her head on his chest. As she slipped softly into slumber, she could feel his hand stroking her head.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ok here you go...the usual disclaimers apply.

I threw my back out earlier this week so typing is now a new experience in pain...

Zanarkand. The ruined city lay before them, bathed in sunlight. Tidus stood, stunned by what he saw. He'd heard, since his first moments in Spira, that the city he grew up in was in ruins but he hadn't expected this kind of devastation. He had pictured it like an ancient city that had aged gracefully but this was a city cut off in its prime. One single attack caused the devastation he looked upon. Zanarkand, _his_ Zanarkand had been cut off in its prime; its monuments destroyed; its people obliterated; its memory erased. There was nothing he recognized, nothing he could remember. The ghost city loomed silently before him, offering no answers; no comfort.

Yuna stood beside Tidus and slipped a small hand into his, silently offering the comfort he needed.

"The temple is at the center. Just over that ridge," Auron said, navigating from memory. He was, after all, the only one who wasn't seeing Zanarkand for the first time.

"I can't believe it," Tidus muttered.

"Believe it. Sin did this," Auron said gruffly. Zanarkand was having a different effect on him. He had expected the ruins, but not the memories.

"But the people, their homes, everything...gone."

"I know."

Tidus turned to his friend and mentor. "How could you possibly _know_? How can you stand there and tell me you know?" he shouted, his voice strangled by tears.

"I lived here too, remember? For ten years, this was my home," Auron replied calmly.

For a moment, Tidus said nothing, he just closed his eyes, gripped Yuna's hand tighter and waited for his tears to subside. It wasn't Auron's fault. Auron had looked after him, raised him, taught him. Hell, Auron put up with him; that was an achievement in itself. With a sigh, Tidus remembered that he was alive because of Auron. Auron didn't deserve such censure.

"Auron..." he began. He was cut off.

"Tidus, I know."

The young Blitzer smiled gratefully. He turned once more and looked over the ruins. Simultaneously, they started down the path before them, into the heart of the city.

Fiends, much more powerful than before seemed to come from everywhere. Behemoths, Adamantoise and Dark Flans were prevalent. As there was nothing around them that was not already ruined, Moira was able to practice summoning and using her newest spell, Ultima. The pure surge of power she felt when summoning never failed to thrill her and she found the more she did it, the stronger she felt afterwards.

The journey to the temple was surprisingly short and they took the opportunity to rest just outside for several hours.

It hardly seemed possible that they were so close to their goal. All they needed to do was get the Final Aeon, track down Sin and destroy it. But each of them knew what would happen to Yuna at the end.

Moira couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She knew she should be concerned for her friend but the only thing she could think of was how to get Auron home with her. Lost in her thoughts she contemplated finding him a job, finding a home, explaining a mortgage to him, children, growing old (her not him) and a veritable whirlpool of similar thoughts. She came back to the present when she felt Auron's eye upon her.

"Does she have to do it?"

"Let us hope not. You know what it entails."

"Yes. Only too well. Can't we tell her what Yunalesca will demand?"

"No. She needs to hear that on her own. Then we will see what she decides."

"But, to be forced to make such choice! To knowingly sentence a friend to such a horrifying end! And then to have that same friend return the favour and kill her! How can we let her make such a choice?" Moira asked.

"It is her choice to make. I will support her no matter what she does. Don't worry. I know she'll do what's right, one she knows all the facts. Remember, she thinks that the Final Aeon is like all the others; just waiting to be needed. But once she hears what Yunalesca demands she'll find the strength to do what's right."

"You're right, Auron. I trust her to do what's right," Moira said.

"I will face Yunalesca in there," he replied, his restless gaze searching the temple.

"We all will," she reminded him. "We are strong enough."

"Strong enough to defeat her?"

"Yes."

"Then you can be sure that Yuna will not have to make such a choice."

"But..." Moira began, unsure how to continue. "Do you know if there's a way to beat Sin without that Aeon?"

Auron sighed. "I don't know."

"Braska chose the Aeon, right?"

"Yes. Jecht became the Aeon," Auron replied quietly.

"The Aeon killed Braska."

"Yes," he whispered back.

"What happened to Jecht afterward?" Moira asked.

"That's the truly terrible part of Yunalesca's bargain. Not only does the chosen guardian become a fayth, but they aren't freed once Sin is defeated."

"What happens to them?"

"They become Sin when it arises again," Auron replied.

Moira stared up at the temple and processed this new information. If what Auron said was true, and there was no reason to doubt him, then there was just one glaring question.

"Who controls Sin?"

"That is what we must discover," Auron said, standing up and shouldering his massive sword.

The others rose as well, gathering their weapons and belongings. The eight friends moved in unison to the temple entrance.

The inside of the temple was massive but also lay in complete ruins. It was similar to the other temples in Spira yet lacked any memorial statues of past summoners. Some of the symbolism was altered from what they had already encountered but the origins of Yevon could be seen in it. Yevon's symbols and Spira's elements were represented in the surviving artwork but were far from their modern day counterparts.

A massive staircase rose before them, littered with slabs of rock and rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. Moira looked up to see large sections of the ceiling had collapsed and other pieces were missing entirely.

Small creatures scurried here and there among the travellers.

"What are they? They're so cute!" Moira asked.

"Monkeys," Rikku replied. "Watch your Gil."

Moira thought they looked more like hairless lemurs, with their wide bulging eyes. She giggled as one jumped on her back and perched on her shoulder. She reached a hand out to touch it but the monkey leapt from its perch and ran to a corner where it berated her with a lengthy speech of squeaks and chattering.

"Hey!" Wakka shouted. They turned to see him chasing a different monkey around the room.

"Wakka!" Lulu called, finding it hard to find a balance between her laughter and her irritation.

"He stole my Gil, ya?" Wakka shouted as he closed in on his quarry.

"How much did it get?" Lulu asked.

"All I had!"

"How much?" she asked again.

"Two pieces, ya?"

"Two? Two? So let me get this straight. You are running around a sacred temple, chasing a monkey and making a complete ass of yourself because of two pieces of Gil?" Lulu asked. It was clear that her irritation with him had won out.

Wakka stopped dead in his tracks as Lulu's logic sunk in.

"Ya," he replied sheepishly.

"Hmph."

Moira laughed again as the mage's resemblance to Auron was striking. Lulu turned a scarlet eye towards her giggling friend.

"Sorry," Moira murmured.

"To be sure," the mage said haughtily before finally laughing herself.

They moved towards the staircase. Wakka cast quite a few glares at the monkey who was trying to eat his pilfered Gil. Finding it inedible it cast it aside and Wakka moved to grab it but was held in check by a withering stare from Lulu.

"The trails are just ahead," Auron announced. "Not the most difficult we've seen, thankfully."

"So these will be easier than Macalania?" Tidus asked.

"Yes."

"Thank Yevon, ya? I never thought we'd figure that one out!"

"Well, you would have if you'd listened to me sooner..." Rikku began. She was cut off by Wakka.

"So I pushed the pedestal off the edge a few times!" he shouted.

"A few dozen times, if memory serves," Tidus put in, grinning at the blitzer.

"Oh! And I suppose you thought you did any better? How many times did you fall into the hole because you forgot to put the sphere back?" Wakka retorted.

"A mistake anyone could have made," Tidus replied, weakly.

"Seven times?" Rikku asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Tidus snapped. Rikku giggled.

"And then you tried to put the destruction sphere in one of the main pillars!" Wakka said, laughing at the memory of Tidus' confusion.

"I thought we'd agreed not to mention it?"

"Ya! We did, just like the pedestal!"

"Oh. Right. Truce?"

"Ya! Truce Brudda!" Wakka said with a grin.

Yuna laughed.

"At least all that was entertaining!"

"Yeah, looking back I guess it was," Wakka agreed.

"So what's in store for us here, Sir Auron?" Yuna called up to the swordsman.

"It's a little difficult to explain. I'll try to clarify what needs to be done once we get there."

They arrived in a large room with a grey patterned floor and six large alcoves. Moira noted that there was a sphere pedestal in each one. These would be her first actual trials as a guardian; she'd only heard about the others from her companions as they had been completed long before she'd arrived in Spira.

At the center of the room was a small alter with a glowing screen inset into the wall above it. Underneath the screen there was a glowing sphere. Tidus slowly walked up the sphere, took a deep breath and removed the sphere. The glow faded and for a moment, nothing happened.

He looked back at the others as though they could give him the answers. Receiving only similar confused looks and shrugging shoulders he turned back to the puzzle. He was just about to re-insert the sphere when the screen flashed to life with a pop and the familiar crackle of static. Tidus jumped back, startled and almost dropped the sphere.

Six strange geometrical shapes appeared on the screen. As soon as the images became clear Moira laughed out loud. The others turned in unison to stare at her; she was prepared for this latest scrutiny.

"It's Tetris!" she said still laughing.

"What's Tetris?" Rikku asked.

"It's a game. Those shapes all fall from the top of the screen and you have to line them all up to form straight lines..." she explained watching all understanding fade from her friend's face. "and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, anyway...in its time, it was a pretty cool video game."

"Video game?" Rikku asked.

"Never mind. Pretend I never mentioned it. It'll take another 1000 years to explain it!" Moira said, remembering a rather painful attempt at explaining what a car was.

Auron, who had been watching the exchange with wry amusement, explained that they needed to locate the corresponding shapes on the floor.

Tidus stepped onto the grey tiled floor and the tiles beneath his feet turned white and formed a square.

"I did it!" he cried.

"No."

"Yes! Look!" he replied pointing to the floor.

"No. That's not one of the shapes. That's a decoy," Auron explained.

"Oh."

"Your father made the same opening move, if memory serves," Auron said with a ghost of a grin.

Tidus said nothing. He was now determined to solve the puzzle. The white square disappeared. He moved forward a little and stepped on a new tile. This time a long row of yellow squares lit up. A gentle chime sounded and Tidus smiled when he saw that it was one of the shapes he was looking for. He stepped off that shape and immediately found another of the required shapes. His luck ran out as he quickly located another decoy which caused all the revealed shapes to disappear.

Not about to give up he called out to Wakka.

"Come here!"

Wakka obeyed and stood beside the tiles where the first shape could be found. He placed Rikku next to the second shape. Each time he found a new shape he placed a guardian as a marker.

Through a series of trial and several errors they finally managed to locate all the shapes. Once the final one lit up, a secret panel at the front of the room slid open revealing the next room of the trial.

6


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: It's a short one...but there's more to come, I just wanted to post something so you didn't think I had fallen off the face of the earth.**

**Thanks to my regular readers/reviewers...as always, means a lot! If you haven't reviewed this but have been keeping up, I wish you would! LARGE NEON FLASHING HINT!**

**Thanks too to all who put this story into their favourites...very flattered!**

**Ok here we go...another cliff-hanger! *evil laugh***

The second chamber was vast. In the middle of the room there was a platform surrounded by six smaller platforms decorated with symbols of Yevon. In the center of these six spaces was a seemingly bottomless pit.

At the front of the room, elevated a few steps from the floor was another large screen. Tidus approached it and immediately noticed the sphere recess below it. But this time, there was no sphere.

Without a word he dashed out of the chamber only to return a few moments later with the glowing sphere. He inserted it in its slot and groaned loudly when more shapes appeared on the screen.

"Now I know why they call these trials," he moaned.

With a dramatic sigh he set to work, seeking out the proper shapes, finding every single white decoy space and generally becoming quickly frustrated. He finally completed the set of shapes that showed on the screen. Thinking he had succeeded he smiled with relief. His smiled quickly dissolved when six different shapes appeared on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"As I recall," Auron said, "you need to complete a screen for each symbol around the platform."

"Huh?"

"Six sessions."

"Please tell me you finally found a sense of humour and you're trying it out on me."

"Sorry, no joke. And I do have a sense of humour," Auron replied.

"_Sure_ you do," Tidus droned.

Almost an hour later the last of the six sets of shapes were uncovered. There came a loud rumbling from below. The platform vibrated and shook menacingly. Out of pure instinct, Auron drew his sword; the others followed suit, preparing their various weapons.

"Pick a symbol and be ready to move at a moment's notice," he called out to them.

They spread themselves around and soon realized there were not enough spaces for each of them. Lulu and Moira shared a space as did Yuna and Rikku.

The quaking became louder and the vibrations began to take their toll on the crumbling building. Large chunks of the ceiling began to fall and Moira thought about how they would leap to safety, but when she looked back she saw that the main platform with all the shapes had vanished. The symbols beneath their feet glowed in the now darkened room.

"Remember, be ready to move!" Auron shouted. He was barely heard over the noise in the chamber.

"Where? Where can we move to?" Moira called back.

"You'll have to jump to another platform!"

"Sometimes, I really hate this place!" she called back.

The rumbling reached its crescendo and stopped suddenly. Unbelievably, a large structure rose from the center of the circle of symbols.

For a moment Moira thought they had simply needed to leap onto this new platform and ride it down. Just as she had taken her first step towards it, the appearance of a large, yellow clawed hand caused her to leap back. The first hand was quickly followed by a second which slammed down on the top of the structure, causing new vibrations to ravage the crumbling chamber. A grotesque snarling, drooling head appeared suddenly. The creature roared when it caught sight of the summoner's party.

"What the hell is it?" Tidus yelled.

"Does it really matter?" Wakka called back.

"No time to lose! Move!" Auron shouted.

With a bloodthirsty cry, Auron leapt forwards and slashed the beast. The creature roared and lashed out at its attacker with a clawed hand; Auron barely dodged it.

Kimahri lashed out with his spear just as Wakka sent his spiked Blitzball flying at the creature. The double whammy caused it to turn towards them, thus exposing its back to Tidus and Auron.

Just as they both landed devastating blows to its back, the creature turned suddenly, claws extended. It caught Wakka with the very edges of its claws on the way past. Despite the fact that it was only a shadow of an attack, it did knock Wakka down. A large wound opened up on his upper arm; his throwing arm.

"Ahh!"

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Ya!" he called back as he stood up. The pale green glow of a cure spell enveloped him and he watched with relief as his wound healed. He immediately fired a barrage of blitzballs at the fiend; each shot true to its mark.

Without thinking of the consequences, Moira cast ultima. Given the relatively small space they were in it was a risky move that unfortunately backfired. The sheer power of the spell caused Yuna to stumble and come far too close to falling off the platform. Lulu was barely able to leap to safety, first jumping to Kimahri's space then continuing on to Wakka. Between the Ronso's girth and her full skirts there was too little room for them to share.

Just before Yuna was able to regain her footing completely, the platform beneath her began to vibrate. A strange unearthly glow rose up from the depths of the rock and as it radiated outwards the edges of the structure began to crumble and break apart. The edge she'd been using to pull herself up with was quickly disintegrating.

Without a thought for her own safety, Moira leapt across onto Yuna's pedestal and began to pull her up. The slender summoner was heavier than Moira had expected but pure adrenaline and desperation gave her the strength to save her.

"Hang on!" she yelled as she grabbed onto Yuna's hand and leapt over to her own platform. Now she, Yuna and Rikku were crammed onto the small space.

"There's not enough room!" Rikku shouted.

"Try to get to Auron's space!" Moira said but gasped when she realized the Al Bhed had gone the wrong way.

Rikku quickly bounced off of Moira's pedestal and dashed across Yuna's previous post just as it collapsed completely. She made a desperate leap towards Kimahri and with a loud grunt from her and growl from him, she arrived in safety.

"Whoo! That was a close one!" she cried, dusting herself off. She was about to turn her attention back to the battle, which was still raging in full force, when she heard a disapproving growl from above her. She turned her emerald spiral eyes upwards to meet Kimahri's stern glare.

"Rikku take too many risks."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" she said, trying to laugh off his obvious concern.

"Rikku must promise Kimahri not to take any more risks. Rikku must be careful!" he ordered.

"Fine. You win, I'll just be boring from now on!" She was about to elaborate on how unappealing that particular situation would be when she heard Tidus yell.

"Look out!"

The fiend had rounded on the two distracted warriors and launched a lethal attack. Kimahri moved in front of his lady and received the brunt of the onslaught. He retaliated with a vicious stab with his spear and heard the beast roar in pain.

Auron quickly saw how this battle needed to play out. Someone needed to distract the fiend so that it exposed its vulnerable back to others and they in turn would be able to strike. It would be a roulette wheel of pain for the beast, but it had to work and quickly. Another platform began showing signs of its imminent collapse. He shouted his orders to the party and received shouts of confirmation in return.

With all his might, he brought his massive sword down on the beast's back. A huge, yawning wound spilt open. Auron grunted to himself in satisfaction and noted with approval that Tidus had seized his opportunity to do the same. His strike was true, albeit slightly weaker than his mentor's. The gaping wound opened further. Now they had the beast's attention.

It turned to face its new attackers but before it could reach out and touch someone, Lulu directed several blasts of powerful magic directly into the wound. Thunder, blizzards, fire and finally poison flashed from the mage's hands with hardly a pause between them.

Wakka hit it in the side of the head with such force that the beast became momentarily confused. Rikku launched three grenades with deadly accuracy. They surrounded the fiend and exploded at precisely the same moment.

The monster turned here and there, unable to decide or focus on a target. It exposed its back to Auron once more but before he could strike, a startled yelp from Tidus caught him off guard. He glanced over to see Tidus' platform was collapsing. The young blonde had no idea where to jump. Beside him there was Wakka and Lulu with no room for him and on the other side there was Auron and his huge sword swings. There was nothing for it; he had to go to Auron. He hesitated a moment before he jumped, not out of intimidation but because he was not sure there would be enough room for the two men and their swords.

The back half of the platform crumbled completely and Tidus watched as the rocks fell down the abyss. He closed his eyes, took a running start and leapt towards his old friend and mentor.

There were only four spaces left and each now held two people. They needed to finish the creature off quickly. The gaps between the platforms were too large to jump and there was no room for more than two people per spot.

Moira looked back at Yuna and immediately recognized she was conversing with one of her Aeons.

"Thank you my friend," she whispered out loud.

"What was that?" Moira asked.

"I was just cementing a contingency plan."

"Good idea," Moira said turning her attention back to the fight.

She took the opportunity to hit the creature with a gravity spell and smiled wryly as she watched the beast squish down to the ground as the world's gravity increased tenfold within the confines of the spell. The spell, having done its damage, released the beast and it bounced back to its normal size. But the damage was done; it was now severely weakened.

They were winning, but victory was still far away. They battled on in this manner until the unthinkable happened.

The platform that Wakka and Lulu were standing on suddenly and completely collapsed. One moment they were standing together, battling the fiend and the next there were gone.

They fell down the pit and Moira screamed as she watched Wakka's ball sailing down the abyss after its owner.

In the space of a single heartbeat, they were gone.

3


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello? Are you still there? No one seems to be reviewing this anymore...have I lost you?

Anywho...the adventure continues...sorry this took so long...too many obligations, blah blah blah...

Yuna closed her eyes, threw her arms up and put her plan into action.

"Valefor!"

The blue/red bird flew down from the ceiling where she had appeared in a binding flash of light. She immediately tucked her wings close to her body and launched herself down the pit after the fallen Blitzer and his lady mage.

For a few nervous moments the only sounds heard were Auron and Tidus continuing to battle the monster.

Suddenly, the winged Aeon flew up from the pit with the two fallen guardians clinging to her back. Wakka's face showed only fear at flying so high; his normally pleasant face frozen in a mask of terror. Lulu on the other hand was majestically calm. She was holding on with one hand only, leaving her other hand free to cast a powerful spell as she passed by the fiend. She conjured up a huge block of ice just above its head and with a practiced flick of her wrist she let it drop down, causing considerable damage, enough to seriously impair the creature's judgement. As a result, it lashed out at one of the empty spaces, thus leaving itself open to attacks from both sides.

Simultaneously, each guardian with the exception of the preoccupied Yuna and the terrified Wakka, hit the creature with their most powerful attacks.

Lulu conjured up another ice block, larger than the last. Auron and Tidus delivered deadly slashes with their swords while Kimahri stabbed his spear into the creature, right up to the hilt. Rikku quickly and expertly placed grenades around the beast which she timed to go off at the same moment.

Moira chose her sword over her spells for this final assault. She stabbed the monster as hard as she could, feeling a wave of satisfaction when she saw the deep wound she'd inflicted as well as the ice magic draining into the creature.

Flailing in pain and confusion, the fiend suddenly burst into a cloud of pyreflies. A weary cheer went up from the exhausted guardians.

The large, stable central block the beast had been protecting made the perfect resting spot for the tired party. Valefor gently hovered close enough for Wakka and Lulu to jump back to terra firma. Wakka immediately fell to his knees and looked like he wanted to kiss the firm ground beneath his feet.

Rikku collapsed.

"That was a tough one!" she whined.

"You realize the battles only get tougher from here," Auron said.

"Can we rest? Just for a little while? Please?" she asked, her small hands clasped and held before her in a pitiful manner.

With a resigned sigh, Auron agreed and the party all but collapsed on the platform. Each member of the group settled themselves and savoured the rest.

Yuna dismissed Valefor with a grateful smile and then took a deep swig from an ether bottle.

Auron turned his attention first to Moira, making sure she was alright. Moira smiled gently at him, assuring him without words that she was just fine. He then looked to his sword, calmly running his whet stone down the blade, sharpening the deadly weapon with absent minded ease.

Moira watched as the last of the pyreflies drifted from sight. She couldn't help but shudder a little as she wondered what colours Auron's pyreflies would be. She still spent every waking moment thinking of a way to save him from the fate he'd so calmly accepted. Every once in a while she doubted his love was strong enough to follow her home. Could he give up his way of life and adapt to her world? She had been proud of the way she'd adapted to life in Spira and she felt content at the idea of it becoming her home, but her situation was different. She'd spent most of her adult life looking for a way out, an escape from the ordinary, but Auron wasn't. He showed no signs of wanting to leave Spira behind.

"_He'd go with you, if he could," _Lyra whispered.

"You still think I won't succeed."

"_I am sorry. It's just not possible. The veil between worlds is seldom lifted and even when it is, it's only for one person. It breaks my heart knowing you must be separated by such a boundary, but it must be. Nothing can alter the fayth's law."_

"Fayth's law?" Moira thought. "What does any of this have to do with the fayth?"

"_It is too difficult to explain. There is much you do not know yet,"_ Lyra said quickly,

"Why don't I believe you?" Moira thought back, suddenly suspicious.

"_Patience. All will be revealed in time. I cannot say anymore than that."_

Moira felt hope. It bubbled and rose up in her causing her to smile widely. Lyra knew how she could remain with Auron! Everything would work out for the best. A calming sense of well being swept over her as, for the first time in days, she was able to look at the man she loved and not think about losing him.

Auron glanced back at Moira's smiling face, one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"And why are you smiling?" he asked quietly.

"No reason. Just relieved."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

"So there's no other reason?" he asked in a slight playful tone.

"Maybe," she said.

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe not. Not yet anyway."

"Hmph."

Moira laughed and quickly kissed his rugged cheek.

Rikku watched this scene and it brought back to her mind her dilemma with Kimahri. She still battled her feelings for him. She wanted to talk to him about it, but there never seemed to be a private place they could escape to. She needed to hear from him; she needed to hear his reasons for loving her. Somehow, she hoped hearing his side of the story would help her to understand her side a little better.

Kimahri was still agitated by Rikku's near miss during the battle.

Lulu mused over all that had happened since the pilgrimage began. She attempted to concentrate on some new spells, ones she hoped to teach Moira but was distracted by the trials and tribulations of the journey. She worried about Moira a lot. Now that she could summon an Aeon, would she lose herself in its power? Although it hadn't happened to Yuna, she had seen the effect of nearly limitless power on other summoners. She hoped with all her heart and soul that she was strong enough to resist it. She ignored her misgivings for the moment and turned back to the spells she was learning.

Tidus still tried to think of a way to save Yuna. He couldn't lose her now even if it meant losing his Zanarkand. He wouldn't rest easy until they had a solution.

Only two thoughts ran through Wakka's mind. First, his arm still hurt and secondly, he was hungry. He was still a simple creature at heart.

Once they had all had sufficient rest they rose up and looked for a way to reach the bottom of the pit. As if on cue, the platform shuddered to life and slowly began to descend.

Blackness swirled around them and Rikku, suddenly uncomfortable, inched her way closer to the others. Immediately, she felt the comforting paws of Kimahri come to rest on her shoulders. She breathed a small sigh of relief at the simple comforting touch.

Once the platform settled gently on the bottom of the pit, the party saw that an elderly man awaited them. Moira couldn't be sure but she could have sworn her had appeared out of midair.

"Greetings Summoner Yuna," the old man said as he bowed. His voice was dry and raspy as though he had not spoken for years.

Yuna bowed before replying with a greeting of her own.

"Greetings, Master Gatekeeper."

"You have travelled far." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, indeed we have."

"Some have travelled so much farther than others," the old man rasped. His observation was chiefly directed at Auron but implicated Moira and Tidus. "A fine group of travellers to present to the Lady Yunalesca."

Moira saw Auron bristle at the sound of the lady's name.

"Where is the chamber of the fayth?" Yuna asked.

"You are standing in it."

Yuna looked down but saw only a broken glass dome that originally covered the fayth's statue. She knelt down and attempted to contact the fayth but was quickly informed that the fayth was long since gone.

"How can I gain the final aeon?"

"Never fear. Lady Yunalesca will make all clear to you," the gatekeeper said.

"When can we see her?"

"This very moment. Follow me." The old man turned away from them and led the way through an ornate door.

On the other side of the door was another large platform, surrounded by ruins of an ancient structure. Stars littered the background giving the area an unearthly feel.

Opposite the group, there was a small set of stairs, seemingly leading nowhere. At a word from the gatekeeper, the Lady Yunalesca appeared at the top of the stairs. She surveyed the group, then glided down the steps, addressing Yuna in a silvery voice.

"I am not surprised to see you here, Daughter of Braska. Your pilgrimage is almost at an end and the means to defeat Sin will be within your power in mere moments."

Yuna bowed deeply to the apparition.

"I thank you, my Lady."

"The final Aeon. That is what you seek here?"

"Yes."

"It shall be yours and the honour of providing you with the power to defeat Sin shall be mine. Now, choose," Yunalesca replied.

Yuna faltered and looked to the others for an explanation. Everyone except Auron and Moira looked completely confused. She focussed on Auron but he did not meet her eye.

"Choose?" she asked the ancient summoner.

"Hey! Maybe there's more than one final Aeon, ya?" Wakka cried out. His enthusiasm was crushed by a withering stare from Lulu.

"There is only one final Aeon. But you must choose who it will be."

"What? What are you saying?"

"You must choose one of your guardians to become the fayth of the new Aeon," Yunalesca explained. She made it sound so simple.

"One of my...my friends?" Yuna gasped. "Why?"

"A strong bond of friendship and loyalty creates a powerful Aeon."

"But I don't understand. Why is there not already a fayth awaiting us like all the others?"

"The original fayth, my husband, Lord Zaon was lost long ago. Now and for all time yet to come, I have the ability to create a new fayth for each summoner. I created one for your father ten years ago."

A swarm of pyreflies came into view at Yunalesca's command and arranged themselves to create images of Braska, Jecht and a younger, less scarred Auron.

"My Lord, please! You must reconsider," the young swordsman pleaded. "There must be another way. If you do this you will surely die!"

"Would you have another summoner and their guardians go through all this? Would you condemn them to death in order to save me?" Braska asked gently.

The young Auron stopped, seemingly considering what the summoner had said.

"There must be another way!" he insisted.

"This is all we got!" Jecht's rough voice added. "Braska, make me the fayth. I've been doing some thinking."

"Jecht no!" Auron cried.

"I'm not getting any younger and now I see I'll never make it back to my Zanarkand. Make me the fayth; make me useful."

"You would willingly make this sacrifice?" Braska asked his most colourful guardian.

"Yeah."

"Very well," Braska said nodding slowly.

Through the shimmer of the pyreflies, Moira could see Auron's face superimposed over his younger self. Both faces were pained and devastated. She felt her heart break at the thought he would have to replay this hopeless scene.

The pyreflies faded out and everyone looked to Yuna.

She sighed deeply before speaking.

"May I ask something first?"

"Of course," Yunalesca said.

"Will Sin return? If I choose one of my friends to be the fayth and I call up the final Aeon, sacrificing my life for Spira, will Sin be vanquished once and for all?"

"Sin is eternal. It will return in ten years time."

"But there must be a way to defeat it!" Lulu cried. "The teachings tell us if we atone for the sins we have committed Sin will be banished forever!"

"Will Spira ever be so pure?" Yunalesca countered.

Lulu was taken aback by the frank reply but slowly realized that Yunalesca was right.

"But that's not fair!" Wakka shouted.

"Fair or not, this is the only way to bring forth the Calm. Now, Lady Summoner, you must choose."

Yuna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said,

"Very well."

The Guardians gasped, each not sure what Yuna meant. Had she chosen? Was she going to make the difficult choice?

"Yuna, Daughter of Braska. Whom have you chosen? Which of these fine warriors shall be the fayth?"

Yuna opened her heterochromatic eyes and fixed them on the apparition in front of her.

"I choose...no one."

"What can you mean? You _must_ choose one of them; or I will choose for you," Yunalesca replied, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"I choose none of them, or anyone else. I would have gladly died to save Spira. I would not have thought twice about it. But I will not curse anyone, friend or foe to such an end as you force upon us."

Yunalesca began to appeal to Yuna but she cut her off.

"The Final Summoning is a false tradition that must be stopped!"

"It is the only thing that gives Spira hope. Would you selfishly deny the people of this world their only hope?"

"I will bring them a new hope. Real hope!" Yuna retorted.

"If this is the path you have chosen, I must stop you!" Yunalesca said, her voice dangerously calm; assured of her impending victory.

She floated a few feet in the air and seemed to grow before their eyes. Her silver hair fluttered in a wind that was not felt by anyone else in the chamber. Her ghostly form began to shimmer and before their eyes she changed shape.

"Now!" Auron shouted, drawing his sword. "This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow. Now is the time to shape your stories. Your fate is in your hands!"

The others gaped at Auron for a moment as though he had spoken a different language, but one look in his deadly serious face brought them around. Each of them quickly made ready to fight, despite the blasphemous nature of the battle.

Yunalesca came back to earth; her landing causing a small earthquake. The ribbons of her costume now formed a formidable shield around her. She was protected well from behind and on each side; the attack would only succeed head on.

They began in earnest, attacking as quickly and powerfully as they knew how, but each hit she received, she returned with a debilitating spell. Auron struck with his sword but was quickly blinded. Moira healed him at once.

Yuna cast her newest spell, a light based holy spell which did great damage. Yunalesca, even in her temporarily weakened state was able to retaliate by silencing the young summoner. Unable to cast any magic Yuna looked to Moira who was able to reverse the spell.

Back and forth the battle went in this manner until Yunalesca, smiling wickedly, raised her arms in the air and said,

"Excellent well, thus far. But let us see how you handle this!"

She cast a spell towards the group which sank into the ground before their feet. For a moment they could do nothing but watch and wait. Moira looked over at Rikku expecting to see her as confused as she was, but the Al Bhed was staring open-mouthed at the space just behind her. Rikku raised a shaking finger to point at what she was staring at.

Moira turned to see a huge vine had grown right behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw there was a similar vine had sprouted near each person. Suddenly, the 'vine' revealed itself to be much more than a simple plant.

A skull-like face morphed out of the end of the vine, its razor sharp fangs dripping with vile green venom.

Moira raised her sword to strike the skull but only succeeded in giving her attacker the opening it needed. The creature lunged forward with frightening speed and sunk its fangs into her flesh. It struck again and again forcing venom into each wound. The poison raced through her veins and Moira felt her senses slow, her limbs become numb and impossibly heavy and her mind fog. She watched as her skin turned a sickly pale green and suddenly realized what was happening to her. She flashed back to the spell that Seymour had cast over Rikku.

She forced her gaze away from her condition and looked to the skull which seemed to laugh at her before retreating underground. She looked at the others and was dismayed to see they too were also affected by the same spell.

Yunalesca laughed aloud as she watched the summoner and her guardians lurch about in their stupefied state.

Moira fumbled with numb, uncooperative fingers in her pack, searching for a vial of holy water. After the incident with Seymour they had purchased a large supply of holy water from a travelling merchant.

Unsure whether to drink it or splash it on her skin, she chose a little of both, clumsily spilling half the vial on her head and swallowing the rest. As the bitter liquid trickled down her throat, she immediately found her mind clearing and her body once again obeying commands.

Without hesitation, she launched an attack on Yunalesca who was still distracted by the other zombies. Her sword slashes came as a surprise and therefore did more damage. Yunalesca screamed and lashed out at Moira with a regeneration spell, thinking she was still cursed.

The spell which was intended to slowly sap her strength in her zombified state, actually served to deliver bursts of energy to Moira at regular intervals. She used this new found energy to strike the unsent once more.

With a great effort, Auron was able to attack the ancient summoner. His sword caused a great deal of damage, enough to cause Yunalesca to lose control of her form.

With a thin wail of agony, she changed shape again; the long ribbons that had formed her shield grew longer. As they grew, Yunalesca was launched aloft.

Yuna took the opportunity to begin distributing holy water but there was no time to dose themselves.

Moira stared at Yunalesca's newest form and shuddered as she spoke.

"You have fought together and now you shall die together! I do this to save Spira's hope!" Saying this, she waved a clawed hand in their direction.

Four glowing rings appeared before them, forming a square. From the center of the square, a sinister looking creature arose. The creature wore a mask and had long deadly scythes for fingers. He waved his hands towards the group with a terrifying laugh and although nothing happened to the others, Moira felt as though something was trying to rip her heart and soul out of her body.

Emptiness and despair filled her and to her amazement, a red glowing ball of energy forced itself from her chest and floated over to the man's clawed hand. He held it for a moment, as though gauging its worth before viciously clenching his fist, crushing it.

For a fleeting second, Moira felt nothing, then she found she no longer had the strength to stand. She crumpled in a heap, her sword clattering to the ground, echoing in the chamber.

Just before blackness enveloped her completely, she heard Auron scream.

"Moira! No!"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello...thanks for all the reviews! All the usual disclaimers apply...I own nothing but Moira, yadda yadda...

Somewhere in a small, sleepy village in England, a well known local shop stood empty. The shop catered mostly to tourists and had an inventory full of knick-knacks, oddities and folk art created by local artists, sold on consignment.

Not much was known about the young owner of the shop; she had worked for the previous owner and bought her out upon her retirement several years ago. She didn't change much within the store, preferring to keep the nostalgia of years gone by. The new owner was single with no family that anyone in the village knew about. In fact there was nothing about her to cause local tongues to wag – until she went missing.

She had been missing for close to two months now and no one had the slightest clue where she went, but they all had their theories.

The shop and living quarters above had been searched to the point of ransacking in hopes of finding some clue as to her disappearance, but nothing turned up. Given the way her disappearance was discovered and the lack of clues, the local police were forced to declare that she was the victim of some form of foul play.

Once this piece of information was released the local rumour mill kicked into high gear; each theory more wild and farfetched than the last.

The only thing that no one ever suspected was that she had found her heart's desire at long last; a way into another world, far from her own; a way into the arms of the man of her dreams. No one ever suspected this was her end.

They would never have guessed that this new world she found herself in would challenge her so completely; would bring her face to face with her greatest fears. She herself would never have speculated that she had a natural affinity for magic, would have the strength of will to control the elements themselves or summon up an entity of pure power.

At the same moment the townspeople wondered "whatever happened to that nice young lady who runs the gift shop?' that selfsame young lady was lying on the stone floor of an ancient temple in another dimension; dead.

Auron attempted to rush to Moira but was stopped short by a curing spell cast by Yunalesca. In his zombie form, the healing light burned like acid, sinking deep into his body until he was wrapped in pain. Cursing loudly, he crumpled somewhat under the weight of the magic. For a few moments pain blinded him. Slowly, he forced his anguished mind to clear, ignore the pain and focus on the task at hand.

He practically crawled across the floor to reach Moira. He took one of her pale hands between his own and was immediately sickened at the sight; he milk white skin trapped between slabs of sickly green putrescence.

Quickly he realized that her time was running out quickly. In a few moments, she would be beyond resurrection.

"Yuna!" he called. A strangled cry came from the summoner and he turned to see she too was still under the zombie curse. She had ensured that all the others had been dosed with holy water and she was no doubt ready to heal him.

"Cure yourself!" he commanded.

"No! Not until you are well!" she called back, her voice sounding strained.

"I'm the guardian, remember? I protect you, not the other way round!"

"You need to lift the curse," Yuna insisted, forcing a vial of the precious liquid into his hand. Without warning, he pulled the stopper and poured the healing liquid onto the summoner's head. She squealed at the unexpected shower.

"Auron!"

"You cannot bring her back unless you are well," Auron said, his voice beginning to betray his emotions.

"I understand," she replied softly, handing him their last vial of holy water. Taking up her staff, Yuna conjured up a powerful life restoring spell. A flurry of gold sparks settled on Moira's pale skin, slowly sinking in.

For several heart stopping moments, Yuna and Auron stared at Moira, willing her back to life. The others were continuing the fight. Suddenly Moira sat bolt upright gasping for air. Her wild eyes searching frantically until she found Auron's concerned face. One look into his liquid brown eye was enough to calm her, despite his green skin.

"Moira," Auron whispered.

"Green," she said, pointing at him. He looked down at himself, chuckled a little and quickly doused himself with the vial's precious water. His colouring quickly turned back to normal.

"Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, her voice dusty and dry. She held out her hand and conjured up a ball of water which she sipped until her parched throat was calmed. She then shuddered violently at the realization that she had just been brought back from the dead.

"Is it over?" she asked.

A battle roar from Kimahri gave her the answer. She turned to see a combined attack from the Ronso, Wakka and Rikku. Yunalesca fell backwards and the long tentacles that had been holding her aloft shrank back.

"There!" Wakka said with a broad grin. "She done for now, ya?"

Moira screamed as she saw a huge forked tongue slither out from the unsent summoner's newest body; a hideous distorted oversized head, complete with medusa inspired hair and glowing red eyes.

The black tongue quickly wrapped itself around Wakka, lifting him off the ground. He screamed as the pressure surrounding him increased.

Suddenly, from across the room dozens of ice shards crashed into the offending tongue. They opened up several weeping wounds and the tongue released its prey and retreated.

A grateful Wakka dropped to the floor and retreated to a safe distance.

"Thanks, Lu!" he panted.

"Any time," the mage drawled.

With a strong lift from Auron, Moira regained her feet and her sword. She quickly realized she was not yet strong enough to wield her sword; her first experimental slashes hurt like hell. She sheathed her weapon and concentrated on casting as many damaging spells as she could.

The battle continued with no end in sight. Each blow was returned with a vicious attack and despite their advantage of numbers, it seemed the party was doomed to fail.

Suddenly, the head emitted an ear splitting scream that stopped the warriors cold. Weapons clattered to the ground as they reached up to cover their ears, trying desperately to block the noise. The powerful attack shattered reality around them, with devastating consequences.

Moira was lucky enough to escape its effects but the others were no longer able to recognize friend from foe. Wakka picked up his spiked blitzball and threw it directly at Tidus who slashed back at him with his sword.

A huge fireball enveloped Rikku who launched a grenade back at the mage. Luckily it did not explode.

Moira also noticed Yuna and Kimahri were sparring. She was about to heal Yuna when a rather large blade flashed past her. Auron was attacking her! She could see he was completely confounded by the blast from Yunalesca.

She was able to dodge and retreat to a safe distance where she immediately blasted Yuna with an Esuna spell. Yuna shook her head and ran from her Ronso attacker. She and Moira joined forces and quickly brought the others around.

Embarrassed apologies would have to wait; healing magic and potions were the order of the moment. Yuna could see that her guardians desperately needed rest. She called out for the Dragon King, Bahamut. The others ran for cover and tended to their wounds.

Rumbling announced the Aeon's arrival and Moira's eyes widened as she witnessed the power of the Dragon King for the first time. Immense somehow failed to describe him.

Jet black scales covered his massive body. Each limb was positively bursting with hard muscle. On his back, surrounded by multi-coloured reflective scales was a great wheel. Before Moira could wonder at its use, Yuna called for Mega Flare.

Bahamut took two large steps back and punched his clawed hands into the ground for leverage. He spread his wings and the wheel on his back began to spin rapidly. As it spun, the coloured scales surrounding the wheel began to glow with the build-up of energy. Blinding white light built up and the group watched as it flowed from the wheel into the Aeon's body.

Opening its mouth, Bahamut directed the rush of energy at the monstrous head before him. It was strong enough to defeat it.

The group heard Yunalesca scream and watched as the head crumbled and the last of her waving tentacles disappeared. Lying on the floor in the middle of the remains was the defeated summoner as she originally appeared.

Yuna dismissed Bahamut with her thanks. She then walked slowly and warily up to the fallen summoner.

"You fools!" Yunalesca spat. "What have you done?"

"We have saved Spira from your false hope," Yuna replied.

"No. You have robbed the people of Spira of their only hope in these dark times. Without the final Aeon there is nothing you can do about Sin. The people now have nothing but despair, Yu Yevon will see to it!"

"Yu Yevon? Is that who controls Sin?"

"Yu Yevon brought Sin to Spira and you have forever destroyed the means to defeat him. It is over. Now, send me lest I return as a fiend stronger than you can imagine."

Without another word, partially numb from shock, Yuna danced. Although her movements were robotic, Moira still thought the dance beautiful.

As the ancient summoner became shrouded in pyreflies they heard her softly call:

"Zaon, my love. I'm sorry, I tried."

With a final flourish of her staff, Yuna sent the cloud of flickering lights sailing off in search of the Farplane. Yunalesca and the deadly final Aeon were gone; no future sacrifices needed to be made.

But was Spira better off?

After resting for a few moments the group made its way out of the chamber, only to be faced with the ancient gatekeeper; the now irate ancient gatekeeper.

"Blasphemers!" he cried. "You have destroyed the Lady Yunalesca! You have..."

"Yeah, yeah!" Tidus cut in. "We've destroyed the people's only hope. Is that what you think?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong! You are so wrong!" he snapped back, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "We just became Spira's only hope!" He turned his back on the old man and began to storm out of the chamber. Before he could reach the entrance, Auron pulled Tidus aside.

"There is something I need to tell you," he said simply.

"What? What is it?"

"I am also unsent."

Tidus looked at his mentor for a moment, realizing the strength it took to tell him this secret.

"I kinda already knew," Tidus admitted. "When did you..."

"Ten years ago," Auron replied, guessing the boy's meaning. "I returned here after Braska and your father sacrificed themselves. I attempted to battle Yunalesca by myself. She defeated me easily."

"What happened then?"

"I made it part way down the mountain but eventually my strength failed me. Kimahri found me and carried me to the Ronso village, but somewhere along the way, I died."

"Why didn't you...umm...stay dead?" Tidus asked.

"I had two very important promises to keep. One was my vow to Braska to look out for Yuna and see her safe to Besaid. That I accomplished very quickly, with Kimahri's help."

"What was the other promise?"

"I think it would be better to show you," Auron said taking a step toward the center of the room. He knelt down and from within himself he gathered pyreflies to form the images he wanted to show the boy.

Moira had hung back when she saw Auron pull Tidus aside. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but something told her she needed to see what would unfold. She concealed herself behind a column and watched her lover's memories.

An image of Jecht appeared in the chamber.

"_Do me a favour, will ya?"_ his gravelly voice began.

"_Name it,"_ a voice Moira recognized as Auron's replied.

"_Aww, never mind. Forget it."_

"_Out with it!"_ the young Auron ordered.

"_Will you watch for my kid? He's such a crybaby. I wanted to make so much of the runt, show him the view from the top."_

"_I promise to watch over him and help him any way I can. But Jecht, how can I make it to your Zanarkand?"_

"_You said it yourself. There's got to be a way. I know you'll find it."_

"_I suppose anything is possible. Alright! I'll do it," _Auron replied with finality.

"_Thanks. Make something out of him."_

The image faded and Auron stood up, turning toward the young man who was once the runty boy Jecht worried about.

"I never thought..." Tidus began.

"He loved you, you know," Auron said quietly.

"I suppose he must have. But..." he closed his eyes tight, shutting out this new version of his father; one that grated against everything he had told himself to believe. "It doesn't change anything! I still hate him!"

Auron stared at Tidus, but wisely said nothing. He had seen many of these speeches about Jecht over the years. If only the boy would understand the truth; his rage and hatred were unjustly focussed on his father; it was his mother he needed to see in a different light. He saw firsthand how she neglected the boy when memories of Jecht haunted her; he could imagine only too well how the real Jecht caused her to act.

Moira slipped away, not wanting to be discovered. She rejoined the others who had waited in the entranceway of the temple. Shortly Tidus and Auron joined them as well.

"Where do we go from here?" Tidus asked. His battle with his conflicting emotions was clear on his face.

"I'm not sure. I suppose we need to track down Sin." Yuna said.

"So where do we find the bastard?"

They moved out of the temple as they spoke and the answer to Tidus' question presented itself.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yes...I know...this took forever! Sorry...life's been a roller coaster lately – mostly down...and my writing took a backseat. Thanks and cookies to all my readers and those who put this in their favourites – means so much! Read and review – hope you enjoy!**

On the far side of the ruins, completely blocking out the horizon, Moira finally laid eyes on the leviathan they were chasing.

Sin appeared to her to be an impossibly large whale with its surprisingly gentle lines and general shape. It moved quickly towards the group and floated menacingly above them.

Its massive size blotted out the sunlight and for several moments the party was bathed in shadow. Eyes of all sizes settled on the summoner and her guardians and then they seemed to settle on Tidus.

Moira took several steps back her hands searching frantically for her sword. She noticed that everyone other than Tidus was prepared for battle.

They watched, astonished, as Tidus walked towards him and began to speak to it.

"I know old man. I'll get you out of there are somehow."

"Tidus?" Yuna spoke hesitantly. "Is your father talking to you? Can you hear him?"

"Yeah he wants to be free and he needs our help. He says he can help us too."

"How can he help us?" Auron asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure," Tidus began. Before he could finish a blinding flash of light surrounded the group.

"Auron!" Moira shouted reaching out to the swordsman. He gripped her hand and shouted,

"Hold fast!"

"What's happening?" Wakka screamed.

Before Auron could find the words to tell him the light intensified an entire party was lifted off the ground.

At a blinding speed, the party was transported from the sad ruins of Zanarkand to the heart stopping heat of the desert.

Yuna landed rather clumsily on the top of a sand dune. She looked around for any of the others but found she was completely alone. She called out their names but received no reply. She felt close to tears at her helplessness, but fought them back.

Shelter. She needed shelter, and soon. The blazing sun was high overhead and as she stumbled across the stands she noticed a small whirlwind cutting across the desert. It got closer and closer bringing with it the rumbling sound of an engine. She had never heard anything like it and mistook it for a fiend; preparing to summon an Aeon to protect her. No fiend appeared. She realized that it was a machina vehicle piloted by two Al Bhed.

"Y myto cissuhan" (A lady summoner) one said to the other

"Fa sicd dyga ran du dra cyhldiyno" (We must take her to the sanctuary)

Without another word they grabbed Yuna and sped off in the opposite direction.

Kimahri also found he was alone. He was torn between duty and his feelings for Rikku. He didn't know who search for first but in the end he decided that to search for any of them was enough. He resolutely began to trudge up one side of the sand dune and down the other.

Lulu landed conveniently close to Wakka. They judged it was best to seek shelter as nightfall was approaching. They soon found some abandoned building materials and were able to construct a crude shelter.

Rikku quickly recognised where she was and she began her own search of the others. When she found them she could reveal where they had landed and why it was such an incredible stroke of luck.

Tidus landed at an oasis. Before deciding what to do he dove into the water and swam around for several minutes, enjoying the cool feeling. Once his temperature cooled down, he set off in search of the others.

Because Moira and Auron had maintained physical contact during the transportation they landed together, albeit awkwardly. Once they had untangled themselves, they also made shelter their first course of action. Luckily, they quickly located an abandoned tent and found a suitable.

Moira built a small fire in hopes of cooking a meal, while Auron went in search of game and any sign of the others. He hadn't gone far when he caught the game he was looking for, but there was absolutely no sign of the others. He returned to the tent where Moira prepared a scant meal which they ate in silence.

As they finished, Moira spoke.

"I overheard what you said to Tidus."

"It was a secret you already knew."

"I know."

"He didn't seem surprised to learn the truth. Perhaps I didn't conceal my true nature well enough."

"Why do you hide it? I think it's noble," Moira said, placing her hand gently over his.

"Noble? How so?" Auron asked.

"Auron, you defied death itself to fulfill a promise to a friend. I call that noble indeed," she replied, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled back at her and gently stroked the side of her face.

"I never looked at it that way before. You make me see the world in a different way; I thank you for that."

It was Moira's turn to smile. She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his full lips. It had been a long time since they had been able to be alone. Between the exhausting journey, their arguments and the never ending string of battles, it seemed like months since they had the luxury of time to devote to each other.

He returned the kiss with fervent passion, sweeping an exploring tongue between her lips. His hands moved restlessly up her arms, brushing past her sensitive neck finally finding purchase in her thick hair. He pulled her closer to him, silently demanding more.

She smiled into the kiss and blazed a similar trail up his broad chest, snaking her hand around to the back of his neck and finally releasing his hair from the leather thong that held it back. She gasped softly as the curtain of midnight settled around his shoulders. As a rule, she hated long hair on a man, but as was the usual case, Auron was the exception.

She shifted the kiss to his neck, still playing with his hair.

"Are you planning on simply playing with my hair all night?"

"I had thought about it," she replied playfully. "Perhaps a braid or two, a feather here and there..."

"I think not," he replied with finality.

"Why not?"

"You have plans," he answered, leaning over her and lowering her to the ground.

Later, as she shuddered at the memory of Auron's onslaught, Moira ran her fingernails gently down his bare back.

"Auron?"

"Hmm..."

"Remember when you said I made you see things differently?"

"Yes. I remember."

"How would you like it if I showed you a different world?"

He didn't answer right away. He slowly lifted himself up and gazed at her. He knew what she was asking, but was at a loss as to what to answer. He had known of her desire to stay with him, despite knowing his fate and he had struggled against it.

"What do you mean by a different world?"

"Well, my world. I want you to see my world Auron. I want you to come home with me when this is all over," Moira said, suddenly feeling shy.

Auron sighed; it was as he thought.

"I don't know if that's possible, Moira. Do you even know how you will get back? Or if you are able to get back?"

"No. Not yet. But I'm sure there's a way; there has to be! I made it into Spira and just a few hours ago we were miles and miles away in Zanarkand. Stranger things have happened," Moira said sitting up to face him.

"Then let us leave this question until we know that you can return."

"But Auron, I need to know if you will return with me when the time comes. Will you live with me in my world?"

He closed his eye, sighing inwardly. He found he was unable to face her pleading looks and the way he was being forced to hurt her.

"I don't know if I can. I owe my existence to the fayth. They will decide."

"Do you want to?" she asked, a desperate edge slipping into her voice. Auron saw tears gathering in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Moira! Of course I want to!"

"That's all I need to know. I love you Auron and I will find a way to stay with you."

"I love you too, my Moira," he replied gently kissing her.

The desert sun pierced Moira's eyelids forcing her to wake. She initially had no idea where she was or what time it was; the intense heat reminded her. She shifted her position, chasing the fleeting shade as the sun rose higher above the horizon. As she moved from one side of the tent to the other, she quickly realized she was alone in the tent. She stopped for a moment, quelling the immediate panic that rose in her throat and listened.

There!

With a sigh of relief she listened to the now familiar sound of Auron's sword singing as he went through his morning exercises. She knew he was close by and therefore she was safe.

Slipping her dress over her head and making a futile attempt to tame her chestnut hair, she slipped quietly out of the tent. Auron was working out a short distance away. Moira settled herself on a rock that still held on to the night's chill and watched the mesmerizing dance.

He was breathtaking. He had not yet donned his famous red coat and she smiled to herself as she watched his hard muscles strain against the black shirt he wore. The wind ruffled his hair and Moira blushed as she flashed back to the previous night; the memory of him leaning over her, his midnight hair spilling over his shoulders.

She noticed his eye was closed and his rugged features were completely serene. The usual scowl or sceptic look had not yet taken their place; just peace and serenity.

Auron's precision with the sword was admirable and it gave Moira one answer to her problem; what would Auron do when he got to her world. He would make a wonderful martial arts teacher. Using this idle thought as a catalyst she let her mind wander and began to make plans for their life together. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by Lyra.

"_He cannot leave Spira,"_ she whispered.

"You said there was a way."

"_It's too complicated."_

"Yes, that may be, but there is a way. I heard you say that the way would be revealed in time," Moira reasoned.

"_That's not quite what I meant," _Lyra replied, her voice hesitating.

"What are you talking about?"

"_The Fayth cannot allow him to leave."_

"Why not?" Moira asked, her inner voice raising an octave. "If he stays, he'll die!"

"_He's already dead,"_ Lyra whispered.

"Don't remind me! What good can come of his remaining in Spira. Once we defeat Sin, what else is there for him to do?"

"_Nothing. His promises will be fulfilled. Promises that the Fayth kept him here to fulfill. Once he has completed his tasks he will lose his grip on his physical form and travel to the Farplane."_

Moira paused, considering what Lyra had said. The answer seemed so simple, but what was it? She closed her eyes, concentrating.

"So..." she began, almost casually. "If Auron makes a new promise, then will he be able to keep his physical form and then travel back to my world?"

Lyra didn't answer. Moira called out to her, asking the question over and over but there came no reply.

She didn't realize that Auron was finished his morning ritual and was standing in front of her. Frustrated by Lyra's sudden silence, she opened her eyes. Auron's sudden appearance startled her. With a short scream she jolted herself right off the rock she was sitting on. She landed with a grunt, flat on her back.

Her acrobatics were richly rewarded by a warm chuckle from Auron. He seated himself on the rock and observed her.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Time of my life," Moira replied sarcastically.

"Good."

She reached out a hand to him which he grabbed but before he could pull her to her feet she pulled him off the rock. Rolling to the side at the last moment he landed on the sand next to her.

"See? Isn't this fun?"she asked laughing.

He didn't answer, just softly chuckled. For a few moments they lay side by side, basking in the morning sun. They sat up and leaned back against the rock.

"So are you going to tell me what you and Lyra were arguing about?"

"I wasn't...we weren't arguing. We were just having a rather involved conversation."

"About?"

"About..." Moira could see no reason to lie to him but wasn't sure how to word her response. She looked at him, getting lost in his russet eye for a fleeting moment. "We were talking...arguing really about what you and I were talking about last night."

"Oh. And what is your success?"

"I may have found the answer, but she won't tell me if it will work."

Before she could elaborate, they were interrupted by a happy cry from a familiar voice.

"Hey! It's us, ya?" Wakka yelled.

Moira saw that Lulu accompanied him. She was glad to see her friends were safe.

"Are you alright?" she called out.

"Ya! Just hot, ya know?" Wakka answered.

The four guardians sat in the tent for a few moments and refreshed themselves with conjured water droplets courtesy of Lulu. After they had rested, they left the tent and went off on search of the others.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: OK so this took forever...I finally ran out of notes so now I'm just winging it! Read and review please! Thanks to all the usual suspects...**

Kimahri had finally found Rikku. His relief at seeing her escaped in a low growl that rumbled across the dunes. She whirled around at the noise and squealed when she saw him standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh man! I'm so glad to see you Fuzzy!" Rikku cried. She held herself back, no longer wanting to give him the wrong idea. Ever since the conversation with Kimahri's sister she had come to realize that she did not and could not love him back. But how could she go back now? How could they pretend nothing had ever happened between them?

The Ronso closed the gap between them and stood over her, a vortex of emotion rushing through him.

"Rikku," he said, his rough voice softening.

"Kimahri. Do you know where we are?"

"Kimahri not know where we are. Does Rikku know?"

"Yes! We're on Bikanel Island! My home!"

"Rikku. Kimahri very glad to see you. Kimahri was very worried. Not there to protect Rikku."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's not me who you should be protecting; I'm a guardian, just like you," she chastised. "I think we need to talk." She had finally decided to clear the air between them. Fun was fun, but she wasn't able to give him the relationship he was looking for.

Kimahri sat down heavily next to the nimble thief.

"What Rikku need?"

"I spoke to your sister, back in your village. She told me something, something secret."

"What did Kimahri's sister say?"

Rikku took a deep breath before continuing.

"She told me that you..."

"Hey guys!" a jubilant voice called.

Startled, both the Al Bhed and the Ronso stood up.

Just beginning to climb down the dune facing the pair was Tidus. Rikku sighed inwardly, both disappointed at the loss of the private conversation and happy to see her friend was safe.

"Where's Yuna?" she asked.

"She's not with you?" Tidus replied out of breath.

"No. We've only just found one another. Didn't you see her when you landed?"

Tidus shook his head.

"No, I landed alone out by the oasis; there was no one around," he replied, trying not to look worried.

"Ok," Rikku said, taking a deep breath and pushing back her confused feelings. "We need to set out right away. If we head east we'll be sure to find Yuna or the others or well...someone!"

The look on the Al Bhed's face was enough to convince the other two that she knew what she was talking about and that she would brook no back talk from them. With a shrug and a sigh Tidus and Kimahri followed Rikku as she powered her way up the next dune.

Yuna's eyes adjusted to the darkened room. She could still feel the heat from outside but it was somewhat diminished; a wafting breeze floated past her every once in a while. She was hungry and as if on cue a small door opened and a tray of food was pushed through.

"Vuut vun oui, so Myto Cissuhan." (Food for you, my Lady Summoner)

Yuna struggled with the translation for a few moments as she moved to take the tray.

"Dryhg oui. Frana ys E?" (Thank you. Where am I?) she asked, but there was no reply. The door closed and she only caught a glimpse of shocking yellow hair. As she inspected the food she was given she began to piece together where she was being held.

"This must be Home," she whispered. "Uncle Cid should be nearby!"

She ran to the door, upsetting the tray of food in her hurry.

"Cid! Frana ec Cid? E sicd cbayg fedr res!" she yelled, surprised at how quickly her language skills came back to her. For a moment she thought she would receive no reply but as she called for her uncle again she was rewarded with the sound of heavy footsteps trudging down the corridor.

"Fro tu oui lymm vun Cid? Ra ec hud rana." (Why do you call for Cid? He is not here.)

She decided there was no reason to hide the truth.

"E ys rec heala! Ra femm hud pa rybbo oui yna rumtehk sa rucdyka!" (I am his niece! He will not be happy you are holding me hostage!)

Another member of the Al Bhed came down the hall and opened the door to look at the girl. Yuna stood her ground as the old man stared into her heterochromatic eyes. He grunted and turned to walk away.

"What you say is true, Lady Summoner; I can see your lineage in your eyes. But Cid knows you are here. He ordered you captured."

"What?"

Rikku squinted her spiral eyes against the harsh desert sun. She had been from Home for so long, she was no longer used to its rough environment. A flash of red on the horizon caught her attention and she stopped.

"What does Rikku see?" Kimahri rumbled.

"Red."

"Red? What? Red sun?"

"No...much better! It's Auron!" she yelled as she took off running in the direction of the legend. She yelled and whooped as she ran and eventually managed to gain the guardian's attention. Tidus and Kimahri ran after her.

After a few moments and a few cool water droplets, Rikku told Auron and the others what she thought had happened to Yuna. Immediately they resumed their march towards the Al Bhed stronghold.

"Why is she being held?" Auron asked, making a great effort to remain calm.

"My dad believes that the pilgrimages need to be stopped. He doesn't think that anyone should sacrifice themselves to Sin. It hasn't worked in the past and it won't work this time either."

"But who is he to stand in the way? What gives him the right to prevent their journey?" Moira asked.

Rikku's green eyes flashed dangerously before she answered. She closed them and took a deep breath. It was always the same; no one ever saw how many lives had been saved, how many people were prevented from needlessly throwing themselves away; they only ever saw was the heathen Al Bhed interfering with Holy Yevon.

"Moira, no one life, no matter how nobly sacrificed will destroy Sin. We know that now. We Al Bhed have always known it. Always. When Uncle Braska went away..." here she trailed off, turning from the group to hide her tears.

"Rikku," Lulu said. "We understand and no one here wants to see Yuna die needlessly. But you must see we now have a new mission. We're not just after Sin now, we're after Yu Yevon, and we need all the help we can get."

"Yes. You're right, Lulu. I just hope you can convince my dad."

Since Home was still the better part of a day's march away they decided to camp for the night. Conversation was sparse given the situation and soon after a Spartan meal they bid each other goodnight. Tidus and the two couples ducked into their tents while Rikku and Kimahri sat outside.

"Your sister told me you're in love with me," Rikku burst out. It wasn't the way she wanted the conversation to start, but it was too late.

Kimahri looked shocked. It was true, but he'd no idea his sister had betrayed his trust. He felt his mouth go dry and found he couldn't form a reply.

"Is it true?"

"Kimahri...ah...yes," the Ronso replied quietly.

Rikku didn't respond. Looking into the Ronso's golden eyes she took a deep breath.

"It will come to nothing. It would never work."

"How does Rikku feel?"

"I...I don't know. I suspected this all along and yet I don't know how to respond. I do care for you, and I always will, but, I don't think I can give you the love you are looking for."

"Rikku..."

"No, Kimahri. That's just the way it needs to be. We need to concentrate on the pilgrimage," Rikku said, rising to go.

"What about after the pilgrimage? When Yuna is safe? When the Calm has returned? What then, Rikku?"

Rikku turned back to face her lover. She sighed, allowing herself a moment of remembrance. She smiled softly at the memories of their passion, their mutual passion. She knew all along that it couldn't last and now she had to end it.

"Once Yuna is safe I will return Home. I will take my place as future leader of the Al Bhed. You should do the same. Return to Mt. Gagazet and live out your days, happy in your memories, as I will be in mine."

Rikku turned and left before he could say anything else. She practically dove into her tent, quickly tying the flaps shut against the night. She was safe from intrusion but not safe from the low moans of the heartbroken Ronso she left standing by the fire.

Several times she wanted to go to him, to give him some comfort, but found she could not. Throwing herself on her blankets, she cried herself to sleep.

The cold desert night yielded to the rising sun. Moira let her eyes open slowly and reluctantly greeted the morning. She carefully eased herself away from Auron's embrace and stood up to stretch. She didn't know she had an audience.

"Well now it's a good morning," Auron murmured.

She turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"The first of many."

He didn't reply. Moira had resumed her campaign to secure Auron's promise to follow her back when she left Spira. She had told him of her plans to make him into the best martial arts instructor and her ideas about how she could introduce him and explain to friends and family. She was strangely confident that all would turn out well. He remembered her words of the previous night.

"_I've never felt this way before. I cannot live without you. If you stay in Spira you will be drawn to the Farplane, right?"_

"_Yes, but..."_

"_No buts! Now, where I come from, there is no Farplane. No Farplane, no losing you, right?"_

"_Perhaps..."_

"_There is no perhaps about it. I know there's a way and we are going to find it!"_

"_I trust you will. Now, let's get some rest. From what Rikku says we still have a long trek tomorrow."_

Auron rose to embrace Moira. She melted into his arms and sighed. No matter what, she wasn't going to go a single day without this man in her life.

4


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok…this one took FOREVER and I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting. New job, new friends and many many other shiny distractions have gotten in the way. Thank you and cookies to all those who have read and reviewed my little leviathan here. More to come and hopefully it won't take 7 months! **

The pre-dawn chill did little to a heart-broken Ronso. Kimahri sat outside the ring of tents having offered to take the final watch. It was not nobility of character that prompted the offer, it was the simple face he know sleep would elude him. It gave him time to reconsider Rikku's words as well as her position. A large part of him was now comprised of hurt feelings but with great effort, he was able to push them aside. The guardian in him surged forward and he turned his attention to his weapons and armour.

He was sharpening the blade of his halberd when he became aware of a rustling behind him. He turned, alert and immediately ready for a battle. But it was only Moira.

"Good morning, Kimahri."

There came no reply, only an almost imperceptible sigh. Moira had her suspicions about the cause of the Ronso's obvious sadness. The slope of his normally proud shoulders, the lost look in his golden eyes and another growling sigh confirmed them.

"I don't mean to be cruel, believe me I know how you feel, but for now we need to concentrate on getting Yuna back. Trust me, when the time comes I will help you in any way I can."

"Kimahri sorry. Yuna more important than broken…" here he broke off, unable to continue.

Moira smiled encouragingly. She knew the weight of a broken heart all too well. She remembered a time when she herself suffered what the Ronso before her was suffering.

She once loved a man named Edwin madly but he was trapped in a bad marriage. They were good friends who met on the job. In a few short weeks they were meeting after work for a few drinks, a night out, whatever. But their affection at first was unequal.

Moira had her head turned by another, a different co-worker who selfishly squandered her attentions. Edwin encouraged the match and was often found to be the one who planned the outings so that Moira and the other man could be together. It was years before she learned the truth.

Naturally, for Moira, the relationship with the other man ended badly. Moira was betrayed most violently. She kept herself away from Edwin for years. One day, out of the blue he called her and asked her to go out with him, saying it had been too long since they had spent time together. Driving home that night, she learned his secret.

He was still married and yet he admitted that he had loved Moira for years. Her conscience would not allow an affair to materialize, no matter how her heart longed for it. She kissed him softly once, just to know the feel, and slowly left the car.

Before her entrance into Spira, Moira saw Edwin frequently and she saw the toll his marriage was taking on him. She became bitter that she was incapable of helping him and spent night after night dreaming of him. His name was on her lips just before she slept and was still there when she woke.

Moira started a little, realizing that this was the first time she had thought about Edwin since seeing Auron. Did Auron have a hold on her so strong that she forgot about this enduring love and friendship? What was to become of them when she returned with Auron? She sighed to herself as she added these questions to the list she had already created. More questions, still no answers.

The rest of the group, including a guilty looking Rikku had come out from their tents. A quick morning meal and an even quicker packing had them on the trail of Yuna before the sun had completely risen.

Rikku led the way, as she was the only one who really knew where they were going.

Dune after monstrous dune was climbed, the desert sun beating down mercilessly. Both Lulu and Moira had almost completely depleted their energy doling out water droplets. When Kimahri refused to drink, Moira let out an exasperated sigh, glared at the Ronso and soaked him from head to toe.

Now a broken hearted Ronso is a sad sight indeed but a sopping wet one was completely pitiful. She couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing, causing the others to stop and stare.

"Moira think this is funny?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just too funny!"

"Kimahri know how he must look, but feels much cooler now."

"I'm glad I could help," Moira said, still holding back a smirk. She turned to join the others and didn't hear Kimahri sneak up behind her.

"Now Moira look like she could be cooler!" he shouted and before Moira knew what hit her, the Ronso violently shook out his sopping wet fur right above her, effectively soaking her!

The rest of the group saw what happened and burst out laughing. Their laughter rolled down the dunes and alerted the five Al Bhed scouts who had been tracking the group. They quietly snuck up the side of the dune and spied on the group.

"Drao yna ihyfyna, fa lyh dyga dras huf. Let fyhdc dras pnuikrd du Rusa" _(They are unaware, we can take them now. Cid wants them brought to Home.)_

"Fro tuac ra fyhd dras? Drao yna hudrehk cbaleym." _(Why does he want them? They are nothing special.)_

"Drana sicd pa y naycuh. Xielgmo, pavuna drao rayn ic!" _(There must be a reason. Quickly, before they hear us!)_

The scouts set their plan into action. Three of them flanked the group, sneaking up behind them as the other two ran up the dune, throwing their hands in the air as though surrendering to the guardians. Confused by their sudden appearance as well as the unheard-of surrender, not one of them heard or suspected the attack from behind. Before a weapon could be drawn or a spell cast, the entire summoner's party found themselves bound, gagged and led towards what appeared to be a sandstorm.

As they approached the swirling winds, one of their captors pulled a machina weapon out of his coat and fired a blue pulse of energy into the air. Inside the stronghold, another Al Bhed disarmed the cloaking unit and the swirling sands subsided. Rikku gasped as she saw Home for the first time in years. As the Al Bhed dragged the group inside the compound, she struggled and was able to loosen her gag enough to shout,

"Ed'c sa! [Cid's] tyikrdan oui vuum! Namayca ic yd uhla!" _(It's me! Cid's daughter you fool! Release us at once!)_

The scouts turned to look at her and confirmed her identity in her deep swirling green eyes.

"Ed'c dnia! Cra ec dra tyikrdan uv [Cid]. Fryd cruimt fa damm res?" _(It's true! She is the daughter of Cid. What should we tell him?)_

"Oui lyh damm sa fryd dra ramm oui'na tuehk gethybbehk so tyikrdan yht ran vneahtc!" _(You can tell me what the hell you're doing kidnapping my daughter and her friends!)_ a gruff voice shouted from the shadows.

"Sekrdo [Cid], so meaka," _(Mighty Cid, my liege,)_ the leader stammered. "E…dryd ec fa tet hud ghuf dra etahdedo uv dra kenm. Fa vuiht dras eh dra tacand raytehk cdnyekrd vun Rusa. Drao vuikrd uvv sekrdo veahtc yc druikr drao fana hudrehk. E...dryd ec…fa druikrd drao sayhd du ryns ic yht myihlr yh yddylg uh Rusa…" _(I…that is we did not know the identity of the girl. We found them in the desert heading straight for Home. They fought off mighty fiends as though they were nothing. I...that is…we thought they meant to harm us and launch an attack on Home…)_

Cid cut him off.

"Yh ynso uv aekrd? Oui fana yvnyet dryd drec csymm knuib fuimt yddylg ic? Fryd geht uv vuum yna oui?"_ (An army of eight? You were afraid that this small group would attack us? What kind of fool are you?)_

Before the shaking Al Bhed could form a reply and alarm screeched and suddenly the entire compound was bathed in flashing red lights.

The Guado had watched the party approach the swirling sands. Even though they were being guided by Al Bhed scouts he doubted that they would enter the storm, but they did not alter their course. He stared as the group walked right towards the storm. He gasped as one of the scouts fired a pulse into the air and he ran to report what he had learned when the storm subsided and their long sought target was finally in view.

The young Guado grew up dreaming of playing Blitzball and nothing else. Even now he couldn't tell anyone exactly how he had ended up where he was. How lucky he was.

"M-m-maester Seymour," he stammered as he entered his leader's pavilion. "We've found it."

"You have, have you?" Seymour drawled. He seemed calm considering he had spent the morning screaming at anyone who came near him; his frustration at a boiling point. Two weeks of crawling through the desert searching for Home had left him frazzled.

"It was hiding in a storm. We found it! It's not a mile from here!"

"What is your name?"

"Eldric, Maester. My father was Ulrish. He served your own great father, long may he rest," Eldric bowed gracefully despite being out of breath.

"Tell me Eldric. How is it that the filthy Al Bhed have hidden an entire city in one storm?"

"I know not my lord."

Seymour walked slowly to the now kneeling solider. He gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It was your job to discover not only where Home was but how the heathens were keeping it hidden."

"I-I…" the boy stammered. Any further explanation was cut off as Seymour quickly closed his fingers around the boy's slender neck and squeezed the life out of him. The corpse slid from his grip and crumpled to the floor.

"I should send you I suppose," he muttered to the body, "but I won't. Maybe life as a fiend will teach you some discipline."

Seymour stepped over the boy and exited the tent. A group of soldiers was standing on the edge of a high dune, staring and pointing off into the distance. Seymour sent a pulse of lighting shooting between them. The men jumped back screaming and turned to find their leader staring at them.

A tall solider with jade green tresses ran down the ridge and knelt in front of Seymour.

"Home Maester! We finally found it!"

"How was it discovered?" Seymour asked hoping he would not have to kill a second messenger. Too many murders could be exhausting.

The green haired solider quickly told Seymour everything he needed to know and Seymour quickly called the men to action. Two hundred guados formed up and received their orders. In mere moments the entire group was charging down the ridge to attack.

Once they reached the walls of Home and discovered them un-manned, they burst into the fortress. Several Al Bhed were dispatched before someone triggered the alarms. The entire compound exploded in sirens and flashing red lights. The few Guado who were caught in the open were immediately gunned down but the Al Bhed were unaware of the others who had snuck into vital control rooms and prepared their defenses.

Moira watched the slaughter for a moment then began to summon Anima but as she gathered her strength she felt someone hold her back.

"Not here," Auron said. "Follow me. Everyone!"

The two tribes caught in the open were too involved in the melee to notice the others running into the buildings.

The group that ran inside were too distracted to notice Seymour follow them inside.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ummmm hello? Anyone still there? Let me tell you: writer's block SUCKS! I've re-written this chapter a dozen times in the ridiculous amount of time it's been since I last posted – and I'm STILL not happy with it. I used to sit down to write this and a hole would open in the page and I would type like a mad woman – not even remembering what I had written! But the last six months or so...I would open this file, re-read a little to get my bearings and stare at the page for twenty minutes or so before giving up. So hopefully that's all behind me and I can finish this leviathan! Enjoy! Please, please review!**

"We'll make our stand here!" Auron shouted. They had found themselves at a dead end of one of the main hallways. Moira could read Auron's mind…the narrow hallway would funnel the enemy towards them a few at a time; easily dispatched once in range.

What he didn't bargain for was Seymour. Seeing what the warrior had planned, the unsent doubled back and blew apart the wall behind the party, leaving them vulnerable from both the front and the back. Rikku narrowly avoided the falling rubble thanks to Kimahri. The Ronso quickly set her down before she even realized that he had once again saved her.

"Now!" he shouted. "Let us see you fight your way out of this!"

Auron turned to glare at the maester as the last bits of dust settled. So far Seymour was the only enemy in sight but he could hear other Guado troops in the distance.

"What do you have to gain, Seymour?" Auron growled.

"Nothing. I just happen to love chaos and I also love seeing the heathens routed. It's a win win situation for me!" He smiled at Rikku as he replied making sure she knew what heathens he was talking about.

"There must be something else. Something you're not telling us," Moira called out.

Seymour's eyes slid over her body making her flesh crawl.

"Well, I suppose there's the pleasure of seeing you again my dearest Lady."

Auron took a step forward but Moira held him back. She caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that Lulu had a plan.

"You're a bastard, Seymour! You're a disgrace to Yevon!" Moira shouted, keeping his attention on her and away from the mage.

"Yevon? Why in the world would I give a damn about Yevon?"

"Well…you're a maester aren't you? Don't you believe in Yevon?" Wakka asked.

"Of course not! Dry as dust mythology created to keep the masses ignorant! I know what makes this world go round and it's not Yevon. Yevon is not great – Yevon has poisoned everything!"

Wakka's beliefs had taken quite a beating since the beginning of the pilgrimage but this was too much to take in. He raised his Blitzball to strike down Seymour but before he could release his shot the remainder of the roof caved in behind the party. Lulu, out of sight of Seymour had been setting off small quake spells, hoping to seal him in. It was a risky plan given the integrity of the structure but she saw at once that they needed to seal up one part of the hallway so they could concentrate on one battle at a time. She had intended that they get rid of the other Guados then look to the maester but fate reversed her plans.

As if reading her thoughts, Seymour laughed out loud.

"That didn't go quite to plan did it my dear? But no matter, even if you had managed to seal me in I have learned how to walk through walls, so your desperate plan was simply and utterly pathetic!"

The last word was emphasized loudly. It got under Lulu's skin and she glared at the halfbreed, her body vibrating with anger. Moira gasped as she caught sight of the mage's hands. They were surrounded by a swirling black mist. A spell even more powerful than the one that Moira's rage had created. Drops of venomous magic dripped to the floor, pooling and burning through as though made of acid.

Almost as if she was unaware of the movement, Lulu watched her hands as she raised them and with a furious cry she sent the wave of magic hurtling towards Seymour. Moira felt the rush of power as the blast sailed by her and smiled as she realized the aim was true. But her smile faded quickly as she watched, horror struck, as Seymour simply raised a hand to put a stop to the attack. But the spell shot through his hand and surrounded his smirking face and before he realized what had happened, Seymour was on his knees, bleeding and burnt.

"Moira! Lulu! Hit him again!" Wakka shouted. He turned towards just in time to see a small army of Guados racing up the hall. Quickly he threw his Blitzball into their midst, thanking his lucky stars that he remembered to merge some fire magic with the shot. Small drops of flame mixed with the remainder of the black mist. A noxious smoke filled the hallway, engulfing the Guado and causing them turn tail and run. Wakka's ball returned to him, unharmed.

Yuna immediately summoned Ifrit who stood beside his summoner and awaited his orders. Moira wanted to summon as well but quickly realized that the small, smoky hallway was no place for two giants of power. Instead, she chose Ultima and spoke the words aloud. Lulu directed a second blast of Moira's black spell at the same time. Seymour writhed and screamed in pain that moments ago, he was boasting to be immune to.

Seeing an opportunity, Auron and Tidus delivered quick swords hits on either side, opening up large gashes in Seymour's robe, exposing bloodied flesh. Seymour directed blasts of magic, a mixture of fire and lightning. He attempted more difficult spells but they sparked and fizzled out. He was losing the will to fight.

Auron slashed at him again, revealing a small vial in a hidden pocket. Quick as the lightning she feared so much, Rikku ran in, snatched the vial and narrowly escaped being decapitated in the process. She had no idea why she felt the need to steal the potion, but she hid it well in her own pocket and waited for the battle to be finished.

Seymour cried out once more. He had stopped fighting back.

"Stop, no more. For the love of Yevon, please stop!"

"Yevon?" Wakka growled. "I heard that Yevon has poisoned everything!" he cried as he raised his Blitzball once more and sent the former maester reeling backward with a direct shot to the head. Seymour crumpled and remained still. The entire party, including Ifrit stood and waited. It couldn't be over that easily.

Seymour's body went pale; paler than normal. Like a puppet on a string, his limp figure levitated from the floor and was suspended before them. There was still no signs of life.

"Auron?" Moira asked quietly. "What do we do now?"

Auron made no reply. He looked back at her, a lingering look that made Moira shiver, then chastise herself for the thoughts that raced through her mind, none of which had thing one to do with the present situation. A powerful memory took over.

The previous night she and Auron had retired early. Once inside their tent, they wordlessly disrobed and settled into their blanket. They laid side by side in the dark, facing one another, staring at each other but seeing only shadows, neither one speaking but listening to the other's breath. Moira felt a silent tear slide down her cheek as she realized how much she loved him. He silently reached over to her and stroked her hair and sighed to himself. He repeated the motion twice more and she couldn't hold herself back any further. She inched her way into his strong arms and softly kissed him. There was no wildfire of passion between them that night. She slowly guided him where she needed him to be and he silently obliged her. When they were finished, sated, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and suddenly she felt the weight of her situation come crashing down upon her.

She was lying naked in a tent, with a man who became her lover in less time than she would spend picking out a paint colour. She was infinitely far from home with no way back. She wanted to take him with her, but she didn't even know if she would ever return to her pokey shop in her little village.

Suddenly she felt as though all breath had left her. Her lungs frantically expanded begging for air that her throat refused to allow past. She squirmed and shifted in Auron's grip. The one gesture she loved most about him had become a prison that she was turning herself inside out to escape. If she was in a more rational state of mind, Moira could have recognized the signs of the panic attack she was having, but she could not.

Finally, Auron noticed her discomfort and loosened his grip.

"Are you alright, Moira?"

She could only cough and sputter a reply that she was fine, just a coughing fit. Auron accepted the answer and settled back to sleep.

"Moira!"

Auron's voice shocked her out of her memories. She turned back to the demented marionette that the arrogant maester had become. Flashes of the horror this man had caused came rushing back. She relived every moment of her capture, rape and torture. She saw the little girl Bethany dying in agony, psychically crushed by the weight of the Aeon forced upon her. She saw the devastation and destruction he was planning.

For a moment, amidst the horrible memories and ambitions, Moira caught sight of a small, strange child. A child with human features and Guado colouring. A child looking up at his mother, trying to understand why she needed to leave him; why she needed to die; why her sacrifice was worth more than his happiness.

Moira felt a wave of sympathy for a moment but allowed herself no more. No matter what had befallen him before, he was the monster she saw before her. The image of the weeping child dissipated and she once again gazed upon the beast before her.

Without another thought, she quickly called upon Anima to finish him off. Ifrit immediately disappeared, making room for the tortured aeon.

"_Thank you for allowing me to complete this," _Lyra whispered softly.

"_Just take him quickly."_

"_I promise I will."_

Moira whispered the word pain and watched as Anima focused her energy toward the crumpled Maester. In a moment it was over. His body lurched upwards and seemed to fill with a strange light. Then without warning his form exploded into millions of pyreflies which surrounded the party.

Moira could never be sure, but she thought she heard Seymour's voice softy call out to her and offer her an apology.

"Too late for all that," she murmered. _"Is he gone this time?"_ she asked Lyra.

"_Yes. He has found his way to the Farplane. Thank you for helping me end his pain."_

"_His pain stemmed from you leaving him." _

"_No there was much more that led him down his path to destruction. But yes, he was never the same after I left to become Anima's fayth," _Lyra sighed.

"We did it!" Rikku shouted.

"It's not over yet," Auron said, turning to walk down the passageway. The smoke had somewhat cleared and there was still no sign of the remaining Guado army.

They entered the main chamber where they found Cid standing over his fallen.

"Dad!" Rikku gasped. Until that moment she had forgotten to worry about him. The relief she felt was overwhelming.

"Rikku! I'm so glad you're safe! Your rooms are ready. We have successfully dispatched the rest of the Guado so Home is safe for now. I'll prepare a space for all your friends. You can say goodbye to them in the morning." Cid spoke with the calm assurance of one who is used to getting his own way.

"Goodbye?" Rikku asked. "Dad, I'm going with Yuna. We're going to see this thing to the end and destroy Sin!"

"No, you won't. Your place is here. Let the others continue their suicide mission on their own."

Rikku turned red, rage building inside her. Moira couldn't believe her eyes when the slim girl walked right up to her father and slapped him across the face.

"You KNOW how much this pilgrimage means to me! To Yuna! Your sister's only child! How dare you try to diminish this!"

Rikku did not wait for a reply. She stalked off towards her rooms, leaving the others standing around awkwardly. Cid did not speak to them. He simply sighed and walked off in the opposite direction. He knew what had to be done and it broke his heart to order it.

Eventually another Al Bhed girl emerged and guided the party to their chambers. Moira sat down on the hard bed and took off her boots. Seeing that the room had a small bathtub off to one side she moved over to investigate. She turned the single tap and was astonished to find that lavender scented water ran out. Even the temperature was perfect. Without a thought about Auron she let the tub fill and slid into the water's hot embrace.

As she lay back, feeling the water wash over her torso, muscles relaxing in its wake.

Lyra's voice came unbidden.

"_It was my duty to become a fayth. No one else could handle Anima's power. I watched two of my family killed before I volunteered."_

"Your duty? Why would you look at it that way?"

"_To be a fayth is the ultimate sacrifice."_

"You sacrificed more than your life. What about Seymour?"

"_I counted on my husband to care for him. Seymour was so much like Jyscal, so noble and serious. He was a difficult child to love."_

"But not a difficult child to leave?" Moira asked aloud. She wasn't sure where these thoughts were coming from. She chaulked it up to exhaustion.

"_Are you a mother? No you're not. How can you possibly speak about how easy it was to leave my only child?"_

Any reply Moira could give was interrupted by Auron entering the room, his low chuckle rumbled across the room. Moira took one look at him and forgot about Lyra and Seymour.

"Feeling better?"

"Immensely. You could join me...there's room for another," she replied with a smirk.

"I'll pass...I'll just wait for you over here,' Auron said as he stretched out on the bed.

Moira rose immediately from the bath. She quickly dried herself and slid between the sheets. Auron's strong arm immediately enveloped her and he began to gently stroke her back, his fingers lingering across the small of her back before returning to her neck. There was no panic this time...everything was as it should be. She would wait a hundred years to feel this safe again.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well if anyone is still out there...here you go. Sorry it's a short one...working on more and will post as soon as I can!**

Auron dreamt.

He was dressed strangely; a simple short sleeved shirt and black soft pants, loose fitting. His feet were bare.

He was standing in a strange kitchen humming to himself. He was making breakfast for someone and the simple act made him immensely happy.

He heard singing from another room; a strange, soft lilting tune. The singer, whoever it was had a pure natural talent. He listened to the words without understanding them. It wasn't a song from Spira, but from worlds away. He imagined green hills and mists.

The breakfast was burning. He quickly regained his focus but lost it immediately as the songstress entered the room. It was Moira, fresh from the bath, wrapped in a towel.

He was mesmerized by a single droplet of water that trailed its way down her throat to disappear beneath the towel's edge. He wanted to follow it downwards but a single look from Moira stopped him in his tracks.

"What's the matter?"

"You're going to leave me," she whispered, the accusation was clear in her voice.

"No! I'll never leave you, no matter what!"

"The Fayth told me, you belong to them. Not me. Never me!" Moira's voice rose in anger. She stepped towards her lover.

"It's never going to be me is it?!" she screamed.

"Moira, I love you. To the end of my days, I will always love you!"

"YOU'RE DEAD! What the hell good is your promise now?"

Auron made to protest but Moira disappeared into a veil of black mist. The same black mist he'd seen her use to destroy countless enemies. The same black mist that had come to him in his dreams many times.

He woke with a scream as the mist enveloped him.

Moira dreamt.

She was in her bathroom, trying to find her reflection in the foggy mirror. From the kitchen she could smell her breakfast cooking.

"_Auron's cooking again,"_ she thought, _"let's hope he doesn't burn it this time."_

She wrapped her long hair in a towel, turban style. She started singing a strangely lilting song as she dried herself off. She heard all activity in the kitchen stop when she started to sing but she couldn't help but continue to sing. Soon, she smelt food burning and went into the kitchen, wrapping her bath sheet around her as she went.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Auron, standing in her kitchen, wielding an egg turner, wearing jogging pants and a t-shirt and sporting bare feet. This was the Auron she had hoped and dreamed would follow her home. This was the Auron she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with. This Auron was impossible.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

That simple question brought everything she'd feared about their relationship to the forefront. He was impossible. He couldn't be. They couldn't be. Not outside of Spira, not in her lifetime.

"You're going to leave me." It was the smallest whisper, as if keeping the thought quiet would make it disappear.

"No! I'll never leave you, no matter what!" His protest came too quick, too desperate. She saw through it – he knew the truth better than she did.

"The Fayth told me, you belong to them. Not me. Never me!" She was quickly becoming irrational. She moved towards him, fearing the familiar trembling she felt in her core. She was about to cast, and there was no way to stop it.

"It's never going to be me is it?!" she screamed.

"Moira, I love you. To the end of my days, I will always love you!" Auron had backed himself as far from her as he could, but it wasn't far enough.

"YOU'RE DEAD! What the hell good is your promise now?"

The rage exploded from her. Normally her spells concentrated themselves in her hands, giving her some tiny bit of control. Not this time. This time the magic entered every pore, every cell. She could feel herself expanding as she felt the magic filling her to the breaking point. The first tendrils of black mist floated past her eyes. No. They were _in_ her eyes. He vision was being blurred by the spell.

The room was beginning to fill with mist. It emanated from every part of Moira. She literally had smoke coming out of her ears. Unfortunately, she was too lost in rage to see the humour in this.

Auron was surrounded by mist, completely cloaking him from her view. But she could still hear him. She could still _feel_ him. Their connection was still strong.

She could feel every tiny speck of fear the man was feeling and it scared her. She tried to call the mist back her, to end his pain and fear but it was too late.

She awoke with a shriek as she heard him cry out in pain.

Moira looked at Auron, who was staring back at her. His eyes were wild; the rare display of fear from him was too much for her to bear. Neither spoke a word. They both knew without asking that they had just dreamt the same thing.

Sleep was lost to both of them. They lay back down, back to back, not touching. There was no comfort to be found that night.


End file.
